


Prohibido Tocarte

by lutthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 106,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutthors/pseuds/lutthors
Summary: Kara y Lena no podrían odiarse más.Siendo la primera un ángel y la segunda un demonio, la naturaleza de cada una les hacía aborrecerse y vivir en un constante estado de mutua destrucción.Pasaron años desde que no cruzan caminos. Pero un trato inquebrantable las hará tener que enfrentarse nuevamente.Lena Luthor es la líder de los demonios, custodia todo lo que pasa en su legión de alimañas. Inteligente, atractiva y calculadora hace y deshace a su gusto; Kara Danvers es un ángel. De las más poderosas y fuertes en el plano celestial.Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría lo explosiva y peligrosa que esa relación podría ser para las dos.¿Alcanzarán los sentimientos para impedir una guerra imposible?«Le suplicaré al infierno que me deje ir a tu lado o moriré en el intento.»
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Quién dio la orden?  
—Señora, disculpe pero no lo sabemos.   
—¿Cómo no lo saben? Ustedes estaban ahí. Tenía entendido que es el trabajo que tienen que cumplir.

Me levanté de mi trono y caminé hasta uno de los guardias demoníacos que me miraban con tanto miedo. Pasé detrás de él, acaricié su cuello y fu hasta el siguiente. Hice lo mismo pero al llegar al tercero mi mano se convirtió totalmente en fuego, este no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear cuando mi mano lo tocó y fue reducido a cenizas. Toqué mis dedos un instante para sacarme el polvo y volví a mi trono. Los demás estaban aún más aterrados. 

—Si pensaban que el infierno es el peor lugar en el que pueden terminar están equivocados. Quiero que encuentren al demonio que dejaron escapar y lo traigan ante mí. 

Con un movimiento de la mano hice que se fueran, literalmente los desaparecí con un chasquido. Quedaron solo conmigo varios guardias en algunas esquinas, ni siquiera los consideraba necesarios. Si lo deseaba, todos los demonios albergados ahí dentro podrían estar extintos. Nadie podía hacer nada contra mí, nadie se atrevía a rebelarse contra Lena Luthor porque siquiera pensar en la idea era absurda. Solo unos pocos tenían tanto poder en ese rincón podrido del infierno y se contaban con una sola mano.

La puerta al fondo de la sala se abrió con un sonido chirriante. Una mujer apareció, llevando un vestido rojo oscuro que combinaba con las altas cortinas de la sala. Caminó con determinación hasta llegar a mí y me hizo una reverencia.

Mientras se sentaba en un trono un tanto más alejado del mío, dijo:

—Hoy no puedes quedarte aquí a ser una aburrida, Lena, vayamos arriba —sus ojos se iluminaron y no pude evitar mirarla aburrida.

—No lo sé, Nocturn, no lo sé... —Nocturn era mi hermana, no de sangre pero de todas maneras inseparables. Podría decirse que éramos parecidas en ciertas cosas.

—Ver las almas en pena hoy no me hace sentir mucho mejor, quiero que algo me levante el ánimo —volví a verla y esta vez le sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes, el fuego brillaba en sus ojos.

—A cobrarnos algunas almas entonces.

Nocturn volvió a levantarse emocionada y me volví a erguir. Con apenas desearlo íbamos a estar en la tierra de los mortales en un parpadeo.

Los demonios pasábamos mucho tiempo en el infierno, pero no había nada que nos negara ir arriba y eso era lo que más disfrutábamos. Podíamos hacer y deshacer, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. 

Aparecimos en un gran bar, lleno de personas, luces brillantes y música fuerte. Nadie nos había visto llegar pero a medida que empezamos a caminar entre la gente toda la atención caía en nosotras. La ropa de Nocturn ahora era atrevida y atrayente mientras que la mía estaba igual o incluso mejor. Con una mirada ella me avisó que ya había detectado a su presa y observé al afortunado. El pobre diablo iba a tener la mejor noche de su vida para que un segundo más tarde le quitaran el alma. 

Seguí caminando un poco más y terminé en la barra, pedí una bebida y la tomé de una sola vez. El alcohol me quemó en la garganta y disfruté la sensación. Habían cientos de cosas que me encantaba poder sentir aún. Me giré para mirar alrededor y al rato supe a quién tomaría, ya sabía que iba a pasarle a la mujer que estaba sentada sonriente en una de las mesas, hablando con algún tonto. Fui hacia ella, desenvuelta y decidida. Ignoré a su compañero, le susurré algo al oído, y ella sonrió y tomó mi mano.

Nadie había logrado aún resistirse a un demonio y mucho menos a Lena Luthor.

* * *

—Escuchen, sé que es su primer día, pero si confían en ustedes se que harán el mejor trabajo del mundo. Ya es hora. En formación, listos y... desplieguen las alas. 

Todos emprendieron vuelo al mismo tiempo, un par chocaron entre sí y contuve una sonrisa. Sería el primer día en el que demostrarían su valor como ángeles guardianes y me sentía emocionada por ellos. Irían a la persona designada que debían proteger y se encargarían de que nada les ocurriera por un determinado tiempo. Esas personas siempre eran marcadas de alguna forma; en lo general por un accidente o una enfermedad no mortal. A ese tipo de gente los ángeles debíamos cuidar de los demonios que se apresuraban a arrebatar vidas antes de tiempo.  
Pero también habían reglas, y una muy importante implicaba hacerse a un lado cuando un demonio tenía como trabajo tomar el alma de un humano a punto de morir, de un pecador sin vuelta atrás, o lo que las listas de mortales por morir de los superiores indicasen. Esas listas se nos daban a las dos partes. Yo prefería no pensar muy seguido sobre los humanos que tenían la mala suerte de acabar en el infierno. No estaba de acuerdo con el sufrimiento eterno al que eran castigados, tenía la certeza de que podían redimirse de darles la oportunidad, pero mi visión era muy soñadora.

—¿Kara? Eso fue genial, ¿has visto como te miraban con tanto respeto? —me giré para ver a mi amigo Tom reírse fascinado.

—Cállate, tonto. 

—Ya que tu trabajo aquí está hecho podrías bajar con nosotros a divertirte un rato. 

—¿Hoy?

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, Kara, guarda tus alas y fingamos ser humanos escurridizos en el mundo de los mortales —me miró emocionado y yo no pude más que aceptar, rara vez me negaba a algo. Le sonreí y miré el gran espacio en el que estábamos. Nadie sabe muy bien como definirlo, ni siquiera nosotros los mismos ángeles. Era un enorme salón pero sin techo y con columnas inmensas, había demasiada luz, como si el sol estuviera justo aquí, pero a nosotros no nos hacía ni parpadear dos veces. Podías ver fuera donde las nubes lo cubrían todo. Pero tampoco es que viviéramos en un cielo inmaculado con la vista única de las nubes, nuestros hogares eran bastante normales y parecidos a los de los humanos, aunque no tan necesarios. Utilizábamos este lugar para entrenar nuevos guardianes o incluso pasar el rato. 

—Bien, Tom. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —él estiró su brazo exagerando caballerosidad y yo lo tomé. En un abrir de ojos estábamos en un bar. El cambio de la luz brillante a una tan oscura había sido tal que demoré un instante en acostumbrarme al ambiente. Estaba lleno de personas, repleto de gente y las luces cambiaban simultáneamente a colores de neón—. No sé cómo encuentran ustedes lugares como estos. 

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra y necesitamos utilizarlo, Kara —remarcó, avanzando entre la gente. Llegamos a un sector un poco menos repleto y nos sentamos en las bancas sobre la barra. Tom pidió dos tragos y apenas los obtuvo se bebió el suyo.

—A veces me preocupas —le dije frunciendo el ceño. Si bien Tom era uno de los mejores ángeles guardianes a veces se comportaba extraño. A veces pensaba que pasaba más tiempo con los humanos de lo necesario y las manías se le pegaban.

—Es que tú eres una aguafiestas.

Apuré el trago por mi garganta, él me miró sorprendido y rió.

—Tomalo con cuidado, seas un ángel o no, te afectará igual que a todos —susurró misterioso, de repente se levantó y estiró la mano. 

—¿Bailamos?

Lo pensé un momento seriamente. No era prudente para alguien como yo, quién debía dar el ejemplo, aceptar actividades como esas. Pero tampoco quería seguir tan apegada a mis reglas, al menos no por esa noche.

Pasó seguramente mucho tiempo cuando paramos de bailar para tomar aire, nos reíamos sobre el fuerte sonido de la música cuando se acercó a mi oído para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Iré a por más bebidas, ya vuelvo. 

Se perdió entré la multitud que ahora parecía más que cuando habíamos llegamos, y yo seguí moviéndome, bailando en mí lugar. Era un ángel y todo lo que el de arriba quisiera, pero tenía el derecho de divertirme y salir de mis obligaciones como cualquiera.

Giraba con la música y tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrí, algo había llamado mi atención. No algo visible sino que un sentimiento. Los ángeles éramos bastante perceptivos cuando algo malo estaba cerca y en ese momento algo que solo el infierno albergaba estaba allí. Caminé entre las personas por un rato y el sentimiento se hizo más fuerte. Llegué a un lugar más alejado de todos los demás, dónde habían unos sillones ubicados irregularmente y varias personas sentadas. Pero mi mirada no se ubicó en ellos sino que en un sofá más allá.

Era tan fácil detectar a un demonio, no solo por su aroma pero por su presencia, era sencillo ver a uno y automáticamente saber qué era. Pero sentir a uno desde lejos indicaba algo más fuerte y debí saberlo apenas lo sentí. El problema consistía en que no era un demonio cualquiera; Lena Luthor había subido personalmente del infierno a llevarse un alma y de la manera que más le divertía. Tendría que haber ignorado su presencia, no era de mi incumbencia en este momento, ni debía meterme en asuntos de los demonios cuando yo no estaba haciendo mi trabajo. pero dudé notar algo sobre la muchacha con la que hablaba Lena. Habían algunas cosas que solamente podíamos hacer los ángeles más entrenados, y era sentir las vibraciones de una persona. Esas vibraciones te enseñaban cosas sobre ellos. Cómo eran, quiénes eran o qué hacían en la vida.

Vi pequeños momentos de su existencia, el esfuerzo que hacía día a día y el amor que sostenía por su familia, y simplemente no pude dejar que le quitara el alma. Mucho menos permitir que sufriera en el infierno sin motivo. Lena Luthor sería muy poderosa allá abajo pero yo lo era igual en el cielo. Caminé con determinación hasta ellas y me detuve justo al lado de la mesa. Lena me vio al instante y una mirada de disgusto llenó su cara.

—Por el mismo Lucifer, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Déjala ir —le pareció tan divertido que me quedó viendo un rato. 

—¿Escuché mal o... ? 

—No puedes arruinar su vida solo porque se te antoja. 

La mujer parecía muy confundida. Intercambió miradas entre Lena y yo, pero dudé que entendiera nuestras palabras.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Déjala ir. 

—Que fastidiosos resultan los ángeles, siempre queriendo quitarnos todo, ¿es que nada más ustedes pueden divertirse? Déjame en paz —yo suspiré y ella siguió viéndome con asco. Me giré a la ahora asustada chica y le tomé la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Lena se enojó aún más, mirándome con odio pero sin moverse.

—Irás a tu casa, olvidarás esto y tratarás de tener más cuidado con las personas a las que conoces.

Solté su mano e inmediatamente se fue, sin parpadear o decir nada. Al darme la vuelta Lena Luthor me miraba de la manera más detestable que conocía. Tenía entendido que era lo peor que podías ver, según muchos, pero a decir verdad a mí no me podía causar más que aburrimiento. Se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para que solo yo escuchara.

—Todos te alaban demasiado, todos te tienen tanto miedo, Kara. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Piensas que yo no puedo acabarte en un segundo con tan solo desearlo lo suficiente? 

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras —respondí tranquila—. Pero no eres nada más que un demonio, a los demonios los puedes hacer desaparecer con pedirlo, Lena. 

—No soy como todos los demás, cariño. Ni con todas tus fuerzas podrías. Vas a pagar esto, puedes molestar a todos los que quieras, pero no me joderás a mí —sonreí ante su amenaza pero Lena se mostró más calmada.

—Seguramente lo pagaré Lena, ahora vuelve a tu rincón de oscuridad a aburrirte. —la que sonreía era ahora ella pero aún con crueldad. Giró su cabeza hasta mí mejilla y depositó un beso, demasiado caliente, tanto que me había ardido apenas un poco. Lo había hecho a propósito, claro. Pero ella también lo había sentido, había aguantado tocarme solo para molestarme. Siempre que un ángel y un demonio se tocaban, siquiera se rozaban, el tacto quemaba. El bien y el mal no podían unirse ni mezclarse. Antes de retirarse, murmuró en mi oído. 

—Sigo pensando que hubieras sido tan caliente en el infierno, Kara. Una lástima.

Se fue y en segundos había desaparecido de mi vista, seguramente iría a buscar otra alma, o alguien a quién complicarle la vida. 

A Lena Luthor le quedaba bien el título de demonio molesto.

**Lena.**

  
Los demonios permanecemos en la tierra por mucho tiempo, tanto como queremos, varios de nosotros viven ahí incluso. El infierno es interesante pero más aún lo es jugar con lo mortales.

Caen tan fácilmente a nuestros encantos que no podemos resistir la tentación de ir a por ellos y tomarles el alma, es divertido y no hay compasión de por medio. A varios de mis amigos les gusta atormentar por la noche, a otros torturar hasta la locura, a mí me gusta ver cómo llegan al máximo placer para que el alma de mi víctima esté en su punto máximo. A mi hermana y a muchos otros, nos gusta hacer esas cosas, no sólo nos revitaliza quitarle la vida a alguien sino que el sufrimiento que desprenden sus ojos es emocionante. Era lo que sucedía en este momento, estaba con una bella mujer y estaba aprovechando sus últimos minutos. Era tan delicada y dulce que me hizo querer más aún robarle el alma.

Advertí que con mis juegos estaría por llegar a un admirable orgasmo y giré mi cabeza para verla, dejándola de besar. Ahora le daba toda mi atención, había cerrado sus ojos y justo cuando los abrió para soltar un largo gemido puse mis dedos sobre su pecho y quedó petrificada. Deslicé mis dedos hasta su corazón y presioné con amabilidad, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Al hacer esto sus ojos emitieron un destello y sabía que ya estaba hecho, estaba muerta y su alma conmigo. Cuando me sentí por completo energizada me aparté de ella.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y le di una mirada al lugar. Estaba en la habitación de algún departamento común y corriente, había una ventana que daba a la oscuridad de la calle y un poco más lejos se podían divisar las vías del tren. Era un ambiente en el centro de la ciudad pero todo estaba silencioso siendo las tres de la mañana. Me paré, levanté la chaqueta del suelo y la coloqué sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—Te veo en el infierno, cariño... o no.

Consideré por un segundo hacer algo con el cuerpo, para hacerle un favor, pero no me molesté cuando la ví por segunda vez. Ya no era mi problema.

—¿Señora?

—¿Mmm?

—Nos han llegado nuevos mortales.

Me encontraba sentada en mi trono cuando el sirviente llegó, con varias hojas en las manos. Habían veces donde los mortales no iban al cielo, pero no llegaban a ser castigados, así que eran usados para servirnos —sí, muy extraño—, yo estaba segura de que debían correr la misma suerte que todos los que pisaban el infierno, pero no era mi decisión. Levanté la mirada interesada. Estiré mi mano para que me diera los papeles y lo hizo, con cierto miedo.

—Ya puedes irte —se retiró apresurado y extendí el pergamino. Me gustaba saber quiénes eran los pobres estúpidos que no sabían qué les deparaba el destino, la mayoría de ellos eran desperdicios para el mundo, personas que solo hacían cosas incorrectas para un ser humano.

Miré por un largo rato todos los nombres cuando uno en particular llamó mi atención. No pude deshacerme de la sonrisa en mi cara por un largo rato.

—Alex Danvers.

**Kara.**

  
—Tienes que revisar eso.

—Kara.

—Necesitas revisar eso de nuevo, tienes que buscar el error y arreglarlo.

—Lo hemos hecho dos veces y es cierto, Kara, tu hermana está marcada.

Miré con angustia a Tom, quién se mostraba preocupado, con lástima en sus ojos.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices? Mi hermana, Tom, mi hermana será enviada al infierno a sufrir una eternidad.

—Sé eso, Kara, es difícil también para mí, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el gran patio, el de las enormes columnas, y ya sentía mi cabeza dolerme. Mi hermana había sido una idiota por mucho tiempo pese a mis esfuerzos y creí que sus actos no serían vistos pero me equivoqué. Alex había sido un ángel y había estado junto a mí tiempo atrás, hasta que hizo algo que no debía. Tenía encuentros con un demonio y cuando yo lo descubrí era tarde, todos se habían enterado y para cuando quise hacer algo, le arrancaron las alas y la desterraron al mundo de los mortales. Desde ese momento su comportamiento empeoró, el demonio ya no la quiso y su vida en la tierra se convirtió en un desastre. Podía verla desde arriba cometer delitos y delitos, incluso mató a alguien sin querer al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Sufrí tanto cuando se fue, y sufrí tanto al verla en ese estado que si pudiera sentir algo de odio estaría dirigido en su totalidad a los demonios. La habían corrompido para luego abandonarla, como a un juego. Quizás no podía odiarlos pero me desagradaban apenas verlos.

Había intentado hablar con mi hermana muchas veces al bajar a la tierra pero pese a mis intentos ella no me hizo caso, cada vez que la veía se encontraba peor. Borracha y repleta de pinchazos y moretones en los brazos. Me impidieron verla entonces, pero ese castigo sabía que lo sentía solo yo.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de mármol y froté mi cabeza.

—Es mi hermana.  
—Lo sé.  
—No puedo dejar que hagan eso.  
—Pero ya han dado la orden Kara, ya la marcaron y...  
—Haré lo necesario para que no pase.  
—Eso sería la mayor estupidez que podrías cometer, Kara.  
—No me importa. Ordena un encuentro con Lena Luthor. Lo más pronto que puedas.  
—¿Lena... Luthor? La que todos conocemos... ¿Lena?  
—Hablé claro, Tom —mi mirada ahora era impasible, no me importaba ir al mismo infierno si conseguía salvar a mi hermana.  
—Sabes que ella no tiene piedad, Kara, es un demonio, ¿recuerdas?  
—Sé perfectamente quién es.  
—Por el amor de Dios, me lleva el...

Lo miré con una fría advertencia antes de que terminara la oración.

—Disculpa. Lo haré cuanto antes —se retiró y exhalé.

Lo último que deseaba era tener que verla pero ya no tenía otra opción.

  
**Lena.**

Estaba en una habitación poco iluminada, destrozada por la falta de uso y el poco cuidado. Se había elegido un edifico que nadie utilizaba y que estaba más cerca de desplomarse que de ser útil. En el centro solo había una mesa con dos sillas y yo estaba sentada en una de ellas, comiendo una manzana. Me estaba aburriendo, honestamente no sabía porqué había decidido venir, pero las reglas estaban por algo. Si algún ángel o demonio de alto poder convocaba una reunión debíamos acudir. Minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una risa burlona escapó de mis labios.

—¡Pero si ha llegado un ángel! -no me hacía mucha ilusión verla cuando podría estar haciendo muchas otras cosas fascinantes, pero la idea de que tuvo que guardar su orgullo para llamarme me intrigaba. Le di otro mordisco a la manzana cuando se sentó. 

—No tengo ganas de tus juegos hoy, necesito que dejes a mi hermana fuera de tu lista. 

—Ya me imaginaba que era por ese pequeñín detalle, Kara. La he visto en esa lista, junto a todas las cosas que ha hecho. Pobre... pobre chica. 

—No seas... —alcé una ceja, los ángeles a veces no resistían la tentación de maldecir y me reí por eso. 

—Adelante, bonita, aquí nadie te escuchará —dije susurrando las últimas palabras.

—Dios está en todos lados.

—No digas ese nombre, es molesto y cursi —ella casi no reaccionó.

—Tienes que dejar a mi hermana. No puedes quitarle el alma.

—Si te soy sincera, apenas leí su nombre lo único que he imaginado desde entonces fue su insignificante ser gemir por mí justo antes de matarla —como pensaba mi comentario provocó que se parara de repente, demasiado enojada. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa mirándome con una clara amenaza en el rostro.

—No harás eso, Lena ¿me oyes? Porque juro que te buscaré hasta el fondo del infierno solo para destruirte. Deja a mi hermana. 

—¿Me estás diciendo tú... qué hacer? ¿Acaso voy yo a quejarme por las almas que ustedes deciden salvar cuando estamos pasando un buen rato?

—No vengas con eso porque sabes que por un alma que salvamos ustedes van a por tres más. 

—Auch —repuse con fingido dolor.

—¿Qué quieres? Solo dime.

—Oh, al fin llegamos a lo interesante. Parece que sabes como negociar. 

—Dime qué quieres. 

—Nos dejarán en paz y tus ángeles no interrumpirán nuestras hermosas fiestas —dije irónica.

—No soy responsable por lo que hacen mis...

—Claro que lo eres, ¿quién más además de ti los lidera? No juegues conmigo, Kara, yo te conozco desde hace tiempo.

—No me conoces —ahora era mi turno de levantarme. Me posicioné justo frente a ella, mirándola muy animada. Se me había ocurrido algo todavía mejor.

—Puedo dejar a tu hermana en paz hasta que vuelva al buen camino. Si no lo hace en un determinado tiempo estará otra vez en la lista —suspiró en señal de alivio, cuando quiso hablar la corté—. Pero con un condición.

—¿Por todos los ángeles, qué quieres?

—Estarás conmigo mientras le quite las almas a los que ya están marcados. No podrás hacer nada. Por último elegirás al reemplazo de tu hermana. Alguien tiene que ocupar su lugar, es nuestro bonito sistema.

—¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, no es mi...

—Es un precio muy bajo por salvar su vida, Kara, ¿no crees? No soy compasiva, pero puedo serlo un poco por ti si vienes a pedírmelo de esta manera tan encantadora.

Me reí, viendo su cara transformarse y pasar por todas las emociones. Sabía que debatía entre el amor por su hermana y lo correcto.

—El diablo tiene sus juegos, no puedo confiar en ti. 

—El diablo también es honorable y cumple sus tratos. 

—A su costo.

—Tal vez, pero lo hace. ¿Aceptas? —para mi ligera sorpresa ella se acercó a mi oído y habló.

—Puedo ser un ángel y puedo ser bondadosa pero si no cumples lo que dices ni todo el fuego del mundo te podrá contener de mí. Acepto —luego de esas palabras sus labios tocaron casi un instante mi mejilla, provocando ese ardor particular y despertando mi rabia. Desapareció de mi vista un segundo después.

Era un ángel, era el ser que más odio me generaba pero había sido mi novia siglos atrás y no olvidaba aún todas las noches en las que ella había pecado conmigo, incluso cuando había pasado tanto y había estado con tantas mujeres, no podía olvidar.

Kara Danvers se había convertido en mi enemiga y en mi imposible al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hace varios siglos atrás._

**Lena.**

—Kara, ¿ya despertaste?  
—Ahora de hecho sí —escuché el sonido de la lluvia afuera golpeando en la ventana mientras mi novia se acomodaba a mi lado—. ¿Qué lees?  
—No lo sé, estaba en la biblioteca de mi padre —me encogí de hombros y se lo pasé. Lo miró con atención y leyó la primer hoja.   
—Pensé que la poesía no era lo tuyo.

Sonreí antes de tomarlo de vuelta, busqué una página al azar y leí en voz alta.

— _Vuelan mis palabras bien alto, pero mis pensamientos se quedan aquí abajo. Palabras sin pensamientos, jamás llegan al Cielo._

Ese pequeño párrafo me dejó una sensación extraña que no supe identificar con certeza pero pronto la olvidé cuando mi novia empezó a reírse a mi lado. 

—¿Qué te ha causado tanta risa?  
—Sonaste muy romántica.  
—Eso no fue para nada romántico, Kara. Más bien deprimente —alcé una ceja para especificar mi punto pero ella no respondió y se acercó a mí para besarme, sentí su sonrisa formarse sobre mis labios, pero se alejó un poco para poder hablar.  
—¿Crees que debería irme?  
—No quiero que te vayas ahora. Además está lloviendo  
—Podrían encontrarnos —dijo casi susurrando.  
—Podrían.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos para volver a acercarse y besarme con necesidad. No siempre podía verla pero tomábamos nuestros riesgos. Mi padre por supuesto pensaba que Kara era mi amiga y los suyos no tenían problema que viniera de vez en cuando, creyendo también que disfrutábamos de caminatas y conversaciones propias y refinadas de mujeres de nuestra edad. Lo que menos hacíamos era caminar. 

—Demonios, Kara —mi mano se enredó en el cordón de su vestido y ella dejó caer su rostro en mi cuello, riéndose por la situación.

—No lo rompas, a mi madre le ha salido caro. 

—Al diablo con el vestido. Oh, espera... ahora así. Ya —tiré del cordón despacio y el vestido se terminó de aflojar, por lo que fue fácil quitárselo. Cuando lo hice la piel de mi novia quedó a la vista y las luces de las velas parpadearon intermitentes en su cuerpo. 

—Que me lleve el...

Antes de terminar la oración Kara se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme sin piedad, la lluvia caía ahora más fuerte pero mi atención estaba centrada en su boca. Era perversa la manera en la que me tocaba y yo solo podía pedir más por cada minuto que pasaba. 

Cuando desperté la luna seguía en el cielo nocturno. Miré a mi novia luego. Kara era hermosa en todos los aspectos. Sus ojos eran tan azules que era posible perderse en ellos, aunque los tenía cerrados, su cabello rubio estaba desparramado en la cama y sus labios se veían hinchados y rojos, reprimí una sonrisa sabiendo el motivo. La miré durante varios minutos más, el sueño se había ido pero mi mayor interés estaba frente a mí. Observé cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. Miré como la curva de sus caderas quedaba ensombrecida por la falta de luz y en total oscuridad sonreí porque sabía que nunca podría alejarme de ella.

Dos meses después, ocurrió lo peor que alguien se pudiera imaginar, tan de golpe que hubiera sido imposible pararlo. 

Mi madre había fallecido hace años dejándome sola junto a mi padre. Nuestra relación no era más que un intercambio de dos palabras en el día. Cada uno hacía lo suyo. No era un mal hombre pero muchas veces tenía costumbres poco bienvenidas en la sociedad. Se lo había visto rondar por varios sitios a mitad de la noche como cementerios o casas abandonadas, pero nadie jamás le dijo nada; nunca encontraban pruebas concretas de que hiciera algo indebido. Más de una vez el consejo de la ciudad quiso investigar nuestra casa para tranquilizar a la gente y nosotros no nos negamos, claro está no se encontró nada y nos dejaron finalmente en paz. Yo siempre supe que mi padre tenía interés por lo extraño pero si soy sincera a mi no me iba ni venía lo que hacía mientras me dejara en paz.  
La noche en que me llamó su semblante estaba oscurecido y su piel muy pálida. Pero lo que más identificaba las emociones de un Luthor eran los ojos. Ese día los ojos de mi padre estaban llenos de terror. 

—Irás a un lugar. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—Lo siento, Lena. No es mi decisión y tampoco la tuya. 

—Padre, explícame qué sucede.

Siempre me mantenía impasible y esta no sería la excepción, pero todos mis pensamientos de seguridad se fueron cuando sentí algo diferente en el aire. Más que sentirlo en el ambiente fue una emoción, como si estuviera dentro de mí. Cuando ese algo se abrió paso del todo en mi cuerpo, no vi nada pero lo escuché. Una voz tan oscura que me hizo temblar. 

—Vas a venir conmigo, Lena —no podía hablar, pero me sentía aterrada, esa voz siguió sonando en mi cabeza cada vez más intensa—. Cierra los ojos. 

No tuve otra opción, los cerré contra mi voluntad y la cara triste de mi padre fue lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad apareciera. Cuando pude abrir los ojos no supe dónde estaba. Pero sentía todo de una manera muy familiar, como si hubiera estado ahí antes. Estaba parada en medio de lo que era un inmenso patio vacío con columnas muy negras, más allá de ellas no se veía nada más que densa niebla. Junto a mí sentí una presencia y miré pero nada había en esa negrura. Cuando la voz volvió a hablar en mi cabeza ya no me sentí asustada, lo que me sorprendió y preocupó la vez.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Lena, muy bien. Has probado que llegaste al Limbo sin daño alguno. Pero déjame decirte que no eres la única. 

Unos cuantos metros delante de mí una luz muy blanca se formó. Era tanto el brillo que desprendía que tuve que tapar mis ojos un momento. Noté luego que en medio de la luz había una forma humana, miré con confusión mientras trataba de ajustar mi visión cuando el brillo se atenuó y vi de quién se trataba. Contuve la respiración. Di un paso hacia delante con desconfianza. 

—¿Kara? Kara, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mis palabras ni siquiera sonaban mías, las escuchaba desde lejos, o como sumergida bajo el agua. Ella levantó la vista, desde el suelo, mirándome con extrañeza. 

—¿Lena?

Traté de correr hasta ella pero sentía esa presión retenerme en mi lugar por mucho que me movíy me resistí. Grité por pura frustración y Kara miró a mi costado, quizás percibiendo también aquella pesada presencia inhumana.

—No entiendo qué está pasando.

Al hablar la voz ya no sonó dentro de mi cabeza, sino que en todo el patio. Mi mirada no se fue de Kara, quién seguía en el suelo. 

—Ustedes han sido elegidas desde mucho antes de nacer para hacer grandes cosas. Han sido marcadas por una fuerza mucho más fuerte de lo que podrían siquiera imaginar. Pueden llamarle una bendición... Pueden llamarle una maldición. —si bien la voz no tenía forma alguna se sentía la gran vibración que provocaba en todo el aire.—Ustedes dos serán la cara de una misma moneda, serán el bien y el mal, pero jamás podrán unirse. Tal vez como el Sol no puede ver jamás a la Luna... El diablo nunca podrá tocar al ángel. 

Un miedo atroz se instaló en mi interior y supe que Kara se sentía igual, traté con todas mis fuerzas de moverme sin ningún éxito. No sé porqué ella no hacía el esfuerzo pero su semblante era el más triste. Esa imagen me rompía en mil pedazos pero seguía sin entender que estaba sucediendo, qué estaba pasando. 

—Kara —no contestó y la voz siguió.

—Ustedes, lamento decir, tuvieron un desafortunado destino. Nadie creyó nunca que podrían conocerse... mucho menos enamorarse, pero sucedió, qué mal —vi una sombra oscura pasar por detrás de Kara pero ella no se inmutó, otra más pasó y comencé a desesperarme cuando una se acercó a su cuerpo—. Es mi deber decirles que esta es la última vez que se verán, al menos en este estado. 

Las dos nos miramos con una confusión inexplicable. 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué... qué eres?

—Quién soy no es importante. Quién serás tú, de hecho importa mucho. 

—Por favor, quiero volver a casa, necesitamos volver a casa. Es una mala broma, es... Es un mal sueño. Una terrible pesadilla.

—Entenderás muy pronto que así es tu destino y el de ella por igual, pero aquí es donde se termina el lazo que las une. Desde este momento sus sentimientos no serán más que una huella en el pasado y vivirán una inmortalidad como almas separadas. 

—Estoy harta. Basta de esto, basta... No más.

Como si fuera cosa de un interruptor, las columnas comenzaron a caer, una por una. El peso que me detenía de acercarme a Kara había desaparecido y no dudé un segundo en correr hasta ella. Caí de rodillas cuando comenzó a llorar y la abracé, no sabía que pasaba pero su frente reposaba en mi hombro cuando noté algo en su espalda. Algo brillante y blanco salía de la base de los omóplatos y miré con confusión. 

—Oh, Lena. Las alas de un ángel —esa voz otra vez se escuchaba casi como si estuviera detrás de mí—. Las más puras. Dicen que las más grandes han crecido por el dolor de un amor perdido y estas ya comenzaron a brotar.

Con certeza supe que se estaba burlando por el tono maligno de su voz y el atisbo de desprecio, miré el rostro de Kara y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera durmiendo y cayendo en el sueño más tranquilo. 

—¿Kara? Hey, ¿qué sucede? Quédate conmigo.

—Seguro esperas que se quede en el Limbo por siempre, por favor. Pues no, es un ser puro y debe ir arriba —ya no ocultaba aquella ironía ni la cruel emoción. Me sentí llorar, pero las lágrimas no las notaba—. Por cierto, tu alma está corrompida desde este segundo.

Seguí sin hacer caso y me concentré en ella.

—Kara no puedes irte.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse tan confusos como los míos. Pero algo me decía que ya había aceptado su derrota y que sabía qué le esperaba, algo en sus mirada me decía que no se podía hacer nada. Tomó mis manos y las alejó.

—Vas a entender, Lena. Solo quisiera que hubiera sido más fácil.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo entenderás. 

—¿Ya terminaron el espectáculo, dulzuras? Fuimos muy bondadosos para dejarlas despedirse, demasiado para mi gusto, pero ya es tiempo. 

—No, no. Por favor. Kara... no comprendo, ¿qué está pasando? —cuando intenté tocar su mano alejó la suya. Me sonrió de manera melancólica. Rendida.

—Lo siento, Lena. 

—¿Por qué lo sientes? 

No hizo caso a mi pregunta y a nuestro alrededor pude ver con claridad rostros en la niebla que se acercaban, no sé por cual motivo no me asusté de las expresiones fantasmagóricas... Yo solo podía ver a Kara. La voz volvió a aparecer, esta vez vibró justo al lado de mi oído, susurrando con tanta malicia que mis manos rasparon con fuerza el suelo. 

—Mira con atención como aquello que tanto amaste de manera equivocada se va.

Kara me observó de otra manera que no comprendí y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, parecía empezar a desvanecerse cuando se inclinó hasta mí en el último segundo su lejano ser me besó. Una lágrima suya mojó mí mejilla y sus labios presionaron aún más los míos, la sensación era tan diferente que me costó darme cuenta que me estaban quemando.

Cuando abrí los ojos, un par de segundos más tarde, la sensación de sus labios se fue y Kara ya no estaba. El dolor inexplicable sin embargo se quedó en mi boca, y una lágrima finalmente cayó al suelo. 

Con un vacío desesperante me di cuenta de que esa era la última vez que iba a llorar y que no lo podría volver a hacer nunca más.   
  


* * *

26 de octubre.

No sé porqué aún te escribo pero creo que si no lo hago enloqueceré. Todo aquí sigue igual de helado, tanto que quema, pero me he logrado acostumbrar. Me han dejado en una casa enorme de la que no he salido, mi único recorrido es el baño que está contiguo a mi habitación. No quiero ir más lejos. Casi no he dormido desde el día que no te veo, ¿sabes? Tampoco se me hace muy fácil cuando escucho gritos cada cinco minutos por todos lados. Pero no me dan miedo, no sé por qué al escucharlos solo me quedo prestándoles atención. Hay una ventana que da hacia fuera también. Al mirar por ella al principio no ves nada más que niebla pero si te concentras puedes percibir a personas caminando de aquí para allá sin destino alguno, las veo volver una y otra vez. No he comido, aún no me ha dado hambre, no es como si hubiera algo para comer de todos modos. Si soy sincera ni siquiera tengo sueño. Es todo tan extraño, Kara. No desearía que estuvieras aquí porque este lugar es demasiado deprimente para ti, pero te necesito. 

2 de noviembre.

Quizás te preguntes cómo logro escribirte; pues me han dado una especie de libro en blanco y una pluma, por alguna razón nunca se acaba la tinta. Por darme me refiero a que solo apareció en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, nadie entró. Por alguna otra razón sé que me da igual porque puedo escribirte. Tonta, Lena, tonta... Nunca leerás esto. Como sea, te sigo extrañando.

7 de noviembre.

Dormí una hora. Me despertó irónicamente el silencio. Los gritos no se escuchan a mi alrededor y eso me inquieta ahora, sé que suena una locura pero entre estas cuatro paredes todo parece cambiar lentamente. No veo todo de forma desconocida y eso me da miedo. Nadie ha venido ni he visto ningún rostro más que el mío en el reflejo de la ventana, siento que ya no me conozco. 

16 de noviembre.

Duermo tranquilamente ahora, el silencio no me perturba y los gritos me ayudan a descansar. Suena mal, ¿cierto? Como sea, algo se siente distinto cuando abro los ojos. Sigo sin salir de mi habitación porque no tengo interés en lo que hay afuera, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí. Luego de verte desaparecer creo que yo también hice lo mismo. Aún siento tus labios, Kara. 

20 de noviembre.

¿Por qué sigo en esta habitación siquiera? Es tonto. Nadie vino a verme, comienzo a pensar que nadie vive aquí más que yo. Me inquieta de hecho no saber la razón de varias cosas. Como porqué no me ha dado hambre, porqué no necesito ir al baño ya, porqué solo duermo por aburrimiento o porqué ya mis pensamientos se centran en cosas macabras al escuchar tantos gritos. No tengo miedo.

30 de noviembre.

Ha pasado tanto que me parece absurdo haber estado aquí tanto tiempo, creo que las veces que me he acercado a la puerta algo me empujaba hacia atrás. Quizás no estaba lista. Ahora puedo tocar la madera agrietada de la puerta sin problemas y cuando tomo el pomo en mis manos ésta cede. La dejo en su lugar y en cambio comienzo a escribir esto. Es la última vez. Finalmente comprendí, Kara. Algo en esta habitación ha estado sacando lo peor de mí, lo siento ahora porque ya es parte de lo que soy. Por algún motivo los gritos no me causaban ningún miedo, ver por aquella ventana a esas personas en un sufrimiento eterno... Ni siquiera me ha hecho nada. Es hora de que salga de aquí y me enfrente a lo que hay del otro lado. No tengo nada más aquí pero hay algo más que me falta decirte. Te amo Kara.

Toda una pila de hojas amarillentas estaban dobladas sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, cartas que Kara nunca leería. Cuando dejé la última sobre la montaña de papel suspiré, miré con intensidad aquel montón y ví como se encendían en una gran llamarada. Me sorprendí, pero no retrocedí. Era la primera vez que hacia eso pero por alguna razón no se sentía algo nuevo, era como retomar una actividad que parecía hacer desde hace tiempo. Ví el fuego unos segundos más y desapareció, dejando las cartas reducidas a cenizas y un sentimiento pesado en mi estómago. 

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que ya sabía qué me esperaba, qué tenía que hacer... Qué debía hacer tan pronto saliera de esta habitación. Comenzaba a comprender que toda esta estadía fue para prepararme, la idea me golpeó de repente, me habían confinado a aquí hasta que estuviera lista. 

—Lena, despierta.

Una mano tocó mi brazo y la quité de un manotazo apenas abriendo los ojos. 

—Nocturn, qué infiernos quieres. 

—No seas tan malhumorada ni que necesitaras dormir. O qué... ¿Acaso soñabas? 

Miré a mi hermana quién tenía una sonrisa tonta asomando. 

—No. ¿Qué querías? —contesté sin emoción. 

Tal vez los demonios no necesitábamos dormir pero aún así podíamos, como también soñar, pero en ocasiones lo odiaba. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño. Un sueño donde alguien susurraba mi nombre en la oscuridad, alguien cuyo beso me quemaba en los labios. Me levanté de la cama ignorando todo pensamiento alguno relacionado con el estúpido sueño y comencé a vestirme. Nocturn se había echado en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos. 

—Hoy es el día donde buscas a la primera de la lista, ¿cierto?

—Ajá. 

—Y tienes que ir con ese ángel patético...

—También. 

—No sé por qué aceptaste tal idiotez, Lena. 

—Fue un trato. 

—Fue un trato propio de tu ego. Quieres que vea cómo le quitas el alma a alguien mientras que ella no puede hacer nada.. de todos modos es un precio bajo por la vida de su tonta hermana, ¿no crees?

—Solo quiero algo de diversión, Nocturn.

—Sabes que podría ir cualquier otro demonio en vez de ti... —se giró hacia mí sonriendo y yo le correspondí la sonrisa. 

—Muero por ver su cara cuando le quité la última respiración a la pobre ilusa que me tocará hoy. 

—Eso me suponía. 

Le dió unas palmadas a mi hombro y se retiró de mi cuarto rápidamente. 

El Kretfer era un lugar neutro para la clase de reuniones que los ángeles y demonios de vez en cuando tenían. A ninguno de los dos bandos le gustaba rondar cerca de aquí, tenía un aire pesado, como si drenara tus pocas ganas de vivir. Pese a eso a mí nunca me afectó venir, nunca me causaba nada y sabía que a la persona que vería en instantes tampoco, pero ignoraba el motivo. 

Estiré mis piernas sobre la mesa de acero y miré con aburrimiento el lugar. Las paredes eran todas iguales, del mismo color a excepción de la ventana oscura que daba a otra sala, luego de eso solo dos sillas y la mesa y hasta ahí terminaba la decoración. Cualquiera podría decir que era una sala de interrogatorio, que era alguna prisión o una comisaría, pero por fuera solo se veía un hotel. Un hotel en buen estado que nadie nunca visitaba incluso aunque estuviera en pleno centro de la ciudad. Nunca supe por qué una habitación como esta estaría aquí pero mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró. 

—Miren quién ha decidido aparecer. 

—Estoy cumpliendo mi parte. 

—Aún ni hemos empezado, Kara —dije arrogante mientras me reclinaba en mi silla—. ¿No quieres sentarte? 

—Quiero que hagamos lo que debemos... —cuando se silenció levanté una ceja—. Solo vamos. 

—Bien, ángel, como tú quieras. 

Me levanté resoplando exageradamente hasta llegar a ella y atravesar la puerta que no había cerrado. 

—No me llames así. 

—O tienes disociación de personalidad o yo estoy equivocada pero hasta lo que sé eres un ángel. 

—Lo soy. Pero tienes el don de pudrir toda palabra que sale de tu boca así que ahorralo. No lo digas frente a mí. 

_Como si no recordaras las cosas que han salido de esta boca_ , me dije a mí misma y fruncí el entrecejo a la vez que me quitaba el pensamiento de la cabeza. Caminamos por varios pasillos oscuros en silencio, su cuerpo emitía una molesta luz que me hacía querer apretar los dientes y ella lo sabía. Podía percibir el aire de suficiencia que tenía al darse cuenta de la tortura que era para mí tener un ángel tan cerca, pero hasta ahí llegaba mi irritación; a ella también yo le parecía una compañía espantosa.

Doblamos una esquina y por suerte cada pasillo era lo bastante ancho para ni siquiera tener que tocarnos las sombras, doblamos otra y nos detuvimos.

—Te digo ya desde ahora que no daré un paseo por las sombras. 

—¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —dije con entusiasmo.

—No viajaré contigo, solo dime dónde queda.

—Que pesada eres.

Le di la espalda y me preparé para irme por mi medio dándole antes la dirección del lugar donde nos encontraríamos segundos después. Viajar en las sombras era como parpadear para mí pero otros no tenían la misma suerte. Habían demonios muy bien entrenados que se quedaban en un limbo o perdían la razón por no hacerlo bien. A mí me salió a la primera.

Al mirar a mi alrededor todo era diferente, me encontraba frente a un departamento cuando se largó a llover y Kara apareció a unos metros.

—Que lenta.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer así me largo.

—Y cuantos modales.

Me adelanté para entrar al edificio y dejé la puerta abierta, cuando se cerró escuché su voz detrás mío.

—Aguarda, ¿aquí vive?

—Sí, ¿dónde más? En caso de que te lo estés cuestionando, sí, tuve una cita con ella antes así que acordamos que nos veríamos hoy. Que suerte tengo —sonreí irónica y supe que eso la molestó pero no dejó que se viera en su rostro.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso da lo mismo.

—Aún sigue teniendo alma y sigue viva, no da lo mismo.

—No creo que haga falta recordarte que si están en la lista es por algo —le dí la espalda para empezar a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi víctima—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo saberlo se llama Claire Hudson.

—Procura hacerlo rápido.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dije con un tono suave mientras subía el último escalón. Caminamos varios pasillos y llegamos hasta una puerta—. Sabes que puedes negarte todavía.

—Hicimos un trato.

—Bien. Pero no sé qué tan bueno sea que tú estés ahí y ella te vea mientras hago mi trabajo así que si eres tan amable de usar _tu lo que sea_ para ocultarte me harías un favor.

—Listo.

—¿Ya? —su aura había cambiado notoriamente.

—Los humanos no me pueden ver, solo tú, vamos. Toca.

Le eché un último vistazo, le dí la espalda y toqué. _Kara, te vas a lamentar_ , dije para mis adentros. La puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde y una muchacha de no más de veinte años me contempló sonriente. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que aún seguía en el colegio, con su cara angelical y su falsa inocencia. Pero tenía veinticinco y la universidad le encantaba. Ya no era mi problema.

—Eres desagradable —escuché murmurar a Kara detrás de mí. Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente y entré en la habitación sin esperar invitación. Aún así ella fue la que se acercó a mí decidida apenas cerró la puerta. El ángel ya estaba dentro también y me miraba neutra.

—Viniste.

—Así es.

—No sabía si debía esperarte —dijo Claire en un tono seductor.

—¿Crees que rompo mis promesas? —respondí de la misma manera. Por el rabillo del ojo ví como Kara rodaba los ojos.

—Es que alguien como tú... Aquí... —Claire pasaba sus delicados dedos por mi mandíbula y hasta mi cuello.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Como tú. Eres tan... Pareces tan confiada y segura con todo a tu alrededor.

Me miraba con los ojos en llamas y mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me acerqué a sus labios y los besé lentamente. Pero no tenía mi atención en ella, mientras la besaba podía ver con claridad a Kara sobre su hombro, con una mirada inexpresiva y dura, carente de emociones y que sin embargo algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente recordaba de otra manera. Dejé de besar a Claire para acercarme a su oído donde su vello se erizó y hablé volviendo la vista a Kara que ahora estaba inquieta. Como sabiendo que ahora era su turno de no hacer nada, de solo mirar.

—Ten un buen viaje al infierno.

Hundí mi brazo derecho hasta sus entrañas como si su cuerpo no fuera más que una gelatina espesa. Observé retadoramente a Kara quién tenía los ojos brillantes, sus puños estaban apretados como si buscara una forma de contenerse y mi mano empujó más. Claire había gritado una vez pero ahora estaba inmóvil. Sentí como su alma llenaba mi interior y retiré el brazo dentro de ella dejando su cuerpo caer. Sacudí mi mano de un lado para otro sonriendo, pero fruncí el ceño.

—Esta si que estaba podrida, mira esta sangre...

—¡Eres un monstruo! —dijo acercándose al cadáver solo para asegurarse que Claire estaba muerta y volvió la vista a mí con puro resentimiento—. Eres despreciable.

—¿Cumplimos nuestra primera pequeña parte no? Para serte honesta creí que no aguantarías.

Limpié mi brazo con una manta que estaba sobre la cama sin mucho interés y miré el cuerpo sin vida haciendo un desastre en el suelo.

—Lo podrías haber hecho de otro modo.

—Y eso no habría sido divertido para nada. Te noto un poco enojada, ¿sabes?

Nos miramos sin pestañear un largo instante. Kara con impotencia y yo con vivo interés por saber qué haría. Me atraía la idea de desafiar a un ángel, tenerlo en mi poder sin que pudiera hacer nada. Cuando pensé que iba a volver a protestar pareció volvérselo a pensar y lentamente recobró la compostura.

—Nos veremos la próxima, Luthor —dijo secamente.

—Hasta nuestra siguiente aventura, ángel.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus alas brillaron por un momento antes de que la habitación quedara totalmente vacía. Con solo yo y el cuerpo de mi pobre amiga en el suelo.

—Al menos quedamos tú y yo. ¿Verdad?

Mis trabajos nunca eran así. Me divertía, me tomaba mi tiempo para hacer lo que tuviera ganas, nunca había quitado tan rápido el alma de alguien y el primer motivo que se me ocurrió fue que Kara había estado ahí. _Por todos los demonios_. 

Hice una mueca y suspiré, desapareciendo yo también.

**Kara.**

  
—No puedo creer que en serio lo hayas hecho. —Tom caminaba detrás mío mientras yo daba vueltas en la sala principal donde varios ángeles entrenaban. Chocaban unos contra otros cuando sus alas no hacían lo que ellos querían. —No puede... Es... Es impensable, es poco creíble... ¡Está mal, Kara!

—¡Lo sé, Tom! —dije exasperada. Me giré para verlo y respiré profundo. —Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Era lo que debía hacer. No tenía otra opción, no puedo imaginar a Alex en el infierno.

—Alex tomó sus propias decisiones, Kara, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando empezó a ver a ese demonio y... —mi mirada hizo que hiciera una pausa y se disculpara en silencio, luego continúo con la voz más suave.—Sé lo mucho que significa para ti, pero esto te pone en peligro a ti también. Si alguien se entera que estás teniendo esta clase de encuentros con Lena Luthor...

—Nadie lo hará, sólo tú lo sabes.

—Está prohibido, Kara. Te podrían desterrar, quitarte tus alas, si los serafines saben que participas de...

—¿Participar?

—Sabes que quiero decir.

—Ciertamente no lo sé. —me acerqué a él, cruzandome de brazos. —¿Crees que me gusta hacerlo? ¿Piensas que disfruto de ver justo en frente de mí como a esas personas le arrancan el último suspiro de vida? No sabes lo que fue para mí presenciar lo de hoy. Fue... Fue horrible.

Después de un minuto entero en silencio, Tom hundió los hombros con aire preocupado.

—Lo siento, Kara. No era mi intención que sonara así. ¿Ella es así de... Espeluznante como dicen?

—¿Quién? Oh, Lena. —Tom nunca la había visto antes, no muchos ángeles lo habían hecho de todos modos, pero los pocos que habían estado cerca suyo decían que era el demonio más temible. Para mí solamente era una niña creída, soberbia y arrogante con algunos cientos de años. —No, no lo es.

Me dispuse a ir hasta la salida dando por finalizada la conversación pero mi amigo me siguió algo inquieto.

—¿Le dirás a Sara? —fruncí el ceño un instante, no había pensado en contarle a ella lo que había hecho.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que debería saberlo, aunque no sé si se lo tomará tan a la ligera...

—Bien, Tom, suficiente por hoy. Nos vemos luego.

Sara Lance era mi mejor amiga y la segunda al mando en caso de que yo no estuviera.

Era de las más respetadas y en parte se debía a su gran habilidad para la lucha. Cada misión en la que ella iba estaba asegurada como ganada. Habría sido la líder de nuestro clan en primer lugar pero me cedió el paso a mí, nunca supe con certeza el porqué, pero Sara era más de divertirse aniquilando demonios que liderando a cientos de ángeles. En resúmen y aunque ella lo niegue, Sara era igual de importante que yo en cuanto a la jerarquía angelical. Era de las más inteligentes y fuertes dentro de nuestro clan y aun así eso no se le subía a la cabeza, claro que un ángel debía ser desinteresado, pero Sara siempre había sido de los mejores en cuanto ayudar a los demás.

Salí a las afueras de la sala principal, a la ciudad. Hybrion podría ser considerada como una ciudad mortal más pero no lo era. Los angeles solo teníamos como trabajo proteger a los humanos así que no se esperaba que Hybrion tuviera bancos, centros comerciales o cosas así de extrañas. Solo casas. Calles y calles de casas donde teníamos todo lo que desearamos en la medida de lo necesario. Yo era feliz con mis libros pero Tom, por ejemplo, se había puesto un poco obsesivo con un juego de cartas de los mortales por lo que lo dejé conservarlas. Caminar por esas calles era placentero, el aire de sentía tan liviano y suave, tan puro y cálido.

Estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegué a lo que era mi casa. Era una réplica de un departamento en la tierra que mi mejor amiga había elegido, de hecho ella vivía conmigo. Abrí la puerta y pasé, ésta se cerró sola. Fui hasta la sala de estar y Sara estaba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados murmurando palabras en silencio.

—¿Sara? —rodé los ojos cuando no respondió, sabía que estaba despierta. Me acerqué hasta sus pies y la moví. Finalmente habló pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

—Kara, un minuto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un minuto.

Esperé varios segundos más y Sara suspiró pesadamente, abrió los ojos y me miró.

—¿Listo?

—Estaba recordando mi entrenamiento.—fruncí el ceño y me senté a su lado cuando me dejó espacio.

—Te sabes tu entrenamiento de memoria Sara, ya lo tienes incorporado en la sangre.

—Hablo de cuando llegué aquí.—su voz por primera vez desde hace tiempo sonaba cansada.

—Todavía lo recuerdas.

—No sé si alguien realmente olvida su primera vez.

Ella había llegado aquí un día antes que yo y apenas conocernos no nos volvimos a separar, estábamos aterradas pero por algún motivo habíamos confiado la una de la otra al instante. Nos habíamos contado nuestras vidas anteriores, todo lo que había desaparecido detrás nuestro.

Sara había vivido con su tía casi toda su vida hasta que los ángeles se la llevaron. Sus padres la abandonaron cuando era apenas un bebé dejándola con unas cuantas monedas de oro entre las mantas. Eran muy ricos, pero nunca habían querido una niña, por eso ni siquiera se molestaron y la dejaron en la puerta sin tocar. Pese a esto Sara nunca se vió afectada por la falta de una figura materna y paterna. Con su tía había sido muy feliz. Estudiaba libros y libros de filosofía con tanto entusiasmo que inspiraba al que la viera hablar del tema. Era un alma bondadosa con cualquier que cruzara su camino, pensando siempre en los demás y no en ella misma, la eligieron para unirse a los ángeles. Pero a Sara le resultó más fácil que a mí despegarse de sus lazos terrenales, no porque lo quisiera sino porque así pasaba. Una vez que llegabas al cielo toda tu vida anterior no era más que algo enterrado en el fondo de tu mente, como algo que recordabas de un sueño. A mí no me había pasado así. Pese a que cuando me eligieron me sentí lista y preparada, al llegar al cielo seguía extrañando mi vida anterior. Me costó demasiado tiempo olvidar parte del pasado que había perdido y las personas que había dejado... A la persona que había dejado.

Sara era la única que realmente sabía mi historia con Lena Luthor. Sara sabía todo. Al principio se volvió una broma silenciosa el decir «mira con quién te has liado en la otra vida» pero luego comenzó a doler. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles el enterarme del destino que Lena había tenido, las cosas que haría y todo el daño que causaría.

— _Kara, eso ya no tiene porqué ser motivo de tus desgracias. No necesitas saber nada sobre lo que ocurre más allá del trabajo que a ti te tocará._

— _Dígame. Dígame qué ocurrió con ella. -la rabia que había dentro de mí, mezclada con la preocupación y la tristeza, solo se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días. No tenía noticias de Lena, pese a que yo sabía que mi vida pasada estaba ahora enterrada, pese a que todos se preguntaban confusos porqué pensaba aún en ella, solo quería saber si estaba bien._

— _Kara._

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —la mujer vestida de blanco unió las manos detrás de su espalda pensativa y me miró nuevamente con calma.

— _Esto quizás no sea fácil de procesar. Por empezar ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué no has despegado tus lazos terrenales, por qué aún sientes ese... Tipo de sentimientos. Al llegar aquí, todos por ley, dejan de lado sus antiguos estilos de vida incluyendo claro está cualquier tipo de relación. Familiar, de amistad, amorosa, todas. Es algo que me intriga, Kara, no saber por qué aún no has logrado romper el hilo de esa vida mortal. -las grandes alas de la mujer_ _aletearon_ _suavemente como cuestionando también aquel dilema.-Pero lo harás._

— _Sé todo eso pero no fue lo que..._

—Quieres saber qué ocurrió, muy bien, Lena se convirtió en un demonio. —pese a la bondad que su rostro denotaba, las palabras contenían un filo helado. La miré sin comprender aunque sintiendo en mi interior algo familiar, como si ya lo supiera desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _Lena..._

— _Ella es ahora tu enemiga. No puedes hacer ni esperar nada más. No puedes_ _compadecerte_ _de su destino puesto que es por lo que ha nacido, no puedes pensar que cambiará su manera de actuar ahora que sabe quién es. Las profecías establecieron que ella sería la encargada de reinar su parte correspondiente del infierno, así como tú lograrás el equilibrio en los cielos._

_Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para mí. Escuchaba e intentaba pero era como si estuviera tan lejos, tan alejada de la realidad, de lo que aceptarlo iba a conllevar. Aún y con tantas confusiones algo en mi interior intentaba por todos los medios hacerme olvidar aquellas cosas, quizás de eso hablaba esa mujer, tal vez no faltaba tanto para que olvidara lo que Lena era para mí... Pero pensarlo solamente hacía que me resistiera._

— _Ella está en el infierno, Kara, pero no hace falta que te sientas mal por ella. Ha aceptado rápidamente lo que tiene por delante porque así es como su naturaleza debe ser._

—Lena no es una mala persona, no es un... No puede ser un demonio. —la última palabra sonó tan baja como agria. —¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué yo? Éramos felices. Estábamos bien juntas, estábamos... Tan bien.

— _Te lo he dicho, era lo que debía pasar. Que se conocieran fue una cuestión de suerte pero este presente es lo que cuenta, Kara. Tu misión es importante._

— _¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿Por empezar alguno de ustedes se cuestionó si yo quería hacer esto? ¡No quiero estar aquí! Quiero volver a mi hogar, con mi familia, quiero..._

— _No te mientas a ti misma. Sabes que tu único hogar lamentablemente era una persona pero no es nuestra culpa, tampoco tuya. Hay fuerzas mucho mayores que hacen que las cosas sucedan acorde a como se esperan. Se necesita un balance entre el mal que Lena desatará y el bien que tú harás. Sin ese balance el mundo estará perdido._

— _Lena nunca_ _lastimaría_ _a nadie..._

— _Ella, aunque no tengo ningún placer en decirlo, ya fue corrompida. Los horrores que en su alma se encuentran serán imposibles de detener, las cosas que hará por pura diversión ni las imaginas. El infierno no deja espacio a los demonios para que se lamenten por sus vidas pasadas, les dan un tiempo sí, para quitarles el resto de humanidad del alma... Aniquilar cualquier emoción innecesaria._

— _No puedo_ _imaginarla_ _de esa manera._

— _Te puede costar comprender pero tú misma lo verás._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Son enemigas por naturaleza. Un día se encontrarán frente a frente y verás en lo que se ha convertido pero para ese entonces tú serás también alguien diferente._

— _No sé siquiera quién soy ahora, ¿por qué crees que seré algo diferente?_

— _Eres un ángel, Kara, siempre lo serás._

—¿Llamando a Kara? ¿Hola?

Sara ondeaba la mano frente a mi cara haciendo que volviera a la realidad, sacudí la cabeza y dejé mi espalda caer contra el sofá. Repentinamente agotada.

—Estaba recordando también. —quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que un impulso tonto quiso que dijera lo que estaba reteniendo. —Alex está marcada.

—¿Alex? ¿Cómo... ? Bueno, no me sorprende exactamente pero... Siempre creí que volvería al buen camino. Lo siento, Kara.

—No dejaré que vaya al infierno, es mi hermana. —la expresión de lástima de Sara cambió a una de total confusión y yo me incorporé en el sofá para tomar aire y buscar las palabras correctas. —Hice un trato para salvarla.

—Voy a ignorar la parte de que los ángeles y los tratos no van muy bien en una oración. —dijo lentamente.

—Hice un trato con Lena Luthor.

Sus alas se desplegaron violentamente a la vez que fruncía el ceño y una expresión de desprecio le llenaba el rostro. Sara tenía sus razones para aborrecer a la líder de los demonios; Lena había decapitado a uno de sus más cercanos amigos justo frente a ella y Sara no había podido hacer nada. Desde ese día ha intentado por todos los medios no dejar que esa clase de malos pensamientos la atormentaran pero eso no impedía que reaccionara igual de mal al escuchar su nombre. Podía ver la confusión y molestia dentro de su mente cuando se levantó del sofá y sus alas volvieron a su lugar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Sara, escúchame.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto tendrá? Los serafines no son piadosos con este tipo de cosas, Kara, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo. ¿Por qué harías un trato con alguien tan despreciable como ella?

—Tom y tú deberían dejar de meter a los serafines en todos mis asuntos, no pueden hacerme nada.

—Los serafines son los que nos pusieron aquí, serás muy poderosa pero ellos son los que deciden. Ahora contesta mi pregunta.

—Te lo dije. Por Alex.

—Kara, por favor, Alex ya sabía lo que iba a esperarle. Ella misma fue un ángel, conoce las reglas, incluso fuiste tú misma a intentar hacerla cambiar sus costumbres y no tuviste éxito. No soy admiradora de dejarla caer a un lugar como el infierno pero está en juego tu propia vida, todo lo que eres aquí podrías perderlo por un estúpido juego de poder con esa horrible demonio. ¿Cómo sabes que cumplirá?

—El diablo nunca rompe sus promesas. —dije en un susurro memorizando. —No tengo otra opción, Sara, es mi hermana.

—Y tú eres un ángel. Todos aquí te necesitan, todos.

La manera en la que lo decía, su exaltación, me recordó por un momento en que ella sería la siguiente al mando si yo era desterrada. Que quizás su molestia se debía a que si yo me iba ella tendría que encargarse de todo, y eso era su peor castigo. Ignoré el pensamiento y me levanté, cruzándome de brazos.

—No estoy esperando que lo entiendas o que me des tu permiso. La decisión está tomada, de hecho ya me he encontrado con ella, te lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga y confío en ti.

—¿Qué trato has hecho? —dijo finalmente en una voz fría. —¿Qué trato haría cualquiera con una hija del diablo?

—Esa misma lista en la que está mi hermana... Debo estar presente cuando ella les quite el alma. A cada uno. Y debo elegir quién será el reemplazo de Alex, tengo que elegir yo misma a alguien que ocupe su lugar.

—Alguien más irá al infierno en vez de tu hermana.—dijo neutra. Su mirada era fría como el hielo. —Alguien morirá por tu propia elección. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que suena, no?

—Intento no sentirme peor, gracias.

Su rostro expresaba tantas emociones distintas y al mismo tiempo nada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando; yo, un ángel, de las más respetadas haciendo tratos despreciables con alguien que representa todo contra lo que luchamos. Irónico y penoso.

—No sé qué decirte, Kara, está bien si eso es lo que quieres pero debes estar lista para las consecuencias.

—Ya estoy lidiando con las consecuencias.

Bajé la vista avergonzada de mí misma. No podía creer lo que hacía pero amaba a mi hermana más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba, era razón suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera. Sentí que Sara se acercaba a mí, apenas unos metros y alcé la mirada.

—Dejando todo eso de lado. ¿Cómo aguantas estar cerca suyo? Ella...

—Sé quién es.

—Ustedes tuvieron historia, Kara. Cuando llegaste aquí te costó más que a nadie dejar atrás tu vida en la tierra. Solo digo que ella podría hacer uno de sus estúpidos trucos y hacerte cometer un error.

Las alas en mi espalda vibraron con enojo pero no las dejé extenderse, en cambio apreté la mandíbula y le dí la espalda a Sara quién tenía el rostro preocupado, seguramente arrepintiéndose al instante por como lo había dicho. Sé que no era su intención pero considerar que yo podría alguna vez llegar a caer por un demonio... Era intolerable.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así. Jamás.

**Lena**.

  
El último trago de vino hizo cosquillas mi garganta y con un pensamiento el vaso de cristal desapareció de mi mano. Relamí mis labios pensativa, viendo un punto en la nada enfrascada en mis recuerdos. La sala del trono estaba vacía como era usual, la oscuridad se tragaba la luz de las antorchas a mi lado pero no me importaba, podría haber estado totalmente a oscuras y me hubiera dado igual. Era reconfortante de hecho, mi única amiga era la penumbra; la única que podía hacerme desaparecer siempre que estuviera volviendo a perderme. Tenía bien en claro que todos me temían más de lo que me apreciaban, veía en sus ojos la lealtad pero más el miedo, un miedo que los llenaba siempre que me hablaban. Me levanté de mi trono y en un instante desaparecí.

Las calles de una simple ciudad mortal tenían tanta vida y oportunidades, tantas cosas habitaban en esas personas que ellos ni siquiera entendían, que no se imaginaban. Había deseado muchas veces poder volver a vivir, sentir el peso de un futuro incierto, ahora no era más que alguien destinada a cumplir su deber sin esperar nada más. Caminé sin rumbo durante un largo tiempo cuando descubrí adónde había llegado.

Frente a mí una casa destartalada se hacía notar entre los demás edificios, cualquiera podría decir que era una mansión... Hasta embrujada quizás. Estaba rodeada de árboles que llegaban tan alto que cubrían el cielo sobre ella, unas rejas impedían el acceso con un cartel que rezaba ser propiedad privada. Me sorprendía que siguiera en pie después de cientos de años, luego de tanto tiempo, era extraño. Desentonaba con los apartamentos de tal manera que me pregunté cuál sería la razón de que no la hubieran demolido todavía. La casa me dejaba una sensación extraña con solo verla pero más aún fue mi confusión cuando me acerqué al portón y noté que las cadenas estaban rotas, las rejas forzadas. Cerré los ojos y aspiré un momento el aire, un olor puro y suave, cálido, tan tibio como el sol, un aroma que odiaba. Abrí los ojos y atravesé las grandes rejas como una sombra, como si fuera humo, inexistente e intocable.

Caminé el largo camino hasta la casa, de cerca todo se veía aún peor. Las maderas estaban podridas y las ventanas no eran más que trozos sobre el marco, la puerta estaba entreabierta cuando estiré la mano para abrirla. Mis botas en el suelo lleno de polvo eran el único sonido cuando subí las escaleras hasta la primera habitación. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Estaba vacía como supuse pero eso solo me hizo sentir aún más extraña, perdida, incluso insegura. Sabía lo que encontraría en la habitación siguiente y quizás me costara admitirlo o no era lo que menos quería. La oscuridad que usualmente me perseguía ahora me presionaba, no me dejaba respirar. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Me acerqué a la puerta y con lentitud la abrí por completo, me quedé viendo sin expresión alguna el interior, más que el interior miré fijamente a quien estaba sobre la cama. Sentada sobre el borde las alas le brillaban con tanta luz que podría haber sido de día, las tenía extendidas completamente cuando di un paso dentro y levantó la vista. Esa mirada la había visto hace mucho, era un recuerdo que me atormentaba a veces, una pesadilla que no me dejaba dormir. Una mirada que en su tiempo me había dicho que la salvara, que no la dejara ir, una mirada que me desestabilizó incluso cuando habló con un tono suave y débil que la líder de los ángeles nunca hubiera dejado que escucharan.

—Creí que había olvidado lo que pasó en esta misma habitación, pero supongo que algunas cosas no se van jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara.**

  
Miré el otro lado del callejón que terminaba en la salida a una calle, los autos pasaban sin cesar y la gente iba y venía de quién sabe cuantos clubes como éste. De tantos lugares, ciudades y países... Ella decidía venir aquí.

Miré el cielo, todavía con la espalda en la pared. Nunca podía admirarlas pero las estrellas eran hermosas, tan lejanas e intocables que parecían un mito si no tuviera la suerte de verlas. 

—«Una estrella por cada ángel caído.» —dijo sorprendiéndome con la voz tan suave que casi olvidé quién realmente era. La miré extrañada pero ella tenía la vista en el cielo oscuro, juraba que las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos. —De cada estrella que miras un ángel perdió el rumbo y fue expulsado del cielo. Éste intentó por todos los medios volver pero su dios nunca quiso escuchar sus razones, no quiso jamás saber que no tenía otra opción más que equivocarse porque ese era su destino. Todos sus errores estaban escritos desde el comienzo pero el ángel nunca lo podría haber imaginado. Un ángel caído por cada estrella. 

—No creí que supieras eso o siquiera lo comprendieras.

Su forma de contar la historia fue de alguna manera familiar, relacionada a las dos de un modo silencioso. Ignoré la idea de compararla con aquella leyenda al instante. Bajó la mirada hacia mí y algo oscuro atravesó sus ojos, ladeó la cabeza y tensó la mandíbula cuando dijo.

—No necesariamente tienes que ser un ángel para entenderlo.

Más silencio. Un silencio entre dos seres que eran incompatibles hasta el infinito, como el agua y el aceite. Un silencio que gritaba que la mejor opción era alejarse lo más pronto. Cansada, finalmente dije;

—¿Qué quieres tú aquí, no te cansas nunca de esto?

—¿Cansarme de qué? —dijo. Su voz se escuchó sin ninguna pizca de lo que siempre era; nada de esa arrogancia innata estaba presente ahora. Todo un mundo entero y ella estaba aquí. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta de repente pero el enojo entibiaba mi pecho, lo llenaba de adrenalina y furia.

—Porque yo sí estoy cansada de verte. Estar cerca tuyo, incluso tener un maldito trato contigo, va contra todo lo que represento. Eso, Lena, me agota. —con la última palabra dicha me obligué a calmar mi respiración y escuché su risa irónica en el vacío callejón. Ahí había vuelto.

—Entonces deberías dejar de seguirme a cada lado que voy, cariño.

—¿Quién dijo nada sobre seguirte? 

—Aunque no te veías muy satisfecha hace rato ahí dentro, hasta diría que tu molestia actual podría relacionarse con lo que viste. —una sonrisa engreída cruzó su rostro pero me contuve. No le daría lo que quería.

—Solamente me causas una inmensa sensación de desagrado. Ojalá eso llene tu engreída alma.

—Sabes Kara, a veces me planteo nuestro trato y me lamento haber acordado algo tan a la ligera. Shh, shh, dejame terminar. Si hubiera sabido que aceptarías cualquier cosa que te pidiera sin duda me habría divertido mucho más. —enarcó una ceja viéndome de pies a cabeza y mordió su labio inferior risueña, pese a todo esta vez no me afectó así que jugué mi parte.

—Apuesto a que te resulta muy gracioso. Creer que tú, un demonio delirante como eres, desagradable, disgustante y vil podría alguna vez hacerle cometer un error a un ángel. Y no a cualquier ángel, yo no soy como los demás, yo no cometo errores, no me doblo. —dije tan fría y secamente que ni siquiera parecí yo, pero eso era lo que ella se merecía, así que disfruté el desconcierto momentáneo en su mirada. Invisible casi, antes de volver a su máscara fingida de orgullo. Miró sus manos, un anillo le rodeaba el dedo y lo movió por varios segundos.

—Si lo deseara, tú ya no serías el ángel tan puro que crees ser. Si yo tan solo lo quisiera estarías en mi cama, Kara y para serte honesta... ahora mismo lo que más deseo es quitarte esa aura de inocencia y pureza. 

—Ya sueñas en vano. —dije firme pero mi piel por algún había elevado su temperatura, sabía que la de ella también. Entre su oscuridad que se incrementaba con cada palabra que decía y mi propia luz cada vez más tensa el aire estaba quemando. 

—¿Quieres apostar, te gustaría desafiarme? Controlo todo lo que quiero y puedo poseer todo lo que deseo. 

—El demonio desea a un ángel, debería haberlo grabado. —sonreí irónica pero Lena mantuvo su expresión. 

—Deseo que el ángel al que todos temen pierda su camino, deseo ser la causante de tal destrucción y ver como sientes el dolor de mi propia especie. Haré que me desees y cuando me desees nada impedirá que haga lo que tengo en mente. Yo haré que pierdas el camino, lo perderás todo, el estúpido privilegio de ser un ángel... Tan tonto y vacío, tal vez y hasta te haga un favor. 

—Sé que crees que eres demasiado pero el mal nunca gana, Lena. 

—¿Por qué piensas que yo soy el mal? —replicó. Por algún motivo no supe qué decir. Sabía más que de memoria lo que era la maldad, el daño que causaban sus demonios, pero me quedé sin habla. Lena frunció el ceño por primera vez intrigada. —¿Nunca lo pensaste? Nadie te ha dejado otra opción más que creer que esa es la verdad absoluta de todas las cosas. Que existe solo un blanco y un negro para cada persona. Nadie de los míos ha elegido ser lo qué es, no niego que disfrutan cada cosa que hacen, pero qué otra opción tienen... Puedes decir que soy el mal si te sientes más a gusto, pero fue tu dios quien expulsó a su hijo de los cielos y lo hizo gobernar un lugar de tinieblas, obligó a castigar a cada quien que pecara a un sufrimiento eterno. Deberías saber tú más que nadie que algunas cosas no son del todo justas, no para nosotros al menos. 

Con eso sus alas oscuras se abrieron en la mitad del callejón, grandes y fuertes, y se elevó por los aires desapareciendo en la oscuridad en un parpadeo.

**Lena.**

—¡Kara! Fantástico, ¿ahora vas a correr? ¡Detente! 

—Deja de seguirme. 

—¡Vas a caerte en un pozo!

—Eso te encantaría, ¡¿cierto?!

—Demonios. 

Kara corría varios metros por delante de mí tropezando de vez en cuando con algunas raíces de los árboles. El campo en el que yo vivía terminaba en el bosque al que ahora ella entraba, conocía cada rincón de este, no había árbol que no recordara de memoria. Aceleré el paso cuando perdí de vista a mi amiga entre las ramas bajas, me demoré unos segundos en atravesar el camino por el que había ido y cuando finalmente lo hice la encontré sentada con la espalda pegada a un pequeño árbol, maldiciendo en voz baja acariciándose el tobillo. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en un árbol, la observé con diversión y pareció sentir mi mirada cuando levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Vete.

—Deja de ser una chiquilla y escucha lo que...

—No quiero escucharte. —levanté una ceja y me miró desafiante. Más que sentirme amenazada me daba ternura pero contuve una sonrisa. Me alejé del árbol y me acerqué a ella agachándome a su altura. 

—Lo que viste no es lo que crees.

—Lo que ví es más que claro. —refunfuñó limpiando su vestido con movimientos bruscos. —Esa... Señorita, si se puede decirle así, en tu cama y tú...

—La señorita es mi prima. No nos veíamos hace más de tres años y solo estábamos jugando. 

El cambio en su expresión me hizo reír en el interior. La sorpresa mezclada con la vergüenza le habían sonrojado las mejillas y desvió la mirada. Tomó una ramita entre sus dedos y la observó con falso interés. Se la quité lentamente y Kara mantuvo la mirada en ella mientras yo me fijaba en sus ojos azules, tan hermosos y puros que mi corazón se volcaba siempre que los veía. Partí la ramita al medio y el sonido hizo que levantara la cabeza hacia mí. 

—Nunca habrá nadie más que tú. —en sus ojos había pena y miedo, lo conocía, aquel sentimiento de temor que a veces acechaba mis sueños, algo que arrancaba mis emociones y se llevaba a Kara lejos de mí. Me dejé caer en medio de la tierra y la hierba frente a ella y tomé sus manos. 

—No sabes eso, Lena. 

—Sé lo que siento ahora. Algo así no puede irse. 

—¿Y qué sientes? —preguntó mientras acariciaba la palma de mi mano. El tacto haciéndome perder en mis pensamientos. 

—Siento... Amor. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti. —bajé la vista a sus manos avergonzanda por mis propias palabras. Era la primera vez que confesaba algo como eso, que le decía lo que sentía pese a lo que podría suceder. Pero ya no quería que nada me impidiera decirle la verdad. 

—Lena... 

—Sé que nunca hablamos de cosas así pero no podía guardarlo más. Te quiero, Kara, no puedo ignorar lo que siento cuando te vas. No es una simple tontera de adolescentes o una aventura efímera como dicen los libros que leemos. Este calor que me corre en el pecho cuando te acercas a mí solo es comparado con lo que siento al imaginar que me besas. Quiero besarte al verte y justo antes de irte, cuando sonríes y cuando lloras, quiero besarte, Kara, ahora. No sé qué somos pero sé que estamos muy lejos de ser amigas y para ser honesta yo...

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. Sus labios cálidos rozaron los míos indecisos al principio pero pronto con firmeza, como si recordaramos ese tacto de memoria aunque fuera nuestra primera vez. El bosque, el campo, incluso el mundo se habían ido y solo existíamos Kara y yo, mis labios se entre abrieron y ella suspiró un momento antes de separarnos por la falta de aire. 

—Eso... Bueno, eso fue...

—Te tardaste demasiado en decírmelo. —replicó con una media sonrisa y yo se la devolví. 

—No estaba segura de cómo resultaría. 

—Hemos estado tonteando desde que tengo memoria, ¿creíste que resultaría mal?

—No eras muy fácil de leer. 

—¡Las indirectas estaban por todas partes! —dijo entre risas y me dejé perderme en la suavidad de aquel sonido. Se acomodó mejor en la hierba antes de volver a hablar. —Por ejemplo ese día donde quedamos encerradas en el granero por aquella tormenta; hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo te miraba.

—En mi defensa creí que tenías miedo de los truenos y...

—Sobretodo cuando me dormí sobre ti... O creías que me dormí porque sé que me besaste en la frente. —mis mejillas ardían ante el recuerdo que pensé había sido solamente mío y acaricié mi cuello incómoda. —O esa vez donde me quedé a dormir en tu cama y...

—Ya, bien, entendí el punto. 

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, habló en voz baja.

—Antes... podrías haber empezado con que era tu prima. 

—Te lo habría explicado si no hubieras salido corriendo. —señalé y Kara suspiró exageradamente. Me llevé su mano a los labios y la besé. —Ahora tengo que pensar en una buena excusa que darle a la mitad de mis familiares que vieron a mi mejor amiga correr como si no hubiera un mañana. 

—¿Piensas que algún día podamos solo ser nosotras mismas y no lo que ellos quieren?

—No lo sé. —dije haciendo una pausa pensativa. —Pero ya no voy a dejar que las decisiones de los demás afecten mi vida. 

—Buena elección.

Sonrió de tal manera que tuve que inclinarme y besarla, sus manos vagaron hasta mis mejillas y perdí el equilibrio por lo que caímos torpemente sobre el suelo entre risas tontas y besos suaves. 

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, en el interior un dolor y cansancio desconocido se había extendido hasta mi cuerpo entero haciéndome difícil respirar. El sueño que había tenido se sentía como si hubiera pasado hace apenas un momento, tan real, tan claro y caliente que tardé en darme cuenta que en mi mano derecha apretaba con fuerza mi daga. La había hecho aparecer en sueños y no me había dado cuenta. Se esfumó con un ligero movimiento y abrí lentamente la mano, percibí que en la palma tenía un corte profundo de varios centímetros donde la sangre se acumulaba. Fruncí el ceño ante el suave dolor, un dolor que hace mucho no sentía, gracioso era que mi propia arma fuera la única capaz de hacerme sangrar. Me concentré un momento y la herida empezó a cerrarse hasta no quedar ningún rastro más que la sangre, sacudí la mano y la cerré en un puño, para cuando la abrí ya estaba limpia. Gruñí alejando el sueño que acaba de tener de mi mente y no volví a pensar en el.

En la sala del trono reinaba el caos. Para ser el infierno esto debería ser lo común, sí, pero no aquí. Por eso cuando atravesé las grandes puertas de madera todos se voltearon a verme. Demonios menores, rostros aterradores para un mortal, figuras terribles, me veían con temor mientras bajaban despacio sus armas y se separaban uno del otro. Ví que en el suelo estaban esparcidos cuerpos de al menos diez demonios y alcé la vista con neutralidad. Todos estaban como piedra pero alguien vaciló un momento y fue suficiente para que caminara hasta él, rodeé uno de los cuerpos del piso y observé al demonio frente a mí inclinarse. Más que por respeto sabía que no quería verme a los ojos.

—Señora. 

—Dime qué ha sucedido aquí. 

—Señora, ha ocurrido un... Un altercado. Las legiones de Paymon estarán pronto aquí y buscábamos la mejor manera de formar las tropas... por si acaso. 

Seguía mirando sus pies y sus hombros estaban tensos, la piel grisácea y llena de cortes en sus brazos y piernas se veía entre la armadura de guerra. Mi dedo índice levantó su mentón y le sonreí con una delicadeza fría cuando sus ojos finalmente me contemplaron.

—No entiendo aún el motivo por el que se matan entre ustedes. —dije señalando los cuerpos sin vida y me giré para observar a los demás. —¿Alguien puede explicarmelo? ¿Nadie? Veamos, en una situación normal no podría importarme menos lo que hagan pero hoy desperté con un gran deseo de que los guerreros de mis tropas no bajen en número y ustedes están, en serio, complicándolo todo. 

Suspiré dándoles la espalda y fui hasta mi trono, me dejé caer en el mismo momento en que Nocturn se aparecía en una nube oscura a metros de mí y levantaba una ceja al ver la sala llena de cadáveres y demonios monstruosos que no se movían. Frunció el ceño acercándose a mí y se rió. 

—¿Y aquí qué pasó?

—Parece que algunos demonios no pueden dejar el caos fuera de mi vista. —miré al que anteriormente le había hablado y le dije sin emoción.—No veo razón por la que necesiten tropas listas «por si acaso». Debería avergonzarlos pensar que el rey Paymon haría algo como enviar sus legiones a atacarme. Solo vienen de visita, ¿cierto? Que así sea. Saquen estos cuerpos de aquí y que no vuelva a pasar cerca de mi trono. 

Todos se apresuraron a seguir mi orden y Nocturn se apoyó en el respaldo de mi silla. Las joyas en su cuello sonaron cuando se inclinó hasta mi oído y susurró.

—¿Cómo cuántos guerreros de Paymon crees que vendrán y por qué?

—No tengo idea pero espero que no pasen mucho tiempo aquí. Bastaría con uno de los nuestros siendo un poco temperamental para que comience una guerra de orgullos y eso es algo que ni a mí ni a Paymon nos divertiría que pase. 

—Entonces vamos a mantener la idea de que es una visita de estado. 

Sonreí girando el anillo de plata en mi dedo y Nocturn se separó de mí.

—Que el diablo te oiga. —repliqué irónicamente.

**Kara.**

-El infierno siempre trayendo esos aromas tan repugnantemente innecesarios. 

-Que elocuente estás hoy, Kara. 

Me encontraba esperando en el banco de una plaza cuando sentí la oscuridad detrás de mí acompañada del olor a muerte que ella siempre traía encima. No me molesté en darme vuelta para verla, aceptar que estaba aquí ya era suficiente carga. De todos modos no fue necesario porque pronto apareció sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el extremo opuesto del banco. El foco del poste en frente nuestro súbitamente reventó, extinguiendo la poca luz y dejándonos a oscuras. Suspiré aburrida. 

-Y tú sigues igual de inmadura.

-Un demonio con tanto poder como yo tiene que divertirse un poco y usarlo.

-Explotar lamparitas no sé si sea algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Mañana seguro haces estallar palomas, de ti no me sorprendería. -apoyó el codo en el respaldo del banco y su cabeza en la mano. Percibí como se curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro y respiré hondo buscando paciencia.

-No son mis animales favoritos pero no disfruto de hacerlos estallar. -dijo moviendo la otra mano en el aire explicando su punto. Giré la cabeza hacia ella y pese a la oscuridad pude ver sus ojos verdes como si fuera de día. 

-Tú eres animal suficiente no necesitas un favorito.

Me levanté e impacientemente esperé las exageraciones de Lena para hacer lo mismo. Hasta a la más mínima acción ella le encontraba una manera de hacerla peor. Pronto estuvo cerca de mí pero siempre manteniendo la distancia. Ni siquiera la miré cuando comenzó a caminar, yo solo seguí su paso. 

-He de creer que todavía no elegiste una víctima.

-Que observadora, Luthor.

-¿Le echaste el ojo a alguien ya? -su tono me hizo querer darle un puñetazo. 

-Elijes a alguien, ocupa el lugar de tu hermana, ya sabes. Por si lo olvidaste. 

-No lo hice. -dije cortándola y mirándola un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia delante. La noche era fría según los pocos peatones con abrigos hasta la cabeza que cruzábamos y traté de recordar la sensación pero mi mente se mezcló con cosas de mi pasado que no quería imaginar ahora. 

-Es una interesante actividad esta la de caminar pero ahora me valdría más transportarme.

-Lena Luthor temiéndole a una simple caminata, poesía. -ironicé. -No me siento con ánimos de transportarme hoy.

-Prefiero aparecerme siempre que hago estas cosas. A ti solo se te ocurre caminar, parece que disfrutas de mi compañía después de todo. Si quieres más tiempo conmigo solo pídelo, Kara. -levantó las cejas y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No me había dado cuenta que tenía una puesta hasta ahora, botas de cuero incluso. En la oscuridad puse los ojos en blanco, no se cansaba de ser cliché.

-¿En algún momento recargas esas baterías de niña creída y molesta o cómo haces? 

-Si quieres te muestro. 

-Termina esto cuanto antes así me largo. 

Algo extraño sucedió en la próxima calle. Caminábamos a al menos un metro de distancia de la otra, a paso firme, cuando frente a nosotras alguien se acercaba, o para una mejor descripción «algo». Tenía un aspecto humano a la vista, un hombre alto con un abrigo enorme y sombrero lo cubrían pero yo lo sentía. No era humano. Creí que era yo solamente la única que notaba tal anomalía en ese ser pero al mirar a Lena ella me miró confusa. 

-No es de los míos. 

-¿Si no es un demonio entonces qué es? 

Nos habíamos detenido y ese algo también, levantó lo que sería su cara, hacia nosotras, pero no pude ver nada más allá de la negrura. Al momento siguiente ya no estaba. 

-¿Dónde demonios se fue? Reconocería a cualquiera que haya pisado el infierno pero eso...

-Tampoco ha estado en el cielo. -añadí viendo alrededor. Ni rastro de nadie más, el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad.

Algo quemó mi antebrazo izquierdo y me alejé por instinto. Lena soltó una maldición y fruncí el entrecejo acariciando el lugar donde su mano me había tocado, al parecer por error, me miró con molestia y guardó una especie de daga en su bolsillo trasero.

-No daré otro paso sin un arma a mi alcance. -añadió señalando la daga que acababa de guardar. Me pareció verla mirar su mano, donde mi piel también la había quemado. Aparté la vista. -Creo que no fui la única que sintió que eso era algo peligroso.

-El mundo mortal tiene demasiadas cosas sueltas no me siento muy a gusto estando por aquí hoy, apresúrate y has lo que debas hacer.

-Extrañando el cielo tan pronto. -dijo sin humor, echando un último vistazo a la calle vacía.

-Y tú ansiando volver con tus bestias y ni es medianoche.

-Prioridades.

Caminamos con el único sonido de sus botas contra el pavimento, mis pasos eran inaudibles. El silencio que se había plantado desde la aparición de esa criatura calles atrás había dejado un ambiente extraño pero si había logrado callar a Lena a tal punto de no escuchar sus comentarios le agradecía un poco por eso. 

Cruzamos una calle hasta estar frente a una pequeña casa. Los hombros de Lena se relajaron, supuse que su actitud soberbia había vuelto exclusivamente para su víctima. Levantó el brazo hasta el timbre pero se detuvo antes de presionarlo y se giró para verme.

-Ya lo hice, tu pobre alma en pena no me verá. -sus ojos flotaron sobre mi cabeza y mi cuerpo asegurándose de que el aura no estaba y cuando finalmente supo que ahora era invisible al ojo humano apartó la vista y el timbre sonó. 

La mujer que apareció en la puerta me hizo parpadear varias veces para asimilar lo que veía. 

-Tienes una tendencia a este tipo de señoritas. -murmuré mientras entraba después de Lena. 

Era preciosa. Con unos pocos centímetros más alta que yo su cuerpo se curvaba en formas peligrosas pero natural, el cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus piernas al descubierto por el vestido negro ajustado estaban bien tonificadas y bronceadas. Sus labios rojos eran carnosos y sus ojos de una avellana pura. Era imposible adivinar la edad pero no superaba los veinticinco. Una perfecta modelo a la vista. Pensé que era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás pero muy, muy en el fondo algo me reprochó negando tal afirmación, empujándome a decir la verdad, gritarla en voz alta y asumir que había visto a una mujer mucho más maravillosa que aquella, mucho más hermosa. 

Me encontré apretando los dientes ante mis propios pensamientos y los alejé. La casa no parecía muy grande más allá de una cocina pequeña, una sala de estar conectada y un pasillo que daba a un baño justo al final, donde a la izquierda había una puerta. Supuse que era su habitación. Volví mi atención a ellas quienes se reían ahora, seguro la gracia y carisma de Lena. Las mujeres que habían empezado a hablar, frente a frente y muy cerca sentadas en una mesa junto a la pared se veían con intensidad. Me acerqué unos pasos cruzandome de brazos y apoyándome en el marco de la cocina, viendo la escena.

-No tiene ni idea. En serio, tendrías que verlo.

-Con tus palabras ya imagino toda la situación. -exageró Lena con entusiasmo. Estiró una mano delicada hasta el brazo de la mujer y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su piel, levanté las cejas incrédula.

-Pobre muchacha lo que le espera por coquetear con el diablo. -dije para mí misma en silencio pero ví la mandíbula de Lena tensarse un momento y desaparecer en una sonrisa. 

-Cuéntame Rose, ¿de qué trabajas? -preguntó sonriente la mujer y me reí a lo grande.

-¿Se supone que te llamas Rose? 

La mujer quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos vacíos viendo un punto en la cara de Lena, sus manos en el aire congeladas mientras el demonio molesto se levantaba de la silla hasta llegar a mí. 

-Estás siendo un ángel demasiado denso hoy. 

-Lo siento, Rose. ¿Estoy interfiriendo? -pregunté sorprendida. Miré sobre su hombro donde la chica había quedado pausada en el tiempo y suspiré. -Tienes ciertamente un tipo de mujer. 

-Estás muy sarcástica hoy, ángel. No vayas a disfrutar lo que sigue. 

-Niña molesta -puse los ojos en blanco y sonrió con malicia antes de volverse a sentar. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad mientras respondía.

-Se podría decir que soy dueña de una empresa. 

-¿¡Qué!? O sea... O sea eres como todos esos ejecutivos pero versión mujer, que ardiente. -le sonrió y Lena se inclinó un poco hacia el frente. Hacia ella. -¿Y qué haces ahí, qué empresa es?

-Oh, no la conoces, me temo. Es pequeña pero mucha gente trabaja ahí. En resúmen diría que ayudamos al mundo a ser un lugar mejor. Mucho mejor. -me pareció que lo último estaba dirigido a mí pero siguió con su papel.-Hacemos cosas muy diversas en mi empresa, divertidas incluso.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

La mujer estaba tan ensimismada en el tono de Lena que comencé a creer que ésta le había hecho algo para tenerla a la merced tan rápido.

-Podría decirte o mejor podría mostrarte. 

Se levantó y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa que hizo reír como tonta a su acompañante. Me mantuve neutra viendo un punto en la pared cuando ya segundos después se habían ido en dirección al pasillo pero miré, miré donde Lena se había quedado observandome al otro lado del corredor, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación con la arrogancia saliéndole de los poros y diciéndome sin palabras que fuera y estuviera presente. 

Suspiré pesadamente y la seguí hasta el interior de la habitación después de que ella entrara. Había un olor a humo y alcohol barato que me sorprendió, pero más me dejó sin habla el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer. Jugaba con un cigarrillo en sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca brevemente antes de dárselo a Lena quien para mi suerte al menos estaba vestida. 

Yo me sentía tan fuera de lugar a un costado de la habitación que solo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y rogué que todo pasara pronto. No sabía si era peor el jueguito previo que se montaba el demonio que ahora bebía de una botella o lo que realmente hacia luego. Decidí no comparar la gravedad de cada asunto. 

-Tu ropa no te hace parecer una ejecutiva. -replicó la muchacha.

-No te imaginas la ropa que uso en el trabajo. -respondió sensualmente Lena. Antes de darme cuenta se había puesto a horcajadas de la otra mujer que ni siquiera había escuchado el nombre y tomaba en sus manos la botella de alcohol. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando dejó caer el líquido desde su pecho hasta el abdomen y Lena se inclinó para lamerlo. Su lengua pasó nuevamente con delicadeza sobre la piel y le sonrió, aún sobre ella dejó la botella en la mesa y le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos. Pude imaginar el humo entrando en sus pulmones cuando cerró los ojos. Sus caderas se movieron un instante, no sé si a propósito o por otra cosa, de igual manera causando fricción sobre la intimidad de la otra chica quién jadeó evidentemente alterada.

Lena apoyó el brazo izquierdo en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, la mano derecha donde llevaba el cigarrillo fue hasta el lugar en medio de sus pechos y lo presionó, quemando. Mi primer instinto fue acercarme pero me detuve justo a la vez que la mujer gritaba. El dolor que le provocaba la quemadura la hacía retorcerse pero pronto comprendí que lo estaba disfrutando. Lena lo hizo otra vez, más abajo, y la mujer tuvo la misma reacción. Gritaba dolorosamente a la vez que gemía de placer. Muy raro el comportamiento humano, pensé. 

Levanté la vista hacia Lena y su máscara vanidosa no estaba, en cambio su rostro expresaba una actitud diferente. Miraba con fijeza sus propios movimientos, observaba lo que causaba con una tranquilidad impropia de ella. No me veía a su lado, no se giró a mirarme. El ambiente estaba cargado de oscuridad de repente, la mujer debajo de ella la veía en una especie de trance, ya no gritaba ya no se movía ya no hacía nada, deduje que el poder de Lena la había dejado en tal estado de inconsciencia pero el demonio no se había dado cuenta. La sangre se mezclaba con las quemaduras sobre todo su abdomen y el pecho y di otro paso.

-¿Lena?

Estaba ida. Estaba en algún lugar distinto. Lo que quedaba del cigarrillo lo había tirado a un costado de la cama ya apagado, el cuarto se estaba quedando sin luz debido a la oscuridad que ella creaba a su alrededor. Sus manos se habian transformado en filosas garras y acariciaba con paciencia la piel de la joven que seguía en estado de total quietud. Me pregunté si a través de esos ojos abiertos y quietos veía el terror que sucedía, por piedad rogué que no.

Nunca había visto a Lena así. Completamente perdida en una acción endemoniada, dejada libre en su propia naturaleza. No me interesé demasiado cuando presionó con una uña el pecho de la mujer haciéndola sangrar, estaba confundida y hechizada por como sus alas se abrieron de par en par al tocar la sangre. Gruñó en silencio y volvió a hacer otro corte, sus manos volvieron a ser las mismas y las miró sin expresión, rojas y sangrientas. Respiraba con dificultad cuando se incorporó y sus alas se cerraron detrás de su espalda. Miró hacia la mujer que noté por primera vez estaba ya muerta y puso una mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió la oscuridad se había ido. Se levantó y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Una sonrisa que sabía bien era falsa se instaló en su cara.

-¿Estuve bien? -preguntó como si nada.

¿En serio iba a fingir que nada había pasado? Traté de recobrar la compostura, tragué saliva y le di la espalda para que al menos no viera la confusión en la que me había dejado. 

-Terminaste aquí, también yo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Gracias a Dios sí.

Estaba ya por el pasillo cuando se apareció frente a mí impidiéndome el paso, sus manos anteriormente llenas de sangre estaban limpias. Me miró escéptica y se rascó el mentón antes de sonreír.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto.

-Para desgracia mía.

-Como si no te gustara estar conmigo. -dijo alzando las cejas.

-Tus truquitos no me afectan, Lena. 

-Ahora no estoy utilizando ninguno.

-¿Me dejas pasar por favor? 

-Es sexy cuando me pides por favor ¿lo repites? -se rió cuando suspiré furiosa. Quería irme lo antes posible, no tenía ganas de esto ahora. Quería irme y pensar, alejarme de este lugar, alejarme de ella. 

Cuando se quedó en el mismo sitio perdí la paciencia. Las emociones desconocidas que estaba conteniendo salieron a flote y con un movimiento la empujé contra la pared. La tenía agarrada de los brazos, presionandola, tragó saliva con fuerza y yo apreté los dientes. Estaba tan cerca viendo sus ojos, los ojos verdes que me miraban de vuelta sin nada más que claridad. Como si yo pudiera llegar a entender, no... Nunca entendería sus razones, lo que hacía, no podía. Me di cuenta que sí Lena hubiera querido soltarse ya lo habría hecho, mi fuerza estaba lejos, en algún momento se había ido. Gruñó en voz baja y se transformó en un suspiro, estiró su cuello buscando aire y yo estaba en una nube fuera de sí. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza. Mis manos ardían con el contacto de su piel, a ella le dolía y también a mí, pero no se movía, no se separaba. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Cerré los ojos fuertemente y lo único que sentí fue el ardor. No la oscuridad, no el aroma impuro y horrible del infierno, ¿dónde estaba aquello? Al abrir los ojos su mirada estaba en una neutralidad pura y fruncí el ceño notando esta vez lo que hacía.

La solté y en menos de un segundo, entre la confusión y lo extraño que todo se había vuelto me esfumé en el aire. Caí sin darme cuenta en el sillón del apartamento que era mi casa, nadie ahí, nadie en ningún lugar. 

Muchas preguntas y mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad tortuosa.

Mis manos todavía ardían pero no me importaba el dolor. Apreciaba el dolor ante lo que no entendía. Apreciaba sentir algo más allá de todo lo que sentía ahora. 

¿Pero qué era lo que sentía? 

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Lena en esa habitación?

¿Qué me había ocurrido a mí?

**Lena.**

Quería pensar que ella no se había dado cuenta pero sabía que no era así. Kara me había visto, me había visto muy bien, de cerca y apenas a unos metros. Había momentos donde no podía controlar y reprimir todo mi poder, otras veces donde no me era posible encarcelar dentro toda mi naturaleza y algo así había ocurrido. Me había perdido en el dolor que le causaba a la mujer que estaba por matar, en su sangre tibia y en su alma a punto de ser mía. Me había dejado llevar por todas esas cosas y la oscuridad hizo que me olvidara de que no estaba sola. Solía ocurrir, que me transformaba en un demonio por completo pero pese a todo esta vez no había llegado a pasar, había estado a punto de ser la bestia insaciable que solo pocos conocían pero algo me había retenido, me había arrastrado a la realidad.

Lo que no sabía era por qué me molestaba tanto que ella me hubiera visto. En alguna parte algo me reprochaba que no debía haber dejado que sucediera. Miré mis brazos y recordé por primera vez desde que había vuelto a El Palacio lo que Kara había hecho. Se veían las marcas que ya empezaban a desaparecer sobre mis dos brazos, rojas y profundas por la presión que ella había ejercido ahí. Dolió cuando pasé mis dedos sobre la piel sensible y me quedé viendo un punto en la nada. Me pregunté porqué Kara había actuado así, porqué me había mirado de esa manera tan particular, aún más me cuestioné porqué yo le había permitido someterme como si nada. Podía haberme liberado y ella lo sabía, pero no entendía mi comportamiento ni el porqué de que un ángel terminara de esa manera, en aquella situación, y conmigo. Pensé por un instante lo que ella habría estado pensando, lo que ocurría detrás de sus ojos azules. Pero me detuve. ¿Qué demonios importaba lo que pensara Kara Danvers?

Era un ángel. 

Era un ángel despreciable. 

-¡Lena!

-No jodas, ¿qué ocurre? -Nocturn estaba en el marco de la puerta gritándome con impaciencia. Salí de debajo de las sábanas para encontrarme con su rostro tenso. -¿Ahora tenía que ser?

-Estás aquí hace tres horas. 

-¿Tanto? 

Sonreí volviendo la vista a la mujer que no se había molestado en taparse en mi cama y mis ganas de volver con ella se multiplicaron. 

-Sí. Tanto. Ahora apúrate, tienes que atender unos asuntos.

-Pero tengo un asunto aquí. 

-Lena vamos. Puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras en otro momento. 

Suspiré rendida y me acerqué a la demonio con cuerpo infernal y la besé un largo rato antes de levantarme. 

-Te prometo que volveré. -le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió. Nocturn bufó detrás de mí y comencé a caminar detrás de ella. -En serio podrías haber esperado más. 

-Las legiones de Paymon están aquí. -me detuve apenas escuchar el nombre.

-¿Ya? Creo que llegarían en un par de días.

-Parece que están ansiosos por verte antes. 

-¿Notaste algo fuera de lo común? 

Me coloqué con un movimiento de la mano la misma ropa que usaba Nocturn. Una túnica negra con un cinturón especial para nuestras armas pero que en realidad era solo para asuntos oficiales. Este se le acercaba.

-Los mismos demonios arrogantes que piensan que tienen un poder más allá de sus diminutas cabezas. 

-Vamos a recibirlos lo más pronto posible y... Espera.

Escuché de pronto un sonido bajo pero claro a lo lejos que se acercaba. Fuera de El Palacio una música. Una música suave y clara. Miré a mi hermana sin ocultar mi confusión y pronto nos apresuramos a caminar el último tramo del pasillo hasta las puertas principales. 

-Maldición.

-Creí que dijiste que solo las legiones.

-Eso me han informado. 

-¿Entonces que diablos hace él aquí?

-Manten la calma, Lena.

-Siempre lo hago.

Fuera de El Palacio mis legiones estaban formadas en filas y filas de demonios, algunos con anchas espadas colgadas de la cintura y otros con solo las manos en puño. Les había dicho explícitamente que no toleraría ningún tipo de disturbio mientras el encuentro ocurriera pero aún así sentía la tensión entre ellos, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no dejar sus instintos salir. Noté que Nocturn me observaba algo nerviosa a unos pasos detrás de mí y yo alcé la cabeza y bajé los escalones. 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y más escalones hasta que llegué al suelo liso y me detuve. La música se escuchaba más fuerte, el sonido proveniente de los demonios que entonaban la canción que anunciaba la llegada de su amo era dulce pese a la situación y el lugar. Yo esperé y miré al frente, apareció, detrás de los demonios y las trompetas, un caballo negro. Llevaba en su lomo al Rey Paymon. 

El Rey Paymon era uno de los tantos príncipes demoníacos y tenía a su mando más de doscientas legiones, de rostro afeminado y cabello largo cualquiera podría decir que era una hermosa mujer, Paymon le tenía una fidelidad inquebrantable a Lucifer pero él mismo causaba cierto miedo entre los demás demonios. Me adelanté entre demonios con arpas y aspecto de hombres mortales y Paymon bajó con elegancia de su caballo. Para cuando nos acercamos frente a frente la música ya se había detenido y mis tropas y Nocturn se inclinaban en una reverencia. 

Paymon me sonrió y le devolví la misma sonrisa fría y calculadora. 

-Pensé que solo vendrían tus legiones de paseo, si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí te habría preparado una verdadera bienvenida. 

Rió con voz fuerte y sus ojos oscuros miraron sobre mis espaldas antes de volver la vista a mí. 

-Fue de último minuto en realidad. Mi hogar se vuelve un poco aburrido de tanto en tanto y pensé, ¿por qué no visitar a mi demonio favorita? -sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, una sonrisa cálida pero letal.

-Asumo que le dices eso a todos, Paymon. 

-Jamás, cariño. -en un gesto silencioso comenzamos a caminar hacia El Palacio, los demás solo bajaban la cabeza. -Cuéntame, ¿qué tal va todo por aquí? He oído que tus entrenamientos están dando más frutos que los de cualquier otro líder. ¿Es cierto?

-Yo solo hago lo que es correcto. -respondí suavemente.-No estoy demasiado al tanto de las demás legiones más que de las mías. 

-Lo haces muy bien, Lena. He visto el fracaso de otros dominios, es vergonzoso. 

No respondí pero Paymon siguió comentándome sobre sus nuevos planes para sus propias legiones, me explicaba lo que tenía pensado para su reino cuando estábamos ya en la sala del comedor y solo unos pocos criados estaban presentes, listos para ofrecer comida, vino o lo que Paymon deseara. Yo tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, su presencia me causaba una sensación extraña. Súbitamente él se inclinó en su silla y bajó la voz.

-Él está enojado. -uno de los criados dejó el vino frente nuestro y otro la comida, el olor a la carne asada me hizo querer vomitar. 

-Pueden irse. -dije sin mirarlos y todos se fueron. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Está muy molesto por como las cosas están yendo en algunos dominios, la Orden planea destituir a muchos demonios de sus puestos, incluso matarlos. 

-¿Qué? 

-Sabes que no toleran los errores. 

-¿Y qué pasará con los dominios sin líderes? No quiero imaginar lo que resultará si esos demonios no tienen a alguien que los guíe. ¿El amo está de acuerdo con la Orden?

-Claro que sí, él mismo aceptó comenzar con la aniquilación lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ya es un hecho? ¿De veras ocurrirá?

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, eres de las pocas que sigue haciendo las cosas bien. Pero sí tengo que informarte algo.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber con certeza qué decir, si la Orden de los Dominios comenzaba a destituir líderes demoníacos al primer error que yo cometiera estaría en problemas, no sabía qué ocurría en su totalidad, qué pasaba más allá de mi gobierno pero esperé pacientemente mientras Paymon mordisqueaba una pata de pollo. Bebió un sorbo de vino y con la mano en la que sostenía el pollo señaló hacia las puertas, hacia un lugar lejano más allá de El Palacio. 

-Tú te encargarás. -no pude contener el asombro.

-¿Disculpa? 

-Como escuchaste. -mordió nuevamente y ahora lo sentí menos tenso y más animado. -El amo en persona me lo ha informado. Una vez que se elimine del mapa a todo líder demoníaco que haya causado una mala... Gerencia, por decirlo así, tú tendrás el cargo. Liderarás tantas legiones a la vez que hasta estoy celoso. 

Sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de ser el que me daba las noticias, me limité a fruncir el ceño.

-Paymon... Es... Estoy segura de que hay otros mucho más capaces de hacerlo. Alguien de la Orden, incluso tú.

-Ah, no, cariño. Ninguno de nosotros pensaría siquiera en tener ese tipo de responsabilidad en nuestras manos, pero sabemos que tú sí, tú puedes. De todos modos aunque te negaras...

-El amo ya ha dado la orden de que así será. -dije para mis adentros y Paymon asintió. Tomó otro pedazo de pollo y comenzó a desmenuzarlo lentamente. 

-Hay gente que te ayudará en todo lo que necesites. Son más de diez dominios los que serán desprovistos de sus líderes pero todos sus miembros, cada uno, te será leal solo a ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya sabes, no tienes ningún límite impuesto pero de veras esperamos en la Orden... El amo, espera que puedas devolverle a las legiones su antigua gloria, que mejores el estado de los demonios. 

-No sé cómo responder a todo eso.

Paymon dejó el pollo a medio comer en el plato y me miró, unos ojos compasivos mientras decía.

-Tu poder se multiplicará de formas que ni siquiera imaginas, Lena, solo tienes que hacer que esos dominios sean como éste. Mantienes a tus legiones siempre al máximo, eso es lo que quiere nuestro amo. Pero hay algo más.

-... Más. -asintió, incómodo por primera vez desde su llegada y carraspeó.

-Como todos esos dominios serán tuyos, todos esos monstruos, demonios, las legiones... Tu cargo pasará a uno mucho más alto. 

-No hay muchos cargos que aspiren más alto que mi jerarquía. -dije dubitativa.

-Serás reina, Lena. 

Mi rostro se convirtió en una expresión de total desconcierto, tal fue mi sorpresa que la copa de vino cerca de mí, antes intacta, había estallado y esfumado en el aire dejando un aroma a vino acompañado de una nube púrpura sobre nosotros. Paymon observó divertido y me dió unas palmadas en el hombro como si nada.

Habían pasado tres horas, la oscuridad invadía mi habitación y yo seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba la comida con Paymon, sus palabras y nuevamente entraba en un estado de confusión. No había forma de que lograra hacer que tantos dominios fueran como este. Era demasiado trabajo, demasiada presión. Pero no era todo. Paymon había dejado en claro que todo aquel cargo me volvería reina. El era un Rey, en la Orden de los Dominios todos eran reyes y ni siquiera existían tantos pero eran poderosos. Yo sabía cuáles eran mis capacidades pero no llegaba a imaginar el poder que manejaría tan pronto, en lo que me convertiría. ¿Reina? No, imposible.

* * *

**Kara.**

Los cementerios siempre fueron la clase de lugares que no sabía cómo tomar. Solo cuerpos y cuerpos entrando en descomposición, las almas habían partido hace tiempo, al cielo o quizás al infierno, pero nada había aquí. Aún así me llamaban la atención, despertaban mi interés. 

Caminé a través del pasto, las lápidas en el suelo me hacían sentir extraña, como si tuvieran algún tipo de magia. Me detuve frente a una en especial, leí el nombre del desconocido y contemplé su fecha de fallecimiento. Tuve un pequeño momento de alivio al saber que su alma había ido al cielo, no quise ver las demás, no tenía intención de llevarme una decepción. No me alegraba saber cuando un alma estaba siendo torturada y no tentaría a la suerte. 

Estaba de pie observando la misma lápida cuando algo me molestó, una reacción natural de mi cuerpo hacia lo que se encontraba a metros de mí pero que no veía. Puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que me daba vuelta hacia ella, sabiendo por sentado de quién se trataba. Lena esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió una mano en el aire, una especie de saludo exagerado.

-No vayas a morir por la emoción de verme, Kara.

-Porque siempre es grato ver a un demonio como tú. -ironicé. -¿Por qué encontrarnos en este lugar? 

-Primero porque está cerca de donde tengo planeado ir hoy y segundo porque los cementerios son muy revitalizantes. -no sabía si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. 

-Ajá, como tú digas. 

Agradecí que mientras caminabamos fuera del cementerio, bien alejadas la una de la otra, Lena no mencionó nada sobre nuestro último encuentro. Mejor dicho lo que yo había hecho, como no me había controlado. Toda gratitud se esfumó cuando me explicó lo que tenía en mente.

-Hoy no habrá ninguna víctima.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -se dió la vuelta hacia mí, con fingida disculpa y una mueca superficial que contenía una sonrisa quedó dibujada en sus labios.

-Iremos a ver en qué anda tu querida hermana.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Luthor. 

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva, no vamos a, como se dice, interactuar con ella. Solo, será un rato para ver lo que hace con su mortal vida, como la desperdicia mientras tú haces tratos con un demonio para salvarla. No nos verá, ni escuchará. Deberías darme las gracias por no tener que presenciar un asesinato esta noche, al contrario puedes echarle un vistazo a tu hermanita y luego te irás.

-Estoy segura de que tramas algo.

-Ah... Kara, no puedes vivir desconfiando de mí. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? -levantó las cejas inquisitiva y mantuve la boca cerrada.

-Es complicado creer que no tienes deseos de causar desastres, peor aún dejar ir la oportunidad de hacerme pasar un mal rato.

-No todo en mi vida es sufrimiento y pena, ángel, a veces quiero hacer otras cosas... Explorar nuevos rumbos. Soy una persona muy soñadora.

-En el infierno los demonios no sueñan. -al decir aquello se me quedó contemplando de manera extraña, incluso como si la hubiera sorprendido, sonrió por lo bajo y asintió antes de darse la vuelta para seguir caminando. 

¿Qué había sido eso ahora? No lo sabía. Pero no quise ponerme a deducir el comportamiento de un demonio como ella. Su voz sonó fuerte en la calle vacía. 

-Nuestro trato es simple, Danvers. Pero eso no significa que debamos cumplirlo al pie de la letra... Ni siquiera lo estamos rompiendo. Solo no me siento de humor para estar quitando almas. 

-Estás actuando muy raro. -señalé mientras me acercaba pero siempre lejos de ella. Me atreví a mirarla de reojo y su rostro no decía nada. Nada de la altanería a la que estaba acostumbrada, nada de esa expresión superficial, ni siquiera un atisbo de la maldad que solía haber en sus ojos verdes. Cualquiera que la viera la tomaría por una joven llena de vida. No debía importarme pero aún así llamaba mi atención. Me di cuenta que había estudiado su atuendo. No estaba vestida de la misma típica manera desaliñada, su cabello estaba liso, peinado en una coleta y no desordenado como de costumbre. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y la misma chaqueta que la última vez que la había visto. Me sorprendí por no haber notado antes el cambio. Me sentí sonrojar cuando admití para mis adentros que se veía completamente hermosa, me odié también por ello y dejé de verla de repente disgustada y con asco. 

Íbamos por la tercera calle ya cuando Lena empezó a hablar, yo mantuve los ojos en un punto lejano al frente pero su voz fue un susurro tan suave que me quedé atenta a lo que decía.

-Son pocas las cosas que me causan miedo, una es el fracaso. Hay algo que debo hacer y no estoy segura de que sea la persona indicada para llevar a cabo... Esa tarea. 

-¿Tú con miedo? -pregunté sin creerlo. Pensé que estaba por comenzar a burlarse pero su mirada seria me dijo todo lo contrario. Tragué saliva y con más tacto añadí. -Eres Lena Luthor, creí que eras capaz de... Bueno, cualquier cosa, según tú. Si tanto te atormenta esa tarea tuya no la hagas y ya. 

-Va mucho más allá de lo que yo pueda hacer o no. Mucho. Más. Allá. No es algo que yo decidí, es algo que él decidió. -dijo lentamente y comprendí. Sabía alguna que otra cosa del Infierno, y sabía también que después del poder que tenía Lena solamente habían unos pocos aún más poderosos y terribles. Pero por la manera en que sus hombros cayeron al decir esas últimas palabras, por como su tono era nervioso y agotador, entendí al instante que se trataba de su amo. El Señor de las tinieblas, el Diablo, el padre de todas las criaturas y demonios aterradores. Me sentí incómoda de solo pensarlo.

-Supongo que no cuentas con otra opción. -medio pregunté, medio afirmé y ella mantuvo la mirada en el asfalto. 

-Estoy más que segura de mis habilidades y de lo que puedo llegar a hacer pero se trata de una orden directa de él. Él me eligió a mí pero dudo de que haya sido una buena idea. 

-¿Qué te ha ordenado? 

Como si la burbuja donde estábamos hubiera estallado Lena me miró fijamente y frunció el entrecejo. 

-No es asunto tuyo de todos modos. Ya llegamos. 

Me quedé con una sensación desagradable en la boca, de pie mientras ella se detenía frente a una puerta de metal. ¿Así como si nada me contaba esas cosas y me volvía a alejar? ¿Por qué siquiera me sorprendía su forma de ser? ¿Por qué esperaba otra cosa más de lo que Lena era?

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocarla y entramos. Podía ser tranquilamente el club al que solía ir con mis amigos pero mientras más me adentraba en el, más me daba cuenta de que era un lugar terrible. Sentía la maldad chocarme en la piel, literalmente, percibir algo en específico... Sentir exactamente lo que ocurría en la habitación de al lado... pues detestaba esa habilidad en momentos como este pero me enojó mucho más la sonrisa que llevaba Lena delante mío, ella sabía que odiaba estar aquí. Todo lo que hacía era para fastidiarme no había otra explicación alguna.

La primer sala del club estaba repleta de hombres y mujeres bailando con casi nada de ropa, muchas de las últimas se acercaban a Lena con una mirada lasciva pero la demonio solo les sonreía y ellas se retiraban. Gracias a Dios nadie se me acercó.

Seguí sus pasos unos metros más, inhalando todos esos olores impuros, el calor humano se cernía a mi alrededor como si me fuera a aplastar. Alguien le pasó a Lena una especie de cigarrillo pequeño el cual tiró al suelo después de llevárselo a la boca unas dos o tres veces. 

Sabía desde antes de llegar que era una mala idea pero aún así aquí me veía metida. Estaba a punto de reclamarle que este no era lo acordado cuando atravesamos una cortina y llegamos a un pasillo de luces verdes y violetas. Se giró a mitad de éste, al frente había una puerta, imaginé que otra extensión del club más.

-¿Me mirabas el culo, Kara?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estabas viendo mi trasero. -me crucé de brazos buscando algo de espacio personal aunque ella estuviera a un metro de mí. La muy maldita sonreía como si estuviera degustando su postre favorito.

-No seas idiota, ¿dónde quieres que mire sino el suelo cuando este lugar de mala muerte está casi a oscuras? 

-Sí, lo que sea que te convenza. -me guiñó un ojo y apreté los puños. -Vamos, ya estamos.

Caminamos el último tramo y Lena me «invitó» a que pase primero. Empujé la puerta de madera y esta parte era idéntica a la anterior solo que mis ojos fueron directo a una persona en especial. Como si tuviera algo que la distinguiera, como si sintiera su presencia a pesar de todas las demás personas, mis ojos cayeron de inmediato en mi hermana. 

Alex estaba en un sofá al otro lado de donde estábamos. Se veía igual de demacrada que siempre, las ojeras se le dibujaban como una mancha permanente bajo los ojos, el cabello grasoso y mojado le llegaba aún a los hombros. Reparé en sus brazos desnudos y las incontables heridas circulares que se hacía a menudo para apagar sus cigarrillos, tenía uno colgando de sus dedos, las uñas pintadas de negro hacían juego con su vestimenta; unos pantalones cortos y una remera sobre el ombligo y era todo. A su lado sentado estaba un hombre de traje que seguro llegaba a los cuarenta, éste la incitaba a aspirar la cocaína que el dejaba sobre la mesa de vidrio transparente. Ella solo reía. 

-Por si intentas algo... No puede verte ni escucharte ahora mismo.

Había olvidado con quién estaba, su voz rasposa se mezcló en el aire hasta llegar a mis oídos. Quise pegarle en ese mismo instante. No lo hice. Al contrario obligué a mis pies a acercarse a mi hermana pero todo solo se volvía peor. Alex había estado así desde que la habían expulsado del cielo, desde que cometió ese estúpido error con ese demonio mi hermana había dejado de ser el alma pura, llena de luz y bondad que era. No podía creer que yo estuviera haciendo un pacto con uno. Quise gritar por eso.

-Todo lo que haces es por ella y ni siquiera lo sabe. 

-Tú más que nadie... Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada.

-Da un poco de lástima supongo, verla así. 

-Solo cállate. 

-La verdad duele. 

Fue un segundo, menos incluso cuando la tomé del borde de la chaqueta y nos hice aparecer en el corredor. Lena se rió con gracia mientras se sacudía donde la había tomado. Yo estaba hecha una furia.

-Eres el demonio más despreciable.

-Eso dicen.

-Eres desagradable. Me das asco... Tú y todos los tuyos. -una luz violeta le dió en la cara a la vez que su sonrisa maléfica se extendía provocándome. Toda la situación le estaba divirtiendo pero yo solo perdía la paciencia a cada minuto que pasaba. 

-¿Te doy asco, Kara? Deberías tener más respeto cuando se trata de mí. -el extenso corredor se sintió más pequeño a la vez que Lena se acercaba, como si las paredes fueran cerrándose en torno a su poder pero yo no iba a retroceder, por ella ni por nadie. 

-Eres un demonio repugnante, no sé cómo crees que alguien te respetaría más que... Oh, cierto, tus otras repugnantes criaturas.

Sus alas se abrieron en sus espaldas y sabía que la estaba enojando pese a su estúpida sonrisa. Eran grandes sí, eran un misterio también, ningún demonio poseía alas pero ese asunto era lo que menos me interesaba ahora.

-La única razón por la que te ofrecí este trato es que sé que no lograrás cumplirlo. No aguantarás ver las cosas qué haré y vas a sufrir tanto cuando dejes a tu hermana caer en el infierno que incluso morirás con tanto dolor.

Se siguió acercando con una mirada en llamas, ardía en odio detrás de sus ojos verdes, le sonreí de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía para que supiera que sus palabras para mí no significaban nada.

-Cumplo cada cosa que digo. 

-Eso crees ahora. 

La tensión se multiplicó en el aire cuando ella se colocó justo a centímetros de mi rostro. Mi piel había elevado su temperatura en cierto momento y era lo natural cuando se acercaba pero yo estaba enojada, enojada y perdida en el brillo de rabia y calor que Lena tenía en los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes a los de todos los demonios, tenían color, ví incluso la pequeña mancha almendrada dentro del verde grisáceo. Lena estaba tan confundida como yo pero contuve un suspiro cuando miró mis labios. ¿En que maldito momento la había dejado estar tan cerca? 

-Te odio, Kara. Te odio con mi vida. 

Fue un susurro lento casi sobre mi boca y yo estaba en pleno éxtasis en algún lugar lejano de todo lo que yo y Lena éramos. No me importó cuando llevé mi mano hasta su mandíbula para trazar su contorno afilado, no le hice caso a como la yema de mis dedos quemaba quejándose por el tacto. Seguí hasta su barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza un par de centímetros y miré los ojos que conocía hace siglos, solo me observaba pero no se echaba atrás. Su mandíbula se tensó y ladeó la cabeza un milímetro por el dolor que le causaba que la tocara, mi mano también pidió separarse pero no lo hice. ¿Quemaba y mucho pero por qué no me alejaba? 

Una alarma en el fondo de mi mente fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Todo se salió de control después.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kara.**

  
Ya no estábamos dentro del club, habíamos dejado el pasillo en algún momento para aparecer en un callejón. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni idea. Quizás ella nos había hecho aparecer aquí o viceversa, pero era lo menos importante.   
Nos separaban unos cinco o seis metros. Nuestras alas estaban desplegadas, alertas, nuestros ojos no cortaban el contacto esperando la señal de ataque que las dos sabíamos que llegaría. Algo en mi interior se preguntó qué había pasado, cómo habíamos acabado en esta situación de estar a punto de pelear. Entendí, al escuchar su respiración pesada, que antes al tocarla había removido cosas profundas en nosotras. No era posible pensarlo siquiera, yo tan cerca de Lena y ella sin alejarse, más que ser una sugerencia de dominación en segundos se había transformado en una declaración de guerra.   
Las dos estábamos enojadas porque el límite había sido cruzado. Sabía que Lena se sentía confundida por su comportamiento, por haberse dejado tocar por un ángel, y yo estaba debatiendo mis propias acciones, asqueada y llena de rabia.  
—Podría terminarte en un segundo. —dijo entre dientes, una daga con piedras doradas del tamaño de su antebrazo apareció en su mano derecha pero no me inmuté. Su orgullo nuevamente, el orgullo de alguien que pretende estar en control de todo.  
—¿No te han enseñado que los demonios nunca ganan?   
—¿No has visto cómo está el mundo últimamente, cariño? —respondió irónicamente y mis alas se sacudieron.   
—Llegará el día en el que ustedes desaparezcan junto con todo lo que significan.  
—¡No eres tan ingenua! ¿O sí? Los mortales aman el pecado. No pueden vivir sin el poder, sin mentir, engañar... No pueden dejar el sexo. Todos los secretos sucios que guardan muy en el fondo los llenan de vida. Una vida repulsiva y carente de honor pero, ¿quiénes somos para juzgar? —rio nuevamente pero su máscara de odio se asomó otra vez.  
—Dime tú quién eres para juzgar, ese es el trabajo de ustedes al fin y al cabo.  
—Me temo que te equivocas y lo sabes, Kara. Nosotros no pedimos castigar a nadie, es tu tan glorificado dios el que creo el infierno y desterró a su hijo para gobernarlo. Claro, pero a él la historia no lo culpa. El santo siempre será santo mientras el diablo muestre los cuernos.   
—No hables de...  
—La verdad duele. —Lena escondió los alas de una sacudida pero seguía con la daga en mano cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí con lentitud. —¿Qué quedará de ustedes cuando el mundo se termine de pudrir, a quién cuidarán?  
Una sensación de abatimiento me nubló la vista un momento, mis piernas temblaron y mi cabeza se sintió pesada. Me concentré en ella que seguía viniendo hacia mí pero no podía aclarar mi mente. Mis alas volvieron a su lugar en algún momento, mis manos comenzaron a sudar.  
—¿De pronto tan callada? —no sabía en qué momento había estado tan cerca de mí. Tenía mi cabeza apuntando al suelo debido al repentino cansancio cuando su daga raspó mi cuello haciendo que la mire. —Tan callada que me asombra.   
Presionó la daga para que levantara más la cabeza y el filo me quemó, debía de ser de su propiedad para que pudiera dolerme, casi no habían armas que me lastimaran.  
Mirando solo sus ojos algo me dolió en el fondo de la mente, como si una aguja me estuviera atravesando el interior del cerebro, como si me estuvieran arrastrando lejos de donde estaba. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y Lena ladeó la cabeza, un tanto confundida, frunció el ceño y me sentí debilitar. Eran tan verdes como la primera vez que los había visto.   
—¿Qué haces ahora? —escuché su voz como si estuviera debajo del agua y algo quemó mi brazo justo cuando sentí mis rodillas tocar el suelo.

_—Mi padre cree que estaré mejor en la gran ciudad pero me parece una gran tontería._   
_—¿Te quieres quedar en este basurero de pueblo?_   
_—Me quiero quedar contigo._   
_Lena se inclinó para hacerme cosquillas. Ni siquiera me había tocado que ya me estaba riendo. Después de un rato el silencio volvió y bajo el manzano me acerqué más a ella, olí su perfume natural. Su aroma a tierra fresca, a lluvia, a otoño. Planté un beso en su cuello y dejé mi cabeza apoyarse en el._   
_—No quiero que te quedes por mí. Tendrás oportunidades fantásticas en la ciudad,_ _estudiarás_ _algo realmente bueno._   
_—De nada me servirá si al final del día no estás tú esperándome. —sonreí pero no la dejé verme. No podía admitir que prefería que se quedara conmigo a que fuera a estudiar su carrera._   
_—Lena..._   
_—Quiero estar junto a ti, Kara. Quiero que todos sepan lo afortunada que soy... Quiero una eternidad a tu lado._   
_—Estás loca, Lena._   
_—¿Qué no te gustaría? —me alejé para verla mejor y ella me sonrió. La amaba, la amaba tanto._   
_—¿Una eternidad contigo? No podría pedir más._

El aire regresó a mis pulmones de golpe y yo volví a la realidad. Sentía mi corazón palpitar con fuerza y mi cuerpo temblar cuando ví que a mi lado estaba Lena, su respiración agitada y la mano apretando mi brazo, quizás me había sostenido cuando caí, no lo sabía. Me soltó tan pronto la miré pero no cortó el contacto visual, las dos en el suelo aún, estaba más que segura que ella había visto lo mismo que yo. El recuerdo de un día hace cientos de años. Tal vez al tocarme se lo había transmitido también a ella pero, ¿qué demonios había sido? Sus ojos no podían ocultar la sorpresa y el miedo que esa memoria le había causado, pero más allá de lo que habíamos visto, todo era mil veces peor.   
Verla después de aquellas últimas palabras «una eternidad contigo»... Era una broma de mal gusto. Estábamos pensando lo mismo quizás, por qué me había ocurrido eso, por qué ella lo había podido ver, por qué me costaba entender lo que nos pasaba. Mirarla después de ese recuerdo era doloroso.  
No podía ignorar el sentimiento, la pena que me causaba lo que había perdido, el dolor de que la persona que amaba me fuera arrebatada pero convertirse en eso. Aunque quería creerlo, pensar que era lo peor que podía existir, no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en el pecho por ella. Por lo que éramos, por lo que necesitaba con toda mis fuerzas que fuera... La persona de la que me enamoré antes. Dolía ver su rostro, los ojos, la misma boca... Todo de ella dolía porque sabía que lo que yo había querido antes ya no existía.  
Pero lo recordé, a veces lo olvidaba, recordé que Lena había muerto conmigo hace tiempo, que su cuerpo lo ocupaba un demonio vil y siniestro. Lena se había quedado en algún lugar conmigo en el fondo de mi corazón aún y cuando todos habían intentado quitarmela. Quién tenía en frente ahora no era nada más que una cáscara, alguien en una piel prestada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar?  
Lena se alejó un poco más, en el suelo, hasta la pared más cercana. Parecía un animal herido. El cabello negro se le comenzaba a pegar en la frente y sus manos tenían un ligero temblor, la mirada se le perdía de la daga que había dejado caer hasta un punto en el piso.  
Yo no estaba mucho mejor. Sentía una piedra en la garganta y el pecho me dolía, quemaba y se estrujaba. No tenía fuerza alguna para levantarme, moverme o siquiera transportarme. Por primera vez en décadas la idea de finalmente morir se dibujó en mi mente. ¿Esto era? ¿Un recuerdo de mi vida anterior sería el causante de mi muerte?   
Pude visualizar cuando Lena tomó la daga y la llevó hasta su palma haciendo un corte largo. La sangre le brotó manchando toda su ropa, haciendo un círculo rojo a su alrededor, pero ella solo cerró los ojos. Un instinto desconocido me hizo mirar mi propia mano, un cosquilleo me atravesaba la piel por dentro. No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello porque una mano apretó mi hombro con fuerza.  
—Vamos, estás bien. Estoy aquí. —la voz de Sara fue lo último que escuché, Lena desmayándose y una sombra oscura apareciendo a su lado fue lo último que ví.

**Lena.**

  
—¡Cálmate! ¡Lena, soy yo! Por todos los demonios no me... ¿Ves? Soy yo. Estás en El Palacio.  
En algún momento había dejado a Nocturn debajo de mí, mis manos se habían transformado en garras filosas y las tenía bajo su garganta. Parpadeé viendo a mi hermana y lentamente me di cuenta de donde estaba. Me senté a su lado en la cama observando con una sensación extraña mi habitación, no se sentía como mi habitación, algo estaba fuera de lugar.   
—Estuviste durmiendo durante cuatro días. Ya me preocupaba un poco, eh.  
—Durmiendo. —repetí sin emoción alguna.  
Miré la palma de mi mano, solo había una línea ligeramente roja donde antes había cortado para llamar a Nocturn. La línea desapareció con apenas pensarlo.   
—¿Crees que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió? —inquirió Nocturn dubitativa.   
—No somos así. —respondí. Ni siquiera mi voz parecía la usual. De todas formas Nocturn y yo nunca hablábamos de nada realmente profundo. En parte porque no me gustaba y porque no era lo mío decir lo que pasaba por mi mente. Esta vez mi hermana no se quedó callada.  
—Lena, si crees que dejaré pasar el estado en el que te encontré estás equivocada.  
—Necesito un momento a solas. Tengo que pensar.   
—Lena...  
—Ahora, Nocturn.   
Quizás la forma en que elevé la voz la asustó porque rápidamente se retiró pero no había sido mi intención. Mi mente era un caos que no podía controlar.   
Al querer levantarme un dolor desconocido en la cabeza me hizo detenerme. Me llevé una mano a la frente en un intento de aliviar la tensión. No me gustaba para nada lo que sentía. ¿Qué había pasado para terminar en este estado? Recordaba todo a la perfección, claro, cómo olvidarlo... La gran pregunta era por qué aquello había tirado mis defensas abajo. Cerré mis ojos un momento, un instante obligándole al dolor a irse, cuando los abrí pude escuchar claramente la sangre correr por mis venas, mi corazón y su tenue palpitar en mi pecho.   
Una vez que recuperé el control de mis sentidos me levanté sin problemas. Caminé hasta la sala contigua donde un ventanal grande y con marcos de plata daba a un balcón. Éste era el último y más alto de la torre y uno de mis sitios favoritos.   
Mis manos tocaron el metal y miré las nubes oscuras de color escarlata como si un sol sangriento estuviera oculto detrás.   
La oscuridad del infierno era inmensa. Me pregunté cuántas almas estarían vagando más allá de donde mis ojos podían ver y lejos de la línea donde terminaba el río Cocito donde los muertos se ahogaban eternamente, podía escuchar los lamentos desde aquí arriba y una parte de mí se reconfortó. La otra parte siguió igual de vacía.   
Mis ojos cayeron, sin ver realmente, a una forma blanca que flotaba sobre uno de los puentes que conectaban a El Palacio con los campos de entrenamiento. Otro espíritu que no tendría más vida que una tristeza sin fin, sin cuerpo, quizás algo de suerte por no haber terminado en uno de los ríos sufriendo todavía más, pero tristeza al fin. El infierno no contaba con muchas opciones una vez que llegabas aquí. Odiaba al dios que tanto alababan por crear esto, él se llevaba el reconocimiento y nosotros nos encargabamos del trabajo sucio. Que buen negocio en verdad, de los mejores.   
Sabía que para recuperar mi poder por completo debía consumir un alma, ir hasta el mundo mortal y arrebatar una vida. Otro día eso habría sido pan comido pero hoy me sentía drenada, incapaz incluso. Tenía la sensación de que al mirar los ojos de la víctima no podría hacerlo.   
Por más que traté de ignorarlo el recuerdo que Kara me había hecho sentir cuando la toqué se abrió paso en mi mente. La había tocado justo cuando caía al suelo, más que quemarme como era usual, trajo a mi memoria un momento que habíamos compartido cuando éramos mortales y era mi novia. Fue como vivirlo otra vez, los sentimientos incluídos. La manera en la que antes todo era tan fácil me molestaba ahora.   
Al recuperar la conciencia ví que ella estaba igual de confundida que yo, no tenía palabras que decirle, no sabía cómo sentirme. Después de lo que había pasado en el club y mi estúpida sumisión ante ella nunca me hubiera esperado algo como lo que siguió.   
Estar cerca de Kara era un peligro ahora. Recuerdos que debían estar enterrados amenazando con salir si solo la tocaba... No, no permitiría eso.   
De todas maneras la debilidad en la que me encontré cuando volví en sí me sorprendió. Mi palma, donde había hecho el corte, hizo cosquillas. Yo tenía el poder para llamar a una legión entera solo con unas gotas de mi sangre pero esta vez apenas había podido hacer venir a Nocturn.   
Todo estaba mal y lo sabía. No podía dejar que existiera la mínima posibilidad de ser destruida, nadie iba a saber lo que había ocurrido pero tenía que hacerme cargo.   
El olor a muerte llegó hasta mi nariz y supe de golpe lo que debía hacer para volver a ser la misma de antes, para tener mi poder sin la sensación de que lo perdería. Finalizar lo que tendría que haber acabado hace siglos. Sería incluso más poderosa que antes y estaría lista para asumir el mando de todas las legiones.  
Sabía que para recuperar todo mi control debía matar a Kara.

Había pasado una semana entera desde el encuentro con Lena y aunque fuera una idea descabellada acercarme a ella mañana volvería a verla. Lo habíamos acordado porque uno, el trato seguía en pie y dos, sentía que debía intentar eliminar cualquier rastro del momento de nuestras vidas pasadas que las dos recordamos. Aunque sabía bien que era imposible tenía que dejarle en claro que eso no significaba nada, que rememorar ese día solo había sido un error.

Sara me había rescatado esa noche, dijo que dormí gran parte del día siguiente y que mi aura se veía debilitada en extremo. Tuve la suerte de que cuando mejoré no comenzó a indagar en lo que había pasado, no preguntó ni me echó en cara que estuviera con Lena. Esa era una de las razones por la que era mi mejor amiga, cuando algo ocurría esperaba a que yo estuviera lista para decirle. Tampoco dió muchas explicaciones en los entrenamientos por mi ausencia y se limitó a decirles a los demás que estaba en una misión y que pronto estaría de vuelta. Ni siquiera Tom sabía lo que había ocurrido y yo no estaba con ánimos de explicarle a nadie.

Pero cuando Sara entró en mi habitación sentí la necesidad de sacarme todo del pecho y se lo conté, a excepción de lo que había pasado en el pasillo del club, eso quedaría bajo llave en lo más profundo de mi ser. Al finalizar mi historia no quise pensar en que estaba mintiéndole, tan solo estaba guardando una pequeña parte que no valía la pena sacar a la luz.  
—¿Entonces ella quiso atacarte o... ?  
—No creo que exactamente atacarme. Fue más bien... Como si me quisiera intimidar con su poder, no lo sé.  
—Y en ese momento comenzaste a perder el conocimiento y viste ese recuerdo —afirmó y yo asentí.

—No entiendo todavía como es posible, me refiero a que ella también lo viera. Sé que lo hizo. Lo ví en su rostro. Solo bastó con que me tocara. Fue una especie de conexión y... —ante la mirada penetrante en su rostro busqué otras palabras— creo que cuando me tocó se sintió como si fuéramos mortales otra vez. Como si yo no fuera un ángel y ella un demonio, solo humanas. Claro que solo fue una ilusión, sé muy bien quién es y cuál es mi lugar. Solo se sintió extraño.

—Bueno —dijo poniendo una mano en mi brazo— podría haber sido peor, ¿no?

Luego me preguntó otras días veces si necesitaba decirle algo más o si me sentía bien, le dije que estaría mejor en unas horas y pese a que no era la mejor respuesta de todas, se marchó.

Ahora el aire cálido, libre de impurezas, me acompañaba junto al olor a rosas mientras bajaba por la gran avenida central de Hybrion. La ciudad parecía desprender una luz propia, destellos de sol daban en las casas y ventanas, y me devolvían mi propio reflejo en los vidrios. No estoy cometiendo un error, pensé. No estoy poniéndome en peligro con ese trato. Salvaré a mi hermana de caer al infierno. Nada ocurrirá.

Pero aún así mi reflejo devolvía un rostro preocupado, cansado de tantas complicaciones ahora que Lena había regresado a mi vida. Recordé sin querer la primera vez que la había visto luego de que las dos fuéramos separadas, cuando ella cayó al infierno y yo acabé en el cielo.  
Todo había cambiado desde ese momento.

_Las alas me molestaban, se_ _removían_ _inquietas en mis espaldas. Llevaba casi un año con ellas y aún seguía_ _resultándome_ _difícil_ _controlarlas_ _en su totalidad. La primera vez que las sentí, cuando las toqué, me_ _aterré_ _. Dijeron que era normal que sucediera, que a todos les pasaba, pero yo no terminaba de comprender a qué se referían con todos. No había visto a nadie aún volverse loco por ver plumas saliendo de sus_ _omóplatos_ _. Una mujer de piel morena se acercó sonriendo. Algo en ella me inspiraba miedo, como si_ _ocultara_ _bajo su amabilidad una ferocidad asesina. No, no esas palabras, me_ _reproché_ _, se supone que era un ángel. Un ángel extraño a los demás que seguía teniendo recuerdos de su vida pasada. Un ángel al que el proceso de purificación no le hacía nada. Cuando me convertí en_ _mal'ak_ _, la primer etapa antes de ser un ángel, la purificación había servido, pero el efecto secundario no había ocurrido. Seguía teniendo recuerdos mortales. Estuvieron largos meses volviendo a intentar, mi vida se convirtió en un desfiladero de serafines y ángeles buscando eliminar todo rastro de mi vida en la tierra pero no podían._

_Después de un tiempo comencé finalmente a olvidar todo por mi cuenta. No tenía otra opción si esto era mi vida ahora. Había sido elegida por un ser mayor para formar parte de algo que superaba todas las barreras de lo que creía. Cuando los ángeles fueron a buscarme a mi casa supe en ese instante lo que me esperaría, no podía explicarlo, pero al verlos lo entendí. Y tanto como lo entendí me_ _resigné_ _por no poder hacer nada más que ir con ellos._

_La mujer morena me dio unas palmadas en el hombro,_ _sacándome_ _de mi ensimismamiento y_ _sostuve_ _mi espada, aquella que habían forjado con los rayos del sol._

_—Estás lista, Kara. Solo tienes que confiar en tus instintos._

_—¿Qué hay si meto la pata? —ella rió con gracia y sus alas, grandes y poderosas, se_ _agitaron_ _._

_—Un enviado del Señor es acompañado por su fuerza en todo momento, nunca estás sola. Ahora ve._

_La mujer desapareció y el lugar en el que estaba hace apenas unos segundos atrás cambió totalmente. Estaba en la tierra otra vez, después de tanto... después de que me llevaran. Apreté la espada con más fuerza y mis alas brillaron a medida que observaba el lugar. Tenía la certeza de que estaba en el desierto, en algún campo. Cuando mis ojos se_ _acostumbraron_ _a ver en las sombras divisé la carretera más cercana a menos de un kilómetro, la edificación más próxima a mí era un granero abandonado pero podía sentir algo que no encajaba en ese lugar. Alguien._

_Giré sobre mis pies en el momento en que una daga se_ _aproximaba_ _a mí y la desvíe con la espada. Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, la luz de mis alas dejaron su rostro visible y casi dejé escapar un grito. Una sorpresa parecida habrá tenido ella porque retrocedió con confusión un metro y medio. Todo tipo de emociones se mezclaron en mi interior._

_La ropa negra se_ _confundía_ _con la oscuridad como si la_ _rodeara_ _una sombra permanente alrededor, su rostro no era nada a lo que recordaba pero aún así se veía igual. ¿Cómo era posible? Su mandíbula era más recta, su nariz más fina y sus ojos, sorpresivamente, igual de verdes. Su cabello incluso era totalmente negro. Lucía como si hubiera envejecido unos cinco años pero sin el efecto de la vejez._

_No hubo palabras durante al menos tres minutos enteros. Como si_ _estuvieramos_ _archivando_ _cada detalle, detectando cada punto y centímetro. Apretó más la daga, del tamaño de mi antebrazo, cuando sus ojos miraron mis alas. Ese era un momento que jamás había olvidado, algo que soñaba de vez en cuando. La tensión en su rostro y la última vez que la había visto con angustia de verdad por mí. Por mí. Y lo entendí todo al instante._

_—Tú eres mi misión._

_—¿Tú le llamas misión? —dijo irónica—. Ellos te enviaron aquí para que te mate._

_Fue en ese momento cuando supe lo que Lena era exactamente. La habían convertido en un demonio, lo que era antes ya no existía, le habían arrancado su bondad y amor. No era más que un ser impuro, lleno de odio y resentimiento. Según las propias palabras de los libros que_ _explicaban_ _a esas criaturas. Sentí una punzada en el pecho con la forma en la que se_ _comportaba_ _. La habían destrozado tanto._

_—No moriré. —dije suavemente. Por algún motivo que_ _desconocí_ _y como si fuera como respirar, añadí— Dios está conmigo._

_—Y yo soy la reina del infierno. Bla, bla. Cada quién se miente como quiere —fruncí el ceño sin saber qué hacer. No iba a matar a Lena, no podía. Sabía bien que ya no era ella, que no era la misma de antes pero no podía_ _herirla_ _. No cuándo veía su cara y me encontraba con la persona que había amado antes._

_—Esto fue un error. —_ _susurré_ _._

_—Kara, así son las cosas. Mi objetivo es deshacerme de ti y el tuyo... Bueno, el tuyo no importará una vez que te haga desaparecer. ¿Lo hago rápido o quieres decir unas últimas palabras?_

_—¿Qué te han hecho a ti? —dije sin dejar de mirarla. Pareció quedarse en blanco un momento pero eso se_ _esfumó_ _, una sonrisa vil le cruzó la boca y tiró su daga al aire para_ _atraparla_ _un segundo después._

_—Del infierno puedes aprender cosas bastante interesantes, pásate algún día —dio un pasó en mi dirección pero me mantuve firme. No iba a retroceder, lo tenía claro—. O mejor te mato ahora mismo y nos ahorramos tanta estupidez._

_—No puedes matarme._

_—Eres un simple ángel —dijo con odio en su voz, casi podía sentir el desprecio que dejaban aquellas palabras en el aire—. ¿Por qué te engañas?_ _Cruzarte_ _conmigo fue lo peor que pudo_ _ocurrirte_ _en tu corta y angelical existencia._

_—Veo que no puedo hacer nada por ti._

_—_ _Tomatelo_ _en serio, Kara. Al menos muestra algo de decencia y pelea por tu honor._

_—No_ _pelearé_ _. —le repetí. Guardé mi espada en mi cinturón y eso la enojó más. La daga en su mano desapareció misteriosamente y Lena_ _flexionó_ _los brazos._

_—Bien, sin armas. Soy_ _asombrosamente_ _ágil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Mientras Lena se acercaba más, de repente quise irme. No quería estar aquí, no quería tener que luchar con ella, no podía. Mi estómago dolía y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, esquivé su primer golpe dirigido a mi cara._

_—Vete, Lena._

_—Lo haré una vez acabe contigo._

_El tercer intento de_ _golpearme_ _tampoco funcionó pero el cuarto puñetazo dió de lleno en mi pecho haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Lena sonreía victoriosa y yo me sentía derrotada pero no por la tonta pelea._

_—Prometo que lo haré rápido... O no._

_Al permanecer yo aún en el suelo Lena aprovechó para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí e_ _imposibilitarme_ _que me pusiera de pie. Mis alas no estaban, habían vuelto a su lugar en algún momento. No tenía fuerzas para quitarla de encima mío, sentía un vacío_ _abrazador_ _en mi interior que no me dejaba ganas de intentarlo. Me sentía dolida, supe, cuando su sonrisa macabra me miró y recuerdos de su antigua personalidad me_ _embargaron_ _. Ella no podía ser lo que era. No._

_Sus manos se_ _posicionaron_ _en mi cuello y comenzaron a_ _estrangularme_ _. Al principio no ocurrió nada pero a medida que Lena añadía más presión me empecé a quedar sin aire. Aunque no era el dolor de mis pulmones lo peor sino el calor que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuello, alrededor de sus manos, y que se extendía hasta todo mi cuerpo. Calor, mucho calor, calor ardiente y doloroso. Ví a Lena fruncir el entrecejo y sus manos temblaron en mi piel, gritó con furia alejándose de mí y miró sus manos._

_Las tenía del color del fuego y yo me llevé una mano a mi cuello, dolía demasiado sí, pero había sido sumamente extraño. Apenas me había tocado, ese calor insoportable se_ _apropió_ _de ambas._

_Ya no tenía nada que decir pero en el campo vacío una luz blanca inundó mi visión y todo lo que supe luego fue que dormí. Dormí durante un tiempo y soñé con un lugar frío y oscuro, con ojos verdes y profundos._

—¡¿Kara?! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hey!

Me había quedado inmersa en mis pensamientos de tal manera que había olvidado donde estaba. Una voz familiar me hablaba y una mano tocó mi brazo.

—Eh... Tom.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo mi amigo preocupado. Cuando finalmente pude ver su rostro me sentí incómoda por dejarlo verme tan distraída.

—Solamente estaba pensando.

—Parecías ida... —repuso dudando—. Pero está bien, como sea, tienes que saber algo. Pero tienes que asegurarme que mantendrás la calma.

—¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? —pregunté. Tom solo negó con la cabeza y me di cuenta que le estaba costando decirlo. —Solo dímelo por favor.

—Se trata de tu hermana —mi corazón se aceleró ante su mención—. Está en un hospital. La apuñalaron esta mañana.

**Lena.**

  
Volver a El Palacio después de esos minutos con Kara en el hospital fue en cierto modo revitalizante. Me recordé que lo que hacía formaba parte de un plan, el plan que me aseguraría tenerla en mis manos y destruirla. Sabía que acabar con un ángel no era tarea fácil pero tampoco era imposible. Lo único que necesitaba era que se rindiera ante mí. Kara tenía que sentirlo, decirme que estaba a mi disposición. Tal y como su hermana cuando fue desterrada. Un demonio la enamoró tan perdidamente que Alex Danvers perdió todo su poder. La sola idea me hacía querer brincar de emoción. Tendría tanto poder, tanto que nadie jamás se pensaría dos veces el cruzarse en mi camino.

Era desagradable coquetearle a un ángel, incluso tocarla y olerla. Aunque en todo ese denigrante plan existieran sacrificios contra mi propia alma había algo de divertido y excitante ver cómo reaccionaba cuando me acercaba demasiado a su cuerpo. Culpaba a mi naturaleza endemoniada por tener pensamientos tan sucios con un ángel pero eso era todo, era mi propio cuerpo y mente perturbada la que no sacaba el sexo y las malas adicciones de mi cabeza.

Tenía a mi favor que tuviéramos un trato que cumplir y claro que no mancharía mi honor rompiendolo. Una vez hubiera acabado todo, Kara estaría a mis pies. Pero ahora mismo tenía otros problemas. Paymon y su gran ejército ya se habían ido en el tiempo en que yo estuve incapacitada pero la oferta, casi orden, de hacerme cargo de tantas legiones seguía en pie.

No obstante no negaba que la idea de ser reina cuando todos los dominios fueran míos me atraía. Desde el primer momento me llamó la atención ser parte de la más alta jerarquía entre los demonios, pero no imaginaba que podría. Ser líder de un solo dominio era una cosa, mi legión estaba bien y la controlaba sin problema alguno, pero la situación era distinta ahora que me sugerían liderar más de diez dominios a la vez. Miles de criaturas, bestias y demonios estarían a mi cargo y no podía negarme. El amo así lo había ordenado.

Ni siquiera parpadeé cuando Nocturn se apareció a mi lado en una nube oscura.

—Hermana —dijo dejando caer su peso en la barandilla de hierro, algunos mechones de cabello negro le caían por el rostro y tenía los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. —Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecerte por aquí.  
—Si no te conociera diría que mi extrañaste.  
—Bueno, no —contestó arrastrando las palabras. —Es que todos aquí se descontrolan cuando no te ven.   
—Te he dicho lo que debes hacer en esos casos.   
—¿Crees que matar a todo aquel que no se comporte es buena idea? ¡Renacerían odiándome más que antes! Como sea, ¿cómo te ha ido? Te ha quedado impregnado un olor al mundo mortal horrible.  
—No es momento para hablar de eso, Nocturn —sentencié cortando el tema. —Hablando de algo que realmente importe todavía no sé qué haré con la oferta de Paymon.

Recorrí los campos de castigo con la vista, desde aquí arriba todo se veía tan lejano y distinto, pero ellos seguían ahí. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento concentrado en diferentes partes del infierno y yo tenía una de ellas como si fuera un jardín de rosas, para ver y admirar cada vez que se me antojaba. Pero ahora ver la pena ajena no me causaba la misma sensación de antes. Culpé a que la duda por todo lo que había pasado últimamente me nublara los sentidos.

—Sabes que lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar, Lena.   
—Ese es el problema —murmuré viéndola a la cara. —Si acepto y me equivoco una sola vez estaré condenada, serán miles de demonios y almas desterradas a las que gobernar. No es una legión, Nocturn, no es lo mismo que aquí. Son una decena de legiones. Una decena de dominios. Si me niego el amo me destruirá y sabes lo que significa ser destruido.  
—¿Tienes miedo?   
—¿Perdona?  
—No es común entre nosotros, pero no te culpo por sentir temor —volvió a decir con la voz cargada de serenidad. —Pero si él te eligió para esto es porque sabe que lo harás a la perfección. Eres Lena Luthor, ¿recuerdas?  
—Sí. Soy Lena Luthor. Ahora déjame sola, tengo que planear algunas cosas.

Se inclinó apenas en una reverencia y se desvaneció, entré a mi torre y dejé mis alas expandirse, abrirse y estirarse. Eran tan negras como la noche, fuertes y poderosas, pero para nada pesadas. O eso creía yo. Había que ser muy habilidoso, no sólo en lo físico, pero tener la mentalidad serena para cargar alas así. O al menos eso habían dicho muchos.

Ningún demonio tenía alas aquí, nadie. Solo mi amo. Desconocía la razón del porqué yo había sido elegida para llevarlas, cargar con ese regalo, nadie jamás me había explicado tampoco y no tenía ganas de saber. Era lo único desconocido en mi vida. Lo demás estaba en mi total control. Nada escapaba de mí.

Sobre una de las grandes mesas de roble había una carta, firmada con el inconfundible sello de la Orden de los Dominios. Mis alas se movieron cuando abrí el sobre blanco y encontré un pergamino prolijamente doblado.

“ _Estimada señora, enviamos la presente con esperanza de obtener una respuesta pronta y positiva. El Rey Paymon nos ha comentado en persona que se tomaría su tiempo para decidir y por supuesto ninguno de nosotros la obliga a_ _apresurarse_ _pero el amo_ _ansía_ _saber lo que hará. Cuando los diez dominios y las legiones correspondientes queden sin un líder adecuado esperamos que usted esté dispuesta a hacerse cargo. Es la única capacitada. Reiteramos en esta carta que el poder que le será dado sobrepasará al de cualquier otro, convirtiéndola en Reina de infinitas legiones. Realmente queremos contar con su ayuda, el amo también lo desea. Saludos cordiales._

_Orden de los Dominios.”_

Sutil manera mis amigos los reyes de decirme que no tengo otra alternativa. Sabía cuál era toda la táctica detrás de esa conveniente carta. Querían que aceptara cuanto antes, claro, no me estaban preguntando, estaban quitándome el poco tiempo. Me acordaba lo que le hacían a aquellos que se negaban a un pedido de la Orden, o en este caso un pedido directo del amo.

Existieron otros como yo, demonios poderosos y capaces que dijeron no al señor del infierno y sufrieron un destino peor al que cualquiera imagina. La única opción que yo tenía ahora era aceptar, decir que sí. Pero algo no me dejaba estar segura. ¿En serio quería ser parte de ese estúpido consejo? ¿Sentarme en una tonta mesa junto a reyes demoníacos? Yo sabía que era mejor lo que me esperaba, que podría hacer lo que quisiera pero esa parte de tener que actuar como ellos esperaban no me convencía.

Decidí mejor olvidar por el momento a la Orden y pensar en mi plan para destruir a Kara. Lo malo era que debía pasar tiempo preciado con ella, tiempo que podría gastar en otras cosas, otros lugares... En otras personas. La realidad era que Kara Danvers era un ángel y no cualquiera.

Era inteligente y aunque me pesara, tan poderosa y ágil como yo. Hacerla rendirse ante mí sería una tarea complicada pero sin duda rendiría sus frutos. Tenía que hacerle creer que era diferente, de alguna manera iba a creerme, tenía que fingir ser otra cosa y todo sería mucho más fácil.

Tenía mis endemoniados encantos.

**Kara.**

  
Alex había pasado varios días en terapia intensiva cuando al fin la cambiaron a otro cuarto. Nadie me preguntó dos veces nada ni pidió alguna documentación en especial. Cuando comenzaban a tener ciertas dudas por quién era yo o mi hermana se me quedaban viendo atontados y olvidaban lo qué decían. No era mi culpa que lo angelical no pudiera ser completamente ocultado, pero en esta situación lo aprecié.

A Alex la habían apuñalado cerca de las dos de la mañana en un barrio de mala muerte intentando vender droga. Habían estado un par de policías en la puerta antes, querían investigar y claro, llevarla, pero bastó con que me vieran para irse como si de repente hubiesen recordado algo más importante. Me disculpé con Dios en silencio por aquello. Estaba siendo un poco descarriada sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Estará recuperada del todo en poco tiempo —me informó un doctor de mediana edad, alto y con algunas canas empezando a aparecerle en el cabello. —No necesita quedarse, ha estado aquí desde hace días y...  
—No dejaré a mi hermana.  
—Solo sugiero que vaya a su casa a dormir un poco, tal vez comer y luego puede regresar —una casa, hogar, que concepto extraño. —Hay enfermeras calificadas para actuar en cualquier posible escenario, le aseguro que nada ocurrirá en su ausencia.  
—¿Lo promete? —pregunté con duda. Se me quedó viendo, como todos los demás, y cuando por fin volvió en si se limitó a asentir. En serio tenía que hacer algo con la gente que no me negaba nada. —Gracias.

Por supuesto que no me iría del edificio, no abandonaría este lugar mientras mi hermana estuviera indefensa aquí. Era un poco tonto esperar protegerla cuando sabía que al salir seguiría en el mismo peligro.

Tomé el ascensor vacío y saqué uno de los cuchillos de batalla que siempre traía. Presioné la punta de mi dedo y la sangre apareció al instante, lo guardé antes de que las puertas se abrieran y alguien se espantara.

Con el pulgar esparcí la sangre entre la yema de mis dedos y apreté la mano en un puño. Al volverla a abrir la sangre no estaba y tampoco había manchas rojas por ninguna parte. En su lugar unos puntos rojizos brillaban en mis dedos como si los hubiera dibujado con pintura. Alex y yo teníamos la misma sangre, si algo ocurría en su habitación o si algo la lastimaba yo lo sentiría al instante.

Terminé en el último piso y fui hasta las escaleras, llegué rápidamente al techo y el aire nocturno me hizo sentir mejor. Seguía sin poder soportar los hospitales.

Un vistazo al cielo, una mirada a la luna y percibí esa oscuridad tan conocida formarse a pocos pasos.

—Estás muy mal de la cabeza para volver aquí.  
—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mala conmigo, Kara? Rompes todo mi corazón.  
—No sería lo único que quiero romperte.  
—En otras circunstancias eso me habría provocado sexualmente, pero te lo dejaré pasar —me giré para encontrarla bajo uno de los reflectores. Sus alas se agitaron antes de desaparecer con una sacudida. Parecía como si hubiera salido literalmente del infierno. Tenía puesta esa misma ropa que solía usar. La túnica negra y rota y el cabello alborotado como si hubiera dormido por una semana y no conociera lo que es arreglarse el pelo. Pero claro, cuando eres un demonio esas cosas no importan demasiado.  
—No tengo ganas de hacer esto ahora, déjame sola.  
—Creí que apreciarías algo de compañía.

La miré sin creerme sus palabras, por supuesto que había una trampa, era Lena después de todo.

—No me gusta la compañía y menos la tuya —fingió dolor un momento pero al siguiente se apareció a mi izquierda. Miró hacia abajo, eran bastantes pisos.  
—Como venía diciendo, ¿en verdad no necesitas a nadie con quién hablar?   
—Lo que sea que intentes no te funcionará, Lena.  
—Soy una demonio puramente honesta —sonrió con todos los dientes y aparté la mirada. Claro que intentaba algo. —Ya que no quieres contarme sobre ti, hablaremos de mí.  
—Mi noche no se puede poner mejor.  
—Te diré algo totalmente clasificado y tú solo tienes que decirme lo que debería hacer.   
—¿Tú queriendo un consejo de otra persona que no seas tú misma? No parece algo que Lena Luthor haría.  
—Tú estás siendo la malvada ahora —levantó una ceja y esa actitud de niña apareció en su cara de nuevo. —Vamos, Kara, eres un ángel. Tienes que ayudarme.  
—Los ángeles ayudamos a los mortales no a demonios con una sed insaciable de almas.  
—Sí, bueno, en líneas generales tu naturaleza consiste en ayudar, ¿no?  
—Dios, ya. Dime.  
—No aquí, ¿me dejas llevarte a un sitio?   
—¿Me tomas el pelo?   
—Oh, vamos, Kara. No estoy tratando nada, de verdad. Es este maldito hospital el que me está haciendo perder la paciencia.  
—¿Tampoco soportas estar aquí?   
—¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? —pidió de nuevo, casi suplicante. —Si te hace sentir más segura controlé la mente de cada doctor de guardia en el piso donde se encuentra tu hermana así que están como abejas sobre la miel.  
—¿Que has hecho qué?  
—No es como si te fueras a ir sabiendo que ella sigue aquí sola.

Toqué la palma de mi mano, acaricié con mis dedos mi propia piel y sin siquiera esforzarme sentí el cuarto donde estaba mi hermana. Y claro, también noté a todos los que estaban ahí. Al menos diez médicos pendientes de ella.

—Estás demente.

Lena no dijo nada pero levantó el brazo y en su mano apareció su daga.

—Tomala.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tomala, tienes el poder de matarme con esto si algo le pasa a tu hermana o en cualquier momento que sientas que miento.  
—No sé si...  
—¿Puedes confiar en mí al menos por una vez? —me lo pensé, realmente lo hice. Creí ver honestidad pero podría estar confundida, podría ser otra cosa, muy buena mentirosa. Al cabo de unos segundos agarré la daga y traté de ignorar la naturaleza propia del arma. Era como si supiera que yo no era su dueña, que no estaba hecha para mí, que era la enemiga. En parte lo era supongo.  
—Si intentas algo, lo que sea, no dudaré en matarte.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. No confiaba en ella para nada pero quería probar sus límites, si me había dado su daga era por algo.

—No tardaremos mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena tuvo que tomarme por el antebrazo. Pese a que la tela se interponía entre sus dedos y mi piel, todavía llegaba a sentir el ardor habitual que estar a centímetros de ella me causaba.

Sentía la oscuridad a mi alrededor, la oscuridad que ella causaba para movernos por las sombras, pero mantuve la calma. Sentí un suelo materializarse bajo mis pies y su mano soltarme. De a poco pude ver con claridad mi alrededor. Seguía siendo de noche por lo que quizás no habíamos ido muy lejos. Parecía ser el patio de alguna casa no muy vieja, moderna de hecho, un perro dormía a un costado de la cerca pero ni se había inmutado. Las ventanas de la casa detrás nuestro estaban abiertas y ninguna luz provenía del interior. No recordaba haber estado aquí antes pero algo me extrañaba. Apreté el mango de la daga de Lena para asegurarme de que siguiera en mi poder.

-Veo que no recuerdas este sitio.  
-¿Tiene algo de especial? -repliqué dudosa. Lena estaba a unos metros, caminando de lado a lado como si esperase.  
-Aquí fue donde nos separaron.  
-¿Qué? -sentí el vibrar de mis alas nerviosas queriendo salir pero no lo permití. -Eso no es posible, estábamos...  
-Nos dijeron que era el limbo, sí. Pero con el tiempo aprendí muchas cosas sobre la vida y la muerte y no existe tal cosa como un intermedio antes del cielo o el infierno. Estuvo en nuestra imaginación todo el tiempo.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-No encuentro placer en mentir, Kara. No sé cómo lo recordarás tú, pero en mi mente se trataba de columnas y oscuridad y, esa voz, claro. Luego llegaste tú y... Al rato te fuiste. Arriba. Pero estábamos aquí. Ellos hicieron algo con nuestras cabezas y... -se detuvo. Sujeté la daga con más fuerza cuando se acercó, se arrodilló frente a mí y bajó la vista a la tierra. De sus manos salieron unas finas garras que se clavaron en el suelo, comenzó a mover los dedos de tal forma que formó un círculo y retiró la mano. -Pon tu mano ahí. No es un truco, de verdad.

Por mucho que quería alejarme de ella y olvidar esas tonterías, el círculo en la tierra de alguna manera me atraía. Lena siguió con la rodilla pegada al piso cuando me puse a su altura y extendí la palma de mi mano en el círculo. La línea que lo formaba se iluminó con un tono azul claro y brillante.

Era como si me hubieran inyectado todo tipo de emociones. De la tierra provenía algo cálido, esperanzador y puro. Pero al mismo tiempo sensaciones completamente diferentes se filtraban y hacían cosquillas en mis dedos. Odio, dolor, perdida y destrucción. Sin saber por qué, no aparté la mano hasta pasados varios minutos, pero al instante la luz desapareció y con sorpresa ví que el círculo también se desvanecía.

-Eso...  
-Es un recuerdo. Más o menos.  
-¿Más o menos? -Lena se irguió y se sacudió las manos con delicadeza.  
-Todo en esta tierra deja huella. No importa si pasan diez o mil años, no interesa si se trata del más grande animal o la más pequeña oruga. Hace cuatrocientos años se crearon dos de los más poderosos seres del plano inmortal, tú y yo, justo aquí. Nos dieron nuestros poderes en este lugar y lo que sea que éramos en ese momento desapareció aquí. Por eso se siente tan... Extraño. Cuando tocaste ese círculo le diste vida a un recuerdo que esta tierra no olvida, más que un recuerdo es una sensación latente en las entrañas de este suelo.  
-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? -pregunté levantándome también yo. Lena vaciló.  
-Hace tiempo quise saber el lugar exacto donde había ocurrido y solo fue cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo.  
-¿Y por qué me lo muestras a mí? No lo hubieras hecho nunca si no tramaras algo.  
-Kara, no todo en la vida es querer aniquilarte, ahora mismo estoy pausando mis actividades asesinas por un bien mayor.  
-No existe un bien mayor para nosotras. Nos crearon para definir un balance entre lo bueno y lo malo, evidentemente los tuyos prudieron de más el mundo.   
-Para ser un ángel juzgas demasiado, ¿fuiste al infierno alguna vez? ¿Sabes de primera lo que hacemos ahí? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, tenía músculos tonificados, sabía que entrenaba bastante pero no siempre se le notaba. -Desconoces nuestro trabajo, Kara, tu Dios no hizo más que llenarte la cabeza de ideas absurdas.  
-No hables así de él -repliqué intentando ocultar mi rabia. Fallando. -Ni se te ocurra...  
-¿Qué? -dijo incitante. -¿Por qué no te gusta la verdad?  
-¿Esto es todo lo que querías mostrarme? Porque me largo.

Bajó los brazos y se acercó a paso rápido cuando mis alas comenzaron a abrirse para irme. El brillo le molestó y con un movimiento de la mano me pidió que las ocultara. A regañadientes lo hice.

-Quería mostrarte esto porque me pareció que quizás te sería interesante saberlo. Pero también quería contarte algo.  
-¿No tienes amigos en tu tan maldito infierno? -Lena suspiró.  
-No es algo que pueda decirles a ellos.  
-¿Y por qué a mí? Me odias desde que tengo uso de razón, somos enemigas por naturaleza y he aprendido a no creer en nada de lo que un demonio me diga. ¿Así que por qué te molestas? -le espeté perdiendo la paciencia. Esperaba que comenzara a reír, dándome la razón con que todo se trataba de un juego enfermo pero no lo hizo. Recordé que su daga seguía en mi mano cuando sus ojos cayeron hasta ella, pero no se veía como si quisiera saltar de pronto y quitarmela, solo había sido un punto en lo que perder su mirada. Aún así esa pequeña atención hizo que la daga me produciera un molesto calor en la palma de la mano.

-No lo sé. Me siento un poco imbécil por esto. Pero, ¿a quién más podría pedirle un consejo? Sí, eres mi enemiga y sí, tal vez te odio y desearía que tus huesos cayeran al río Estigio -puse los ojos en blanco y en su cara se dibujó una penosa sonrisa. -Pero eres la única que me conoce desde el principio y eres un ángel, no eres de los míos y no correrás a mi amo a decirle que tengo dudas sobre mi deber.  
-¿De qué dudas hablas? Se trata de lo que me estabas contando la otra vez, ¿no es así? Sobre hacer algo que no estabas del todo segura.  
-Mi señor ha ordenado que se me asignen cientos de legiones, todas a mi cargo. Esperan claro, mi confirmación, pero no es más que una estupidez. Si digo que no, seré desterrada y poco después destruida por ser desleal. Si digo que sí, me harán reina. La Orden de los Dominios, donde todos los reyes demoníacos debaten tácticas y nuevos castigos no es, cómo decirlo... Dónde quiero pasar el resto de mi inmortal vida.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Reina? Por lo que tengo entendido el poder que se le atribuye a los reyes en el infierno...  
-Supera todo lo conocido, ajá -murmuró, alzando las cejas como restándole importancia. -Seré muy poderosa, eso me atrae, pero al mismo tiempo no sé qué tan bueno sea tener tantas bestias y demonios que controlar. Todos a mi cargo. Si cometo un error, su furia caerá por completo sobre mí.

Lena se había sentado en un gran tronco, de esos que se hayarían alrededor de una fogata. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que no la veía tan vulnerable, sin estar a la defensiva, tan abierta a contarme por lo que pasaba. Por lo general era despreciable hasta el cansancio y mala en exceso pero la forma en la que miraba el pasto junto a sus pies llamaba mi atención. Una mirada desolada y sin interés.

Resolví sentarme en el leño de enfrente. Clavé su daga en la tierra quedando ésta justo en el medio de nosotras. Lena contempló su arma, me pareció ver una chispa de fuego en sus ojos verdes. Seguro eran imaginaciones mías.

-Yo digo que si quieres hacerlo, pues hazlo. No es que tengas muchas opciones pero, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? -su mirada oscura subió hasta mí. -Una reunión cada jueves con esa famosa Orden de los Dominios, finges que te interesa, luego vuelves a tu vida de reina de las tinieblas y líder de los bichos raros como si nada. Tan simple como eso.  
-Lo haces ver muy fácil -sentenció con seriedad. Pero pese al tono vacío, podía percibir una suave sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.  
-Resulta que no estoy tan al tanto de las reglas del infierno o cosas por el estilo. Mi Dios no me pone una espada en la frente y espera a que gobierne la mitad de sus ángeles.  
-Y ahí vas.  
-Lo que quiero decir es que lo intentes. Me voy a arrepentir de esto cuando vea a tus bestias rondar, pero sí, ten un poco de aventura.  
-¿Tú me estás sugiriendo que sea aventurera? ¿Tú? -alargó la u levantando una ceja y tuve el impulso de golpear su hombro pero recordé nuestra situación, quienes éramos, y preferí ponerme de pie.  
-Eso es todo lo que puedo sugerirte. Ahora si no te importa preferiría volver a donde mi hermana.

Lena únicamente asintió. Fue cuando ya me había girado y me preparaba para transportarme que me llamó.

-¿Crees que extiendas un poco más tu amabilidad y me dejes hablar con tu hermana?  
-¿Se te saltó un tornillo? -tomó su daga del piso y tan pronto la tocó, desapareció. Se levantó y con pasos lentos se posicionó frente a mí.  
-¿Cómo vas en la tarea de llevarla por el buen camino? ¿Haz tenido éxito?  
-Sabes que ya no puede verme -dije entre dientes.  
-Exacto. Conlleva esfuerzo hacer contacto con un humano, tiene que ocurrir algo divino, una experiencia milagrosa. Alex ya no es un ángel, claramente, así que a ti no puede verte a menos que muera.  
-Tú misma dijiste que la trajiste desde las puertas de la muerte a la vida y ahora quieres...  
-No, no, no. No quiero matarla, dejame terminar -mi paciencia se agotaba.  
-Yo soy capaz de comunicarme con un humano, los demonios tenemos ese... Bello don -dijo sonriendo. -Tengo algo que decirle que quizás le cambie un poco el concepto de lo que es su vida, pero dudo que le guste saberlo.  
-¿Y ahora de qué hablas?  
-No puedo decirlo aquí -replicó viendo más allá de la cerca que separaba el patio siguiente, hacia la vasta oscuridad. -Puedes estar presente mientras hable con ella, si así lo deseas, pero te advierto que no podrás hacer nada por ella. Por como reaccione, quiero decir.  
-Estás siendo más amable que de costumbre, no es común en ti.  
-¿De nuevo con eso? Mira, soy un demonio de palabra, ángel. Si te digo algo es porque es la verdad. Además accediste a venir aquí, ahora te devuelvo el favor.  
-No estoy segura de querer favores de demonios -añadí insegura.  
-No decías lo mismo cuando aceptaste el trato para salvar a tu hermana, ¿o sí? Esto es parecido. Si logro cambiar su parecer quizás se comporte mejor, viva una perfecta vida mortal, olvide sus problemas con la droga y vaya a saber que otras cosas. ¿Qué pierdes, Kara?  
-¿Si acepto cómo sabré que no harás nada raro?  
-Tienes que confiar -dijo, y sus ojos brillaron. -Nuestro trato por supuesto que sigue en pie, su nombre no se irá de la lista por más de que tu hermana se vuelva una buena persona de la noche a la mañana. Pero servirá para que cuando nuestro pequeño acuerdo acabe... Ya no vuelva a aparecer ahí.  
-No te entiendo, Lena.  
-Podría decir lo mismo de ti -señaló mirando el cielo nocturno. Suspiré.  
-Está bien, acepto. Pero sigo sin confiar en ti.  
-Oh, no serías tú si lo hicieras.

Y eso fue todo. Con una sonrisa felina se desvaneció en el aire, dejando una nube de densa negrura donde había estado segundos antes.

Tragué el amargo sentimiento que estar con ella me había dejado. Más que amargo era algo diferente, confuso. No había intentado nada pero eso era justo lo que me inquietaba. Tanta cortesía de su parte era poco propia así que mejor seguía con cuidado de ahora en más.

Vislumbré el hospital en mi mente, dejé a mi cuerpo flotar y las sensaciones volar hasta volver a donde mi hermana aún dormía. Tranquila y a salvo. 

Mi tiempo en la tierra estaba de a poco esfumándose. Mi hogar no era este y tenía asuntos de gran importancia en el cielo pero no podía dejar aún el mundo mortal. Me quedaría al menos un par de días más para asegurarme que Alex se fuera de aquí. Yo volvería a mis obligaciones pero ahora mismo tenía todo un panorama que afrontar. Alex ya había despertado y Lena hablaría con ella. Seguía sin saber porqué había aceptado, porqué había dejado que un demonio se acercara a ella. De nuevo. Pero una parte de mí quiso creer que Lena sería fiel a su palabra así que no volví a pensar en aquello.

Dentro del cuarto de la limpieza en el que esperábamos, me quise golpear por acabar en aquel minúsculo espacio a su lado. El olor fuerte de los productos de limpieza y las escobas y trapos medio sucios no se comparaban en nada a lo mucho que me molestaba tener que tolerar su respiración a centímetros de mi rostro. Cada tanto, en la oscuridad de ese pequeño lugar, un movimiento de nuestros brazos o un ligero cambio de posición hacía que nuestra piel chocara y quemara al instante.

—¿No podías haber elegido un sitio más grande? Por todos los cielos —me quejé cuando mi cabeza golpeó con algo en la repisa en un intento de separarme un poco de ella.  
—Es el más cercano al cuarto de tu hermana y no están permitidas las visitas a esta hora, ¿por qué no mejor cooperas?  
—Podrías solo haberte aparecido ahí dentro.  
—No me puedo aparecer cuando estoy en mi forma humana —bufó con un tono obvio.

Aunque la poca luz que el foco de emergencia detrás nuestro emitía cada tres segundos no iluminaba nada, aún podía ver sus rasgos. Su forma humana y la demoníaca eran por supuesto las mismas, se podía ver su poder aunque estuviera oculto y el fuego infernal que destellaba en sus ojos de a momentos. Su disfraz consistía en ropas negras pero modernas. Como las que Alex usaba últimamente, vaqueros rasgados y desteñidos y camisetas del mismo color, tan ajustadas que uno pensaría que seguro el que las usa se está asfixiando. Sobre sus pechos apretados colgaba un collar que no le había visto usar nunca antes. El cordón era de una textura extraña pero el dije, plateado y brillante, tenía una forma circular con una figura dentro que se asemejaba a una media luna.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Miré automáticamente hacia el lado opuesto.  
—No seas idiota, estaba viendo el collar.   
—Por mucho que me enciende que me mientas, no estamos en el lugar apropiado para consumar lo nuestro, así que te pido que no me provoques.  
—Dios me libre si alguna vez lo hago —murmuré sin ocultar el asco en mi voz. Lena se rió como si fuera de lo más gracioso, acto seguido miró el reloj que había robado en la recepción y se lo volvió a guardar.  
—¿Estás lista?  
—Solo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.  
—Vuelvo a repetirte que no será una grata noticia para ella.  
—¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez lo que le dirás? —la luz roja parpadeó en la mitad de su rostro y divisé algo de duda.  
—Mejor entremos. Tengo asuntos que atender.  
—Mientras más rápido te vayas mejor.

Lena abrió la puerta con lentitud. El pasillo permanecía misteriosamente desolado y la habitación de mi hermana a unos metros a la derecha me causaba una rara sensación de ansiedad.

Caminé detrás de ella, la seguí cuando se metió en el cuarto de Alex y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer me quedé en la esquina junto a la puerta mientras Lena se aproximaba a la cama. Si Sara me viera en este momento me daría un puñetazo que recordaría por toda la eternidad. Un demonio acercándose a mi hermana y yo aquí parada como si nada.

Lena contempló las máquinas a las que Alex estaba conectada y como por arte de magia éstas soltaron un pitido extraño y alto, dando como resultado que mi hermana abriera los ojos de par en par. Lo primero que vio fue a la demonio junto a ella, tenía una mirada perdida y asustadiza. Sabía que Alex conocía tan bien como yo a Lena Luthor.

—No, no, no. Cálmate un poco —comenzó Lena mientras acercaba la silla junto a la cama y se sentaba. —Tenemos que conversar. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Alex seguía sin habla. El miedo en sus ojos era entendible. Si yo hubiera sido desterrada al mundo mortal, me convirtiera en humana y viera luego a un demonio, pues... No sería muy agradable. Aún ante el silencio la ojiverde prosiguió.

—En ese caso iré directo al grano. Tu hermana está haciendo todo lo posible para que no vayas derechito al mismo fondo del infierno y tú se lo pagas de esta manera.  
—Kara...  
—No le digas sobre el trato —murmuré sabiendo que solo Lena me podía escuchar. Ella me dedicó una rápida mirada que se definía en un «cállate» y regresó a Alex.  
—Sí, ella misma. ¿Por qué demonios estás desperdiciando tu vida?  
—¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió con cierta acusación en la voz.  
—Estoy haciendo un favor.  
—¿... A Kara?  
—Oh, por favor, no —rió con desdén Lena. Se inclinó entonces hasta el pálido rostro de Alex y aunque su tono bajó considerablemente, la escuché de igual manera —A Maggie.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue obvia, más que eso su corazón se vio afectado en los monitores por su ritmo cardíaco. Alex miraba un punto vacío de la habitación, si tan solo girara a la izquierda la cabeza -y todavía fuera un ángel-, me vería.

Se dirigió a Lena pero ya no con el miedo del principio. Era algo animal y desesperado lo que se escondía en sus ojos.

—¿Maggie te ha pedido que vinieras? ¿Está aquí?  
—No y no. Pero consideré que dadas las últimas circunstancias allá en el infierno tenía que venir a conversar contigo.  
—No entiendo qué sucede. Me llevarás, ¿no es así? Sé que estoy en la lista, en cualquier momento me arrastrarán al Averno. Puedo sentirlo.  
—Alto ahí, ¿quieres? Detente. Mi trabajo no consiste en ir en busca de almas miserables a las que llevar a mi casa, eso lo hacen otros. Lo que tengo para decir es... Complicado tal vez para ti. Pero podrías aprender de ello y, no sé, ¿vivir como una maldita persona normal? En serio no comprendo tu desinterés en existir. Te han dado otra oportunidad. Te empeñas en odiar este mundo y comportarte como una idiota cuando solías ser un ángel. Eso sin duda me asombra.  
—Si no vienes a matarme dime de una vez lo que quieres.

Lena alzó las manos en el aire.

—Bien, no vayas a morir de la impaciencia. Veamos... Cuando te apuñalaron fuiste directo a las puertas del infierno. Sí, así y tan bonito como suena. No lo recuerdas porque claramente volviste a la vida. Pero yo te traje. Yo impedí que cayeras a la agonía y sufrimiento eterno pero si quieres me das las gracias luego. No te salvé porque lo deseaba, más bien fue un pedido de alguien en mis legiones quién estaba al tanto de si corrías peligro o no. ¿Puedes imaginar de quién se trataba?  
—Maggie —susurró Alex, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. La idea me pareció descabellada pero me desconcertó más que Lena asintiera. Maggie había provocado todo esto. Esa demonio había hecho que mi hermana fuera expulsada. No lograba entender.  
—Corrió a informarme y como soy tan piadosa y amable la ayudé. Pero las cosas no acabaron como esperaba. Hice lo que Maggie sugirió. Te devolví a la vida y te di la suficiente vitalidad para sobrevivir pero al volver algo había salido mal.  
—¿Lena? —dije despacio y acercándome hasta quedar frente a ella, al otro lado de la cama. Lena no me miró.  
—Alguien se enteró y la mató.

Podía sentir el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado a Alex como si la que estuviera sufriendo fuera yo. Se había llevado las manos al rostro y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Apreté los puños a los costados, no sabiendo qué hacer. Mi mirada dura y furiosa reparó en los ojos verdes que me veían con aprehensión. ¿De esto se había tratado? No sabía si la manera de verme de Lena era pura o fingida pero no podía tolerar ver la lamentación en su cara.

Habría querido abrazar a mi hermana. Consolarla de alguna manera. Incluso habría querido que eso fuera una mentira con tal de que no sufriera de esa forma. Pero tampoco lograba comprender del todo. ¿Cómo es que habían matado a Maggie por quebrantar las reglas y con Lena no sucediera nada? La respuesta era obvia pero aún así no quería admitirla.

—Puedo decirte que lo lamento en verdad —articuló una de golpe ensombrecida Lena. Como si en realidad le pesara. —Antes de morir Maggie me confesó que se paseaba cada noche por el mundo mortal solo para verte. Estuvieras siendo una idiota o no. Ella solo quería asegurarse de que no cometieras un error. No creí que lo que había entre ustedes en verdad fuera así de serio, pensé que era una tontería, algo estúpido. Pero si intentabas a toda costa acabar en el infierno tienes que saber que ya no hay nadie esperándote allí.  
—Maggie no puede estar muerta. Mientes. Eres una mentirosa.  
Lena negó.  
—Si conoces bien las historias entonces sabes que no soy de conceder favores o salvar... Angeles caídos o humanos mal encaminados. Pero Maggie era una buena guerrera y no merecía la muerta que tuvo solo por salvar tu estúpido trasero.  
—Por qué... ¿Por qué tú puedes estar aquí entonces? Eres tan culpable como ella.  
—Encontré a los que la asesinaron y luego de una larga y desagradable conversación donde confesaron que no le habían contado a nadie, los hice trizas. Por eso he venido a este mugroso lugar. Si sigues desperdiciando tu vida de la manera en que lo haces harás que su sacrificio, lo que hizo por ti, sea en vano. Así que piensa en las posibilidades. Haz que tu vida valga la pena y olvida tu pasado, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Lena se levantó de repente. La notaba algo enfadada pero no me miró ni una vez. Comenzó a ir hasta la puerta y tenía el picaporte en la mano cuando Alex habló, su voz aún rota.

—No fue justo. Nosotras... Nosotras de verdad nos queríamos.

Lena la observó inexpresiva. Volvió la cabeza unos centímetros, justo donde yo estaba, invisible al ojo humano, y contestó;

—Nada es justo en esta vida. Y sí, quizás se querían pero el amor nunca le gana a la muerte.

Desapareció por la puerta como si nada. Las últimas palabras me habían descolocado de alguna manera y provocado que siguiera allí parada como una gran tonta. No podía soportar ver a mi hermana en ese estado, en verdad quería estar a su lado pero saber que no podía decirle que todo estaría bien empeoraba las cosas. Así que me concentré y pensé en el pasillo de afuera, en instantes me sentí desaparecer y volver a formarme. No me costó ver a Lena caminar con prisa hacia el lado opuesto por el que habíamos venido. Su figura parecía una mancha oscura.

—¡Espera! —ella no se inmutó pero yo sabía que me había escuchado. No sé cuánto más caminé detrás de ella pero ya estábamos fuera del hospital y el frío de la madrugada acariciaba mis mejillas. Apuré el paso y Lena con molestia se giró.  
—¿Podrías parar de seguirme?  
—¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro?  
—Estoy bastante segura de que eres capaz de razonar y comprender por ti misma lo que ocurrió —dijo exasperada.  
—¿En verdad Maggie está muerta? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
—¿Desde cuando te importan mis demonios? Si eres tan amable de dejarme sola...  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? —la interrumpí bajando la voz. Al segundo me había golpeado su manera de comportarse. Nada de la altivez usual, no la confianza y seguridad y mucho menos la perversidad de siempre. Solo se notaba cansada y enojada.  
—Solo quiero regresar.  
—¿Te sientes bien?  
—¿Estás bromeando o te picó algo? —se quejó, alterándose más.  
—Es solo que estás... Rara.  
—¿Te preocupas por mí ahora?

Por mucho que intentó que sonara en broma, a mi no me lo pareció. Notaba que en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus emociones pero no era la única.

Lo que había pasado en la habitación había sido extraño. Esa rabia que le había brotado al hablar sobre Maggie, como si apreciara en verdad a todos los de su tipo, se había clavado en mi mente sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

—Por supuesto que no. 

Lena volvió a negar, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Entonces déjame sola. Ya he tenido bastante de ti por un rato. Pero te veré pronto, nuestro trato aún no acaba. 

Con eso se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la calle. Muchas cosas seguían rondando en mi cabeza y me hacían querer exigirle respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera yo tenía. Cosas que desconocía y dudaba que Lena supiera.

Pero no la seguí y dejé que se fuera.

**Kara.**

  
—¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue lo primero que dijo Tom, mi amigo, cuando aparecí en la sala de entrenamiento. Sara había levantado la cabeza en mi dirección al verme entrar pero siguió sin más blandiendo su espada con otro ángel. Inexpresiva y distante la había notado, ni siquiera un rápido saludo luego de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera.

Tom me pasó una de mis armas, de las que solía usar siempre en los entrenamientos y él tomó la otra. Una un poco más larga y con un mango de oro, más pesada y fuerte.

—Estoy bien.

Comenzamos a calentar. Primero despacio y luego asestando suaves golpes que a ninguno dolía.

—Estuviste mucho fuera, comenzaba a temer por ti.  
—Sé cuidarme bien, Tom —él giró con un movimiento eficaz y rápido y el peso de la espada dió de lleno en mi costado izquierdo.  
—Tienes la guardia baja, ¿qué ha pasado?  
—Solo es la falta de práctica.  
—Luchas desde que tienes uso de razón, Kara —detuve un mandoble y busqué ocultar la mala sensación que aun sentía por dentro después de aquellos días en el hospital. —Sabes pelear mejor que todos nosotros, mejor que Sara incluso.  
—Creo que Sara hoy no parece estar muy interesada en mí.

Cambiamos de lugar y Tom afirmó con la cabeza. Noté que tenía una nueva armadura puesta. De cuero duro angelical y de las resistente a cualquier daño. Tenía muñequeras y botas también del mismo cuero marrón claro.

Tom era un ángel alto, de buen estado físico y por supuesto, de los mejores en lo que hacía. Los músculos tonificados no coincidían en nada con su personalidad de niño por más de que tuviera más de doscientos años. Su cabello era plateado lo que le daba un aire más rebelde de lo que debería ser, sus ojos color caramelo eran el perfecto tono para su rostro, literalmente, angelical y divino. La mitad de los malak, los ángeles recién llegados, le tenían un gracioso miedo. Su tarea consistía en ser un ángel protector. No devolvía a los demonios al infierno si no era estrictamente necesario pero de eso se encargaban otros. Lo que él hacía era velar por aquellos desafortunados que dormían en las calles y no tenían para comer. Tom no podía ayudarlos pero alejaba a las criaturas del Averno de los vagabundos, quienes al ser presas fáciles, eran constantemente atacados.  
Él era junto a Sara mi único amigo de verdad y no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Sara ha tenido unos días complicados a causa de tu ausencia. Creo que tanto trabajo le estresó un poco, ya sabes, ella solo quiere entrenar todos los días o ir a cazar de demonios. No quedarse aquí a supervisar ángeles.  
—A veces pienso que a ella le iría mejor en todo esto pese a que no sea lo suyo. Es más dura y precisa al momento de entrenar.  
—¿Y tú eres mala por ser más liviana con los que tardan en aprender a mover una daga? —replicó esquivando mi espada.  
—No fue lo que dije.  
—Eres la mejor de aquí.  
—No hay mejores ni peores para nuestro señor.

Chocamos espadas por otros cuarenta minutos hasta que al fin nos retiramos. Varios se habían quedado a mirarnos con asombro por lo poco que nos afectaban las espaldas en la piel. Si bien ningún ángel resultaba herido con su propia espada, a los que recién llegaban les dolía demasiado un pequeño roce. Me causaba cierta intriga que pudieran sentir dolor aún, el dolor generalmente te hacía sentir más vivo.

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó con Lena?

Murmuró Tom cuando caminábamos calle abajo por Hybrion, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. La avenida estaba vacía.  
Oculté la sorpresa de que fuera tan obvio saber que ella había estado ahí.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba?  
—No es difícil de deducir, ¿sabes? Por lo que sé Alex ya salió del hospital sana y salva, por el momento ningún demonio puede tocarla ya que su energía vital no está en todo su potencial y no les serviría de nada matarla. Pero llegaste y estabas desconcentrada y molesta y sé de solo alguien que puede ponerte tan... Furiosa.  
—No estoy furiosa.  
Tom alzó una ceja.  
—No se supone que deba sentir ninguna de esas emociones, Tom.  
—De ves en cuando está bien estar un poco enojado.

El cielo pareció brillar más aún como si fuera a propósito. Como si Dios estuviera jugando conmigo y supiera de antemano todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que pensaba y lo que seguramente haría. Suspiré rendida.

Le conté a Tom lo que sabía. Lena salvando a Alex del infierno, trayéndola de vuelta, sobre Maggie incluso. Ignoré las partes que más me habían hecho sentir rara. Sobre verla tan humana y diferente. No, solo habían sido ilusiones. Nada era real. Tom jugaba con el borde de la muñequera un poco confundido.

—¿En serio la salvó? ¿No es un invento de ella?  
—Por mucho que odie decirlo, Lena no es de mentir.  
—¿Y le crees?  
—No tengo ganas de pensar en otra posible opción, solo me alegro de que Alex esté bien por ahora.  
—¿Piensas que hará lo correcto de ahora en más?

Recordando lo que Lena le había contado sobre Maggie, sobre como la demonio había muerto por ella, quería imaginar que sí. Que Alex viviría mejor y conseguiría alejarse de todo lo que la quería arrastrar al infierno. Nunca había pensado en que Alex estaba en serio haciendo todas esas cosas para acabar ahí, para estar cerca de Maggie, jamás ella había mencionado algo parecido y ahora nunca iba a saberlo. Primero porque no podía hablarle y segundo porque tenía la certeza de que Alex no querría verme de todas maneras.

—No lo sé. Pero eso espero.  
—Imagino entonces que tu trato con Lena Luthor sigue —más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta. Tom sabía que no rompías un trato con un demonio, más aún sabía que yo nunca olvidaba mis promesas. Y había prometido ir hasta el final por mucho que Lena me desagradara.  
—Quiero que mi hermana esté a salvo.

No hablamos de Alex ni de Lena otra vez. Me comentó las últimas noticias mientras yo no había estado, nuevos ingresos de ángeles incluso. Nos despedimos unas calles más tarde.

**Lena.**

  
—¿Crees que me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que Leviatán hace o deja de hacer?  
—¡Solo estaba poniendo un ejemplo!  
—No quiero ejemplificaciones con idiotas de ese tipo. Estoy hasta la madre de todos ellos. Ya basta.

Nocturn y yo discutíamos casi a los gritos en mi torre. Ella habia dicho que Leviatán contaba con demasiadas buenas legiones y las gobernaba sin ningún inconveniente, pues eso lo sabía, el problema fue cuando sugirió que debía cambiar algunas de mis tácticas a las de él. Mis alas se habían expandido sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. Las muy malditas tenían toda una personalidad propia.

—Lo siento, no quería que sonara así.  
La miré sin hablar por un largo rato. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella así que hice que mis alas se fueran y busqué calmarme.  
—Ya vete, dile a Blaire que la necesito aquí.

Y con eso se fue. El reflejo que mi espejo de plata me devolvía me descolocaba un poco. Tenía el mismo aspecto que había llevado en el mundo mortal. Parecía una humana y tenía la ropa mortal. No me molestaba en lo absoluto cambiar mis usuales vestimentas por algo diferente pero seguía siendo raro verme sin las túnicas negras o el oscuro delineador en mis ojos.

Como había pedido Blaire llegó a mis aposentos minutos después. Era una demonio de cabello castaño y una piel tan suave como deliciosa. El traje ajustado le resaltaba los pechos y las caderas, ella sabía que ese atuendo era de todos mi favorito. Automáticamente me sonrió cuando me quedé viendo el escote sin parpadear. Mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y extendí la mano en el aire para que se acercara.

—Tan bella como siempre.  
—Ya no pasas tanto tiempo aquí, comienzo a sentir que nos abandonas —murmuró con tanta sensualidad que quise morder y tirar de sus labios hasta hacerla doler.  
—Ya sabes, trabajo y trabajo.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura con determinación y la hice caer en mi cama. Una sensación sin identificar susurraba en mi cabeza pero no le hice caso. Blaire tenía toda mi atención.

—¿Sabías que eres mi favorita?  
—¿Le dices eso a todas? —dijo con una risa desenfadada. La realidad era que en el infierno todos éramos mucho más simples. No nos hacíamos drama por el sexo ni tampoco nos preocupaba quién estuviera con quién. Mejor aún, eran divertidas las veces donde éramos más de dos en la misma cama.  
—He estado pensando en todas las cosas que quiero hacerte.  
—Soy toda tuya —respondió con una sonrisa lasciva.

Pero lo que pasó luego no era lo que tenía en mente. Lo había hecho tantas veces y jamás se habia sentido así. Al besar a Blaire todo el deseo desapareció. Sentía su lengua pedir el acceso a mi boca pero simplemente no podía. Me alejé de ella, me paré con pura confusión ante las cosas que estaba experimentando.

Ví su rostro extrañado un momento antes de desaparecer y transportarme a cualquier otro lugar.

Desconocía porqué me faltaba el aire. No sabía por qué mis ganas de estar con ella se habían esfumado en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios no se habían sentido bien, no era su culpa, lo sabía. Pero no podía hacerlo.  
Cuando la besé había sido como si una ráfaga de viento helado me hubiera sacudido. Algo incorrecto y no apto para mí.

Me sentía agitada y fuera de lugar. Por un momento pensé en llamar a Nocturn pero ella no tendría una solución a esto. La nueva sensación de no sentirme yo misma me sofocaba. No tenía la fuerza para dejar salir mis alas y me habría asustado si no me hubiera causado más confusión no saber dónde estaba.

Caminé demasiado tiempo en esa oscuridad, el suelo tenía una textura extraña, como barro o arena, no sabía deducir. No podía ver en la oscuridad tampoco y ni siquiera podía pensar en otro sitio al que transportarme. Así que solo caminé y caminé hasta que una luz amarilla apareció ante mis ojos. Me guié por esa brillantes y finalmente aparecí en el borde de una carretera.

¿Dónde demonios me había metido?

Seguí por la derecha y no tardé en encontrarme frente al cartel de una ciudad. No me sentía cansada para nada pero sin embargo no podía utilizar mis poderes. La condenada sensación de estar lejos de mí misma me causaba temor. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo de no volver al infierno. Ni quién me escuchara.

Di vueltas por unas cuentas manzanas, debía ser fin de semana porque todo estaba bastante concurrido pero nadie se fijaba en la extraña que acababa de llegar de la nada con actitud de lo más perdida. Empecé a ver edificios grandes y comercios llenos de gente. No sabía a dónde me dirigía cuando de repente un aroma peculiar me hizo detenerme en uno de los clubes, esos tranquilos.

Sentí como mi pecho se alteraba y en algún lugar de mi interior mis alas aleteaban. Con algo de entereza recuperada decidí entrar. El seguridad de la puerta no me miró dos veces y me metí en el lío de gente.

Mi confianza no estaba en su punto máximo y mi poder seguía tan inactivo como oculto. Maldecí en mi mente pensado en como había dejado a Blaire como si nada. Era una estúpida.

Antes de siquiera comenzar a preguntarme qué demonios hacía en este lugar o buscara una manera de volver, la vi. Apoyada en la barra mirando un vaso vacío estaba Kara. La mirada perdida en vaya a saber qué en verdad. No había nadie a su alrededor con aura angelical así que ella debía de estar ahí por su cuenta o tal vez protegía a alguien. Nunca se sabe con los ángeles. Detrás de ella sobre la mesa habían unos cuatro o cinco vasos idénticos.

Su expresión se volvió de a poco algo confusa. Fue levantando la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron pero su molestia por mi presencia no estaba del todo ahí. Por mi parte quería saber cómo mierda había acabado aquí, junto con ella, de todo el endemoniado mundo. Ella.

Di media vuelta y me apresuré a la primera salida que me permití ver. No estaba bien. El lugar no se sentía bien y mis pensamientos se mezclaban y juntaban sin ningún sentido.

Me empujé contra la puerta de emergencia dada a una calle desolada y esta vez me dispuse a buscar mi daga para hacer que Nocturn viniera. Pero los pasos detrás de mí me lo impidieron. Sin tener que darme vuelta ya sabía quién era.

—¿Por qué me sigues ahora?  
—Hoy sí que no estoy de humor para ti.  
—Me aseguré de encontrar un lugar bien alejado de cualquiera y lo primero que hago es encontrarte, ¿qué juego es este?

Me giré exasperada. Sus ojos estaban tan odiosamente azules.

—Pues yo no sé qué demonios hago aquí —Kara me contempló por unos segundos hasta que en su rostro me pareció ver algo de credibilidad.  
—¿No sabes?  
—Estaba teniendo un fantástico momento y... ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Mierda.

Comencé a respirar de manera agitada, sintiendo que ni me podía explicar a mí misma lo que sucedía. Sin motivo aparente todo se había vuelto al revés. Lo único que me faltaba era tener que encontrarla siempre que quisiera escapar.  
Aún así yo sabía que mi rabia no iba dirigida a ella. Sabía que no tenía que ver en nada con el ángel que me miraba a solo unos metros.

—¿Sabes cómo acabaste aquí? —preguntó con suavidad.  
—Quería salir de donde estaba. No sé cómo llegué aquí, yo...

Negué perdiendo el hilo de las palabras. Si no me desmayaba antes de llamar a Nocturn sería todo un logro. Kara, para mi sorpresa, caminó hacia mí. La verdad era que en este mismo instante no se parecía en nada a un ángel. No pude alejar a tiempo el pensamiento que me nubló la mente un segundo. Esa manera de verme a veces aparecía en mis sueños, recuerdos mejor dicho. Recuerdos pasados.

—También quería escapar.  
—Yo no estaba escapando —le espeté y Kara casi sonrió.  
—Sí, sí estabas. Te sentí.  
—¿Disculpa?  
Kara caminó hasta un sitio tras de mí, viendo la calle sin interés. Algo raro pasaba con ella pero también algo raro me pasaba a mí. ¿Qué era peor?  
—No sé de qué manera estoy conectada a ti, pero sé que eras tú.  
—Oh, para con esas tonterías.

Pero sabía que no eran tonterías. Quería reírme de ella, burlarme de sus idioteces pero no lo hice. La seguí hasta la calle de en frente. Estábamos junto al poste de luz, paradas como imbéciles, cuando quise probar algo estúpido.

Mi mano fue hasta la suya y sin más toqué el dorso. Quemó, igual que siempre lo hacía. Sabía que debía sentirme mejor por saber que nuestra naturaleza seguía ahí, pero por alguna razón no pude. Kara suspiró.

—¿También sientes que tus poderes no están? —fruncí el ceño.  
—¿Qué te pasó a ti?

Kara miró el suelo y nuevamente a mí.

—Tú.  
—¿Qué has dicho?  
—Tú me has hecho venir a aquí, ahora entiendo. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía estar aquí esta noche.  
—Pues estás loca de remate.  
Increíblemente, Kara sonrió.  
—Algo me ocurre, Lena, y no puedo saber qué es. Pero por alguna razón ahora no puedo sentir nada más que una sola cosa.  
—¿Y qué es esa cosa?

La pregunta fue casi estúpida, innecesaria. Lo había sabido apenas nos miramos dentro del club. La razón por la que no podía besar hoy a Blaire y en cambio quisiera desaparecer de allí. El sentimiento era diferente. Yo me sentía diferente.

Yo no me sentía como un demonio y estaba segura de que Kara no se sentía como un ángel.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza desmedida.

La noté cambiar y dejar atrás por un instante la maldición que cargabamos.

La ví inclinarse y la sentí besar mis labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kara.**

  
Si en ese mismo momento alguien me preguntaba lo que hacía yo ahí, no sabría qué responder. Me había inundando la sensación de querer salir de Hybrion y aparecer en cualquier otro sitio, justo aquí. Me quedé en la barra del club por no sé cuánto hasta que la ví entre la gente. La había sentido desde el cielo por muy extraño e increíble que fuera.

Supe que nada me causaba tanto dolor como besarla. Mi propia boca quemaba por el ardor, todo mi ser quería alejarse pero yo simplemente no podía.

La había tomado por sorpresa antes cuando actué por impulso. Pero ahora ella se había dejado llevar y todo se había vuelto mucho más intenso. En verdad intenso.

Lena tenía las manos cerradas en mi cintura, fuertes y firmes. Me había empujado contra el pilar a mis espaldas sin ninguna otra escapatoria más que su boca. Y yo la deseaba. Quería con desesperación la lengua que rozaba la mía frenéticamente. Sin importarme lo mucho que mi cuerpo sufría con ese contacto yo anhelaba ese calor.

Un gemido escapó de Lena y rebotó en mi boca haciendo que más de una parte de mi cuerpo enloqueciera. Llevé mis manos a su rostro, luego las posicioné en su cuello para que no se alejara. Lena gruñó por el tacto pero solo sirvió para encenderme más. Me empujó aún más contra el pilar, ella se pegó más a mi cuerpo.

—Que puta obsesión me provocas —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada. Yo no hablé, ya no podía. Estaba extasiada entre el dolor y el placer. Vaya masoquismo.

Ví como Lena subía las manos hasta mi estómago y como su boca abandonaba mis labios de a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello. Con sorpresa sentí como lamía de arriba a abajo la piel al descubierto, como mordía y besaba con suavidad. No podía saber a estas alturas si el dolor que me generaban sus besos era por nuestra naturaleza o por las ganas de que no se detuviera.

Mis manos se encontraron con el borde de su pantalón vaquero y pronto me miró a los ojos. Tan verdes y preciosamente divinos. Por inercia me incliné y la besé de nuevo. Sus manos me soltaron y no volví a sentirlas pero siguió besándome. Me besó con calma y juré que incluso el juego que hacía su lengua me estaba diciendo mil cosas.

Una humedad salada me hizo abrir los ojos y apartarme unos centímetros. Su mirada estaba cristalizada. De repente rota. Supe que esa misma manera de verme la había visto muchas veces antes. Antes. Cuando éramos solo Lena y Kara.

Quise tomar su mano pero retrocedió. Quise secar sus lágrimas, volverla a besar, no importaba si dolía.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena?  
—¿Dónde estoy? —me comenzó a asustar como su mirada lentamente comenzaba a oscurecerse. Por muy verdes y claros que eran, siempre había existido esa obvia oscuridad que en los últimos minutos no había estado. Frunció el ceño.  
—¿No sabes?  
—¿Por qué estoy contigo? Por qué... —comenzó a mirar sus manos, tocar su cuello donde yo había tocado. Quizás sentía los restos que el calor había dejado. Fue como si le hubiera golpeado de una sacudida. —Oh, demonios, tengo que estar loca.  
—¿No sabes lo que acaba de pasar?  
—Yo estaba con Blaire y... —relamió sus labios pensativa, como quitándose una duda, sintiendo el sabor de mi boca también. Se le formó una sonrisa falsa y complicada. —Nos besamos.

Esta vez yo la miré con confusión. Por un instante tuve que tocar el pilar a mis espaldas para asegurarme de seguir allí. De a poco fui sintiendo como mis poderes volvían a mi cuerpo. Sentí dolor en las diferentes partes de mi ser, en el cuello, sobretodo la boca. Pero recordaba bien.

No podía creerlo. No podía procesar lo que me había pasado pero lo único que llenaba mis emociones era el asco, enfado y confusión. Lena a un par de metros también se debatía sus propias acciones pero yo, yo siendo un ángel, había perdido el camino de la nada. Recordaba estar en Hybrion y de pronto venir aquí, olvidar todas mis facultades y mis poderes.

Supe en ese momento que había visto a Lena como lo que antes había sido, siglos atrás, no el demonio que era ahora. Algo en mí estaba mal pero no podía decirle jamás a nadie sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios. Sentía desagrado por mí misma, culpa y pena. Quizá tenía que confesarme, decirle a los serafines lo que me había pasado, la tentación que yo había dejado ocurrir aunque no lo hubiera pedido. Tal vez me desterrarían, debería decirle adiós a mis alas.

Como si Lena supiera lo que estaba pensando habló;

—Nadie tiene que saber esto. ¿Me oyes? Me encantaría saber qué mierda me trajo aquí o por qué me sentí tan extraña, pero no es necesario que nadie lo sepa.  
—¿Hablas en serio? —me arreglé para decir. Lena asintió firme, con total dureza.

—No es culpa de ninguna de las dos. Yo no estaba siendo yo y tú... Bueno, no eras el ángel tedioso que sabemos que eres.

Las lágrimas que habían estado antes en sus ojos ya se habían ido. Ni rastro del llanto silencioso que la había abordado como si nada antes de volver a ser un demonio, si es que hubiera dejado de serlo en algún momento.

La desconocida sensación en mis labios y el ardor en mi lengua no se comparaban al fuerte vacío que no me permitía pensar con claridad.

Creí que Lena diría algo más, que se burlaría por lo fácil que me había corrompido o lo estúpida que yo era por haberla dejado hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. No rió ni cambió la dura expresión en su cara.

Cerró los ojos, le tomó un segundo perderse en una nube oscura y espesa. Mi mente repetía el fresco recuerdo del calor que ni siquiera ahora se había apagado en mí. Y me odiaba por eso. Detestaba lo que desconocía, no saber la causa de todo aquello. Necesitaba respuestas pero ¿dónde iba a encontrarlas?

**Lena.**

—¿Por qué esa cara, Lena? —Dijo una insegura Nocturn cuando me dejé caer con fuerza en mi trono.

  
Después de mi último encuentro con Kara decidí quedarme en la cabaña abandonada de alguna montaña en el mundo mortal. No había más que nieve y frío, para nada las almas en pena en mi patio trasero. De alguna manera no me molestó, al contrario me sentí mejor. Nadie presionandome, y ciertamente, ningún ángel confundiendo mis sentidos.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en aquella soledad. Entendí que todo se había tratado de un tonto malentendido. Leí sobre ángeles que momentáneamente perdían sus poderes o regresaban por un corto lapso a ser humanos. Esos libros viejos y destrozados no decían nada sobre demonios o sobre perderte en un lugar en medio de la nada y encontrarte con tu mayor enemiga. Pero era lo que tenía hasta ahora y me aferré a eso aunque no sirviera de mucho.

Apoyé la cabeza entre mis dedos, pensando en mis siguientes tácticas. ¿Cómo me acercaría a ella otra vez? Nuestro trato aún permanecía intacto pero tener que verla me disgustaba mucho más.

—Es la única cara que tengo —le espeté a mi hermana sin mirarla.  
—¿Por qué desapareciste así? La Orden ha venido a preguntar por ti y lo único que yo sabía era que dejaste a Blaire en la cama y sola.  
—Pero me imagino que la consolaste inmediatamente así que eso es lo de menos —reproché aburrida. Todos los problemas del infierno justo ahora me parecían insignificantes. Nocturn puso los ojos en blanco y se me quedó mirando sin articular palabra. —¿Qué?  
—Necesitas decidir lo que harás y ahora, la próxima vez que vengan de la Orden...  
—No serán muy amigables, lo sé. ¿Y? No me importa. Haré las cosas a mi tiempo, en algún momento. Ahora déjame sola, tengo que pensar.  
—¿Al menos puedes decirme dónde estuviste? —dijo ya exasperada. —Desapareces sin más y ni siquiera tenía una manera de encontrarte. Tienes demonios y criaturas a las que gobernar y tú... ¡Tú solo te vas!

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza manteniendo mi enojo a raya. Era de lo más increíble que no le hubiera saltado encima aún. Pero estaba tan cansada y harta, tan ahogada por todos. No quería lastimar a mi hermana y no lo haría. Por lo que solo miré un lugar del reposabrazos sin una gota de interés, en silencio y absorta en las manchas oscuras, hasta que ella se fue con un resoplido.

Una semana más tarde me transportaba al mundo mortal otra vez. Me aparecí en la calle opuesta del lugar al que se suponía debía asistir hoy. Con Kara.

Mi nueva víctima era un hombre de treinta y cinco años. Alto, con un cuerpo que había dejado mucho tiempo estar y barba desprolija. Su casa estaba en el tercer piso del edificio desfachatado.

Cuando ví a Kara materializarse a unos cuantos metros de mí ignoré la sensación de ansiedad que tenerla otra vez cerca me provocaba.

Kara no lucía muy diferente a la última vez. El cabello rubio le brillaba de más con el sol, sus ojos estaban más azules y claros. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías pero se veía tan inquieta como yo. Pese a la frialdad de su rostro sabía que Kara no había podido sacarse de la cabeza ni la mitad de lo ocurrido.

—Me gustaría decir algo antes de entrar.  
—En verdad quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible.  
—Sobre lo del otro día —dije de todas maneras. —He leído varios pergaminos viejos y libros tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente a lo que pasó. Y la hay.  
—No es posible. He buscado en las escrituras de mí biblioteca en Hybrion y...  
—¿En serio crees que en un lugar tan puro como el tuyo existirán libros que te digan algo? —Kara cerró la boca, bajó la vista al suelo empedrado y continué. —He leído que puede pasar. Muchos ángeles dejaron de sentir sus poderes, por así decirlo cambiaron por un corto período de tiempo hasta que recordaron quienes eran. Es poco usual, pero no imposible.  
—Tú no eres un ángel y también te afectó.  
—Pero creí que tal vez podía aplicar en demonios de igual manera —repliqué tratando de creer mis propias palabras. —Sobre todo lo demás, nada. No hay más explicación que esa.  
—No existe un «todo lo demás». Fue un error.  
—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero no tienes al menos la duda del porqué?  
—Después de dejar ese lugar preferí no volver a pensar en nada relacionado contigo.  
—No es cierto —contesté acercándome, ella mantuvo la mirada de hielo, como si temiera que todo pudiera volver a pasar. —No puedo ser la única de las dos que se comió la cabeza día y noche con ese estúpido momento.  
La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.  
—Fue un malentendido. No pensábamos con claridad.  
—Pues sí —dije asintiendo. —Pero me sigo cuestionando por qué se sintió tan mal cuando besé a un demonio, allá en el infierno, y al segundo quise aparecer donde estabas.  
—Ya detente.  
—¿A quién diablos puedo exigirle una explicación, Kara? ¿A quién sugieres?  
—Solo entremos y acabemos con esto.

Me la quedé mirando con rabia. La misma rabia que me esforzaba por contener se revolvía con fuerza en mi interior. Sabía que explotaría en algún momento, que dejaría que todo el odio y el enojo que me consumía saliera. Pero esperaba que no aún. Tenía un plan que seguir, un trato que mantener y un ángel al que destruir.

No podía ser tan jodidamente difícil.

**Kara.**

  
—¿Sabes que después de éste quedan solo tres personas en la lista? Eso sin contar al pobre diablo al que elijas en reemplazo de tu hermana.

La miré con desconfianza pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Había ojeado esa lista solo un par de veces y la recordaba de principio a fin. Nombres de mortales que no se imaginaban siquiera lo que les esperaba solo por haber pecado más de la cuenta.

Pese a que no podía imaginarme en una situación en la que yo misma fuera la que eligiera a otra víctima, me calmaba saber que esto pronto acabaría. Cuando mi hermana estuviera fuera de la lista y a salvo no volvería a ver a Lena Luthor nunca más de no ser estrictamente necesario. Se terminarían los encuentros secretos y la constante sensación de que estoy traicionando mi naturaleza y a mi Dios. Quizás era así y aún no lo sabía.

—¿Qué le espera a este hombre? —pregunté cambiando de tema. Me podía imaginar con claridad mil y un escenarios donde el mortal acababa muriendo ahogado, asfixiado por una conveniente cuerda o la más probable de todas las ideas; en un charco de sangre con heridas por doquier.

Lena se giró hacia mí sin expresión, los ojos le brillaban verdes bajo el foco del primer piso donde estábamos paradas. El ascensor, que más que ascensor parecía una caja de puros hierro y barrotes, estaba fuera de servicio por lo que nuestra única opción eran las escaleras.

Lena llevaba el pelo negro, liso y suelto hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda. Noté apenas segundos más tarde que no usaba sus tunicas ni el desinteresado estilo mundano con el que subía al mundo mortal. Al contrario un traje negro con solapas rojas se le ajustaba a la figura. También llevaba zapatos caros y de tacos muy finos que jamás había creído que le vería usar.

—Hoy solo quiero volver a la comodidad de mi dulce infierno así que no te emociones demasiado por el espectáculo —me espetó sacándome de mis observaciones y haciendo que me sonrojara. Por suerte ella iba delante por las escaleras así que no se había percatado. O eso esperaba.  
—¿Me dices que solo ya no estás de humor?  
—Digo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo en el mundo mortal —me echó un vistazo rápido pero siguió subiendo—, y creo que teniendo en consideración que somos un ángel y un demonio... Pues sabemos bien que no nos crearon para vivir aquí.  
—Pero nacimos aquí.  
—Nuestros cuerpos, Kara, no nuestras almas. Solo hemos mantenido nuestros cuerpos como si de caparazones se tratasen. Por lo demás no somos más que seres de lo más diferentes. Tú sabes eso.  
—Lo sé —Lena verificó un cartel junto a la puerta a su izquierda y siguió caminando—. Me pregunto de vez en cuando por qué me ha tocado a mí.

Una vez llegamos al tercer piso y atravesamos uno de los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la habitación en cuestión, la demonio soltó un pesado suspiro y se volteó para verme.

—Alguien una vez me dio una caja llena de oscuridad, me tomó años darme cuenta de que en realidad era un regalo —sus ojos se clavaban en mí con determinación y por primera vez en su presencia me sentí incómoda—. No te lamentes ahora por el destino que te ha tocado, de las dos tú eres la que mejor suerte tuvo, Kara.   
—No me estoy lamentando.  
—Repitelo hasta que te lo creas. ¿Te has hecho invisible ya?

Asentí de mala gana y Lena tocó el oxidado timbre. Un hombre con barba de hace semanas, alto y mirada que indicaba un uso reciente de posibles drogas abrió la puerta. Sonrió bien en grande cuando vio a Lena y terminó de abrir para dejarla pasar. Claro que a mí ni siquiera me percibió.

Logré escabullirme dentro justo antes de que el portazo sonara a mis espaldas. El edificio podía ser de lo más deplorable y tener quién sabe cuantos nidos de ratas pero todo eso era afuera.

El departamento contaba con una hermosa vista a la ciudad y estaba amueblado a la perfección. Habían columnas a los lados de la cocina pintadas de un color rojo fuerte, todo lo demás era blanco. Tal vez no era muy grande, podías divisar su habitación tras una puerta corrediza muy transparente y el baño pequeño a un costado, pero era sin duda un lugar que había costado dinero.

Vi a Lena a varios metros frente a mí, se estaba dejando quitar la chaqueta a rayas que traía con el traje. Se inclinó luego para tomar la copa de vino junto a una de las mesas y bebió con lentitud, habría jurado que en el transcurso de aquellos segundos no dejó de mirarme.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí hace mucho? —dijo girándose al mortal que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.  
—Un año o dos. Pero vuelvo a Londres la semana entrante.  
—Apuesto a que sí —sonrió Lena y él la imitó. Comenzó a acariciar los hombros al descubierto de la mujer, manos grandes y fuertes para una piel que parecía tan suave al tacto. Alejé esos pensamientos rápidamente y aunque intenté concentrarme en otra cosa una música tenue comenzó a sonar en el departamento.

Observé cómo el hombre se dejaba caer en el sofá más grande. Lena estaba de pie un metro frente a él y comenzaba a moverse despacio al ritmo de la melodía.

—¿Qué acaso esto no iba a ser rápido? —le espeté sabiendo que él no podía oírme. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con picardía a la vez que se quitaba los zapatos y los hacía a un lado.

No me gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró él, ya perdido en las caderas que se movían sin vergüenza. La música no ayudaba demasiado a todo lo que Lena estaba provocando en aquel lugar. Debía de ser su magia. Tenían que ser sus poderes lo que causara que la temperatura hubiera subido.  
—El trato implica que debes observar cada cosa que yo haga —dijo Lena con la voz oscurecida. El pobre mortal casi saltó en su sitio asintiendo pero sabía que iba dirigido a mí. Apreté los labios y la contemplé.

Ví que el hombre subía un control remoto a ningún sitio en particular y las luces bajaban, ví que la música cambiaba y una más sensual y lenta resonaba a nuestro alrededor. Mantuve los brazos cruzados en mi pecho como si de esa forma impidiera que todo lo que estaba viendo llegara a mí.

Lena caminó unos pasos y nos dió la espalda, le indicó el cierre del traje y él, con mucho gusto, se lo bajó. Volviendo a su sitio lo dejó caer y sonrió aún más. Maldito demonio.

El sujetador era del mismo color que la pequeña y triangular tela que cubría su entrepierna. Sus pechos eran particularmente grandes y firmes.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —repuso viéndome a los ojos, el mortal balbuceó unas palabras incoherentes. Yo apreté la mandíbula.

Lo ocurrido luego fue en parte abrumador. Si bien el odio que ese ser me causaba era más grande que cualquier otra emoción hacia ella, no podía ignorar el hechizo en el que había caído por sus movimientos. Sus manos iban de arriba hacia abajo y hacia todos lados. Sus dedos pasaban por sus labios y caían hasta su estómago y el vientre con delicados toques.

Enganchó dos dedos en el hilo que servía de ropa interior en sus caderas y tiró de el con una mirada provocadora. De un momento a otro Lena dijo algo que no fui capaz de oír pero el hombre comenzó a quitarse con rapidez la camisa.

—También el pantalón —ordenó volviendo a sus bailes. ¿Desde cuándo Lena Luthor se movía así? No es que uno vaya a ver a un demonio en el campo de batalla bailando como si estuviera en un club de striptease, pero esto era nuevo. Estaba al tanto de lo bien que se movía en la lucha pero nunca pensé que podría aplicar aquí.

Lamenté cuando puso sus ojos verdes en mí porque entendí que estaba leyendo cada uno de mis pensamientos. Vio mi estupefacción y la estupidez en la que había entrado mi rostro apenas comenzó a moverse. Por lo que me recompuse al instante. Tragué la bola de sensaciones que ocupaba mi garganta y preferí solo pensar en que esto pasaría de un momento a otro.

El problema fue que no tuve en cuenta que podía volverse peor. Lena caminó con marcada sensualidad hacia el hombre y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y aunque no quise imaginarme a qué se debía ella lo puso en claro de todos modos.

—¿Todo eso es tuyo?  
—Y todo para ti, nena.

El demonio negó juguetonamente y su mirada se elevó hacia mí. Estaba preparada para ver el acto más desagradable de mis últimos años, la tortura más grande, al contrario Lena apartó la vista hasta el suelo como si se debatiera algo. De la mano que estaba a centímetros de la nuca del mortal salieron fuertes y finas garras. No pasó demasiado hasta que se las enterró en la piel y cerrando los ojos murmuró unas palabras. La sangre empezó a brotar cuando retiró la mano y se levantó.

Con un chasquido tenía puesta su túnica negra de nuevo. Nada del traje extraño anterior. Se limpió las manos con la camisa del muerto y se acercó a mi lado, viendo aún el desastre.

—No sé porqué tienen que sangrar tanto, la verdad es que a veces me dificulta todo.  
—Pensé que eras fanática de rituales sangrientos. Y de la sangre claro.  
—Me gusta un poco de sufrimiento cada tanto, sobre todo si yo lo provoco, pero no es para nada el que tú te imaginas.  
—¿Qué otro sufrimiento puede haber? —Lena me miró con total diversión y entendí antes de poder detenerla.  
—El dolor puede volverse placer, Kara. Cuando quieras te enseño yo misma.

Con eso guiñó un ojo y me dió la espalda, encaminándose despreocupada a la puerta. Tuve que seguirla más por enfado contenido que por otra cosa.

—¿Qué fue lo de ahí dentro? Dijiste que querías volver al infierno lo más pronto y te montas toda una escena.  
—No me digas ahora que no lo disfrutaste —replicó entrecerrando los ojos—. A mí parecer, Kara, deberías ser un poco más suelta de tanto en tanto. Digo, nadie nos observa. Tu Dios está muy ocupado como para fijarse en cada uno de sus ángeles y mi señor estaría de lo más contento al enterarse de esto. ¿Cuál es el drama?  
—Eres un repugnante demonio que no piensa más que en sí misma.  
—Ahí dentro le di al pobre hombre su último placer carnal, soy bastante buena si me lo preguntas.  
—Eres una idiota —dije ya sin contenerme. Todo tipo de insultos que podría decirle los contenía en la punta de la lengua por lo que opté por comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Pero claro que me seguiría.

—¿Por qué te caigo tan mal, eh? Te he ofrecido un trato para salvar a tu hermana y solo he sido amable y cortés.  
—¿Lo que haces es ser cortés? ¡Solo existes para confundirme!

La molestia había dejado salir palabras de más. Cosas que sentía pero que no tenía intención de decir. Ahora Lena me miraba con algo que no identifiqué y pese a que intenté darme la vuelta e irme, Lena se interpuso con rapidez y me inmovilizó a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿A qué te refieres?  
—No ahora, Lena.  
—¿Cómo te confundo? —alzó una ceja y subió un escalón para quedar más a mi altura. Pensar en lo bien que olía hizo que me enojara todavía más.  
—Un día actúas tan diferente a como eres. Un día pareces tan... Buena y fácil de entender que olvido que estás maldita. No puedo olvidar que eres un demonio, no quiero hacerlo. Así que para ya.  
—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el beso de la otra vez?  
—Dijimos que no volveríamos a mencionar aquello.

Frunció el ceño y resparé en el lunar en su cuello. Siempre había llamado mi atención lo bello que era. El calor por la cercanía de nuestros poderes comenzaba a molestar y me obligué a mirarla. No podía seguir mucho más con esto.

—Me desagradas, Kara. Eres un ángel tan odioso y... —su pecho se elevó en una sola respiración pesada—. Y no veo la hora de acabar con este maldito trato antes de que pierda la razón.

Desapareció sin más que eso. El calor pasó a convertirse en nada y la nube de oscuridad empezó a disiparse. Lamenté el momento en que Alex se metió con un demonio, lamenté tener que hacer este trato por ella y odié sentirme de esta manera.

Era Kara Danvers. Nada me rompía ni doblaba. Mucho menos un demonio. Supe que tenía que concentrarme en terminar esto. No importaba lo que Lena hacía para hacerme perder el rumbo, volvería a mi hogar pronto y olvidaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

**Lena.**

—Acepto —dije frente a la Orden, alto y claro.

Estaban todos los reyes de la Orden de los Dominios sentados en una mesa redonda de piedra con incrustaciones de diamantes muy brillantes. Ésta también tenía dibujos de animales y bestias en cada sitio que ocupaban.

Eran ocho en total. Seis reyes y dos reinas. Varios de rostros gélidos e imperturbables, otros observaban aburridos y algunos, como Paymon, me sonreían con ojos centelleantes. Todos vestían túnicas gruesas y doradas, las de las reinas eran un tono más azulado pero tenían por igual el mismo resplandor demoníaco. Por primera vez en el infierno me sentí abrumada por todo ese poder.

Había solicitado una reunión con la Orden y decidido aceptar lo que ofrecían, lo que mi amo había pedido. Si bien ya no contaba con más tiempo, dos días antes cuando regresé del mundo mortal, lo primero que quise fue olvidar lo sucedido. Me había sentido enferma conmigo misma. Había estaba haciendo mi trabajo, poseyendo el alma de aquel mundano, cuando solo bastó mirar al endemoniado ángel para desestabilizarme.

Más tarde en el infierno había querido destruirlo todo. Acabar el trato, olvidarme de ella y solo pensar en mis responsabilidades. Pero si de algo estaba orgullosa era de mi honor. Jamás rompía una promesa y no lo haría ahora por una simple estupidez.

Lo que causaban esos encuentros con Kara era algo que todavía desconocía. Como si una red pesada y poderosa se metiera en los recovecos de mi mente no podía pensar con claridad cerca de ella. No podía hacer mi trabajo bien y no sabía cómo actuar.

Eso llevó a que buscara algo que me diera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme al ángel. Podía destruirla en mi estado actual, por supuesto, pero siendo una reina sería como pestañear. Con solo cerrar el puño ella estaría muerta, yo lo sabía. Era lo que ansiaba tan pronto acabara el maldito trato.

Así que aquí estaba. Frente a todos ellos mi poder era insignificante. Casi nulo. Pero pensar en eso provocó que mi sangre hirviera de emoción. La impaciencia se acrecentaba con cada segundo en el que ellos intercambiaban miradas y palabras silenciosas.

Finalmente Paymon se aclaró la garganta y apoyó las manos en la mesa, justo sobre la figura de su animal.

—Esperabamos que dijeras eso —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. El amo también, claro, por eso tienes una reunión programada para esta noche con él. Es el único que puede nombrarte oficialmente y entregarte tus poderes.  
—Veré al amo... ¿Hoy? —no pude impedir el vacilar de mi voz pero Paymon sonrió. Jamás había visto al señor del infierno, era un honor del más alto.  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Lena, él es el que más pacientemente ha esperado y ansía verte lo más pronto. ¿Hay algún problema?

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí y yo me erguí todavía más.

—Claro que no, señor.  
—Estupendo. Zefos te espera afuera, él te acompañará a tu habitación y te prepará para más tarde.

Hice una ligera reverencia antes de que abrieran las puertas y me retiré. Un demonio de ojos amarillos y piel oscura me pidió que lo siguiera. Sentía que todo estaba siendo demasiado acertado, nada de errores ni complicaciones, como si hubieran sabido a lo qué venía. Al menos también tenían el plan b. Había visto a los guardias armados hasta los dientes en los lugares más oscuros, allí en las sombras aguardando para matarme si lo que les daba era una negativa.

La habitación estaba bañada en oro por donde la mirase. Desde las sillas y el escritorio vacío hasta las ventanas y los barrotes de la cama. No era mi deseo vivir en un sitio así, por suerte sabía que tenía la posibilidad de elegir donde quedarme, pero las riquezas no eran lo mío.

El principal motivo por el que había aceptado fue por el poder. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que hacerme de el y ser más fuerte. Ya no podía dejar que pequeñas confusiones me nublaran el sentido ni que ángeles molestos permanecieran en mi vida por mucho más.

Zefos tocó a la puerta dos horas más tarde con una bandeja de plata repleta de comida. «La necesitará» había dicho él cuando notó mi expresión. Estaba tan nerviosa que pensar en probar un solo bocado me revolvía el estómago. Zefos sonrió y su amabilidad, además de llamar mi atención, me avergonzó. Era muy educado para con alguien que había hecho tantas cosas malas. Pero al segundo recordé que esto era el infierno y que aquí todo lo malo contaba como un trofeo.

—Le hará falta energía para la transformación de sus poderes.  
—¿Sabes mucho de eso? —Zefos puso el vino sobre la mesa y asintió.  
—Probablemente. Estoy aquí hace mucho y he visto a demasiados demonios convertirse en reyes. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse.  
—¿Duele? —la pregunta había sido tonta e infantil pero él se limitó a sonreír muy cortés.  
—No podría describirle la sensación ya que nunca me han dado tales poderes pero algunos dicen que es un dolor que jamás habían imaginado, otros afirman que ni siquiera se siente.  
—Vaya, eso me calma tanto —murmuré siguiendo con la vista el plato que él depositaba frente a mí.  
—El dolor pasa, mi señora —bebí un sorbo del tinto y añadió—, pero todo depende de la fuerza de voluntad. Ahora lo mejor es la comida, se le drenarán las energías cuando adquiera sus poderes.

Zefos se alejó con una reverencia y quedé sola en la gran habitación. Me pregunté cómo sería estar en presencia del diablo. Frente a frente y en persona. Sin duda sería toda una experiencia.

Comí en la soledad de aquel lugar, extrañando mi torre y las caras conocidas, a Nocturn inclusive. Este sitio tenía una manera extraña de hacerme sentir inferior. Todo estaba en orden, fuera no se escuchaban los gritos comunes de las almas en pena que siempre solía oír.

Al acercarme a la única ventana del cuarto intenté encontrar algo más allá de la oscuridad pero sin éxito. Lo único visible desde aquí eran dos puntos amarillos algunos metros abajo. Los faroles altos que había visto en la entrada cuando llegué, escoltada por un guardián demoníaco de la Orden, eran tan altos como brillantes. Pero en ese corto camino de piedra hasta la puerta de hierro todo había sido oscuridad. No existía un río cerca, al menos yo no lo veía, el cielo que en mi legión era de un tono carmesí, aquí resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Negro y tan cercano que si levantaba el brazo quizás podía sentir la densidad.

Me hubiera gustado poder dormir. Lo habría hecho si no tuviera la sensación de que me estaban observando. Por lo que mi tiempo lo empleé en leer uno de los pesados tomos junto a la cama. Algo sobre los primeros demonios que se crearon y la formación de las legiones.

Me sobresalté por el golpe ligero en la puerta y me regañé a mí misma por la inseguridad que me abordaba. No era propio de mí estar tan a la defensiva.

—Ya es hora, mi señora.

Zefos tenía los brazos pegados a los costados y ni una sola expresión alterada se le escapaba. Supuse que era bueno en lo suyo, lo que fuera que hiciera.

—¿No tengo que cambiarme? —el demonio bajó la mirada a mis ropas y negó.  
—No es necesario, será lo que menos importe.  
—Ya. ¿Tú me vas a llevar?  
—Eso me han ordenado, espero que no le moleste.  
—Para nada —murmuré con extrañeza. ¿Esto era lo que experimentabas antes de convertirte en una poderosa reina?

Descubrí que Zefos me había transportado cuando el suelo que tocaba se volvió más duro y frío. Ni siquiera lo había notado por la poca luz cerca nuestro. Comenzó a guiarme por pasillos de piedra iluminados con antorchas tenues, las que para mi interés, al ir adentrándonos en los corredores, se volvían de un color azul tan fuerte que era difícil mirar durante mucho tiempo.

Cuánto más profundo íbamos el ambiente se tornaba más helado y oscuro. Percibía el poder bajo mis pies, incluso en las paredes que no había tocado. Una puerta blanca apareció ante nosotros cuando doblamos el último trecho y el corazón me subió a la garganta.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse —dijo Zefos con total tranquilidad. Se detuvo en el umbral y estirando la mano hacia el picaporte dorado lo giró—. Solo son los nervios de la primera vez.

Dimos un par de pasos y un castillo que no podría haber imaginado nunca aquí, se impuso ante mis ojos. Zefos siguió y recobré la compostura para seguirle el paso. Dos demonios con cuernos filosos y lanzas de plata estaban en la puerta. Se hicieron a un costado sin mirarnos y las puertas dobles de roble de abrieron. Cuando caminé y Zefos permaneció en su lugar yo tuve que detenerme.

—¿Tú no vienes?  
—No me necesita ahí dentro —las manos se le perdieron en los bolsillos de la túnica y me sonrió—. Mucha suerte.

El interior del castillo estaba iluminado por fuego azul y rojo. Llamas que ardían dentro de fuentes de algún metal raro sobre pedestales altísimos. Todo era grande en exceso. Todo destilaba poder.

Seguí caminando en la misma dirección, derecho hasta dar tal vez con una puerta y así lo hice, solo que ésta se encontraba abierta. Era de cristal y con los bordes incrustados con rubíes. Vaya lujo.

Me guié por mis instintos y entré a lo que parecía un salón. Con muebles de color bordo y sofás a juego en una parte, estanterías de libros que iban hasta lo más alto del techo y cubrían las paredes apenas visibles. Me adentré y pisé la alfombra roja con dibujos circulares, un par de pasos más y terminé en una rara clase de bar... ¿Personal? Botellas de alcohol de todo lo que pudieras imaginarte en repisas de vidrio atornilladas a la pared, y vasos y copas ordenadas a un lado en la barra de madera. No estaba del todo segura de cómo me imaginaba el hogar de mi amo pero había pensado que el lujo era lo que más destacaría y así era.

—Parece que te gusta mi casa.

Mis sentidos habían fallado en detectar la presencia a mis espaldas. La voz, con un acento británico marcado, me sorprendió más de lo que podía admitir.

Me obligué a darme la vuelta para mirarlo. Las palabras para describir a tal ser eran todas insignificantes. Tenía el aspecto mundano de un hombre en sus treinta, era alto y delgado pero claramente fuerte, vestía un traje negro y la camisa blanca se distinguía bajo los botones que no se había molestado en abrochar. Los hombres y demonios no eran lo mío y jamás había estado interesada en uno, pero podía apreciar la belleza. Entendí que su rostro era el más hermoso que había visto. Una barba incipiente y mandíbula fuerte, el cabello corto y prolijo. Tenía los ojos maquillados con delineador dándole un aire un poco más misterioso. Si no era el amo del infierno sin duda podía conseguir trabajo de modelo.

Recordé donde estaba y con quién, me apresuré a hacer una reverencia que él rápidamente detuvo.

—Oh, no. No tienes que hacer eso —dijo acercándose con una soltura y facilidad envidiable—. Lena, es un placer.  
—Señor, es un honor conocerlo.

Él rompió en una sonrisa y meneó con la cabeza volviendo a negar.

—No me hagas sentir tan viejo, cariño. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Soy Lucifer para ti.  
—Lucifer será —repliqué, sintiéndome de alguna manera más calmada. Los nervios sin duda permanecían pero a un nivel más bajo.  
—Cuéntame Lena, ¿estás ansiosa por ser reina? —caminó hasta la barra y alcanzó una botella, me ofreció uno de los vasos que había llenado y lo acepté. ¿Alguna vez alguien le había negado un trago al diablo? La bebida bajó ardiente por mi garganta y me sentí un poco más valiente.  
—Sin duda alguna. Quiero demostrarles a todos lo capaz que soy.

Lucifer sonrió y los ojos le brillaron.

—Eso quería oír. Tienes una reputación que sin duda llama mi atención, Lena, pocos hay como tú. Por eso quería tenerte en la Orden, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer con mucho más poder.  
—No voy a fallarle.  
—Tuteame, ya somos amigos —dijo guiñándome un ojo y terminando la bebida de una sola vez—. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

La cantarina voz parecía meterse en mi cabeza, una voz dulce y profunda. Se inclinó un poco más mientras llenaba su vaso y el mío pese a que yo apenas había tomado.

—Dispara —repuse saboreando el líquido en la boca.

De nuevo Lucifer esbozó la más grande sonrisa.

—¿Qué tanta suerte has tenido en tu trato con Kara Danvers?


	7. Chapter 7

En mi memoria no había rastro de la última vez que había sentido el alcohol como algo imposible de tragar. Hasta ahora. El líquido me bajó pesado por la garganta, como si tragara arena pura y caliente pese a que el hielo tocaba mis labios.

Lo único que podía hacer era mantener su mirada. Romper el contacto sería tomado como un acto de debilidad así que sonreí, hice caso omiso de lo que estaba experimentando mi cabeza y las emociones que querían salir a flote.

—Va bien —repliqué con la boca seca—. No sé si sorprenderme porque estés al tanto, después de todo eres el diablo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de manera misteriosa. No tenía pinta de mal tipo viéndolo así, tan risueño y confiado. Pero todos sabíamos de lo que era capaz y eso no mejoró la situación.

—Verás, Lena, no he estado espiándote si es lo que pensabas. Tuve la sorpresiva visita de alguien particular hace poco que me comentó tu actual situación con ese ángel. No voy a meterme en tus asuntos —dijo rompiendo en una sonrisa infantil—, pero me intriga saber lo que esconde ese plan tuyo.  
—Solo quiero deshacerme de ella. Ha estado causándome solo problemas. Metiéndose en mis cosas y... Solo deseo su fin.  
—¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió moviendo su vaso de lado a lado. Se mostraba curioso, no parecía desconfiar de mí y si lo hacía no se notaba. Pero tenía la sensación de que solo quería saber.  
—Es la verdad.  
—Sigue siendo extraña para mí la parte del trato, ¿por qué molestarte en esperar? ¿Por qué ayudarla? —escuchandolo de él era todavía más vergonzoso.  
—¿Qué clase de demonio sería sin un poco de diversión?

No supe que tanto podía tragarse esa mentira, la verdad era que ni siquiera yo sabía porqué lo hacía, de igual manera sonrió satisfacción.

—Perfecto. Pero solo una cosa más, sobre ella, ten cuidado.  
—¿Kara? No será rival para mí luego de acabar el trato. No será lo suficientemente poderosa.  
—Nunca subestimes a un ángel, Lena, aunque si lo pienso bien... —mantuvo el vaso a medio camino de la boca, observándome pensativo con una mirada indefinida hasta que negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Ahora, con respecto a tu transformación, ¿estás de verdad preparada?  
—Tuve tiempo de sobra para prepararme y sé que estoy lista.  
—Me alegro de oír eso.

Lucifer dejó su bebida sobre la barra y caminó con elegancia hasta el centro de la habitación, se paró en el círculo exacto de la alfombra y extendió su mano hacia mí. No fue hasta que me acerqué y la tomé que me di cuenta de que mis alas se habían extendido tras de mí. Lucifer sonrió, mirandolas con fascinación.

—Misteriosas en verdad tus alas, Lena, imagino que te has preguntado por qué eres el único demonio que las posee —dijo con una dulzura que me causó más nervios de lo necesario. Las alas dieron una sacudida suave poniendo mi ansiedad más al descubierto pero a Lucifer no le importó.  
—De tanto en tanto, sí.  
—Quizás un día te lo explique, tal vez lo sepas por tu cuenta —ronroñeó poniendo sus ojos en mí—, pero no es de importancia ahora.

Por mucho que quisiera saber la verdad detrás de mis alas, no iba a hacerle la contra al diablo, así que asentí. Lucifer dio un paso atrás y tiró de mi mano con suavidad hasta quedar en el medio del círculo. Me soltó y con un solo vistazo a la alfombra ésta empezó a arder con un fuego azul.

Aunque veía las llamas por todas partes, bailando alrededor de mis pies y alcanzando mis rodillas, no quemaba. Sentía un cálido calor subir y expandirse por mis extremidades como si fuera un líquido espeso pero relajante. Mis huesos comenzaban a cosquillear y mis alas se volvían fuertes y pesadas.

—Puedo ver lo que deseas, Lena —dijo Lucifer caminando fuera de la alfombra y clavando sus ojos en mí. Mi corazón se sentía como si tuviera mil bestias atrapadas en el, esperando reventar en cualquier momento, ansiando mi total liberación—. Puedo sentir lo que más anhelas, allí en el fondo de tu alma casi puedo acariciar tus emociones, aunque las niegues. Aunque no las quieras.

Me sentía tan llena de adrenalina que sus palabras más que preocuparme servían para avivar el fuego que contenía dentro. No me movía de ese círculo ni emitía sonido alguno pero mi cuerpo y mis emociones estaban cada vez más al límite. Sentí un gran tirón de mis alas hacia arriba, pero permanecí con los pies pegados al suelo. El tipo de fuerza que corría en mi sangre se multiplicaba más y más.

—Si deseas algo, Lena, lo que debes hacer es tomarlo —su sonrisa se volvió felina—. _Si la deseas, tómala_.

Mi mente se oscureció con esas últimas palabras y todo desapareció. No había voces, ni fuego, ni la sensación que había experimentado segundos antes. Ni siquiera podía deducir donde me encontraba porque no había algo que mirar. Solo una negrura inquebrantable donde pusieras los ojos. Mis manos tocaban un suelo duro que se rompía apenas mis dedos hacían la más pequeña presión, mis alas se abrieron con fiereza cuando sentí algo tocar mi hombro y abrí los ojos.

—Has despertado —dijo una voz femenina—. Joder, te ves increíble.

Parpadeé adaptándome a la luz y mirando el lugar comprendí que era mi habitación. A mi derecha estaba Nocturn. Me llevé una mano extraña e indiferente a la frente y mi hermana sonrió.

—Te sientes distinta, ¿eh?  
—Nocturn... —me aclaré la garganta mientras me sentaba en la cama, todo se veía más frágil— ¿hace cuanto estoy aquí?  
—Unos dos días. Los guardias del mismísimo amo te trajeron, como si Lucifer necesitara guardias de todos modos, ¿no? —Nocturn suspiró—. Han dicho que puedes permanecer aquí todo lo que quieras pero que debes asistir a la próxima reunión de la Orden. Ya sabes... Ahora que eres reina tienes responsabilidades.  
—Que amable de ti recordarmelo.  
—¿Cómo se siente?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¡Todo! Estar frente a él, ser reina... ¿Cómo ha sido?

Nocturn no se iría hasta que le dijera con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido. Así que lo hice. Me guardé las partes del trato pero lo más extraño de todo fue que no recordaba el final. Tenía en mi memoria las llamas azules por todas partes pero nada más.

—¿Entonces no dijo ningún hechizo o algo así?  
—No es un mago, Nocturn —me obligué a salir de la cama y adaptarme a las nuevas sensaciones. Mis piernas parecían haberse fortalecido mucho más.  
—Que envidia —replicó rendida, mientras se ponía también de pie—. ¿Qué es lo primero que harás ahora que eres reina?

Una vez estuve de cara al espejo mi propio reflejo me sorprendió. No es que el cambio fuera tal que había reformado todo mi rostro. Al contrario seguía exactamente igual. Pero había algo, algo que hipnotizaba en mis ojos, un filo que se remarcaba más que antes en mi mandíbula y un color que le daba vida a mis labios. Por otra parte mi piel se había vuelto un poco más pálida.

Con el reflejo devolviéndome la mirada me las arreglé para decir;

—Iré a ver a Kara Danvers.

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, el tiempo se había acelerado en algún momento y me pregunté si tenía que ver con que yo así lo había querido. Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del hotel que había elegido al azar y luego se abrió. Si antes mi naturaleza se alteraba con su mera presencia, ahora que era mas poderosa, todo de mí quería deshacerse de ese olor tan puro e inocente. Al verla entrar donde yo la esperaba, con los pies sobre la mesilla y la espalda pegada contra el sofá, tuve que apretar la mandíbula. Si dejaba que las emociones tan peligrosas que estaba sintiendo salieran, terminaría con ella increíblemente pronto.

Kara se quedó parada en su sitio apenas me vio, igual de asombrada que cuando yo me había visto en el espejo. Pero al instante apareció la máscara fría que utilizaba conmigo y le dediqué una pesada sonrisa.

—Has venido.  
—Así son los tratos hasta lo que tengo entendido —señaló cruzándose de brazos. Bajé los pies de la mesa y me acerqué apenas unos metros, aún manteniendo cierta distancia. Su aroma no me dejaba pensar. Era como si mis sentidos hubieran aumentado, percibiendo cada pequeña cosa, cada centímetro de ella me generaba más y más ira.  
—No vamos a llevarnos ningún alma hoy.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me has hecho venir aquí entonces?  
—Hay que hablar.  
—Si es porque quieres refregar en mi cara que ahora eres reina, Lena, no me importa.  
—¿Así que lo sabes?  
—No es difícil enterarse —dijo mordiéndose el labio—, en esa Orden tuya aman esparcir las noticias. Eventualmente llegan arriba.  
—Me halaga que estés al tanto pero no era sobre eso. Quiero cambiar algo del trato —bastó eso para que no pudiera ocultar el enojo en su rostro.  
—Debí imaginarme qué harías esto, ¿no puedes siquiera mantener un trato limpio? ¿En verdad te cuesta tanto? Debí saber que en algún momento ibas a querer cambiar las cosas, eres un demonio.  
—¿Terminaste? —pregunté aburrida—. Calla un poco y déjame hablar. La última parte del trato creo que la recuerdas. Eliges a alguien en reemplazo de tu hermana, otra persona mortal que ocupe su lugar y el mundo se mantenga en equilibrio.  
—No necesitas presionarme más de la cuenta, no lo he olvidado —contestó con obvio mal humor.  
—Yo quiero que lo olvides.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—No tienes que hacerlo —frunció el ceño, claramente le costaba procesar lo que había dicho, así que volví a hablar—. No tienes que elegir a nadie más. No tienes que hacer nada.  
—¿A qué viene esto? No puedo confiar en ti, no... Tú no eres de fiar.

Opté por ignorar la molestia en mi pecho y sonreí con arrogancia.

—No he hecho más que ayudarte todo este tiempo ¿y esa es tu conclusión? Tienes que ver más allá de lo que soy. Sí, soy un demonio, pero no he intentado aprovecharme de ti y eso tú lo sabes. Podría haber ignorado tu pedido, dejar que tu hermana se pudriera en el infierno, no darte un endemoniado trato y ponerme a mí misma en riesgo pero aquí estoy. Dándote la posibilidad de no tener sangre inocente en tus manos. No hay una razón escondida de por medio, no tengo otro motivo. Pero eres un ángel, y por los viejos tiempos, creo que el favor que te estoy haciendo va más allá de tu suerte. Te estoy dando a elegir, Kara. No tienes que pensar en quién reemplazará a tu hermana, no tienes que convertirte en una asesina.

Kara me miraba con una suavidad impropia de ella. La ví vacilar y abrir la boca sin palabras que decir y supe que lo había logrado. Había llegado a ese punto justo donde ella creía en mí, no confiar, pero creer. Le estaba dando algo imposible de rechazar. Si Kara elegía a una víctima nunca volvería a sentirse del todo un ángel, por lo que ofrecerle aquello era más de lo que se habría imaginado de mi parte. Yo hacía todo el trabajo y ella nada más tendría que ver. Observar, solo mirar.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto.  
—Quiero que confíes en mí. No soy tan mala, Kara, no creas todo lo que te dicen.  
—He visto las cosas que has hecho —murmuró más para sus adentros que para mí—. Fui testigo del caos que provocaste. Todos a los que mataste.  
—Nos han dado responsabilidades. Tu debes cuidar y yo tengo que aniquilar. Pero jamás he matado a un inocente porque lo deseara. Las cosas solo son así y ahora es cuando decides si aceptas o no.

Kara bajó la mirada, seguro pensando qué tan buena idea sería. Pero no se demoró demasiado. Comenzó a asentir a la vez que alzaba la cabeza.

—Si se trata de un truco...  
—No lo es —la corté y ella entrecerró los ojos—. Solo era eso, puedes irte si quieres.

La anterior molestia ya no la sentía. Comprendí que después de todo, no todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira y tal vez por esa razón Kara había visto algo de verdad en mí y había aceptado.

Me dio la espalda y se fue sin más.

Estuve tan absorta en mis pensamientos por lo que restó del día que cuando me encerré en mi habitación para pensar en nuevas tácticas para mis nuevas legiones olvidé por completo el tiempo. Desconocía cuántas horas habían transcurrido pero al abrir Nocturn la puerta luego de la décima vez de gritarme desde el otro lado, pude al fin dejar los manuscritos.

—¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? —me reprochó con las manos en la cintura, yo levanté una ceja ante su exasperación—. Hoy es la celebración en tu nombre porque ya eres reina, es una jodida tradición que esta legión no va a romper. Vamos, mueve tu culo de ahí.  
—¿Qué la fiesta no era mañana?  
—Has estado aquí desde ayer, Lena. Te voy a conseguir un reloj para que te orientes más seguido.  
—¿Ayer? —repetí con confusión—. Pero solo pasaron unas horas.  
—Unas largas horas, sí, todo un día, ahora ven. Vamos a prepararnos. Deja el trabajo de una maldita vez.

Por el bien de la salud mental de mi hermana me separé del escritorio y la seguí. La dejé elegir lo que me pondría, mucho no me interesaba lo que iba a vestir, pero no podía negar que la celebración me causaba algo de intriga y emoción. Era para mí después de todo.

Acabé con una túnica negra y verde que no imaginaba de donde la había sacado Nocturn. No era diferente a lo que solía tener, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo resaltando todo de más, pero me gustaba. Acompañaba todo el poder que sentía.

Cuando estuve lista y caminaba con Nocturn hacia la fiesta en cuestión, mi hermana se inclinó.

—Me han dicho que hay una gran sorpresa para ti.  
—Sabes que odio las sorpresas —le recriminé, a medias—. Mejor dime qué es.  
—Bueno, lo haría si supiera, pero no me han dicho. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que viene de parte de algunos demonios muy poderosos, escucharon de la celebración y querían regalarte algo especial, según lo que oí. Así que prepárate para cualquier cosa.

Me sentí extraña sin motivo aparente, ya no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar y tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperaba que eso no se volviera costumbre.

Dos horas más tarde y por décima vez en los últimos veinte minutos me acercaron otra copa de vino. Estaba en mi trono y observaba complacida la enorme sala. Todos estaban festejando por mí, demonios, bestias y seres malditos, criaturas oscuras y todo lo que contarían como una pesadilla. Reían en alto, tanto que la música que habían puesto apenas podía escucharse. Nocturn estaba a mi lado cuando me señaló un punto al fondo a la izquierda. Todos hacían lugar a un grupo de bestias que cargaban algo oculto bajo un manto negro. Parecía pesar mucho por la cantidad de criaturas que lo llevaban, escondidos bajo las capuchas oscuras entrando a paso lento. Tenía el tamaño de una caja muy grande o algo parecido. Solo se veían unas tablas bajo el manto, con ruedas en el suelo donde podían. arrastraban.

Una vez estuvieron frente a mí, la criatura más cercana se adelantó y puso una rodilla en el suelo de piedra. La sensación de que algo estaba indudablemente mal regresó.

—Mi señora, queríamos hacerle el máximo regalo. Todos hemos hecho nuestra parte y creemos que le gustará tanto como a nosotros lo que tenemos preparado.  
—Muéstrame —dije alzando la voz. Sintiendo como una bola de nervios se formaba en mi estómago la criatura se levantó y volvió con los otros.

Dijeron algo en silencio y luego, para mi maldita sorpresa, quitaron el manto.

Era un rectángulo de hierro sujeto vaya a saber cómo a las maderas en el suelo de la base. Al principio había pensado que era una jaula pero ojalá hubiera acertado. Conocía ese objeto muy bien, recordaba los cuchillos llenos de sangre que se dejaban por tradición colgados en los clavos de las esquinas, para el uso de uno. Los látigos y dagas y las navajas más afiladas que pudieras conocer. No armas mortales, armas especiales hechas para un ángel.

Los grilletes de metal que apretaban sus muñecas con fuerza estaban bien sujetos con cadenas en los extremos superiores del rectángulo. También en sus pies grilletes de cuero rodeaban sus tobillos, pero no era necesario.

Kara ni siquiera se movía. Tenía las rodillas fijas contra la madera y sus brazos colgaban sin fuerza. Su rostro había permanecido escondido en el enmarañado cabello rubio, mirando el suelo, mientras yo había contemplado el objeto con el que la torturarían.

Sentí los ojos de Nocturn en mí, quizás sabiendo por adelantado que esto era lo que menos esperaba, dudando de cómo reaccionaría. Muchos empezaron a gritar de júbilo y señalar con el dedo al ángel que estaba a mitad de la sala.

Había experimentado varias cosas en mi larga existencia, demasiadas sensaciones. Pero no podía recordar cuando había sentido algo como lo que sentí cuando Kara levantó la vista y sus ojos azules y rotos se clavaron en mí.

Fue en ese instante cuando la primer daga rasgó su estómago y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

**Lena.**

  
Todos abandonaron la sala al mismo tiempo en un único ruido sordo. Habían tenido lo que querían y no me cuestionarían, estaban seguros de que lo que le esperaba al ángel era una noche de tortura sin fin.

La última en quedarse fue Nocturn. Había permanecido durante toda la celebración a la izquierda del trono y me había dedicado una mirada indescifrable antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Una vez me aseguré de estar sola, me volví hacia Kara. Había perdido el conocimiento hace unos cinco minutos y aunque el latido lento y apenas audible que sentí al tocar su muñeca no era la mejor de las señales, al menos seguía viva.

Un ángel tan fuerte como ella no moriría desangrado por más de que le atravesaran la espada más poderosa hasta la empuñadura. No funcionaba así. Costaba preparación, un buen entrenamiento, fuerza de voluntad y mucho odio para acabar a alguien como Kara.

O bien le arrancas las alas. El poder de todos los seres divinos como ella resta en las alas que tanto presumen y protegen. Todo el poder y gloria se mantiene allí y aún así es una tarea casi imposible de llevar a cabo.

Por eso mismo lo que aquí había pasado era un acto de crueldad. El dolor ella lo sentía, las armas que habían usado estaban hechas únicamente para ángeles y por eso había sido tan sencillo herirla.

En cualquier parte donde mis dedos tocaban las manos se me llenaban de sangre. Preferí empezar a quitar los grilletes de sus pies, luego lo de las manos, me costó trabajo sostenerla cuando se derrumbó al quedar libre de las cadenas. Ángel moribundo y todo pero seguía pensando toneladas.

Mi brazo quemó ligeramente al pasarlo por detrás para agarrarla. Las heridas, producto de los latigazos en su espalda, eran horribles de mirar, estaban en carne viva.

—No te pierdas en el camino —murmuré, sabiendo que de todos modos no me iba a escuchar.

Me aparecí muy lejos del infierno. El frío me golpeó en las mejillas y me vi obligada a cargarla en brazos.

—Voy a matarte por esto, sabes —dije con mis pies hundiéndose en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Algunos copos caían en sus cejas y pestañas, el color de su piel se había ido hace rato—. Ya sé que no es el mejor lugar de todos, ángel, pero es el mejor que tenemos así que no te pongas pretenciosa ¿quieres?

Podría haber usado las alas para recorrer el último tramo hasta la cabaña pero mi propia fuerza estaba un poco comprometida luego de haberme transportado con un ángel encima hasta el mismo congelador de la tierra.

Nadie iba a buscarme ni me necesitaría por un tiempo y, si lo hacían, este sería el último sitio en el que buscarían. El frío y los demonios no iban demasiado bien.

No quise mirar dos veces atrás. Las gotitas de sangre que manchaban la pálida nieve dejaban un camino detrás nuestro y de alguna manera me ponía paranoica.

Al fin dentro de la cabaña la llevé hasta el cuarto. Por lo que fueron unos largos diez minutos de mirarla de brazos cruzados en la cama sin estar segura de cómo proceder, pude salir al fin de mi trance.

Lo primero y quizás la más grande razón por la que Kara me quisiera asesinar después... tuve que deshacerme de su ropa. Mirar un cuerpo femenino siempre me causaba sensaciones de las más placenteras, pero ahora lo que quería hacer era saltar darme la vuelta y que otro hiciera el trabajo.

Despegar la tela destrozada de su piel provocó un gruñido inconsciente de dolor de su parte, pero para el bien de ambas dejé algunos trozos que servían para cubrirle la entrepierna y el pecho.

—Tengo que estar loca —dije en voz baja haciendo aparecer en la mesilla de noche un par de cosas que me servirían para limpiar sus heridas—. Muy loca para hacer esto, Danvers, apenas te cures yo misma te voy a destruir por esta humillación. ¿Me oyes?

Seguí refunfuñando en silencio pero limpiando los cortes y puñetazos del estómago y caderas. El alcohol especial con el que sanaban las heridas en mis legiones serviría con ella. Pero le estaba doliendo como el demonio. Vacilé al tocar el corte que yo le había hecho pero apreté la mandíbula y lo atendí.

Tuve que subirme a la cama al pasar la tela húmeda por sus piernas y brazos, por suerte las heridas no eran tantas allí. Coloqué vendas angelicales en cada herida abierta, las aseguré bien aunque mis dedos se quejaran.

Su parte delantera era una mezcla rara de vendas, moretones y líneas delgadas que no habían sido muy letales por lo que no fue necesario hacer más que limpiarlas de la sangre reseca.

Lo más difícil de todo fue tener que voltearla. La lana del cobertor de la cama se había pegado en partes de la piel desgarrada donde aún brotaba algo de sangre. Me las ingenié para ponerla boca abajo, hice lo mismo que con las otras heridas pero teniendo más cuidado, cada toque en su espalda la hacía rugir. Literalmente, rugir.

—¿Qué clase de sueño pesado tienes? Has un poco de silencio, pareces un animal.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una enorme tortura. Tocar su sangre se estaba volviendo algo intolerable. Tenía que limpiar cada corte con especial atención y el esmero que estaba poniendo me sorprendía en sobremanera. Acabé con los dedos lastimados y las palmas quemadas cuando me alejé de la cama después de terminar. Pero al menos su aspecto habia cambiado. Apenas. Había limpiado la sangre en su rostro y cuello y aún así se veía destruida.

—Sin ofender, pero te ves como una momia —dije alzando una ceja a la gran cantidad de vendajes que la cubrían. La cuestión de la ropa aún era un problema. Me llevé una mano a la barbilla intentando encontrar una solución—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a desnudarte así que no te emociones.

Decidí usar mis poderes antes de que Kara se convirtiera en un trozo de hielo. Era de mis últimas opciones utilizarlos, nunca los había empleado para nadie más y ahora que era reina y estos habían cambiado dudaba de lo que pudiera resultar. Si se volvían en mi contra y sentían su naturaleza angelical por si solitos la harían desaparecer.

No tuve que esforzarme demasiado. Apenas con pensarlo, imaginándola con lo que siempre la veía en nuestros encuentros, las vendas quedaron ocultas en ropas blancas.

—Bueno, no estallaste en pedacitos, es todo un progreso.

Me mordí el labio no teniendo idea de lo que debía hacer ahora. La había dejado bajo las grandes cobijas y sin duda calentaría a cualquiera. Pero Kara era un ángel al que acababan de torturar y su fuerza estaba drenada por completo, por lo que su organismo lo que menos intentaba era entrar en calor. Su piel estaba helada y había comenzado a temblar.

—En serio —empecé entre dientes, deshaciéndome de mi ropa bruscamente—, en serio voy a matarte.

Cuando solo tuve encima una larga camiseta muy fina que me llegaba a las rodillas -gracias mundo mortal-, hice que mis alas se abrieran de par en par. Vacilé un momento al rodear la cama, esta era sin lugar a dudas la idea más estúpida que jamás había tenido. Las alas se sacudieron en señal de queja, percibiendo el ambiente y lo que tal vez sabían que haría.

—No es mi culpa que la idiota se esté muriendo de frío —señalé metiéndome en la cama.

Tratando de que las alas estuvieran en la correcta posición, levanté un segundo a Kara y mi ala derecha se deslizó debajo de su espalda junto con mi brazo. Volví a recostarla con suavidad sobre mis plumas, y para sorpresa mía no me sentí tan incómoda como creí que estaría.

Mis alas cubrieron su cuerpo por completo, en la posición tan cerrada en la que estábamos Kara acabó sobre mi pecho pero al menos ya no temblaba. Su respiración permanecía igual de débil y a medida que los minutos pasaban su calor corporal regresó, para mi gran desgracia mi dolor también.

Mis alas ardían sobre ella, mi lado derecho sentía un calor abrasador y mi brazo, que rodeaba su cintura, iba a tener unas cuantas quemaduras más tarde.

—No sé si te lo he dicho antes pero te mataré —moví el cuello de lado a lado, tal vez el dolor pasaría si no pensaba en el—. Por las barbas de Lucifer, no sé qué demonios hago aquí. Tendría que haber enviado un mensaje y dejarte en algún hotel abandonado, alguno de los tuyos te iría a buscar.

Miré su rostro. Imperturbable y podría decir que casi sereno. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios algo hinchados por los golpes. Suspiré. En verdad era un maldito ángel.

—Aunque pensándolo bien yo que tú no volvería a fiarme de esos sucios cretinos. Estoy segura de que uno de ellos te ha puesto una trampa, eres Kara Danvers —dije quitando un cabello rubio de su frente—. Pero también eres una estúpida, ¿cómo han hecho para atraparte? Te lo digo yo, una estúpida.

Quizás su subconsciente me podía escuchar y aún tenía el espíritu para pelear conmigo pero Kara gruñó. El sonido ligero y leve me hizo sonreír. Si que podía seguir luchando.

Al mirar por la ventana noté que la noche había caído. Lo único que había hecho en las últimas tres horas fue mirar la nieve acumularse en el marco, era lo único que me distraía del ardor que Kara me provocaba.

La luz de las velas en las mesitas de noche y lo que estaba pasando justo aquí me hacía sentir extraña. Esto no era correcto, y esto no era posible. Kara debía haber acabado en algún deplorable lugar, incapaz de mover un solo músculo después de todo lo que yo le habría hecho.

Tendría que haber disfrutado la tortura, tendría que haber adorado cada latigazo y corte de las dagas, cada golpe y cada minuto. Pero yo solo había querido que terminara. Y al terminar lo único en que pensé fue en ocultarla, llevarla a cualquier otro lugar y curarla.

No tenía sentido, no tenía una explicación coherente para que mi mente se callara. Mi cabeza pedía a gritos que volviera en sí, que cayera en lo que estaba haciendo y fuera la reina demoníaca que se suponía que era.

Un demonio no estaría cuidando de un ángel, protegiéndole del frío y sanando sus heridas. Un demonio la aniquilaría, daría su propia vida para ver a un ángel morir, un demonio haría lo naturalmente correcto.

—¿Qué está mal conmigo? Lo correcto es odiarte —musité, contemplando como dormía y en la base de mi estómago algo cosquilleó—. Hasta hace unas horas creí que lo hacía.

—Tú estás bien.

Fueron palabras suaves pero que escuché con total claridad. El sobresalto no hizo que me moviera pero mi corazón, a escasos centímetros de ella, latía acelerado.

—¿Kara?  
—Iremos al bosque, pasaremos allí el resto del día —dijo sin abrir los ojos—. Y por la noche le diremos a mis padres.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Estarán de acuerdo, entenderán. Saben que eres una buena chica.

Me golpeó de pronto el recuerdo. Hace siglos, siendo unas simples humanas, Kara había querido contarle a sus padres lo nuestro. Había sido un buen día pero sus padres tenían una cena muy importante a la que asistir así que decidimos posponerlo para la noche siguiente.

Al otro día el cielo y el infierno nos habían separado por siempre.

—A las buenas chicas no las elije el diablo —dije con amargura, sintiendo una rabia latente en la sangre.

Habría tenido una vida tan perfecta. Habría sido feliz con una corta existencia, libre de castigos que otorgar, ni almas que tomar por toda una eternidad. Yo podría haber sido feliz. Alguien en algún lugar había decidido que yo no valía lo suficiente como para mantener mi alma pura, pero si lo pensaba ¿siquiera mi alma era inocente? ¿Por qué habían creído que yo haría las cosas bien? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Por qué no dejarme vivir? ¿No dejarme amar?

—El diablo es un tonto que no sabe nada —volvió a decir con una vocesilla infantil, perdida en su sueño, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando un movimiento le hizo doler quien sabe cuál de todas las heridas—. Pero yo no soy el diablo y aún así te elijo.

Kara me había dejado sin habla. Estaba delirando, claro, fue obvio incluso antes de darme cuenta de que tenía fiebre. No había dicho otra palabra y más que una rara desilusión, me generó un vacío profundo.

—Todavía puedo irme —dije mientras cambiaba los vendajes de su espalda. La fiebre había llegado como un mal chiste y yo estaba cada vez más y más molesta. En especial conmigo—. Todavía puedo salir de aquí antes de que despiertes.

Las marcas en la punta de mis dedos por haber tocado su sangre todavía seguían ahí cuando me alejé y miré por la ventana. Había dejado de nevar, el sol quería salir de entre las grises nubes y las montañas, a lo lejos, me juzgaban en silencio por lo que hacía.

Kara comenzó a decir tonterías la siguiente media hora. Murmuraba cosas que yo no llegaba a entender, palabras sin sentido y cada tanto, mi nombre.

Le ponía paños mojados de vez en cuando pero Kara hervía, así que pasé a la nieve. Por muy absurdo que era eso la hizo calmarse un poco y su temperatura bajó un par de grados.

—Es un demonio, Sara —dijo suavemente. Yo estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta pero escuchaba con claridad—. Es un demonio.  
—Tu amiga no está aquí —señalé, pero Kara siguió con los ojos cerrados. Flotando sobre recuerdos de tiempos pasados hace demasiados años.  
—Ella me odia. Lena me odia.

Mi corazón experimentó una emoción difícil de poner en palabras. La sacudida en mi pecho, el titubeo en mis acciones antes de volver hacia la cama y sentarme a su lado. No quería sentirme así, no podía ni soportaba estar aquí, sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era irme.

Pero mientras más la miraba, mientras más observaba la paz de su rostro, más se me imposibilitaba siquiera dejar la habitación. No tenía idea de lo que hacía en este lugar, no entendía mis propios sentimientos, era extraño siquiera pensar en tener algo que sentir.

—Yo no te odio —murmuré con una voz tan baja como diferente. Como si se tratase de un llamado abrió los ojos, clavó la mirada en mí, una mirada que me hizo querer dar un paso atrás y desaparecer.  
—Te ves distinta.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—Oscura —volvió a murmurar.  
—Las ventajas del infierno.  
—Infierno —cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y los abrió de nuevo—. Mi cuerpo duele.  
—¿Qué recuerdas, Kara?

Hizo una mueca. Sabía que estaba confundida, que el dolor no la dejaba entender ni recordar, que no estaba segura de porqué estaba allí. O quién era yo del todo.

—Mi hogar.  
—¿Hybrion? —pregunté, nombrando aquella ciudad en el cielo.  
—¿Qué es eso? —ladeó la cabeza, intentó moverse pero se detuvo—. Mi casa en... ¿Esta es alguna de las cabañas de tu padre?  
—Kara.  
—¿Acaso nos escapamos?  
—Estás pensando en el pasado —le advertí—, tienes que recordar quién eres ahora.  
—Sé quién soy. Mierda, esto duele. ¿Qué sucedió, Lena?  
—¿No recuerdas?  
—Estabamos en el jardín —respondió fácilmente.  
—Eso ocurrió hace... —tuve que detenerme apenas al empezar. Me sentí incapaz de romper la ilusión de que nada había cambiado, de que ella era distinta y de que yo no era lo que pensaba. Kara tomó mi silencio como si fuera una buena señal y una sonrisa calida le iluminó el rostro. Mi propio vacío se quejó por la verdad que le ocultaba.  
—¿Me has secuestrado aquí?  
—Un cambio en el ambiente no viene mal —murmuré, fingiendo aquella personalidad tan olvidada que me había sido arrancada cuando me convertí en demonio.  
—Frío, me gusta.  
—También a mí.

Kara respiró hondo, abrió la boca para hablar pero algo se lo impidió. Al contrario se me quedó viendo. Ella estaba tan segura de que todo seguía igual de normal, tan fácil, una vida tan simple. ¿Cómo podía arruinarle eso, quitarle la esperanza de que tenía una vida sin responsabilidades divinas que atender?

—¿Me besas? —murmuró de la nada y mi pecho se contrajo más.  
—No creo que sea lo correcto —dije buscando algo de naturalidad, mezclando una sonrisa forzada para no herir sus tan viejos recuerdos. En algún lugar de su inconsciente ella creía que estabamos juntas, siendo solo humanas sin importancia—. Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.  
—Bueno, ¿en la mejilla tal vez?

Fue solo un momento de duda. Un instante en el que me pregunté qué tanto Kara, la verdadera, había olvidado. Me pregunté si tenía esos momentos de siglos anteriores tan presentes, tan reales como para sentirlos otra vez. ¿Cómo hacía su confundida versión del presente esto? ¿Cómo me miraba con tanto amor? Como si ni siquiera le pasara por la mente que yo era un ser capaz de tantas atrocidades.

Una vez más fue difícil negarme. Solo un beso en su mejilla, rápido, con suerte no sentiría el ardor si me alejaba pronto y ella no se preguntaría porqué mi tacto le quemaba. 

Me incliné y no ví a tiempo su mano en mi cuello, rodeando mi nuca y corriendo los labios unos centímetros para encontrarse con mi boca. Por un ligero instante el vacío tan palpable de mi corazón ardió, se llenó de esa sensación y se expandió. Latió con emoción recordando la forma de unos labios que hace tiempo debían haber sido olvidados. Por un solo instante fui diferente y no pude resistirme a probarla. No pude más que devolverle el beso, grabar nuevamente el sabor que solo los labios de Kara tenían. Estaba tan inmersa que tardé en darme cuenta que su piel no me quemaba, que su mano en mi cuello no ardía y que su boca poderosa no hacía más que mejorar. No dolor, no un fuego difícil de soportar, solo calidez.

Me alejé cuando las alarmas se volvieron más fuertes en mi cabeza. Respirando con dificultad susurré unas palabras en el idioma del infierno y Kara cayó en un sueño pesado.

Salí de la cabaña no resistiendo otro minuto con ella. La nieve que otra vez caía me enfriaba la piel, me regañaba por haberme dejado llevar. Mis labios aún recordaban y sentían. La estúpida idea de querer preguntarle a Maggie como lo había hecho, como siquiera había soportado estar con un ángel, me invadió. Pero ella ya estaba muerta y lo único que me quedaba era negar las emociones.

Kara estaba mal, estaba herida y delirando. Y yo... Yo tenía que volver a ser lo que el infierno me decía que era. Una reina demoníaca que se encargaba de castigar y poseer nuevas almas, entrenar bestias y criaturas horrorosas y ser parte de un lugar que tenía todos los males del mundo.

Antes había querido destruirla. Lo había deseado con tantas ganas y creía que era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el demonio que era antes de que apareciera en mi vida. Odiaba ese trato, detestaba haber querido conducirla por un camino de trampas creyendo que podría hacerme cargo al final. Había pensado que la tendría en mis manos, que la acabaría y mi poder sería inigualable, de envidiar.

Lo que no esperaba era lo que ahora ocurría. Algo había cambiado sin poder detenerme a ver lo que hacía. Yo había cambiado y no tenía que ver con el hecho de ser reina. Desde el momento en que la habían torturado una parte de mí se fragmentó. El demonio maldito y resentido que quería venganza por algo que yo ya no recordaba estaba allí, maldiciéndome en silencio, lo que se había quedado para hacerme dudar y ver a Kara sin esa antigua sensación de odio desmedido, era lo que se habia instalado. Dos partes de mí, igual de terribles, sin duda una me asustaba más que la otra.

Llegó otro día y Kara seguía durmiendo. Pasaron dos y también. La magia que había usado para que duerma se había desvanecido pero por suerte no despertó. Tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía volvería a creer que estábamos viviendo cuatrocientos años atrás y no estaba de humor para eso. Había cambiado sus vendas y le había mojado los labios secos con agua. Ya no tenía fiebre y cada vez que la tocaba para asegurarme terminaba con los dedos quemados. No solo se estaba recuperando pero tocarla dolía más que antes.

Masticaba un pedazo de carne, sentada en un banco pegado a la pared, frente la cama donde Kara dormía. O lo hacía cinco segundos. Cuando noté que había abierto los ojos mi primer instinto fue levantarme, dejé la comida a un costado y ese solo movimiento atrajo su atención de inmediato. Puso su mirada helada tan rápido en mí, tan dura y llena de odio que supe sin tener que preguntar que la Kara de siempre había vuelto.

No miró otra cosa más que a mí y yo sentí, muy en lo profundo, la molesta mezcla entre el alivio y la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar.

Pero todo ocurrió muy rápido.

En un segundo había salido de la cama y había expandido las alas, habría matado a un demonio menor en segundos con tanta luz. Pero ya la tenía enjaulándome contra la pared, su brazo me presionaba el cuello haciéndome difícil respirar. En sus ojos no había señal de que recordara lo ocurrido, no el beso, mucho menos la tonta conversación. Había puro resentimiento, más del necesario para un solo ángel.

Cuando quise abrir la boca para hablar, también para respirar, Kara me empujó otra vez contra la pared. Luego me tomó por los hombros y con una fuerza descomunal me envió al otro lado de la habitación. Sentí el espejo hacerse añicos en mi espalda.

No tuve tiempo para pararme o siquiera mover los labios, voló hacia mí y esta vez la luz sí logró que la piel me comenzara a arder. Me sujetó del cuello y no le molestó lo mucho que quemaba la cercanía, era como si ni siquiera lo notara. La rabia muchas veces opaca todo lo demás.

—¿Puedes... ? —otra sacudida y me lanzó contra el mueble de roble. Éste se hizo pedazos y con eso una parte en mí comenzó a enojarse. Divisé como en su mano aparecía una espada y entendí que por muy ángel que fuera, lo que Kara sentía ahora excedía todo lo que conocía. En su mente yo era la culpable. En mi mano cosquilleó y se formó mi propia daga. Me puse de pie y levanté las palmas—. Tienes que calmarte un poco.

Ninguna respuesta, solamente enojo. Se abalanzó y esquivé el golpe, la espada quedó clavada en la pared y con un gruñido la arrancó.

—Maldición, solo escucha —tampocó sirvió, se acercó tan rápido que no fui lo suficientemente veloz para parar el golpe. La espada me hizo un corte en el antebrazo y la sangre comenzó a resbalar por mi muñeca. Tiré la daga a un lado con furia, lo más lejos posible, y permanecí en mi lugar—. Puedes matarme y te juro que me harás un favor, pero si piensas por un momento te darás cuenta de que yo no fui quién te raptó y mucho menos quien quiso torturarte.  
—Me cansé de escucharte, no eres más que una vil mentirosa.  
—No eres muy diferente si me matas antes de poder decir la verdad.

Apretó más la espada y dió un paso hacia adelante, pedazos de madera rota crujieron bajo sus pies. Cuando sus alas volvieron a ocultarse supe que al menos no todo estaba perdido. Aún así de sus ojos no se fue el desdén ni la rabia.

—No fui yo, Kara. ¿Por qué haría algo a mitad de nuestro trato? No es como hago las cosas. Cumplo mi parte.  
—El día anterior tú misma cambiaste el trato, no es algo que me sorprenda —y dió un paso más. Mi brazo seguía sangrando y el dolor dificultaba la situación. 

Que imbécil, tres días curándola y la lastimada terminaba siendo yo.

—Era la verdad. Todo lo que dije fue verdad. Lo que ocurrió luego... No fue obra mía, Kara, estoy más que segura que te tendieron una trampa. Esos a los que llamas amigos.  
—Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar de ellos.  
—Te trajeron ante mí como una clase de regalo por mi celebración. Yo no podía intervenir, no podía decirles que se detuvieran hasta que te vieran sangrar y perder la conciencia. Si tan solo te tranquilizaras verías la realidad.  
—Estoy cansada de ti, Lena. Estoy cansada de tus juegos. Ya no más.

Y su enojo era real, de verdad lo podía sentir. En alguna parte de mi interior las ganas de que lo hiciera, de que me acabara, comenzaron a crecer. No tenía ganas de ignorar su odio, de hacer como si no me hiriera su indiferencia y poca credibilidad. ¿Por qué demonios me importaba? ¿Por qué que me creyera significaba tanto ahora?

Era tanto el tiempo pasado queriendo destruirla, tantos pensamientos de odio se habían vuelto en mi contra, la que me detestaba ahora era ella. Y reí de verdad, la ironía salió como una carcajada sin gracia, había sido tan idiota. Tanta confusión, tantos planes, tanta miseria en mi alma.

—¿Quién piensas que te trajo a una puta cabaña de Alaska para que estés a salvo? Muy lejos de todos así nadie te encontraría hasta que te recuperaras, hasta que volvieras a tener todas tus fuerzas. Yo te saqué de ahí, yo limpié las heridas aunque tu sangre siempre me rechazaba. Estuve aquí tres días preguntándome porqué demonios estaba cuidando de un ángel. ¿Sabes dónde deberías estar? En un sucio agujero en la tierra con los gusanos esperando tu muerte. Porque yo debería haberte acabado esa noche, yo debí jugar con lo que quedaba de ti y tirar las sobras. ¿Quieres por un momento verte al espejo? ¿Acaso no sientes ni una maldita herida de todas las que te hicieron? Oh, claro que no, porque la imbécil demonio que tuvo la mala idea de ayudarte las curó. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Tienes razón, se acabó para mí. Ya no quiero pensar y no quiero verme obligada a decirte todo lo que pasó por mi mente mientras te torturaban. Tú ganas.

Mis manos se abrieron en dirección a mi daga del otro lado del cuarto, llamándola tocó mi palma enseguida y la sangre que seguía brotando se deslizó por el filo. 

Kara había creído lo contrario, entre la confusión en la que lo dicho anteriormente la había puesto, supuso que la atacaría. 

En ningún momento pensó que me llevaría mi propia daga al pecho.

No iba a seguir. Aquí se acababa.

* * *

**Lena.**

  
Olvidaba muy seguido lo que mis propias armas podían llegar a causar. Era sencillo utilizarlas, apenas se sentían en mis manos, eran casi una parte fundamental de mí. Pero esta vez la daga me jugaba en contra.

La tenía con tanta presión sobre el pecho, apretaba con tanta furia el corazón, que un hilo delgado de sangre comenzó a salir. Mi sonrisa fue macabra. Perdida y resentida como me sentía le sonreí aún más.

Kara había tardado en entender, su sorpresa se tornó rígida y abrí la boca para respirar. Un largo suspiró escapó de mi boca, un suspiro tan tenso como doloroso. Entre el corte que ella me había hecho y la punta afilada clavándose más y más, me sentí de a poco entrar en un abismo oscuro. Bastaba un solo movimiento para que el filo helado se hundiera en mi pecho, mi piel era dura y fuerte pero mucho más lo era yo.

El desconcierto de Kara se dispersó cuando apreté el mango de la daga y aunque yo no esperaba ningún tipo de reacción por su parte, levantó la espada y con un ágil mandoble la daga cayó al suelo. La oscilación del golpe había causado un corte horizontal en mi pecho, pero había bastado eso para que mi cuerpo comenzara de por sí a curar la herida.

—No morirás hoy —repuso violentamente, otro paso más y estuvo tan cerca que sentí su respiración—. Vas a cumplir el trato pero lo haremos a mi manera, de la forma en que yo quiera, el día que yo prefiera.

Mi boca sabía a ceniza, como si hubiera estado masticando algo denso y pesado. Mis emociones, seguro. Me estremecí cuando puso la mano en mi cuello, el dolor iba subiendo niveles y se lo debí al odio que ella sentía. Nunca iba a creerme. Esa sensación seca y penosa volvió a molestarme.

Kara bajó el brazo. Por una fracción de segundo su expresión se limitó a ser la misma de siempre, la inquebrantable mirada angelical de escepticismo sin esa reciente furia. Pero no duró demasiado, bastó dar un paso atrás para desaparecer y dejarme sola con mis propios pensamientos.

**Kara.**

  
—Kara —Tom fue el primero en correr hacia mí cuando atravesé las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento. Lo ignoré, no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos—. ¡Kara! Detente, por favor, estuvimos buscándote los últimos cuatro días y... Dios, ¿qué pasó?

Apresuré el paso, teniendo solo en mente la puerta del otro lado de la sala, la que daba a aquella pequeña habitación donde nadie me molestaría.

Muchos ángeles detuvieron su entrenamiento al verme pasar, muchos se me quedaron mirando asustados, sin duda mi aspecto era terrible. No tardé en ver cómo Sara corría hacia mí, poniéndose en frente para impedirme el paso.

—Muévete.  
—Por todos los cielos, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Sus ojos vagaron por la piel al descubierto que mi ropa de entrenamiento dejaba ver. Mi cara llena de moretones no se llegaba a comparar con las heridas que ya habían pasado a ser cicatrices en mis brazos. Líneas irregulares, algunas más profundas que otras, cruzaban mi pecho y se perdían bajo la ropa.

«Y ni siquiera has visto mi espalda» pensé amargamente. En mi sangre seguía hirviendo el odio, la venganza contenida y bajo todo eso, la vergüenza. No por lo que me habían hecho, no por la humillación que había aguantado, pero sino por haberme permitido ser capaz de sentir lo que ahora sentía. Me avergonzaba de mi furia, la cólera y el enfado que un ángel no podía jamás permitirse sentir.

Si no golpeaba algo entonces quizás comenzaría a llorar frente a ellos así que esquivé a Sara, dejé atrás a Tom y seguí caminando. Mis puños apretaban las emociones contenidas, quizás así podía hacerlas desaparecer.

Pero cuando entré a aquella habitación, cuando cerré y supe que ninguno de ellos podía entrar allí, me derrumbé. Me dejé caer en el suelo frío. El lugar era oscuro y estaba desprovisto de luz, ni siquiera parecía un sitio en el cielo. Pero siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía que escapar. Cuando necesitaba estar a solas este lugar esperaba detrás de la sala de entrenamiento. Nadie más que yo podía entrar y de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Me rodeé las piernas con los brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Sentí un ligero tirón en la espalda, algo que me hizo ponerme lastimeramente de pie, y me acerqué a un espejo apoyado en la pared. No sin antes encender algunos candelabros y quitarme la ropa.

La vista no era agradable. Había empezado a quitar cada una de las vendas de mi estómago, resurgió en mi memoria lo que Lena había dicho, pero por supuesto no tenía nada de cierto. Alguien más debería haberme curado, alguien había colocado vendajes en mi espalda, otra persona diferente. No ella.

No cabía espacio para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que un acto desinteresado viniera de ella. Después de verla en aquel trono mientras me torturaban, toda la rabia que había guardado se había concentrado en ella. La había visto observarme con esa inalterable mirada, esa congelada expresión. No había hecho nada para detenerlos. No le había importado. Ella no había curado mis heridas pero me las había hecho.

Por eso me volví a decir a mí misma que no dejaría que entrara otra vez. No permitiría una cosa así nuevamente. En mi cabeza el eco de una conversación extraña sonó muy bajo a lo lejos. Algo entre un sueño y la inconsciencia que tuve que hacer a un lado.

Cambié la vestimenta ya sucia y manchada por algo más ligero. No había podido ver por mucho tiempo mis propias marcas en mi espalda, los latigazos que habían sido dados con tanta ira no habían curado del todo pero estaban mejor.

Era todo tan extraño de creer, tantas mentiras que yo había intentado tragarme. Resolví que cuando estuviera del todo recuperada iba a terminar de cumplir mi parte del trato. Iba a soportar acercarme a Lena Luthor un par de veces más por mi hermana. Después solo me alejaría tan rápido como pudiera.

Habían transcurrido unas tres semanas después de volver a Hybrion. Desistieron de preguntarme dónde había estado y lo que me había pasado. Los golpes eran evidentes, tendrían la segura certeza de que un demonio importante había hecho mis heridas. No se equivocaban pero yo no tenía los ánimos de explicarles.

Si se lo decía a Tom se pondría mucho peor, estaría alerta cada vez que yo tuviera que dejar la ciudad y bajar a la tierra, buscaría cuidarme aunque yo me rehusara. Y si le contaba a Sara no me dejaría volver a ver a Lena. No es que yo estuviera queriendo el encuentro, pero era necesario cumplirlo. Sara no toleraría que cayera en otra posible trampa, de ser así incluso sería capaz de no hablarme, así era como ella resolvía las cosas.

Siempre habían existido esas pequeñas cosas con Sara. Indicios de que por más de que me demostrara su lealtad y cariño, siempre le importaban más las reglas. No es que yo no las cumpliera, pero me volvía flexible con algunas cosas y de tanto en tanto no congeniábamos.

Esas últimas semanas no hablé con muchos. Pasé tiempo a solas pensando en misiones que debía otorgar a los principiantes. En la sala de entrenamiento solo me senté en el trono y los miré luchar aunque Sara me invitara a pelear con ella. Mis ánimos seguían en alguna otra parte así que con toda la amabilidad que conseguí me negué.

No tenía ganas de blandir una espada, ni siquiera acercarme a una, sólo estaba esperando con paciencia que la hora de mi reunión con cierto demonio al fin llegara y acabara.

Media hora más tarde no pude soportar más estar ahí así que bajé a la tierra, me escabullí de mis amigos, me fui antes de que Tom pudiera verme y esperé en una tienda de comestibles frente al sitio en que la siguiente víctima vivía.

Estaba oculta y en mi forma angelical, nadie me vería a no ser por Lena. Si me preguntaban lo que sentía no habría estado segura de cómo responder. No quería pensar en lo ocurrido porque tenía la impresión de que al hacerlo volvería a tener en el cuerpo todo ese odio y enfado, cosas que no podía permitir entrar en mí.

Una nube negra se formó a unos pasos de mí, al segundo ella apareció con toda la oscuridad que siempre la acompañaba. Me vio al instante, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza con rapidez, buscando algo en mí. Pero no iba a esperarla. Me adelanté y crucé la calle, seguí hasta la casa de la mortal que hoy moriría y atravesé la puerta como si nada.

Era un bonito hogar, tan lleno de luz y colorido. Quise saber quién podría haber pecado tanto como para perder algo así. Pero recordé que de igual manera las apariencias no siempre lo son todo.

El ambiente se volvió denso y la sentí a mis espaldas.

—Supongo que ya no tocas las puertas de tus víctimas —dije sin contenerme.  
—Hoy no será necesario.

Resistí el impulso de preguntar. Mediante una carta le había recalcado que de ahora en más el encuentro sería rápido, haría lo suyo y yo me iría. No tenía planeado conversar pero a decir verdad Lena tampoco, ya que pasó de mí y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Estaba en su forma demoníaca, las mismas tunicas negras y el estilo infernal. No se estaba haciendo pasar por nadie y empecé a creer que quería darle un susto de muerte a la víctima de arriba.

—Oye, detente —espeté a mitad de la escalera, Lena quien estaba ya llegando al segundo piso se giró inexpresiva—. ¿Planeas provocarle un infarto si te ve así? Los humanos nos ven de otra manera, lo sabes.

Sonrió un momento, una sonrisa a medias, pero negó con la cabeza y subió más.

—Está durmiendo, no podrá vernos.

Descubrí que la casa estaba vacía al pisar el piso superior. Desolada en su totalidad era todo un desperdicio de hogar. Lo único que me quedaba era seguirla. Cuando abrió la puerta del último cuarto al final del pasillo lo que vi fue lo que menos me esperaba.

Una anciana que pasaría los ochenta descansaba en la cama. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la de Lena, al tacto seguramente estaría helada, era muy pequeña para una habitación tan grande. La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro hundido y sin la chispa de vida que todos los humanos poseían. Respiraba, sí, gracias a una máquina gigantesca que la sujetaba a la vida.

—Me gustaría saber qué hacemos aquí —murmuré acercándome a la anciana.  
—No quieren autorizarle la eutanasia. La ha pedido pero sus hijos creen tener más poder sobre su salud, no les importa ver cómo sufre mientras siga con vida, para hacerlos sentir mejor a ellos mismos un poco más. Ha estado pidiendo morir hace seis meses y no la consideran apta. Más tonto me parece que nadie esté aquí con ella.

Sabía que Lena no mentía. Aunque no me agradaba creer en su palabra había verdad en su voz. Pero algo seguía estando mal.

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho esta mujer de malo en su vida? —y Lena me miró, sus ojos se aclararon con toda aquella luz—. ¿Por qué está en la lista?  
—No está en la lista.  
—No comprendo.

Lena caminó hasta quedar junto al cabezal de la cama, bajó el brazo hasta el pecho de la anciana y el vaivén de la tela me dejó ver el sitio bajo su túnica donde yo le había hecho un corte con mi espalda, un vendaje gris rodeaba su antebrazo y preferí apartar la mirada.

Extendió la mano sobre su clavícula, observó a la mujer con suavidad, una blanda expresión que Lena jamás había tenido. Presionó un momento y la mortal respiró hondo un instante antes de dejarse irse, ya muerta.

—¿La mataste? Acabas de decir que no estaba en la lista.  
—Es porque no lo está, Kara, semanas atrás dije que no tenías que elegir un reemplazo para tu hermana. Jamás te dije que sería yo quien lo hiciera. Alguien debía morir si no era Alex y esta mujer ya sufrió demasiado.  
—Pero...  
—Tampoco fue al infierno, no cometió ningún pecado en vida, le fue bastante bien pero no tuvo mucha suerte con los tontos que tenía de hijos. No le quité el alma, solo le provoqué un indoloro infarto.

Lena comenzó a irse, desapareció por la puerta más rápido de lo que yo tardaba en procesar sus palabras. Esta vez tuve que ir tras ella.

—No hablas en serio —dije ya al pie de la escalera, Lena estaba en la puerta.  
—Puedes ver en el registro de todos los mortales muertos el día de hoy que hayan ido al cielo, tú fíjate si Desie Grelwood aparece ya que tan difícil es creer lo que te digo.  
—No entiendo porqué lo harías.  
—Solo quería darle la muerte que necesitaba. Esa enfermedad no la dejaba vivir, Kara, conozco los sueños de las personas. Los deseos que cargan dentro.  
—Suena muy piadoso para un demonio.

Lena se alejó de la puerta, con paso seguro recorrió la distancia corta que nos separaba y quedó frente a mí.

—¿Por qué es tan imposible de creer? ¿Solo por lo que soy?  
—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que siempre tramas algo.  
—Puedo decirte que hasta hace un mes tenía todas las ganas de que mueras, quería destruirte, acabarte con mis propias manos. Quería vengarme por el solo hecho de que existieras al mismo tiempo que yo, porque no podía seguir viéndote y saber lo que eres ahora. Hasta solo un mes esperaba con todas mis fuerzas ser reina para tener el poder suficiente para matarte. Te confieso que sí, Kara, durante todo el trato estuve saboreando el día en que pudiera deshacerme de ti. Quería tenerte en mis manos y... —apretó la mandíbula, pausando sus propios pensamientos y deteniendo los impulsos—. Y ahora solo quiero... Quiero que te vayas de mi vida. Quiero acabar esto, ya no quiero pensar en matarte, no quiero pensar en nada que tenga que ver contigo.  
—Alegrate porque falta cada vez menos —repliqué sin emoción, tratando de que mi voz no se rompiera.

—No has hecho más que alejarme —dijo con una sonrisa vacía—, y aún así permanecí aquí. No has hecho más que odiarme, Kara, y aún así no pude irme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lena.**

  
—No te odio —murmuró Kara cuando me había alejado de ella y estaba lista para desaparecer. Me volví a su expresión endurecida, como si fuera muy grande el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que las emociones no escaparan—. Pero tampoco puedo estar segura de todo lo que está pasando. Todo lo que ocurrió.  
—Te di mi verdad, ahora eres tú quien tiene que detenerse a pensar.  
—Me torturaron frente a ti. Para ti —soltó con un deje de vergüenza.  
—Nunca pedí que lo hicieran pero no podía decirles que se detuvieran. Te ayudé de todos modos, Kara, muy en el fondo sabes que fui la única que se encargó de sanarte.  
—Hace cinco minutos dijiste que querías matarme —replicó frunciendo el ceño.  
—Bueno, sí, eso antes cuando... Olvídalo. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no tengo ese deseo asesino de verte arder en el infierno. ¿Bien?  
—¿A qué se debe? ¿Por qué un demonio como tú, reina ahora, dejaría sus ganas de matar a un ángel tan de repente?

Kara no era la única que estaba pasando un mal rato. No solo ella tenía problemas para entender. En esa silenciosa casa y viendo su exhausta expresión me sentí demasiado pequeña. Todo estaba muy mal y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Era cierto que ya no pasaba por mi mente querer acabarla, no tenía ganas de luchar en su contra, no pretendía más que terminar el trato. Así tal vez ya no tendría que verla, no sería necesario pasar por las emociones que me abordaban al mirarla, emociones que no comprendía. No debería molestarme tanto que no me creyera, debería estar riendo de ella, burlándome de lo que le habían hecho.

Kara negó, sus ojos dejaron entrever lo agotada que estaba.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría creerte —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Cuando me miro al espejo y veo las cicatrices no puedo ignorar tu rostro en ese trono, mirándome con tanta... ¿Qué pensabas en ese momento, Lena? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?  
—Trataba de no pensar en nada —bajé la vista al suelo sin poder mirar sus ojos azules, tan suplicantes, como si quisiera escuchar algo que valiera la pena. Algo que yo no tenía.  
—¿Y esa cabaña? ¿Por qué estábamos ahí?  
—Te lo he dicho.  
—Que me llevaste ahí y me curaste tú misma, ¿pero por qué, Lena?  
—No hagas que lo diga cuándo sé que no me creerás —articulé sintiendo la ansiedad y una extraña y creciente tristeza subirme por la garganta. Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse cuando la observé, odiándome de nuevo por sentirme de pronto tan frágil.  
—Quiero saber.  
—Porque me importas, Kara.

Se sintieron como palabras escupidas al aire sin sentido. Hacía siglos que algo así no salía de mi boca, algo tan real que ni siquiera tenía explicación para mí. Yo sabía que todo lo que había hecho por Kara bajo mi propio riesgo no era solo para mantenerla viva y terminar el trato. Lo había sabido cuando la ví atada en la máquina de tortura, cuando había apretado los puños al ver los azotes y sentir yo misma el dolor. No estaba orgullosa de lo que me pasaba. No esperaba que ella se sintiera igual. Pero su expresión perpleja me hizo querer esfumarme, estar en cualquier otro lugar lejos de su mirada.

Cuando habló ni siquiera pareció su voz.

—¿Yo te importo?  
—¿Por qué te resulta tan absurda la sola idea de creer en mí? ¿Por qué ser un demonio me privaría de sentir algo más que odio? Tienes una imágen muy destrozada de lo que soy, Kara, nunca vas a entender mis razones por más de que te las diga una y otra vez.  
—Podrías ponerte en mi lugar.  
—¿Tu lugar? —espeté más alterada que antes.  
—Durante los últimos cuatrocientos años no has causado más que sufrimiento. Sé cómo puedes jugar con la mente de una persona, sé cómo los haces doblarse ante ti, como los manipulas. Tengo mis razones para sentir que esto podría ser otro de tus juegos. Una macabra manera de terminar conmigo. No puedes esperar que tire todas mis precauciones a la basura solo porque se te ocurrió salvarme para luego volver a querer matarme.

Por un breve instante solamente nos miramos. Observé la agitación de su mirada, sentí lo complejo que era para mí decir lo que quería decir. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para Kara solo eran palabras sin significado. Comencé a entender que ella estaba en lo cierto. Si yo fuera un ángel, y un demonio que solo ha hecho cosas malas me dijera que le importo después de tantos intentos de aniquilación, pues sí, me parecería una estúpida locura.

—Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces —comencé, con una frialdad en la voz que rayaba en la derrota—, pero nunca hice las cosas que hice porque yo lo quisiera. Siempre hay alguien más que espera que las cosas se cumplan de tal manera. Siempre habrá personas a las que castigar, almas que atormentar, el mundo no dejará de ser un lugar podrido. Tú te encargas de cuidar a los que tienen todavía algo digno de salvar, nosotros los arrastramos a pagar por sus pecados. No tenemos tan buena reputación... ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Esto es lo que soy y sabrás al acabar el trato que solo te estaba diciendo la verdad.

Le dí la espalda pensando automáticamente en el sitio en que quería estar, esperando que mi mente me transportara sola. Pero era difícil. Mis pensamientos se mezclaban y confundían mi concentración. No podía pensar en el infierno, ni en cualquier otro lugar, solo en el ángel detrás de mí. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que se acabara, que Kara se fuera y no tuviera que volver a cuestionar nada más. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, no sé si por la rabia o la poca voluntad que tenían mis poderes para controlarse y solo llevarme de vuelta a casa. Noté como en mi antebrazo un líquido cálido comenzaba a caer y observé, extrañada, que la herida que Kara me había hecho en la cabaña se había abierto.

—Estás sangrando.  
—Sí que eres perceptiva —repliqué poniendo mi mano sobre el corte. Siempre podía curarme a mí misma pero se complicaba cuando la espada era de un ángel como Kara.

Solté un bufido y me apoyé en la pared contigua, dejando descansar mi cabeza en la dura superficie percibí que algo estaba yendo mal.

—¿Lena?  
—Sabes que puedes irte.  
—Tú también y aún así no lo has hecho —murmuró dando unos pasos en mi dirección, siempre en guardia—. No puedes ¿verdad?  
—No es buen momento para que... Oh, maldición.

La sangre pasó del color rojo al negro en cuestión de segundos. Mi sangre nunca había sido como la de todos los demonios, habían pasado por alto ese detalle de volverme la sangre como el carbón, pero nunca me había importado. Sin embargo ahora al ver como esa negrura brotaba de la herida y manchaba la alfombra comencé a asustarme.

—Tu sangre se volvió negra.  
—Recuerdame darte una estrella por tanta observación.

Kara permaneció estática con la sorpresa y... ¿preocupación? asomándole en la cara. Tuve que dejarme caer en el piso ya que las piernas apenas podía sentirlas. Con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza dándome vueltas, apenas noté a Kara arrodillarse a mi lado y tomar mi brazo.

—Tus manos están calientes.  
—No me estás quemando —dijo Kara mirando la piel del antebrazo que estaba tocando. Yo apenas la sentía.  
—Oh, eso, en la cabaña... —por un segundo fue como si algo me tomara por los hombros y me empujara hacia atrás, el tacto de los dedos de Kara haciendo vaya a saber qué en la herida me hizo volver—. Sí, en la cabaña tampoco quemabas.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—No me crees así que no importa.  
—Deja de actuar como una niña.

Sus manos presionaron una tela gruesa alrededor de mi brazo y cerré los ojos, de repente soñolienta.

—Quiero decir que cuando me besaste no quemabas. Es todo un logro que ahora tampoco nos quememos ¿eh? —mi carcajada ahogada no hizo que el momento se volviera menos tenso.  
—¿Besarte?

Más allá del estado tan lejano en el que me encontraba abrí los ojos, tenía su rostro muy cerca de mí. Podría recordar por siempre la expresión de desconcierto que su mirada transmitía.

—Eras Kara —mi boca de sintió muy seca en ese instante. Me relamí los labios agrietados y respiré hondo—. Eras mi Kara. Bueno, otra Kara.  
—Estás con fiebre —dijo luego de retirar la mano temblorosa de mi frente. Abrir los ojos era ya muy complicado.  
—Eras la Kara de siglos atrás y estabas muy... Eras tan inocente y creíste que yo era yo y... Me pediste que te besara.  
—Y tú dijiste que alguien podría entrar.

Me había costado escucharla. De no ser porque estaba a muy pocos centímetros de mí no lo habría hecho. Pero había oído y fue suficiente para que mi corazón se inquietara en mi pecho.

—Así que puedes recordar.  
—Creí que... había sido solo un sueño.  
—Puedes tomarlo como un sueño, Kara —susurró mi voz débil—. No tienes que pensar en ello. No eras tú.  
—De verdad me curaste.  
—Sí, algo así te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo.  
—Pero...  
—Lo sé, soy un demonio y bla, bla.  
—Me salvaste.

Kara dejó caer la vista a mi brazo vendado. Mi fuerza era poca para siquiera moverme pero Kara estaba perdida en algún otro sitio. Procesaba con rapidez, casi podía ver los engranajes en su interior, rompiéndose y confundiendola. No era su culpa que esto nos tocara a nosotras. Quise decirle que no tenía que esforzarse por entender, que todo terminaría y nos alejaríamos cuando el trato estuviera acabado. Pero no podía articular una frase coherente.

—¿Por qué nos pasa esto? —dijo subiendo la mirada hasta a mí—. ¿Por qué no puedes solo ser un demonio malvado y maldito?  
—Por la misma razón por la que tú tienes que ser un condenado ángel.

Las ganas de hablar con Lucifer aparecieron al instante. Él debía de tener las respuestas a esto. Tenía que saber porqué de vez en cuando me sentía como si volviera a vivir en otro tiempo, como Kara no podía dejar su pasado, como ninguna de nosotras podía olvidar del todo tantos sentimientos. Él tendría que saber la verdad y justo ahora el precio no me importaba.

—Creo que recuerdo... Que me rodeaste con tus alas cuando estaba muriendo de frío —su confusión solo crecía.  
—No tenías que recordarme ese vergonzoso momento.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—Tú lo dijiste, tenías frío.  
—No eso. Hablo de ayudarme. ¿Cómo es que te importo? Yo solo... Te he tratado mal y...  
—Eso mismo me he dicho a mí misma, Kara.

Ya no podía sentir mi brazo pero al menos no dolía. Aún así el mareo de a momentos regresaba y mis intentos por permanecer despierta no estaban sirviendo de mucho.

—No te duermas.  
—¿Estás acaso preocupándote por mí?  
—No te excedas.  
—Ya, seré una buena niña.

Kara miró sobre su hombro hacia las escaleras con inquietud. Imaginé que estaba pensando lo mismo por lo que yo me había preocupado cuando comencé a sentirme mal.

—Alguien vendrá a ocuparse de su cuerpo y no podemos estar aquí, lo sé. Puedes irte, Kara. Solo necesito unos minutos para recuperar las fuerzas y volver al infierno.

Pensó durante un instante pero lentamente negó, tragando saliva al mismo tiempo.

—No voy a dejarte aquí.

* * *

  
Should I wait up for you   
day and night?  
Just let me know   
how long.

**Kara** **.**

  
Lena bufó con agotamiento cuando cayó en la cama. Siempre había tenido una presencia grande, se debía más que nada a su seguridad y poder, pero ahora entre las pieles gruesas que hacían de acolchado apenas podía atacar a una hormiga.

Me dejé caer en un sillón a unos metros de la cama ya que transportarla había requerido un esfuerzo y una cantidad de energía que apenas había tenido para mí misma. Lena tosió un momento, se revolvió con frustración y abrió los ojos, poniéndolos al instante en mí.

—¿Dónde estamos?  
—Algún sitio cerca de Alaska.  
—¿Alaska otra vez?  
—Admito que no fue tan mala idea la última vez, tampoco podía pensar en otro lugar helado y alejado de los demonios... Y ángeles.  
—Nos estamos convirtiendo en fugitivas —susurró. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa tosca antes de volver a fruncir el ceño—. Hace frío.  
—Porque tus poderes solo están concentrados en curarte la herida.  
—Si no me la hubieras hecho en primer lugar no estaríamos aquí.  
—Habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubiera sido yo quien...  
—¿Quién me hubiese curado?  
—Mejor duerme, Lena.  
—También tienes que dormir, ángel —ronroñeó sin esa pizca habitual de alardeo y vanidad. Como pudo se metió bajo las cobijas y para mi extraño descubrimiento la cama era demasiado grande—. Estoy muy débil como para hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir así que sé libre de venir aquí.  
—¿En serio crees que me acostaré ahí?  
—Estamos en Alaska, el clima está del asco y estás igual de agotada que yo. Puedes elegir entre esta cómoda y bella cama o quedarte en ese tonto y destruido sillón.

El viento sopló con más fuerza fuera, donde la noche estaba comenzando a ser más fría. En una situación normal el clima no sería problema pero también estaba agotada y por mucho que dudara de la oferta sabía que Lena no estaba en condiciones de intentar nada.

A regañadientes fui a acostarme en el sitio libre y a pesar del bochorno que esto podría ser, mi dignidad no resultó tan dañada como pensé que acabaría.

—Yo sabía que no resistirías la tentación de dormir con un demonio tan sexy como yo —sentenció con los ojos cerrados una Lena sin fuerzas.

Aunque puse los ojos en blanco, en el fondo, muy en lo profundo, no me molestaba estar aquí. Lejos de todos los que me miraban como esperando algo, las obligaciones que no tenía ganas de cumplir y las constantes preocupaciones de Tom y Sara, una broma tonta de Lena era lo más cercano a un gesto amigable que había recibido en las últimas semanas.

Podía tener mis dudas con respecto al demonio que dormía a mi lado pero estaba cansada de luchar contra mis instintos y lo que me decían ahora era que dejara de pensar tanto en cosas que aún no habían ocurrido.

Así que solo cerré los ojos y encontré en el descanso la calma que me venía faltando desde hace tanto.

**Lena.**

  
Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero al menos el brazo ya no me dolía. Kara estaba sentada en la cama, cambiando la venda que ella misma había puesto. Si era sincera verla tan concentrada y con las barreras bajas me causó un hormigueo extraño en el estómago.

—¿Qué hora es? —mi voz la sorprendió y alzó la vista como si la hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora. Sus ojos azules eran de lo más intensos pero apartó la mirada y siguió con su trabajo.  
—Las dos o tres de la mañana.  
—¿Qué se supone que haces despierta?  
—No tengo sueño.  
—¿Qué pasa, Kara?  
—Nada pasa —su repentino arrebato fue suavizado por su expresión de disculpa al volver a mirarme. Mantuvo las manos en mi antebrazo al verme, de alguna manera casi avergonzada—. Tuve una pesadilla.  
—Puedes decirme.  
—Se trataba de mí y también estabas tú. Había una guerra —su rostro se oscureció con tristeza y percibí como sus dedos cálidos rozaban mi piel alrededor del vendaje pese a que ya lo había arreglado cinco minutos antes. Otra vez seguía sin quemarme—. Prefiero no hablar de eso.  
—Fue solo un sueño.  
—Los ángeles nunca sueñan —replicó toscamente—. Ni los demonios.  
—Mejor olvídalo, háblame de algo más.  
—¿Sobre qué quieres que hable?  
—Puedes decirme qué haces aún aquí.

Sabía que lo más probable era que ya estuviera mejor, recuperada y con todas sus fuerzas para volver al cielo, no tenía razones para quedarse. Me había ayudado a salir de esa casa antes de que alguien nos encontrara pero me sorprendía despertar y verla todavía a mi lado.

—Eso es algo que también me gustaría saber —dijo soltando finalmente mi brazo como si apenas notara lo que había estado haciendo—. Parece ser que nunca podemos escapar del todo la una de la otra.  
—Sabes, allá en la cabaña, casi estuve muy preocupada por ti mientras te recuperabas pero ya lo superé.  
—¿Ah sí?

Podría haber sido mi imaginación pero Kara realmente había sonreído. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa a medias. Era con certeza la primera vez que me dedicaba ese gesto tan puro en muchos siglos y no pude ignorar el calor tedioso en mi pecho.

—Pensé que terminarías muriendo o algo así.  
—Lamento no haberte creído —dijo despacio, como si estuviera estudiando cada una de las palabras que había dicho—. Cuando recordé todo... Bueno, de verdad parecía un sueño.  
—Me alegro de que hayas recordado, me estaba agotando de que quisieras asesinarme siempre que me veías.  
—No estoy orgullosa de eso ¿bien? No fue demasiado angelical de mi parte.  
—No fueron muy endemoniadas mis acciones tampoco así que estamos a mano.

Nos quedamos viendo un largo rato sin saber que decir pero no teniendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Había olvidado el dolor de cabeza y aunque era plena madrugada nunca me había sentido más despierta.

—Tengo miedo de volver, Lena.  
—¿Al cielo?  
—Era difícil pensar en ese momento que alguien pudiera traicionarme, uno de los míos. Pero ahora que no creo que seas la culpable tengo la impresión de que fue obra de alguien en los cielos que está harto de mí. Está mal pensarlo pero no sé qué tan bueno sea volver ahí y verlos a todos, estaré paranoica.   
—Es complicado confiar en la gente ¿eh? Todos siempre querrán algo más, no importa el precio. Te venderán a ti y hasta al mismo dios que tanto adoran por lo que quieren. No siempre se trata sobre lo puros que son, es lo de menos cuando hay algo que anhelan, sean ángeles o no. Todos siempre desearemos lo que no podemos tener.

No cortó el contacto visual ni cambió su expresión. Kara parecía haber dejado atrás su profundo disgusto hacia mí, al menos en parte, ya no me veía como si fuera lo más horrible que hubiera pisado la tierra y no estaba muy segura de cómo me hacía sentir esa nueva información. Por otro lado Kara se debatía en silencio por mis últimas palabras.

—¿Y tú, Kara? —dije cuando ella no respondió, pero seguí—. ¿Has querido algo con tantas ganas que todo lo demás parecía insignificante? ¿Sentiste esa desesperación y falta de esperanza que te llena cuando descubres que no todo es posible? ¿Has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas aún sabiendo que no puedes tenerlo?

El ángel apartó la mirada. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y esa expresión pensativa como estaba lucía más como una humana que un ser divino. Tragó saliva, encontró mis ojos nuevamente y contestó;

—Es difícil de explicar.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no se supone que pueda ni deba sentir algo como el deseo. Es algo incorrecto, un sentimiento egoísta e imprudente. Mi única misión es proteger a los mortales.  
—¿Qué te han dado esos humanos, Kara? No saben que existes ni tienen respeto por sus propias vidas. Lo que yo sé es que ellos son la causa por la que mi vida cambió drásticamente. Ni siquiera cumplía los veinticuatro años cuando me eligieron para esto. Incluso tú tenías toda una vida soñada. Nos hicieron ocuparnos de personas que no merecen la importancia que se les da. ¿Hubieras elegido todo esto si te hubieran dado la oportunidad?  
—No lo sé, me habría parecido una locura.  
—Todo era una locura en el siglo dieciocho —y Kara volvió a sonreír, asintiendo—. ¿Recuerdas los vestidos?  
—Como olvidarlos.  
—Tu familia me habría matado si les hubiéramos contado de lo nuestro. Me habrían despellejado, roto cada hueso y tirado al río detrás de la vieja mansión que tenían fuera de la ciudad.  
—Oh, vamos, no eran tan malos. Mi familia habría entendido.  
—¿Que cuando tu amiga se quedaba en casa no era solo una simple pijamada?  
—Si lo pones de esa manera tal vez si hubiera sido más complicado.  
—El amor entre dos mujeres ni siquiera ahora es bien visto, imaginate en esa época. Nos hubieran clavado en una estaca y prendido fuego como las grandes pecadoras que éramos.   
—Habría escapado contigo, Lena —la confesión me sorprendió tanto que dudé que mi rostro pudiera ocultar del todo las emociones—. Estaba tan enamorada de ti que no lo habría dudado un segundo.  
—¿A dónde habríamos ido?  
—Quizá al otro lado del continente. Tal vez Escocia. O Irlanda. ¿Hubieras escapado, Lena?  
—Si vivía en Londres era porque tú seguías ahí, Kara. Mi padre siempre estuvo más interesado en sus negocios, en su trabajo y en su dinero que en mí. No me habría importado irme con la mujer que amaba. Más aún, era lo único que deseaba pero querías tanto a tu familia que jamás iba a ser capaz de pedirtelo.

El corazón me había empezado a palpitar veloz con las cosas que le había dicho. Tenía las emociones desbordándome, tanteando la superficie y esperando cualquier oportunidad para salir. No estaba bien lo que sentía y tan solo deseaba que esto acabara, pero a la vez me engañaba a mí misma. No podía negar por mucho más lo que me ocurría al estar cerca suyo. No tenía otra cosa en mente desde que la había cuidado en la cabaña. Simplemente no podía irme.

Me incorporé en la cama, quité las cobijas pesadas de piel de encima mío y aunque las fuerzas poderosas que siempre me acompañaban no estuvieran al cien por ciento presentes, la adrenalina me hacía olvidar cualquier otro dolor.

Kara no se movió, no se levantó de la cama cuando me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella. Tenía tanta claridad en su ser, tanta pureza y bondad que lamenté por un segundo todo lo que me pasaba al mirarla. No sentí ningún dolor ni molestia cuando alcé el brazo herido hasta su rostro y quité un cabello rubio de su frente. Era como si la electricidad corriera por mis dedos al tocarla, como si una fuerza me repeliera a toda costa pero a la vez me llamara. Nervios que nunca había sentido subieron hasta mi garganta y tragué con demasiada dificultad. Su mirada era indescifrable y por varios segundos me perdí en sus ojos.

—No sé cómo hacer para alejarme —mascullé con tanta pena que sentí mi corazón partirse en dos—. Pero aún así, aunque me quede... está prohibido tocarte.

No fui la única con las emociones a flor de piel. Los ojos de Kara se suavizaron, se volvieron más profundos y casi ansiosos. No quería decirle todas las cosas que sentía, no podría volver atrás de ser así.

—No hagas esto, Lena —podía jurar que su tono fue el más suplicante.  
—¿Hacer qué?

Se inclinó un poco más y solo restaban centímetros para romper la escasa distancia.

—No puedo hacer esto.  
—No estás haciendo nada malo, Kara. No has hecho nada.  
—No puedo sentir esto.  
—¿Qué sientes?  
—Que tenerte tan cerca me está haciendo perder la cordura.  
—Kara.  
—No puedo sentir esto.  
—¿Crees que yo sí? ¿Piensas que no me muero de ganas de desaparecer de aquí?  
—Sería lo más apropiado —dijo en un susurro, su mirada se estaba cristalizando y no podía tolerarlo más.  
—¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Kara?  
—¿Qué me has hecho tú?

Estábamos tan perdidas, tan llenas de emociones ajenas a lo que debíamos ser. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad tormentosa pero mi corazón no actuaba muy diferente. La habitación se sentía densa, en el ambiente se podía palpar la mezcla de la oscuridad y la luz, cada una creciendo entrelazadas pero por primera vez sin rechazarse.

Sin previo aviso comencé a sentir un calor liberándose en mi interior.

Comencé a olvidar todo pensamiento racional cuando Kara miró mi boca.

Tuve que recordarme que seguía ahí cuando me acerqué un par de centímetros y el calor se convirtió en fuego al posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

_Estaba prohibido tocarla pero ya no podía parar._

Kara soltó un suspiro agitado mientras el beso se volvía más y más caliente, provocando que mi mente se siguiera nublando.

Una cosa era haberla besado sin estar del todo en mis cinco sentidos, otra que ella lo hiciera no recordando quién era, pero esta vez nada de eso interfería. Ella era un maldito ángel que sabía a la perfección lo que hacía y yo el débil demonio que había dejado de resistirse a sus impulsos.

Sentir el ligero calor que amenazaba con querer arder cada vez que rozaba su lengua me elevaba, me provocaba y me invitaba a jugar aún más. Kara me besaba con un instinto hambriento. Para cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo había perdido todo mi control.

—Déjame quitarte la ropa —dije entre sus labios cuando Kara terminó de arrancar la parte superior de mi túnica con las manos.

Se separó apenas, las dos muy agitadas. Me dispuse a desabrochar los cinturones de la ropa de combate angelical, luego rompí los botones porque la paciencia era muy poca en ese momento. El aliento que me quedaba desapareció cuando noté que nada cubría sus pechos. El aire frío endureció sus pezones con tanta rapidez y la piel pálida de alrededor estaba tan a mi alcance que quedé hechizada.

—Me lleva el diablo.

Kara permaneció en silencio pero me guió hasta el centro de la cama. Con ella sentándose sobre mi cintura comencé a temer por la seguridad de toda Alaska. Yo solo había quedado en ropa interior pero el ángel ya se estaba ocupando de eso.

Estudiaba con atención la tela entre mis pechos, jugaba con la seda y de vez en cuando me miraba con ojos incitantes. En mis relaciones nunca había dejado que nadie tomara ese rol dominante sobre mí. Siempre era la que otorgaba el placer, lo encontraba fascinante y me daba la dosis justa de satisfacción. Pero con Kara era distinto. Sentía que iba a explotar y ni siquiera me había tocado.

Cómo sabiendo lo que pensaba Kara se acercó a mi rostro, bajó la cara hasta mi cuello y besó con suma lentitud mi piel. Mordisqueó varias veces mientras recorría la curva hacia mi clavícula, luego más tarde, poniendo sus ojos en mí, rodeaba con su boca mi pezón y tiraba de él muy apenas con los dientes. Jugaba con la carne sensible, lamía donde mordía y volvía a repetir los movimientos tan torturadores.

Cuando siguió con mi pecho izquierdo sentí una de sus manos merodear por mi pelvis hasta quedar en mi entrepierna. Apretaba mis muslos, de vez en cuando se acercaba a mi centro, pero nunca del todo. Los leves pellizcos eran como cosquillas para mí pero vaya que las sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Sentí esa necesidad de volver a besarla y no me demoré. La tomé por el cuello y me hundí en el sabor de sus labios, me entregué al juego particular de su lengua al abrirse paso por mi boca y un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta cuando su mano volvió a apretar mis muslos, mucho más cerca del punto que anhelaba ser tocado.

—Eres tan jodidamente preciosa pero tienes que... —uno de sus dedos había rozado una parte ya debilitada sobre mi ropa interior generando que las pulsaciones entre mis piernas aumentaran.  
—¿Si, Lena?  
—Tienes que tocarme.  
—Tengo prohibido tocarte —murmuró sobre mis labios, besándolos un segundo después, llenando mi cuerpo de sensaciones placenteras. Su mano ágilmente abrió mis piernas y me sentí al descubierto pero no importó. Era solo para ella—. Eres un demonio.  
—Tócame, Kara.

Ella sonrió. Seguía viéndose como un ángel, nada en su expresión había cambiado en cuanto a eso. Pero el deseo, la intensidad y la caliente mirada habían llegado de improvisto y no se irían fácilmente.

Contuve la respiración cuando separó aún más mis piernas y tres de sus dedos acariciaron un sitio en particular sobre la tela. Solo caricias suaves que iban de arriba hacia abajo con la presión justa para no hacerme correr en segundos.

—¿Aquí? ¿Así?  
—Oh, sí. Justo... Justo ahí.

Era muy probable que mi clítoris estuviera de lo más hinchado pero lo confirmé cuando Kara subió un poco más y su dedo índice lo acarició encima de la tela. En respuesta mi cuerpo se arqueó en la cama buscando ese tacto necesitado a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y buscaba su boca.

La besé con tanta fuerza que mis labios acabarían por desgastarse pero no me importaba. Mi cuerpo necesitaba más y Kara entendió. Se deshizó de la ropa interior sin siquiera separarse de mí y la expresión en su cara cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en mi humedad fue celestial. 

Era de lo más excitante besarla, gemir en su boca y sentirla dentro mío. Creía que no podía sentirme más extasiada hasta que volvió a mi clítoris sin tela de por medio y comenzó a hacer círculos lentos.

—Tu cuerpo está comenzando a calentarse —señaló a centímetros de mi rostro sin parar los movimientos.  
—¿Recién... Lo notas?  
—Calentarse en serio. También yo.  
—Oh —musité entendiendo apenas un instante después de lo que hablaba.

Sus manos estaban comenzando a arder entre mis piernas. Arder en sentido literal. Era un calor tolerable en la instancia en la que estábamos, quemaba apenas un poco y quizás estaba ya del todo loca pero eso solo me excitó más.

—Eres una maldita masoquista —añadió Kara sabiendo lo mucho que estaba gustandome aquel nuevo dolor. En mi defensa no es que ella lo despreciara demasiado.

Los movimientos circulares en mi centro comenzaron a ser más rápidos y fui obligada a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Kara besó la base de mi mandíbula y se unió a mi boca otra vez. Claro que quemaba un poco, solo apenas, pero ya nos nos importaba.

Estábamos conectadas como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo. El aliento me faltó cuando empecé a sentirme como si estuviera alcanzando la cima. Podía percibir las electrizantes sensaciones, chispas que saltaban en mi interior y se alocaban.

—Voy a... —un gemido rebotó en sus labios y cerré los ojos.  
—Puedes correrte, Lena.  
—Joder, Kara.

Su mano mantuvo el ritmo sobre la resbaladiza piel, no se detuvo pero aceleró cuando mis caderas se elevaron al querer más. Cuando el orgasmo acompañado de suaves gemidos cerca de su oído me inundó la mente y mi cuerpo estalló de placer, cuando las caricias de a poco cesaron con los últimos espasmos, cuando Kara me quitó el cabello de la sudada frente y lamió juguetonamente mi labio inferior... Cuando abrí los ojos y entre la dificultad para respirar o siquiera pensar la miré, tuve la necesidad de besarla.

—Vas a lamentar todo lo que acabas de hacer.  
—¿Qué he hecho? —replicó inocentemente. Miré sus labios una vez más, hinchados por tanto besarnos y me sentí orgullosa. 

Mi entrepierna aún estaba sensible y mi cuerpo apenas se recuperaba del semejante orgasmo pero era mi turno y vaya que lo aprovecharía. 

Hice uso de mi fuerza demoníaca y la tuve debajo de mi cuerpo un momento después. Me permití observarla de verdad, sin limitaciones ni algo que me hiciera querer apartar la mirada. La miré y su sonrisa libre de preocupaciones hizo que sonriera también.

—Eres hermosa —apoyé una mano en su estómago, sintiendo apenas el ardor de mi piel al tocarla, sin importarme en lo más mínimo—. Eres muy hermosa.

Rocé solo un segundo su boca y bajé. Mis manos fueron a cada uno de sus pechos, apretaron y estrujaron la piel suave, mis dedos jugaron con sus pezones, tiraron de ellos y decidí acercarme. Atrapé uno de sus senos en mi boca y me dediqué a lamer su endurecido pezón mientras seguía pellizcando el otro, masajeando de vez en cuando la tierna carne. Kara se removió debajo de mí y supe lo mucho que estaba costándole no dejar salir todos esos suspiros de placer.

Minutos después me volví a incorporar y pasé una mano por mi cabello, la otra seguía acariciando sus pechos, eran demasiado bellos para quitarles mi atención pero había otro sitio al que quería dedicarme.

Me moví un poco hacia adelante. La fricción de sus caderas en mi entrepierna humeda no tardó en despertar nuevamente el deseo pero habría tiempo para solucionar eso luego.

Llevé una mano atrás, mi brazo alcanzó sus muslos y para cuando Kara entendió lo que haría ya era tarde. No demoré en juegos previos ni esperé su permiso. Había estado queriendo tocarla de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo y la expresión en su rostro denotaba todo el deleite que había anhelado ver.

Pero antes de seguir opté por salir de encima de ella y ponerme entre sus piernas para más facilidad. Fue cuando las abrí y observé su intimidad que entendí que no era la única que había sentido esas cosas.

Los muslos de Kara estaban por completo mojados, húmedos por los jugos que chorreaban de su entrepierna. Kara gimió cuando moví un dedo por su abertura, metiéndolo un segundo en su interior para luego acercar un dedo más y recorrer embelesada los pliegues empapados, con mucho cuidado y suavidad, explorando.

Ya no distinguía qué era lo que estaba haciéndome arder pero estuve segura que todo tenía que ver con el dulce aroma que sus labios carnosos desprendían a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

Me encontraba absorta en esa fragancia, perdida en lo mucho que me embrujaba sentirla de esa manera, pero poco fue el tiempo que tardé en acercar mi rostro a su entrepierna y morder con suavidad su muslo, muy cerca de la piel sensible.

—Lena, por todos los...  
—Dime, cariño.  
—Lena.  
—¿Mmm? —susurré, pasando mi lengua donde había mordido antes. Kara quiso levantar las caderas pero la mantuve quieta. Todo su ser me estaba matando, me estaba exprimiendo la última gota de cordura que tenía. Quería beber de ella, hacerme con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme, pero antes quería hacerla rogar—. Los modales, Kara.

Los ojos azules hallaron los míos y respiró con dificultad.

—Por favor —dijo mirándome con necesidad contenida y yo comencé a sentir la dulce victoria.  
—¿Por favor qué?

Apretó la mandíbula y un destello de emoción, y algo más, cruzó por sus ojos.

—Por favor pon tu cara entre mis piernas.

Cumplí con su pedido pero solo apenas, ya que me quedé estática mirándola sobre su centro, pidiendo otra instrucción. Kara ya no podía soportar más y era justo lo que me estaba haciendo delirar.

—Demonios, quiero tu lengua dentro de mí.

Sonreí una última vez y bajé la cabeza. Aspiré el sabor dulzón antes de que mi lengua devorara todo su sexo. Mi boca disfrutaba a lo grande, recorría cada extremo de arriba a abajo y lamía con interés el líquido que ya mojaba mi barbilla. Gruñí cuando comencé a succionar su clítoris, los gemidos de Kara me habían hecho perder la razón en algún momento y sujeté más sus piernas. 

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, haciendo presión para que me mantuviera en aquel lugar que yo no pensaba dejar. Chupé su clítoris como si fuera mi caramelo favorito, lo lamí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me encantaba saborear todo su ser y tenerla de esa manera, exceder cualquier límite y que nada me importara. Tenía en mis labios el más delicioso sabor. Mis oídos eran bendecidos por sus gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes, bien acompañados de pequeñas sacudidas violentas.

Mantuve ese mismo movimiento sobre su centro un par de minutos hasta que Kara comenzó a jadear sin control. Realmente con todo su poder desatado. Sus alas se habían extendido y alrededor de ella un aura blanca la rodeaba pero no me molestaba. Me calentaba mucho más. Me extasiaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. La había deseado hacía tanto, había querido que un ángel fuera totalmente para mí, en diferentes circunstancias sí. Pero ahora lo era. La tenía a mi merced, jadeante, sudando, murmurando mi nombre y aún así me parecía lo más bello que jamás había visto.

Mi fascinación superaba todo lo existente al ver al ángel más poderoso de todos, la más temida, la más inalcanzable, dejándose tocar por mí. Lo menos que podía darle era el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Mi lengua se volvió veloz, más precisa y deseosa. Un temblor sacudió el cuarto cuando jadeó de manera salvaje. Su sexo palpitaba en mi lengua llenando mi boca con un sabor que a pesar de los siglos no había olvidado del todo. Ese solo recuerdo acompañado del acto maldito que estábamos llevando a cabo me hizo gemir entre sus piernas, me hizo hundirme en todo lo que ella era y desearla incluso más.

Kara gritó sin pudor una última vez antes de dejarse caer rendida. Su cuerpo vibró con calor, sus piernas temblaban y las llené de besos antes de subir y acostarme a su lado. Su cuerpo se relajó de a poco, sus alas volvieron a su sitio y aunque apenas podía respirar con normalidad, me miró y murmuró;

—Me ha gustado tenerte en esa posición.

No tenía palabras que igualaran lo que había sentido así que preferí enseñarle. Me volví a inclinar, busqué su boca y la besé con la mayor intensidad, nunca dejando descansar su lengua. Kara me sonrió en los labios, entendiendo muy bien mi punto.

—Tienes un delicioso sabor, solo quería que lo vieras por tu cuenta.  
—Eres un caso perdido —dijo atrapando mi labio entre sus dientes, tirando de el y lamiéndolo fugazmente.   
—Maldita sea, me estás calentando otra vez.  
—¿Eso está mal? —murmuró tocando ligeramente mi estómago. Besando mi cuello y volviendo a mi boca.  
—Son las cuatro de la mañana y vamos a derrumbar toda Alaska si seguimos.  
—No estoy muy interesada en otra cosa que no seas tú justo ahora —contestó con una franqueza que se reflejó en sus ojos—. Pero admito que deberíamos dormir. Hace siglos que no...  
—¿Tenías el mejor sexo de tu divina existencia?  
—Si quieres ponerlo de esa manera.  
—Descuida, también ha sido toda una nueva experiencia para mí —admití acariciando su mejilla. Su piel era increíblemente suave.  
—No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor.  
—A nadie le he permitido lo que a ti, Kara. Claro que estuve con muchas mujeres pero nunca dejé que me tocaran como tú lo has hecho esta noche.  
—¿Y a qué se ha debido eso?  
—Te lo diré uno de estos días.

Nos acostamos bajo las cobijas otra vez, ahora siendo las dos tan solo una. Quería decirle más cosas, confesarle lo que me pasaba, lo que había sentido. Esperaba que por la mañana Kara no abriera los ojos y descubriera aterrada que su ropa no estaba y que mitad del cuarto había quedado destrozado por haber gemido tan alto. Esperaba que siguiera siendo ella. Rogaba que mi mente no me hubiera jugado malas pasadas y en el calor del encuentro no hubiera notado que era solo un recuerdo. Rogaba que fuera la misma Kara de siempre. Tenía que serlo. Por el momento me dejé creer que lo era.

Si algo de esto estaba mal entonces con gusto me iba a pudrir en el infierno. Algo parecido creía que sentía Kara, algo relacionado con el poco interés hacia nuestras verdaderas vidas, pero no quería preguntar. No ahora al menos. Tal vez mañana. Mañana hablaríamos. Quizás no saldría nada bueno de esa conversación pero mientras tanto teníamos esta noche.

Tenía cientos de cosas a mitad de la garganta, cosas que no había entendido hasta ahora pero que me resultaban tan claras y deseaba decirlas. 

—Kara.  
—¿Si?  
—Gracias.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por volver a aparecer en mi vida.

Sonrió muy apenas, buscando mi mano y sujetándola como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—Duerme, Lena.

Mi pecho se sentía extraño, era como si decenas de pequeñas explosiones se desencadenaran una tras otra.

Volví a preguntarme si esta vez yo hubiera cambiado de parecer. Si hubiera preferido jamás ofrecerle un trato y no desear nunca tenerla en mis manos, tal vez de esa manera mis sentimientos nunca hubieran cambiado, seguiría odiandola. Por ende tampoco estaríamos aquí.

Supe para mi propia pena que jamás, ni por todo el poder del mundo, cambiaría esta noche. Había sido real, algo diferente al vacío que sentía en el infierno, algo que me calentaba las emociones y hacía que sintiera que estaba viva.

Pero nunca todo es bueno y mientras Kara caía en un sueño profundo comencé a temer por las consecuencias de lo que habíamos hecho. No por mí pero por ella. Si alguien tan solo se enteraba de esto, si es que alguien lo sabía...

Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si le arrancaban las alas y la desterraban.

**Lena.**

  
Desperté en la cama solo para darme cuenta de que Kara no estaba. Varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pero todas significaban lo mismo; se había ido. Me senté en la cama, arranqué las vendas que ya no eran necesarias de mi brazo y suspiré.

Kara quizás se odiaba por lo que habíamos hecho. La noche anterior tal vez no había sido ella en su totalidad, quizá era el pasado el que había tomado posesión de su ser. Ya no estaba segura de nada pero no ignoraba la mala sensación en mi interior que me recordaba que yo también había hecho algo malo. No por tener sexo con un ángel, al contrario, por haber sentido ese momento como mucho más que un juego de un demonio. Era mucho más para mí.

Comenzaba a pensar en volver al infierno cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Mi corazón enloqueció al verla, de manera literal, casi grité por la emoción de que estuviera aún aquí.

Kara solo estaba vestida con la misma camiseta que yo había tenido el día anterior, su piel blanca y pura parecía brillar. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas hermosas sobre sus hombros y sus ojos eran los más azules y bellos. Un ángel en verdad.

Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba desnuda. No estaba al tanto si los demonios sentían algo parecido a la vergüenza pero aún así mis mejillas se calentaron.

—¿Acaso esa es mi camiseta? —dije cuando dejó la bandeja de comida que había traído en la mesita a su lado y se acostó conmigo.  
—Me gusta como hueles, no puedes culparme.

Volvió a acomodar la bandeja entre nosotras y me sentí extraña, tonta y como una adolescente otra vez.

—Pensé que...  
—¿Me había ido? —asentí y solo para evitar su mirada observé la comida frente a mí—. No quiero irme.  
—¿Eres tú, Kara? —dije cuando ya no podía retener las palabras, solo contemplando un pedazo de manzana entre mis dedos sentía su mirada quemar.  
—Claro que soy yo.  
—Por un momento creí que habías recuperado la razón, que habías recordado quien eres.  
—Sé quién soy, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
—¿Cuando sino? —y esta vez alcé la mirada—. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando que volverás a ser tú, el ángel que me odia, que no puede tolerarme. Cómo si esto fuera un sueño cruel y de un momento a otro recordaras lo que soy.  
—Sé lo que eres y ahora mismo no me importa. Sé que hay algo de bondad en ti, Lena.  
—¿Bondad? —repetí sin creerme lo que escuchaba pero Kara permaneció muy paciente—. Soy un demonio, he tenido que matar gente con mis propias manos, hice... Cosas terribles. Puedo sentir toda esta maldad en mi interior aún, Kara, el odio, eso no desaparece.  
—Elegiste otra víctima tú misma para que yo no tuviera que hacerlo, para no manchar mis manos, para intentar mantenerme pura. Hiciste que esa anciana dejara de sufrir porque nadie más la ayudaría, podrías haber elegido a cualquier otra persona, un mortal diferente. Pero en cambio hiciste tu elección y la sacaste de su miseria. No puedes decirme que en ti no existe ni una sola pizca de bondad.

Kara me miró a los ojos y tuve ganas de negarlo todo. Pero hasta ahora ni siquiera yo sabía porqué había elegido a aquella mujer como víctima.

—No se supone que un demonio sea bondadoso, ni que tenga piedad, ni... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Por primera vez Kara rompió esa serenidad en su expresión para dar lugar a una mirada incierta.

—No lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado aquí —murmuró viendo la habitación, sonriendo al notar el desastre que ella misma había provocado—. Pero estoy harta de arrepentirme por lo que siento.  
—¿Y qué es lo que sientes?  
—No puedo explicarlo. Solo sé que... Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, olvidar mis responsabilidades, olvidar quienes somos.  
—¿Cómo olvidas que eres un ángel?  
—No estoy segura —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pronto suavizando la expresión al bajar la vista—. Pero después de lo que hicimos no sé qué tan ángel siga siendo.  
—Puedes comenzar con dejar de mirar mis pechos y quizás te den otra oportunidad.  
—Umm... —murmuró sin apartar la mirada y un valor vivaz comenzó a calentarme—. No lo creo.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado, Kara? —ronroneé haciendo desaparecer la bandeja entre nosotras con un movimiento de la mano. Kara no tardó en acomodarse sobre mí.

Esa sola acción tan natural, como si pensara justamente lo que yo quería me hizo sonreír. Todo lo anterior se veía insignificante ahora.

—Me has corrompido.  
—Oh, golpe bajo.  
—Pensé que te lo tomarías como un cumplido —dijo bajando la voz y besándome sin prisas. Las dos dejamos ir un gemido cuando nuestros labios quemaron pero me relamí. No me importaba, me encantaba.

—Es todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Le quité la camiseta solo para ver qué no tenía nada debajo. Mi parte más sensible se quejó apenas verla desnuda. Kara me miraba con un deseo liberado. Una mezcla entre las ganas de jamás detenerse y el fuego abrasador que nos unía. Me gustaba el calor ardiente que sus besos me proporcionaban, adoraba esta clase de tortura y mucho más sentir su lengua probar la mía.

Cuántas veces la había deseado en secreto y no había podido admitirlo. Eran muchas las ocasiones en las que había jugado con quererla en mi cama solo para molestarla. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no eran solo juegos de un demonio que quería enfadar a un ángel. La había deseado desde hace siglos, había añorado tenerla para mí, un ángel tan poderoso que siempre me rechazaba. Pero ya no más.

Le sonreí cuando tiró mi labio entre sus dientes y un poco de sangre manchó su boca. Aún así, y para mí sorpresa, pasó la lengua por mis labios, calentándome más de la cuenta.

Deliberadamente tomé su mano mientras nos besábamos y la guié hasta mi entrepierna. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y levantó una ceja haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara de excitación. Quería aprovechar todo ese ardor, el fuego que nos quemaba apenas tocarnos, el calor que nunca podía apagarse.

Y lo sentí. La oleada de un dolor que me satisfacía más de lo que sería correcto admitir. Sus dedos en mi interior se hundían con facilidad, salían y volvían a entrar con más determinación. Gemí con locura entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la sensación.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿Lena?  
—Oh... Demonios, sí.

Kara introdujo otro dedo haciendo que me arqueara debajo de ella. Daba pequeños mordiscos en mi mandíbula, en mi cuello y volvía a besarme en los labios. Pasábamos de un hambre atroz a una suavidad cariñosa.

—¿Te gusta así? —murmuró con dulzura.

En respuesta abrí más las piernas y salió de mi interior pero no se alejó. Comenzó a subir acariciando mis pliegues hasta que llegó a mi clítoris, tan hinchado como la noche anterior e igual de deseoso por ser tocado. Un leve roce de sus dedos y me sentía en pleno éxtasis.

Dibujaba círculos sobre mi piel resbaladiza, hacía que cerrara las piernas de tanto en tanto pero Kara las volvía a abrir. Fue ella quién gimió al oírme gruñir sintiendo como de a poco mi cuerpo se acercaba al clímax.

Era como si sus dedos castigaran todo mi ser. Kara sabía con exactitud dónde tocarme, mucho tiempo atrás habíamos compartido largas noches intensas, habíamos grabado el cuerpo de la otra en nuestra memoria y aunque unos cuantos siglos parecieran una eternidad para nosotras no era nada. Yo recordaba su cuerpo a la perfección y lo que la hacía gemir sin descanso. Y Kara ni siquiera había dejado atrás esa manera tan peligrosa de tocarme, esas ganas de fundirnos sin importar lo que pasara alrededor.

El orgasmo me alcanzó con una serie de gemidos desesperados cerca de su oído. Kara besó mi cuello y siguió con los movimientos en mi entrepierna unos segundos, aprovechando vilmente el palpitar enloquecido que envolvía mi interior hasta que quitó la mano y se volvió para verme.

—Eres tan preciosa cuando te corres.  
—Kara, vas a matarme —murmuré recuperándome de semejante momento. Mi estómago se sentía extraño y mi cuerpo entero seguía conmocionado—. ¿De dónde has sacado todo... Esto? O sea, los ángeles no tienen... Ya sabes.

Kara rió ante mi confusión, se echó a mi lado y se quedó contemplando el techo.

—Cuatrocientos años de frustración sexual tienen que descargarse de alguna manera —me apoyé sobre el codo para verla y alcé una ceja.  
—¿Dices que desde nuestra última vez como humanas que no has tenido sexo?  
—Es lo que menos importa cuando eres un ángel. Parte de lo que me hicieron al convertirme en uno fue hacerme olvidar ese tipo de deseos carnales —dijo pensativa.  
—Pues no les funcionó muy bien —y Kara me sonrió aunque no del todo.  
—¿Con cuántos demonios has estado los últimos cuatro siglos?

Respiré hondo, todavía buscando algo de aire.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Tengo curiosidad.  
—Han sido muchos.  
—Ah.  
—¿Te molesta?  
—Prefiero no responder a eso.

Había hecho un trato conmigo misma. No le mentiría otra vez, de ahora en más sería totalmente honesta con Kara. Pero solo por esta vez me hubiera gustado no decirle la verdad y no provocar esa mirada en su rostro. ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Algo de tristeza incluso?

—Hasta hace un tiempo te odiaba y me siento bastante avergonzada por eso, hace un mes lo único que quería era destruirte y clavarte mi daga en... Okay, mejor me ahorro los detalles. Lo que intento decir es que pasé mucho tiempo negando lo que me ocurre contigo. Al principio cuando me volvieron lo que soy solo sentía odio y una venganza que no me pertenecía. No tienes otra opción más que seguir las órdenes por muy horribles que sean pero en ese tiempo yo amaba lo que hacía. Esperaba que con esas atrocidades el vacío que sentía se fuera, creí que de a poco se llenaría solo, que no me sentiría tan fuera de lugar. Pero pasaban los años y mientras más lo intentaba, más mejoraba en lo que hacía, el odio se intensificaba. Llegó un momento donde me rendí ante lo que era y ya nada me importó. El sexo era divertido, muchas venían ante mí con tanta facilidad que no me negaba, no tenía conciencia alguna. No me interesaba. Pero siempre faltaba algo. Creo que ahora sé que todo lo que siempre necesité fue a ti. Nunca dejé que nadie me tocara como tú lo haces, jamás hubiera permitido que tuvieran esa libertad conmigo. Lo siento, Kara, lamento no... Lamento ser un demonio.

Kara no dijo nada por varios minutos así que solo nos quedamos en silencio. Me cuestioné si esto era real. Si lo que estábamos haciendo no era solo un sueño. Pensé en lo que pasaría después y si alguien ya sabía que cierto demonio y ángel importantes habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Todas esas incógnitas se dispersaron cuando escuché su voz.

—Yo también te odiaba hasta hace muy poco, no te preocupes.  
—Era detestable, lo sé.  
—Sacabas lo peor de mí —añadió mirando mis labios—. Pero ese juego del perro y el gato a veces era divertido, he de admitir.  
—¿Te gustaban mis juegos?  
—Si ignoramos lo mucho que me hacías enojar cada vez que respirabas cerca de mí... Pues sí, tal vez —no pude evitar sonreír.  
—Ya decía yo que no te resistías a mis encantos.  
—Todavía no sé qué hacemos aquí.  
—Tomalo como una escapada romántica.  
—¿En las escapadas románticas de los mundanos no vuelven al trabajo en cierto momento?  
—¿Tú quieres volver al trabajo?  
—No realmente.  
—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tengamos una maldita idea de lo que sigue luego.

Kara sonrió de oreja a oreja y me incliné unos centímetros para atrapar sus labios. No tenía idea sobre lo que estaba pasando en el infierno o en el cielo y ciertamente lo que ocurriría después me tenía sin cuidado pero quería disfrutar esto. Estos simples momentos en paz donde no tenía dudas de lo que sentía, donde no notaba el odio y la oscuridad bajo mi piel, todo se lo debía a Kara. Quizás me sentía un poco culpable por hacerle esto, por haberla arrastrado conmigo a un camino de perdición que era lo que obtendría si nos hallaban. Pero no quería arruinarlo.

Había olvidado lo que significaba un sentimiento tan tonto como la felicidad hace mucho pero justo ahora era lo único que me describía.

—Se reirían todo un año en el infierno si supieran que dije esto pero... Me haces muy feliz —Kara se sorprendió en verdad, como si esa confesión fuera lo que menos se esperaba pero al segundo sonrió. Esa sonrisa perfecta y delicada que me regalaba solo a mí. Me permití volver a besarla, con mucha más suavidad, con mucha más adoración.  
—Tú también me estás haciendo muy feliz, no se lo digas a los ángeles.

Vaya estupidez lo que sentía pero cuánto me gustaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kara.**

  
Lena estaba de brazos cruzados contemplando el fuego en la sala de estar. Dos días habían pasado desde aquella noche, si tuviera que definirlos en pocas palabras lo más seguro sería... mucho sexo.

Desconocía el porqué, no quería entrar en las razones de mi nuevo e insaciable apetito sexual. Cielos, era un ángel, y sabía bien lo incorrecto de los últimos días. Todo estaba mal y no lo negaba pero ver a Lena me quitaba las preocupaciones. Había pasado siglos queriendo ignorar que ella existía, muchos años luchando contra las criaturas bajo su mando y mucho tiempo negando los sentimientos confusos que querían asomar al verla.

Siempre había odiado el hecho de que se convirtiera en demonio pero ahora al ver en sus ojos el reflejo de las llamas dudaba. Tenía la sensación de que solo detestaba nunca haber podido acercarme, de que me la quitaran de repente y de que al ser yo un ángel sus intenciones fueran erróneas. Hasta hace poco lo eran, al menos. Suspiré y Lena notó mi presencia.

—Hey, no te había oído. ¿Cómo dormiste?  
—Muy bien —admití y ella sonrió, muy satisfecha consigo misma. Horas antes habíamos tenido un encuentro violentamente sexual, alas, garras y todo, en la cocina y habíamos quedado exhaustas—. ¿Tú has podido descansar?  
—No mucho —y volvió la vista al fuego con una mirada reflexiva—, no necesito hacerlo de todas maneras. Me siento fantástica.  
—¿Segura?  
—Claro.  
—¿Lena?  
—¿Mm?  
—¿Te arrepientes de esto?

Su rostro pasó de inmediato a la confusión y pronto la vi caminar hacia mí, sentándose en el borde de la mesa de roble a mi lado y cruzándose otra vez de brazos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
—Quiero saber si sientes que fue un error.  
—¿Tú piensas que lo fue? —si Lena era un demonio lo que menos percibía en ella era algún rasgo de maldad. Literalmente, todo ese odio que la caracterizaba no estaba presente.  
—Pienso que fue algo... Intenso. No un error.  
—Tampoco fue un error para mí, Kara. Los últimos días se han sentido tan bien que de verdad... No quiero volver.  
—¿Hablas en serio? —repliqué con sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaron.  
—Es algo que me gustaría ¿sabes? Deseo quedarme contigo, donde sea, en cualquier lugar. Pero también conozco las reglas y los lugares que nosotras ocupamos en el universo. Eres un ángel importante que tiene responsabilidades divinas, un dios al que obedecer. Y yo me he convertido en reina, no me malinterpretes, ahora es lo que menos me importa, pero lo que intento decir es que somos dos seres que tienen lugares que ocupar ¿entiendes?  
—No se cansarán hasta encontrarnos —y perdí todas las esperanzas.  
—Exacto, y será mucho peor para ti. Por mi parte si alguien se entera creerán que solo estaba jugando contigo, queriendo marcar a un ángel, volverlo impuro... —al decir lo último sus ojos se ensombrecieron, dándose cuenta de que era justo lo que había hecho—. Pero tú... A ti te van a desterrar, Kara, no quiero eso para ti.  
—¿Por qué importaría si lo hacen?  
—Amas lo que haces. Sé que en el fondo no quieres dejar el cielo y no quiero ser la razón por la que sufras.  
—Quizás ya lo sepan, quizás Dios... No sé qué tan buena idea sea volver, Lena. ¿Cómo puedo seguir pretendiendo ser un ángel luego de esto?  
—Sabes que si te arrepientes de corazón te perdonarían.  
—No. Esto no fue una equivocación. Después de siglos me he vuelto a sentir viva, ¿cómo puedo ignorar eso?

Lena estiró perezosamente la mano en busca de la mía, por mucho que quemó ninguna de las dos se molestó. Me acercó y depositó un beso tierno en mis labios. Al abrir los ojos tenía la expresión más derrotada y apesadumbrada que hubiera visto en ella.

—Tú y yo, más que nadie, sabemos que no podemos tener todo lo que deseamos.  
—Lo que siento por ti es confuso —murmuré tragando saliva—, es como si no hubieran pasado cuatrocientos años, como si tú fueras tú... Cómo si pudiera volver a...

Me detuve de repente, bajando la vista para ocultar mis propios sentimientos pero su voz me atrajo de vuelta.

—¿A amarme?  
—¿Es tan tonto como suena?  
—No lo es.  
—Supongo que ahora sí estoy en tus manos.  
—Ya no se trata de eso —musitó con calma envidiable—. Ahora solo quiero que estés bien, y créeme, una parte de mí se siente enfadada por decir eso en voz alta. Pero nada antes de ti, antes de todo esto, importa. No me quiero poner a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estamos haciendo pero me preocupas tú. Por primera vez en cuatro siglos vuelvo a preocuparme por alguien y vuelves a ser tú. Me pregunto cómo es posible. Sentirme tan vulnerable por ti, tan libre y... Feliz. Demonios, ¿he dicho eso?  
—Lo has hecho —dije sonriente, volviendo a sus labios entre abiertos y ganándome un dulce gemido de su parte.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de calientes besos y caricias por sobre la ropa nos separamos por la falta de aire. Lena quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, sentí ese toque que ardía, el calor que nunca se iba al estar cerca.

—¿Por qué crees que quema? Tocarnos, quiero decir.  
—No tengo ni idea —dijo pensativa—. Pero sé que está prohibido. No tenemos permitido tener este tipo de cercanía, hablarnos de por sí debería ser una sentencia. Desconozco la razón por la que al tocarte... Queme como mil infiernos, pero no es algo que a estas alturas me moleste.  
—Oh, sé perfectamente que no te molesta —murmuré acariciando su muslo sobre la túnica negra. La tela era tan fina que sentía aquel conocido fuego danzar en la punta de mis dedos.  
—No es buena idea que me provoques, Kara.  
—¿Por qué?  
—He estado intentando no dejar salir todo mi poder cuando estoy contigo —dijo lentamente, mirando sin pestañear mis labios.  
—¿Y a qué se debe?  
—¿Nunca has... ? Fuera de las bromas y esas tonterías ¿te has preguntado antes quién de las dos es más fuerte?  
—¿Estamos compitiendo? —dije en broma, pero Lena negó bastante seria.  
—Temo hacerte daño. Esa parte terrible y maldita todavía la siento, nunca se irá y jamás me va a abandonar esta maldad. ¿Qué tal si algo ocurre y mis poderes te sienten? ¿Te atacan?  
—Creo que olvidas que no soy un simple ángel. Tengo poderes que no utilizo porque no son necesarios, pero están ahí. No creas que un demonio tontito como tú me podría hacer daño.

Y Lena rió, se incorporó de a poco y besó mi mejilla con tanta suavidad que quise abrazarla. Se alejó un momento después y desapareció, yendo a la cocina.

Lo que pasó en los siguientes treinta segundos me tomó desprevenida.

**Lena.**

Escuché el estruendo al principio, un desequilibrio en el ambiente y una sacudida en el aire. Algunas cosas en la cocina vibraron y aunque todo pareció normal un momento después, yo sabía que no lo estaba.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta con cautela, había sentido ese aroma particular. La esencia divina y angelical era única en verdad. Podía sentir a Kara desde aquí, pero ahora había alguien más. Permanecí con la espalda pegada a la pared, junto a un viejo mueble de madera, atenta al silencio hasta que éste se rompió.

—¿Qué explicación tienes a esto, Kara? —se trataba de una voz femenina y acusadora, fría y dura.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—No estoy de humor para esto.  
—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Hubo otro silencio, más largo y acompañado de pasos lentos. Sentí al ángel acercarse y detenerse a pocos metros de la puerta.

—Dame una buena razón para no hablar con los serafines, Kara.  
—Sara...  
—¿De qué va todo esto? —dijo Sara, alzando la voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dios, desapareces y olvidas como si nada que tienes órdenes que cumplir. Esto me asusta... Me asusta en verdad. Lo que sea que eres ahora, no eres tú.  
—¿Puedes calmarte?  
—¿Qué excusa me darás? Esto está mal. Eres un ángel, no sé por qué no actúas como tal. Estuve buscandote toda la semana, he ido a lugares repletos de demonios, sitios con criaturas desagradables. ¿Y estas aquí, en un... Pijama?  
—Necesitaba tiempo.  
—¿Tiempo? —repitió Sara, incrédula—. ¡Eres un ángel! Nosotros respondemos solo a Dios, cumplimos las reglas y hacemos lo que está acordado. Nuestro trabajo es cuidar de los mortales y tú... ¿Te tomas vacaciones? Allá arriba te necesitan. Ahora más que nunca.  
—¿De qué hablas?

Sara suspiró, dando otro paso hacia donde yo me encontraba pero ni siquiera notando mi presencia. Cuando volvió hasta Kara, su voz sonó más calmada.

—Mientras tú estabas aquí, en el cielo las cosas se complicaron. No sé qué ocurre, nadie quiere decirnos nada, pero las cosas en el infierno tampoco andan bien. He oído rumores —hubo una pausa y tuve la impresión de que sabía con exactitud lo que diría a continuación—. Se acerca una guerra, Kara, y te necesito arriba. No importa esto, lo dejaremos atrás y no volveremos a hablar de esta imprudencia. Si tenemos que luchar contra esos demonios nos harás falta tú.

Kara no dijo nada. Yo también estaba procesando lo último. ¿Una guerra? Ni siquiera había habido rumores sobre una mientras estaba yo en el infierno. Pero sea cual fuese la razón, una guerra entre seres tan poderosos no atraía nada bueno.

—No te mentiré y diré que tienes una opción, Kara, porque sabes cómo son las cosas. Pero si tanto lo necesitas tomate unos días de más, piensa en lo que quieras, olvida estas estupideces y regresa.

Un segundo después el mismo estruendo anterior se escuchó en todo el lugar. Cuando me aseguré de que ya no estaba fui junto a Kara.

—¿Estás bien?

Kara estaba sentada en el borde del sofá con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Tenía las manos juntas bajo la barbilla y la expresión más tensa.

—No te sintió —murmuró sin verme—. Sara, quiero decir, no te percibió.  
—Debería haberme sentido apenas llegar, no es como si un demonio como yo fuera tan fácil de ocultar.  
—Sí, es extraño —respondió, más para sí misma que para mí.  
—¿Kara? Dime cómo te sientes.  
—No sé qué siento —al no saber cómo contestar quedamos en silencio, solo un minuto antes de que Kara apartara la vista del fuego y clavara sus ojos en mí—. ¿Cómo es qué me encontró?  
—No lo sé.  
—Significa que cualquiera puede hacerlo. No estamos a salvo aquí.  
—Nunca estaremos a salvo siendo lo que somos —me lamenté—, pero no entiendo qué está pasando.  
—¿Crees que es por nosotras?  
—¿La guerra? No creo. Dudo que seamos tan importantes como para provocar una —Kara volvió a bajar la cabeza. Me habría gustado decirle que todo iba a salir bien esta vez, pero ni siquiera yo estaba segura. Respiré hondo y me esforcé porque mi voz no se sintiera afectada por lo que diría—. Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche y luego... Luego volveremos.

Eso hizo que su atención regresara automáticamente a mí. Me observó con una mezcla de sorpresa, melancolía y cansancio. Y entendía, sí. Yo también estaba cansada de tener que pasar por esto de nuevo.

—¿Volverás al infierno?  
—Es mi deber —dije con firmeza—, y tú tienes que ir a preparar a tus ángeles.  
—Pero no quiero hacer nada de eso —musitó casi suplicante—. No quiero ser parte de algo que...  
—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Kara? Sabíamos que esto no podría seguir por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera a estas alturas se lo qué nos está pasando, pero ¿por qué te aferras? Soy un demonio y tú eres un ángel, ¿cómo piensas que esto termina?

Kara se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo. Sabía que intentaba pensar en una solución que pudiera servirnos pero ella estaba al tanto de que nada más se podía. Ella debía volver.

—Una guerra, Lena. ¿Por qué una guerra?  
—Me gustaría saberlo también.  
—No entiendes —añadió al cabo de unos minutos, mientras caminaba por la habitación—. Pelearé contra tus demonios.  
—Que poético —pero no sonrió, negó con la cabeza y me sentí impotente. Quería ayudarla y convencerla de que esto pasaría pero no serviría de nada.  
—Tú estarás ahí.  
—Es lo más probable.  
—No puedo ser parte de eso, no si tú...  
—¿Crees que moriré? —interrumpí. Se detuvo de golpe, volvió a mirarme y dejó caer los hombros.  
—No eres imposible de matar. Todos tendrán una bonita y justa razón para concentrarse en ti y cuando lo hagan te acabarán. No puedo volver, Lena.  
—Recuerda que ahora se supone que soy reina y bla, bla. Nadie me hará daño si yo no lo deseo.  
—Todo está mal. Es una guerra. Habrá muertes, ¿cómo estás tan calmada?  
—Olvidas que soy un demonio desde hace cuatro siglos. Estoy acostumbrada a asesinar si es lo que debo hacer, pero créeme que ahora la idea no me atrae para nada.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque tú estarás ahí y si te cruzas, Kara... Estaremos en evidencia ¿sabes? —sonreí ante su confusión. Todo era increíblemente confuso pero yo ya estaba rendida ante lo que ocurriría, ya lo había aceptado de todas maneras.  
—No entiendo de qué hablas.

Me acerqué a ella un poco más. Mi piel no la tocaba siquiera y ya ardía.

—De todos ellos solo tú y yo somos las más fuertes. Los demonios de mi legión solo piensan en asesinar, se concentran en el odio y eso los ayuda un poco a veces. Pero sé que tus ángeles son inteligentes y tendrán sus estrategias. Perderemos y al final solamente quedaré yo en pie. Eventualmente, y lo que más sentido tendría, tú deberías acabarme.  
—¿Estás bromeando?  
—No debes dudar cuando estés rodeada de ángeles, ellos juzgaran cada movimiento, van a esperar a que tú me mates.  
—No estás hablando en serio —dijo intentando alejarse pero me obligué a detenerla, sujetándola suavemente por el antebrazo.  
—Sabes que es así. Los demonios jamás serán tan poderosos como los ángeles. Sé que resistiré hasta el final y sé que en otras circunstancias podría matarte pero ya no. No me pidas que lo haga porque no puedo.  
—¿Por qué te mataría, Lena? ¿Por qué haría eso? —dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sacudió el brazo por donde la sostenía pero no la dejé ir.  
—Porque tú representas todo lo bueno en el mundo, tú haces de esos estúpidos mortales algo mejor, tú... Eres tan importante. Tienes que hacerle un favor a la humanidad y deshacerte de mí. Te prometo que en el siglo que viene ya no me recordarás —pese a mi sonrisa forzada, a todo lo que me dolía por dentro y las cosas que me faltaban por decirle, me sentía aterrada.

—No quiero que mueras.  
—¿Sabes qué haremos hoy? Solo iremos a la cama. Haremos el amor y no la guerra.  
—Cállate —replicó con la respiración entrecortada, pero veía un atisbo de sonrisa.  
—¿Me concedes esta última noche, ángel?

Me sentía estúpida por muchas cosas. Por lo que hacía, por lo que decía y principalmente por lo que sentía. Si un año atrás me hubieran dicho que estaría diciéndole todas esas cosas a Kara Danvers lo más probable hubiera sido que comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

Pero más que nada me sentía estúpida, tonta y avergonzada por volver a enamorarme de ella justo en el final.

_Cuando las lágrimas_   
_de los ángeles_   
_caigan a la tierra,_   
_las puertas del_   
_Infierno volverán_   
_a abrirse._

**Kara** **.**

Descubrir que tenía sentimientos por Lena fue lo más fácil. Sabía que era real, que las cosas que sentía por ella solo crecían al estar a su lado y se debía en gran parte a nuestro pasado y a lo que jamás habíamos podido olvidar.

Había aceptado lo que sucedía entre nosotras pero había comenzado a sentir miedo por varias cosas. Lo primero, y más obvio, lo que en realidad éramos. No se trataba de humanas, ni siquiera seres de igual naturaleza. Éramos todo lo opuesto. Lena era un demonio. Le habían manchado el alma al transformarla, le habían obligado a hacer cosas terribles y muchas de ellas las había disfrutado. Pero no era lo que me importaba ahora. Había visto un brillo de bondad con esa anciana y sabía que era una acción pura. Si algo como aquello podía ocurrir entonces Lena no podía estar del todo perdida. Los demonios no son compasivos y los demonios no te besan cada centímetro de piel con la lentitud de quien necesita demostrar amor. Sí, la palabra era grande, pero era la única con la que podía comparar lo que sentía cuando me tocaba o lo que transmitía al mirarme. No tenía el coraje para decirle como me sentía en verdad, confesarle que estaba enamorándome de ella otra vez era una idea descabellada.

Mientras la veía dormir boca abajo con la espalda al desnudo y el cabello negro disperso en la almohada pensé... ¿Qué tal si todo esto no era más que una mentira? ¿Qué si era solo una manera mucho más inteligente de destruirme? ¿Qué pasaba si Lena sabía actuar muy bien, hasta el punto de mirarme con tanto cariño o tocarme con tanta suavidad?

No me enorgullecía tener esas ideas pero era imposible ignorarlas. Después de tanto odio enjaulado y amenazas Lena había cambiado conmigo tan súbitamente que era de esperar tener algunas dudas, quizá. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera una farsa, que sus besos no eran reales, o sus palabras mentiras.

No quería imaginar que me miraría de repente y comenzaría a reír, que se acercaría a pasos lentos y me contemplaría con odio, que se burlaría por mi estupidez.

Lo nuestro bien podía ser verdad o una completa mentira.

Sentí mis ojos arder en ese momento. Se me llenaron de lágrimas con mucha rapidez y el nudo duro y pesado en mi garganta se instaló.

Fue cuando Lena se removió y giró hacia mí que quise salir de allí para que no me viera en ese estado. Pero me quedé en la cama, permanecí quieta. Estaba con la espalda pegada al cabezal y lloraba como una tonta cuando sus ojos se abrieron del todo y me observaron. La preocupación se expandió al instante, se incorporó con rapidez a mi lado y buscó mi mirada.

—Kara —susurró cerca de mi rostro—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—No ha pasado nada.  
—No puedes engañarme a mí.  
—Solo son tonterías, Lena. Vuelve a dormir. Estoy bien.  
—¿Bromeas? ¿De verdad piensas que te veré así y lo ignoraré como si nada? ¿Qué clase de demonio crees que soy? —sonrió y quise pegarle por ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa.

Respiré muy hondo. Ya no lloraba pero me sentía vulnerable y expuesta. Era un ángel, no era así como debía hacer las cosas. Ni siquiera debía sentir. Pero al volver a su rostro quise no haber pensado nunca en aquello, quise no tener que decirlo en voz alta.

—Dime que no es un juego, Lena. Por favor dime que no es otro de tus planes para acabarme. Necesito saber que esto es real. Tienes que decirme que no estoy cayendo en una trampa porque justo ahora ya no puedo volver atrás. No puedo pensar con claridad al verte, no sé cómo protegerme de ti si resulta ser una mentira, todo mi poder es inútil si ya te has metido bajo mi piel. Dios... solo necesito saber.

Lena se quedó en silencio, dura como una piedra y sin mover un músculo. Me veía de una manera que no podía descifrar. Ella siempre había sido difícil de leer pero esta vez era imposible saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Tanta neutralidad solo lograba causarme más nervios.

Apartó la mirada un segundo, como pensando. Tensó la mandíbula, esa a la que en los últimos días había besado tantas veces. Un instante después suspiró y regresó a mí con los ojos mucho más claros.

—Tienes que entender una cosa —comenzó, con una serenidad en la voz que era tan hechizante como envidiable—. Yo siempre seré esto. Cada vez que me mires seguiré siendo un demonio y ni yo ni tú podemos cambiar eso. Me encantaría poder hacer algo al respecto, ser otra cosa y no estar condenada a un lugar tan oscuro y maldito como el infierno. Pero no es así y es esencial que lo sepas. Ahora —hizo una pausa, tomó aire de nuevo y se acercó unos centímetros más. Vi por un momento su cuerpo desnudo, también esos lunares que ni siquiera después de siglos olvidaba. Por otra parte la palidez de su piel nunca dejaba de sorprenderme—, quiero que comprendas que lo que siento por ti es totalmente real. No dejaré de repetirlo si es necesario pero hay un antes y un después desde que volviste a mi vida. Volcaste todo en mí, Kara. Era una idiota que solo seguía órdenes y entrenaba bestias, hacía todo a mí antojo, claro. Pero no es igual. Esas tontas bromas, esas estupideces que te decía para molestarte sé que me hacían un poco más feliz. Al fin podía sentir otra cosa a lo que eran por obligación mis emociones; odio y frialdad. Tú cambiaste todo, Kara, desde que me besaste... Estábamos las dos tan confundidas, demonios. Debí saber que todo estaba volviendo. Debí notar ahí mismo que no solo era una confusión extraña ¿pero cómo? Me besaste y comencé a recordar mucho. He tenido estos sueños contigo, sueño con nuestro pasado, cuando éramos mortales. Me pregunto si alguna vez dejé de quererte, Kara. Me gustaría saber si todos mis sentimientos quedaron ahí en algún lugar esperando para volverte a encontrar. Tienen que haber seguido allí porque me siento exactamente igual a como hace cuatrocientos años y siento pena por decirlo porque tú mañana te irás y... Tendremos que hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió. Tenemos que fingir por todos ellos.

Eso era lo peor de todo. Tener que volver. Mis responsabilidades solo crecían, en el cielo me necesitaban y para colmo se aproximaba una guerra en la que Lena podía morir, y para mucho peor, a causa mía. Pero Lena siguió.

—Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme —dijo con seriedad—. No quiero que te pongas mal por las razones equivocadas. Esto no es un juego para mí. Sé que la he liado antes y era lo peor contigo, solía ser cruel y molesta y no estoy segura de que todo eso se haya desvanecido de la noche a la mañana. Pero sin importar lo que pase cuando te vayas es importante que sepas que eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en demasiado tiempo. Maldición, eres un ángel muy malo como para hacerme decir estas cosas.

Frunció el ceño mientras decía aquello último y no pude no reír. El agobio y la preocupación me habían dejado y en cambio sentía solo paz. Esto era muy peligroso y sin duda solo nos traería problemas pero tenía en mente algo tan tonto cono loco.

—Volveré al cielo y tú al infierno —dije acercando mi cara a la suya—. Pero no voy a rendirme con esto.  
—¿Qué?  
—Como escuchaste. Sé lo mal que está y las consecuencias que podrían caer sobre nosotras pero ya estoy exhausta, Lena. Quiero estar contigo el tiempo que me sea posible antes de... Antes de que una posible guerra se avecine.  
—¿Sí sabes que estás loca de remate, no? Soy un demonio —replicó con una sonrisa, fallando en ocultar la melancolía—. Los demonios no tenemos finales felices.  
—No necesito un final. Y no me interesa lo que seas. De lo único de lo que estoy segura es que bajo todo eso que te hace un ser maligno sigues estando tú, en algún lugar permanece la niña de la que me enamoré hace siglos y vaya que no creo en el destino pero no encuentro otra explicación para lo que nos pasa.  
—¿Entonces estamos jodidas?  
—Definitivamente.  
—Eres un ángel de lo más extraordinario.  
—No te quedas atrás, pequeña demonio.

Era de madrugada cuando desperté. El brazo de Lena rodeaba mi cintura y su cara estaba a centímetros de mi cuello pero no me quemaba, no ardía. Aproveché ese momento de serenidad para observarla antes de tener que romper la burbuja de paz que nos rodeaba. Debíamos irnos. Habíamos decidido anoche antes de volver a hacer el amor como haríamos las cosas y estábamos de acuerdo.

A Lena no le importaría encontrarse conmigo de vez en cuando en algún sitio oculto. Yo no había querido acabar las cosas, así que llegamos a un acuerdo, momentáneo al menos, de que no nos íbamos a rendir tan fácil. Tal vez era egoísta con mi propia naturaleza, estaba mal dejarme llevar por las emociones, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para volver atrás.

Me incliné, apoyé mis labios en su mejilla y sonreí cuando abrió los ojos.

—Eh... —gruñó con voz ronca—. ¿No me llevas viendo mucho tiempo, no?  
—Solo lo suficiente para confirmar que me gustas y mucho.  
—No hagas eso —me espetó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.  
—¿El qué?  
—Decir esas cosas. Me haces sentir... Rara.  
—¿Acaso te sonrojaste, Lena?  
—Oh, cállate.  
—Mírame —dije estirando la última letra.

Lena volvió a gruñir pero se volvió, reprimiendo una sonrisa y buscando mi boca al instante. Esta vez sí nos quemó y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para no gemir sobre sus labios. Dolía, claro, pero por alguna razón me excitaba. Me alteraba. Maldita, ya me estaba contagiando su masoquismo.

—Vas a deshacerme los labios uno de estos días —musitó apenas separándose para hablar—, pero eres tan adictiva.  
—Sabes que tenemos que volver y si seguimos con esto...

Me escuché jadear de golpe al sentir su mano en mi entrepierna. Aquel suspiro ahogado chocó en su boca haciendo que ella gruñera de placer, sonriendo luego.

—Estás muy mojada. Y quemas.  
—Oh, Dios...  
—Ah sí, él. Seguramente le gustaría saber todo lo que estás haciendo —señaló bajando a mi cuello, chupándolo con suavidad—. Podríamos quedarnos un día más...  
—Lena...

Los movimientos en mi centro se volvieron más rápidos y aunque traté de cerrar las piernas esta vez Lena tenía más fuerza.

—Ábrete para mí —murmuró exigente. Cuando volvió a besar mis labios hice caso. Entre lo mucho que quemaba y lo excitada que estaba no podía haberme negado.

Minutos después las cosas se salieron de control y estallé en un orgasmo que rompió las ventanas. Estaba un poco avergonzada por mi descontrol pero Lena nada más me sonreía. Me tapé los ojos con el antebrazo y respiré hondo, buscando algo de aire.

—No me cansaré jamás de tocarte.  
—Oh, cállate, es vergonzoso el poder que tienes sobre mí.  
—Es lindo —dijo besando la comisura de mis labios—. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tienes el mismo poder sobre mí.

Finalmente la miré. Era tan preciosa de tantas maneras, quizás tenía sus problemas y sus errores pero ya no podía verlos. No podían afectarme. Estaba al fin en sus manos, como ella había dicho, como había prometido que sería... Pero no importaba ya.

Nos despedimos dos horas más tarde luego de unos besos que casi se convierten en otra cosa. Pero sabíamos que después de todo teníamos que volver y de todos modos nos encontraríamos de nuevo por lo que no extendimos mucho la despedida.

Yo desaparecí primero, volví a mi rostro inexpresivo, a mi neutralidad habitual. Procuré que actuaría acorde a lo que siempre era, así nadie sospecharía, supuse.

Apenas volver al cielo sentí algo diferente. No estaba segura de si era solo yo o en verdad algo había cambiado en mi ausencia. Caminé unos minutos hasta que llegué a la gran sala donde todos siempre entrenaban. Estaba repleto de ángeles practicando con armas nuevas, técnicas diferentes que yo nunca les había enseñado. Me sentí una forastera al atravesar las puertas. Todos se habían girado en mi dirección pero para mi gran sorpresa... ¿Estaban haciéndome una reverencia?

Seguí por el centro vacío, como si hubieran dejado un camino especial para mí hasta la silla donde yo siempre me quedaba a mirarlos. Vi a Tom y a Sara al final, él con las manos detrás de la espalda y ella cruzada de brazos. Ninguno me miraba diferente a lo usual, solo esperaban.

Los demás ángeles seguían agachando la cabeza a mi paso haciendo que mi confusión creciera y los mirara extrañada sin saber cómo actuar.

Al detenerme frente a mis amigos el silencio se volvió más pesado. Fue Sara la primera que habló;

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —dijo con toda normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Espero que estés preparada para lo que debemos hacer.  
—No entiendo qué está pasando —repliqué más bajo para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírme.

Sara miró a Tom un momento y sin más, él asintió, dando un paso adelante y aclarando su garganta.

—El entrenamiento se acabó por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Todos desaparecieron en segundos y mis nervios se multiplicaron. Habría creído que estaba en problemas si no fuera por las reverencias al entrar, tal vez así hubiera sido más fácil.

Sara se acercó a una pequeña mesa rectangular donde una caja alargada descansaba. Podía imaginar lo que era sin siquiera haber visto el interior, podía sentir el poder y quise alejarme.

—Nuestro señor envía esto —comenzó Sara, tomando la caja por los extremos y volviendo a mi lado—. Es un honor que la recibas y supongo que sabrás al verla para lo que sirve.  
—¿Él me envió esto? —repetí sin creerlo. Tomé la caja en mis manos, no queriendo abrirla aún, sintiendo por primera vez miedo.

Tom se acercó esta vez, estaba más serio que de costumbre.

—Es un regalo. Los serafines mismos la trajeron y en la guerra será nuestra única oportunidad contra... —se detuvo de golpe, apartando la mirada—. Te ha sido otorgada a ti y solo a ti.

Tendría que haber desaparecido pero escapar ya no era parte del plan. Sara y Tom me miraron expectantes no pudiendo ocultar del todo el interés que tenían por mi aparente nuevo regalo.

Contuve el aliento y quité la parte superior para encontrarme con la más hermosa espada que jamás había visto. La tomé por el mango, bañado en oro y con brillantes plateados, era tan pesada como fácil de manejar, un poco más larga que mi brazo y supe, sin necesidad de tocar la hoja, que muy afilada también.

La palma de mi mano hacia cosquillas alrededor de la empuñadura. La moví en el aire, di unas estocadas a la nada y me asombré mucho más. Había oído hablar de esta espada, había escuchado lo poderosa que era y como pocos ángeles habían sido dignos de poseerla. Pero comencé a sentirme mal después de todo. Antes me había parecido un arma increíble, un arma de honor. Ahora solo se sentía como mi única enemiga por lo que me esforcé para que mis emociones no se vieran reflejadas en mi rostro.

—Creo que sabes que espada es —dijo Sara, sonriendo por primera vez y mucho más emocionada que yo por mi nueva adquisición.  
—La primer espada que Dios mismo creó para combatir... a los reyes demoníacos —dije de memoria, recordando los libros que había leído sobre aquello—. Si la hoja los toca los destruye al instante, los aniquila sin más.  
—Es tuya y será tú única misión en la guerra, lo único que tendrás que hacer es deshacerte de un solo demonio —añadió Tom, con suma calma, deteniéndose misteriosamente ahí. Cómo incitándome a terminar por él.

Respiré profundo. Ignoré todos mis sentimientos e intenté no pensar en lo que iba a pasar. En lo que tenía que ocurrir y la nueva profecía que debía cumplirse tarde o temprano.

—Esto matará a Lena —dije por fin, las palabras eran como veneno en mi lengua. Toda una traición inminente aunque dicha de antemano—. Mata a reyes demoníacos, hace que no quede ni un solo átomo.

Tom y Sara se sonrieron. Parecían muy satisfechos en verdad, imaginé que mi estupefacción la relacionaban con que estaba emocionada por ser la que la acabara. Quien la destruyera. Como si no pudiera creerme que me iba a deshacer al fin de ella.

_«Esto... Esto matará a Lena»_

**Lena.**

—Por los siete infiernos —exclamó Nocturn cuando me aparecí en la sala del trono. Estaba vacía y solamente ella sentada en la silla junto a la mía—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Apenas regresas, te vuelves a ir y no sé nada de ti.  
—Me estaba tomando unas vacaciones.  
—Oh, claro, eso lo explica todo. Tienes suerte de que la Orden no haya solicitado una reunión.

Me dejé caer en el trono. Miré el mismo vacío de siempre, escuché los mismos lamentos a lo lejos, la igual oscuridad de todos los días y aún así algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero volví a ver a Nocturn y más allá de su evidente enojo por mi ausencia supe que estaba aliviada. Quizás no era realmente mi hermana y las emociones fuera cosas de mortales, pero ella siempre se había preocupado a su manera por mí.

—¿Es cierto el rumor? —rompió el contacto visual y miró las puertas de roble al otro lado de la sala como si pudiera atravesarlas con la vista. Me pareció que no iba a responder o que lo negaría, pero dijo;  
—Todo es verdad. La guerra se acerca más pronto de lo que podremos soportar. ¿Pero cómo te has enterado tú?  
—No olvides que lo sé todo, Nocturn. Ahora dime ¿por qué diablos una guerra? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se removió y tardó unos momentos en encontrar las palabras justas.

—Me han dicho que algo está mal. Han habido asesinatos en masa de mortales a mano de demonios que ni siquiera están bajo el mando de alguna legión. Y justamente eso es a lo que los de arriba no les gusta. No tener el control y que las cosas no salgan como quieren. Todos nosotros tendremos que luchar, supongo que es hora de terminar con esos ángeles de todos modos.  
—Muchos de ellos son muy poderosos —murmuré, un poco más para mí misma. Nocturn solo asintió pero al instante su expresión cambió a una cuestionadora.  
—Nunca me dijiste que hiciste con Kara Danvers.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Cuando desapareciste luego de que la torturaran, ¿qué pasó con ella?  
—Escapó.  
—¿Sin más? Oh, vamos. Estaba casi muerta. Además ¿quién escapa de ti?  
—¿Estás dudando de mí? —dije con calma, estudiando un punto vacío en el frente.  
—No, claro que no.  
—Bien. Ahora déjame sola, necesito pensar.

Se fue sin decir palabra alguna. Estudié mi brazo y el lugar donde una Kara furiosa me había lastimado. La herida había sanado pero si se miraba con atención se podía distinguir una línea irregular muy fina.

Estando en el infierno comencé a cuestionar mis últimas decisiones. Quizás era este lugar lo que hacía que lo peor de mí brotara hasta la superficie pero una parte de mí estaba enojada. ¿Cómo es que podía sentir todo lo que sentía por un ángel? Y no cualquiera pero Kara. Kara, quién desde el comienzo se había convertido en mi indudable enemiga. A quien le había jurado una guerra silenciosa desde mucho antes de nuestro trato. Kara, el ángel al que más había odiado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía verla ahora a los ojos y sentirme vulnerable? ¿Cómo es que iba a entregarle mi vida en sus manos?

En mi corazón se libraba una batalla aparte entre lo que era y lo que sentía. Era un demonio. La ira, la maldad, el orgullo y la crueldad se revolvían dentro mío y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Estaba enojada, estaba molesta, incluso tenía esas ganas de volver a destrozar un alma como antes pero no podía. Ya no. Me quedé sentada en el trono, estudié mis emociones pero era absurdo.

Una buena parte de mí quería arrancar de raíz todo lo que Kara significaba. Mi naturaleza me pedía a gritos que siguiera con el viejo plan, que dejara de jugar. La otra parte luchaba y peleaba por silenciar ese enfrentamiento en mi mente, hacía todo lo posible para que el infierno no ganara.

Mi cabeza dolía cuando me transporté en segundos a mi habitación. Como si fuera a propósito o el mismo Lucifer percibiera mis lamentos internos una demonio esperaba paciente en mi cama. La conocía de memoria. Decenas de veces habían sucedido cosas entre nosotras pero yo estaba vacía y me sentía confundida. Quería salir de ahí, quería volver a escapar como aquella vez pero ¿hacia dónde? Pensé entonces en lo que debía de parecer. Seguro me veía como un animal asustado. Quieta, allí a mitad de la habitación y sin nada que decir.

Mi cuerpo entró en completa tensión al caminar hasta ella. Quizás se hacía la tonta o realmente no notaba mi falta de calma pero estiró los brazos y rodeó mi cuello. En segundos estuve sobre ella. Otro momento después y su ropa ya no estaba.

Era muy simple todo aquello. Siempre podía solucionar con sexo lo que mi mente no dejaba ir. Siempre regalar un buen orgasmo calmaba mi estrés pero a medida que la besaba estaba más y más segura de que esto no era lo que yo quería. Podía besar cada centímetro de su piel y ella iba a jadear y sudar, podía gritar mi nombre, podía hacer que mi ego llegara a las nubes. Pero era justo ese el problema. Lo que yo necesitaba era a cierto ángel sobre las nubes en un cielo diferente.

Esos besos no eran suyos. Esos labios no quemaban ni me sonreían por la estúpida sensación de dolor que nos llenaba al tocarnos y que habíamos aprendido a desear. Yo no podía volver a besar a nadie que no fuera Kara y lo había confirmado justo ahora. Me hice a un lado en la cama y la demonio no necesitó que dijera ninguna palabra. Se fue con prisas y olí el miedo. No siempre una reina demoníaca te rechazará el mejor sexo. Pero no era por ella al fin y al cabo.

En el silencio de mi habitación volví a quedarme sola con mis reflexiones. Deseaba volver a ser quien era y al mismo tiempo no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero pesando mis últimas acciones llegué a una conclusión; el lado de mí en el que Kara creía, ese que podía tener piedad y ser compasivo, el que podía sentir... Ese pesaba mucho más que todo lo demás. Era más importante ella. Era quien había logrado que pudiera saber lo que significaba querer algo con tantas fuerzas y aún así no poder tenerlo. ¿Qué podía ser sino? ¿Qué clase de loca obsesión te haría dejar tu vida a la suerte?

No, no era ninguna obsesión. Lo que Kara provocaba en mí era mucho más grande. La había amado una vez. Cuatrocientos años antes éramos dos niñas con el sueño de escapar de esos campos y perdernos en la ciudad. Visitar Londres, aquellos grandes, nuevos y caros teatros que solo la gente refinada podía permitirse. Cuatro siglos atrás la había amado. Me golpeó de repente la idea.

Era más que probable que todo eso nunca se hubiera ido. Era lo más seguro que mis sentimientos por ella nunca se eliminaran del todo al volverme un demonio. ¿Quien puede asegurar que un amor tan fuerte se quita volviéndote inmortal?

Tal vez ya no era una niña, ni esa adolescente, ni tampoco la mujer de veintitantos que quería descubrir el mundo. Era un demonio, claro, y aún así me las había ingeniado para que todas y cada una de las cosas que Kara me había hecho sentir antes siguieran intactas. Habían estado dormidas en algún sitio, esperaban el momento justo para regresar.

Supe en ese momento que la extrañaba con todo mi ser. Que la quería de vuelta y ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que no la veía. Tenía que estar preparándome para la batalla, entrenando a mis legiones como el demonio que era. ¿Cómo era que no podía hacerlo entonces? Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, en cuanto la quería de vuelta y la tonta sensación de que de igual manera todo acabaría.

Le daría mi propia vida, sí, pero no era lo que me asustaba. Lo único a lo que le temía era que no volvería a verla. Iba a ser destruida y ningún infierno me haría volver. El tiempo que tenía no me bastaba y no había tenido suficiente a su lado.

Después de unos largos minutos me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. La sensación era extraña, la humedad en mis mejillas se sentía fuera de lugar y el vacío en mi estómago me hacía sentir mucho peor. No podía estar llorando, no era normal. Ni siquiera estaba en mi naturaleza sentir otra cosa más que desprecio hacia los ángeles y aún así, lloraba.

Lloraba porque no podía ser otra cosa, porque Kara merecía algo diferente y porque me habían obligado a convertirme en lo peor de la humanidad. Lloraba porque no había salvación para mí. Pero entonces pensé... Debía de merecer esto. Debí haber hecho algo terriblemente mal para que alguien en el infierno creyera que tenía madera de demonio.

Pero de repente mi habitación se volvió más cálida. El frío helado apenas se podía sentir y lentamente levanté la mirada a la fuente de luz que provenía de algún lugar frente a mí. Mi corazón se agitó y saltó en mi pecho al ver a una Kara confundida a pocos metros. Tenía las alas extendidas, brillaban y se movían inquietas.

Comencé a ponerme de pie muy despacio y automáticamente sus ojos se pusieron en mí.

—¿Lena?  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... ?  
—Los ángeles no pueden aparecerse en el infierno —musitó mirando a su alrededor, regresando de nuevo a mí. Esta vez me acerqué—. Estás llorando.

Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de ese detalle. Fue Kara la que terminó de romper la distancia, su expresión denotaba nueva preocupación. Tal vez por el horrible ambiente o mi propia presencia sus alas se sacudieron con más violencia antes de desaparecer. Parte de la luz cegadora se fue pero el brillo que Kara desprendía permaneció. Imaginé que su propia naturaleza hacía eso inconscientemente para protegerse del lugar en donde estaba. Al fin y al cabo era el infierno y la sola idea de que un ángel estuviera aquí era descabellada.

—No sé cómo llegaste aquí pero si alguien te ve o siente tu aura habrán problemas. Debes irte.  
—Era eso lo que sentí —dijo buscando mi mirada. Al final tuve que mirarla a los ojos—. Me sentía muy angustiada, y triste, y... Muy mal. ¿Lena?  
—Tienes que irte, Kara. Por favor.

Al tocar su brazo el mismo calor de siempre me hizo querer retroceder pero no lo hice. Quemaba, por supuesto, pero el dolor físico era lo de menos. Kara entonces puso su mano en mi mejilla pero fue un tacto reconfortante.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Solo...  
—No me iré hasta que me digas qué ocurre.  
—Eres tú, Kara.  
—¿Yo?  
—Eres... Eres un ángel y yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que representas. Tú salvas almas y yo las destruyo. No sé por qué me siento de esta manera... —en la garganta se me acumulaban las palabras y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar—. Tengo miedo ¿entiendes? Porque no quiero irme aún. No he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo y sé que no te merezco en absoluto pero...  
—¿Si?  
—Te amo tanto que me lastima.

Su sorpresa fue notoria. No esperaba esas palabras y yo tampoco había pensado en decirlas antes pero era lo que sentía y no podía negarlo más. Tenía miedo porque odiaba tener que partir antes de tiempo sin siquiera ser capaz de amarla de verdad. Irme y por segunda vez.

Kara tragó, parecía reflexionar, procesaba. Pero la conmoción era evidente y no quería que todo fuera peor, no quería saber si no era eso lo que quería escuchar por lo que hablé antes de que dijera nada.

—Te amo desde hace cuatrocientos años, Kara. Lamento haber esperado tanto, lo siento por no recordar lo que solía ser importante. Lamento ser un demonio pero te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. No pararé de sentirme vulnerable a tu lado y, esté lista o no, sé que encontraré una mejor paz en la muerte ¿qué mejor que seas tú quien me despida? No tienes que decir nada, no necesitas responder. Solo quería que lo supieras.  
—Lena...

Me incliné lo necesario para besarla. El calor ardiente quería alejarme pero no iba a dejar que me ganara lo que éramos. No importaba si demonio o ángel, yo la necesitaba mucho más. Sus labios también me devolvieron el beso y al instante se volvió salado pero para ese momento no sabía quién de las dos estaba llorando. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, me sentía demasiado mal para decir o hacer otra cosa así que solo me separé de ella.

—Tienes que ir.  
—Nos veremos pronto, Lena.

Asentí y Kara lentamente se alejó. Sus alas volvieron a aparecer y no tuve la suficiente valentía para mirarla a los ojos antes de que se esfumara.

Malditos sentimientos y sus estúpidas emociones.

**Kara.**

  
Me encontraba viendo a los ángeles entrenar pero no me sentía realmente presente. A un lado estaba mi espada. Por alguna razón tenía que llevarla siempre conmigo, alguna tontería de algún superior para ahorrarme problemas. Me sentía incómoda tocando la empuñadura y, mientras más el tiempo pasaba, más me imaginaba una y mil situaciones donde esa arma tan poderosa era usada contra Lena. Y empleada por mí.

Aunque las terribles probabilidades de que esa próxima guerra me causaran un dolor de cabeza que apenas podía tolerar, no sabía cómo sacarme de la mente mi último encuentro con Lena. Lo último que había dicho.

Me había confesado que me amaba. Lena, una reina demoníaca con el poder de destruir un país con el chasquido de sus dedos, quién había pasado años odiándome y no había perdido la oportunidad para hacermelo saber.

En ese momento mis dudas comenzaron. Una parte de mí quería buscarla y decirle que también me sentía de la misma manera, que la amaba con la misma intensidad y que no podía parar de pensar en ella. Pero mi parte más sensata era la que estaba causándome más problemas.

¿Qué era en realidad lo que sentía? ¿Sería todo un sueño? ¿Y qué si despertaba un día y me daba cuenta de que había estado cometiendo un error? Claro que no era así como definía mis últimos días pasados con ella, pero podía ser una posibilidad y me aterraba. ¿Qué tal si era Lena la que no estaba pensando con claridad? Me preocupaba en sobremanera que todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras se esfumara en un segundo porque simplemente Lena recordara que me odiaba.

¿Cómo podía estar segura de que un demonio era capaz de amarme? No, no, no. Pensar en eso me hacía sentir culpable. Como una idiota. Ella me lo había demostrado, había sabido al verla a los ojos cuanto me quería. Pero todo estaba demasiado confuso ahora. La quería, claro, era obvio. Pero si me permitía amarla, realmente enamorarme de ella, ¿qué haría entonces? Seguía siendo un demonio y nadie vería eso con buenos ojos.

Pero peor aún Lena estaba sentenciada a una muerte segura y la encargada de matarla sería yo. ¿Cómo podría pensar en enamorarme sabiendo lo que pasaría? De todas maneras, me sentía terrible. Ella me había dicho la verdad sin esperar más, solo porque lo sentía y quería que lo supiera. Y yo aquí estaba, demasiado cobarde para convencerme de lo que sentía. Demasiado aterrada para pensar que podía estar enamorada de mi peor enemiga.

No me di cuenta de que Sara y Tom se habían acercado hasta que mi amiga carraspeó. Los dos ángeles me miraron atentos cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento y pasé la espada a mi mano derecha.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kara? —dijo Tom, alzando una ceja.  
—Claro, solo estaba viendo las nuevas tácticas de entrenamiento.  
—Espero que no te moleste que las haya cambiado —añadió Sara, de brazos cruzados y más que inexpresiva. Por un momento me pareció que quería que le dijera que sí o la desafiara.  
—No, no. Está bien. Necesitan prepararse mejor para lo que vendrá.  
—¿Tú no entrenas? —inquirió Tom, observando su cuchillo—. Tienes que hacerte cargo de lo más importante.

¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo espera tanto de mí? Pensé, y casi lo digo en voz alta. Querían que yo tuviera el arma más poderosa, que yo matara al demonio más peligroso de todos y... Ni siquiera estaba preparada para pensar en cómo lo haría.

Era Lena. Ya no era solo un demonio para mí, no representaba el mal contra el que debía luchar cada día, solo era Lena y todo costaba mil veces más. No iba a ser capaz de matarla, no era siquiera posible pensarlo, no cabía en mi mente acabar con ella. Y no podía estar segura del porqué.

Si la dejaba vivir ¿qué ocurriría? ¿La dejaría escapar y volver al infierno frente a tantos angeles presentes? Podía enfrentarme a las consecuencias si eso le permitía vivir. No me importaba lo que pasaba conmigo si tan solo tenía la certeza de que Lena saldría con vida.

¿Qué pasaba entonces si la mataba? El posible desenlace se repetía muchas veces en mi cabeza y no me gustaba para nada. No quería hacerlo, no podía ni pensar en la idea de que Lena desaparecería por completo. Estaba comenzando a sentir otra vez emociones reales que podían calentarme el alma solo con mirarla. El pasado era peligroso entre nosotras, era duro y cruel, pero había dejado de pensar en el la primera vez que volvimos a estar juntas. En parte al menos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que ya era demasiado para tener en consideración, demasiadas dudas que no me llevarían a ningún lado. Mi corazón ya sabía lo que sentía, a pesar de la confusión de lo que Lena generaba, pero opté por confiar. Confiaría en el demonio al que estaba destinada a matar y si no era lo correcto entonces ya no importaba. Era demasiado tarde.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvidé que Tom y Sara seguían ahí. Ignoré la pregunta que ya había olvidado, más sus expresiones preocupadas e invité a mi amigo a entrenar.

—Bueno, no has perdido nada de tu toque —elogió Tom un rato más tarde.  
—Nunca necesité entrenar demasiado.

No esperaba que sonara tan presumida, al fin y al cabo era la verdad y todos lo sabían, pero Tom hizo caso omiso a mi comentario.

—Me alegra que tengas el honor de acabar con esa peste, Kara —no necesité preguntar para saber a quién se refirió—. Sé lo difícil que te ha hecho la existencia ese demonio, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerla desaparecer de la forma correcta.  
—No hay nada correcto cuando se trata de la guerra, Tom. Solo muertes y vidas desperdiciadas para una causa que ni siquiera nos han explicado.  
—Hay que darles tiempo. Los serafines nos han exigido prepararnos para una pelea que será más que dura, y aunque concuerdo contigo ante lo difícil que será perder a tantos de los nuestros...  
—Aceptarías lo que fuese para acabar con tantas de esas bestias como te sea posible —completé por él, retrocediendo un paso y luego moviéndome hacia la izquierda para esquivar el golpe de su espada, golpeándolo yo en el costado con el mango de la mía.

Mirando al ángel alto y fuerte, por primera vez me replanteé las amistades que había elegido. No, no solo las amistades, me corregí mentalmente. El lugar que había sido durante tantos siglos mi único y adorado hogar ahora me asustaba. Tom había sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo y siempre confié en él, y en Sara, con mi inmortal vida. Ni una vez dudé de ellos, de su lealtad o amor por los humanos.

Lo que sentía ahora al chocar espadas con él era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. En pocas palabras, como si nunca hubiera conocido lo que era en realidad. Claro, la respuesta es simple, un ángel. Pero mientras más pensaba en sus últimas palabras más el sentimiento agrio en mi estómago crecía.

Tom era un ángel y aún así su deseo de acabar con cada demonio, criatura y bestia del infierno me inquietaba. No era el único, por supuesto, Sara también les guardaba rencor. Teniendo eso en cuenta no pude no pensar en todos esos ángeles que entrenaban con una fuerza nunca antes vista, más enérgicos de lo habitual, diría que hasta felices por la guerra que se avecinaba.

Para destruir a los hijos del infierno. Para ser asesinos conscientes disfrazados de seres heróicos y arrasar con toda vida que ellos consideren impropia en el nombre de Dios. ¿Qué tan diferentes podían ser si se rebajaban a algo tan impuro como el asesinato? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo para impedirlo de todos modos?

Era inevitable pensar que desde el cambio en mi relación con Lena yo también había tenido mi propia transformación en cuanto a mis propias ideas. No es que tuviera lástima por todas esas bestias ni mucho menos, se merecían ser castigados y no lo negaba, pero ver cómo mi propia especie se volvía sedienta de sangre y olvida lo que en realidad importaba era más doloroso de lo que podía aceptar. Eran las reglas que alguien más nos dictaba y por supuesto nuestro deber acatarlas. Pero no se sentía nada bien ser parte de un acto tan desalmado.

Pero un día después todo se fue al demonio. Literalmente.

Apoyada en uno de los pilares de la sala de entrenamiento, mientras contemplaba la empuñadura de mi espada, escuché cierto alboroto acercándose desde las puertas.

Al levantar la vista en esa dirección el corazón me subió hasta la garganta. No me podía creer lo que veía.

Lena atravesaba la sala escoltada por al menos seis o siete angeles armados hasta los dientes y de los que sabía que eran los más fuertes y astutos bajo mi mando. Vi cadenas doradas atadas a sus pies y manos, poder angelical por supuesto, nada retiene a una reina demoníaca a no ser que se trate de algo divino. A su lado la llevaba del brazo uno de los jefes de entrenamiento. El fuerte, dulce y generoso Dax tenía una expresión de lo más siniestra.

Más y más ángeles curiosos entraban en la sala y abrían los ojos de par en par al ver el espectáculo. Yo estaba tan sorprendida como ellos así que no los podía culpar. ¿Qué hacía un demonio en el cielo? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía Lena Luthor en un lugar como este?

Cuando Sara apareció de pronto a mi lado oculté el sobresalto. Los ángeles y el demonio caminaban con lentitud hacia mi trono a varios metros por delante. ¿Acaso esperaban que yo me presentara allí? A pesar de el mal presentimiento que esto me causaba no podía irme. Primero porque muchos ángeles ya me habían visto en mi tan adecuado escondite y segundo... Pues claro que no dejaría sola a Lena.

—¿Sabes algo de esto? —pregunté sin mirar a Sara, hechizada por la procesión frente a mí. No entendía qué había ocurrido.  
—Estoy tan confundida como tú.  
—He de suponer que requieren mi presencia.  
—Lo tienes bajo control, Kara, tú puedes hacer esto —era el primer gesto real que sentía de su parte en años. Nunca la culpaba por ser fiel a las reglas y dejar el sentimentalismo a un lado pero que me dijera aquello era más que generoso de su parte.  
—Intenta averiguar si alguien de los de abajo sabe sobre esto. Si ya se han enterado de que tenemos a una reina demoníaca...  
—Enviaré espías en camino —contestó rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando respiré profundo y me hice cargo de mis emociones. Nadie aquí podía notar siquiera un atisbo de preocupación cuando la viera, estaríamos las dos acabadas. Por lo que mientras caminaba por el costado izquierdo de la sala, apretando en todo momento el mango de la espada en mi cinturón, me aseguré a mí misma que no le sucedería nada mientras yo pudiera impedirlo.

Pararme finalmente frente a todos ellos fue más difícil de lo que imaginé. Frente a ella más que nada. No solo su antigua manera de mirarme con puro odio había regresado, pero su aura tenía algo distinto. Algo mucho más oscuro. Internamente deseé que fuera una muy buena actuación.

—¿Alguien me explica qué es esto? —dije alzando la voz. Muchos ángeles se acercaron a nuestro círculo y en solo segundos pude jurar que todos los de la ciudad estaban allí. Uno a la izquierda de Lena dio un paso al frente, me dio la impresión de que estaba aterrado por tener a tan poderoso demonio cerca.  
—Nueve de los nuestros fueron brutalmente asesinados en una misión de rutina en la tierra. Ella es la culpable. Ella los mató a todos.

Giré la cabeza hacia Lena, quién de repente aburrida ponía los ojos en blanco. Por el momento evitaba mirarme directamente.

—Que estúpidez.  
—¿Cómo saben que fue ella?  
—Tenemos un testigo —volvió a decir el mismo, volviendo a un sitio en particular en la multitud.

Tom se acercó cojeando, casi por completo destrozado con la ayuda de otro ángel. Su cara estaba toda magullada, sus brazos eran una extraña mezcla de líneas ensangrentadas y profundas, tenía el abdomen hasta el pecho vendado y sus piernas me daban la impresión de aún sangrar. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tan... Tan roto.

La sorpresa de Lena opacó por un momento su disgusto. Y yo no supe cómo sentirme.

Sara apareció a su lado y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él le dijo algo en silencio y luego su quebrada mirada me alcanzó a mí.

—Ella me hizo esto —murmuró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan—. Estábamos listos para dispersarnos en la ciudad y cumplir nuestros deberes y ella... Ella los mató a todos.

Muchos se volvieron al demonio frente a mí, al mismo tiempo que el ambiente empezaba a calentarse y volverse denso. No podía pensar con claridad. Ella ya no era así, ella...

—Yo no hice tal cosa —dijo Lena entre dientes—, y si saben lo que es bueno me dejaran en paz antes de que los haga pedazos con mis propias manos.  
—¿Cómo lograron traerla? —pregunté al cabo de un rato. Notaba como muchos ángeles se acercaban más y más al círculo, varios tenían dagas que tal vez no la matarían pero sí le harían cierto daño.   
—Pedí refuerzos mientras ella los asesinaba con sus garras —masculló Tom con ojos cristalizados—, muchos se sacrificaron para atarla, fue...  
—Una hermosa masacre, claro —le cortó Lena con voz más calmada pero sarcástica. Mantuve la boca cerrada mientras al fin ponía sus ojos verdes en mí, tan oscuros pero conocidos. Tan perdidos, descubrí. No podía estar fingiendo. Su atención se desvió a mi espada y sentí el miedo en su rostro, una emoción que solo yo podía ver en ella.  
—Te pido, Kara, que la acabes ahora.  
—¿Qué? —la demanda de Tom me había tomado desprevenida.  
—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Es una reina demoníaca, no hace más que causar dolor y sufrimiento y quizás... Quizás tengamos una oportunidad en la guerra si nos la sacamos de encima ahora. Puedes matarla y solo tendremos que luchar contra los demonios menores.  
—Sí que es valiente este —repuso Lena en un murmullo. Alguien le dio un puñetazo en el costado que la hizo doblarse y reír tres segundos después. Comenzaba a sentir que me quedaba sin salidas.

Me tomé un momento para ubicar las palabras correctas y traté de ignorar todo sentimiento en mi voz al hablar.

—Matarla ahora puede destruirnos, Tom. Sabes lo poderosas que son sus legiones y la lealtad que le guardan. Por Dios, es una reina demoníaca y hasta tú deberías entender el peligro que siquiera traerla aquí conlleva.  
—Ah, si no voy a matarte dulzura, tú tranquila —el tono burlón de Lena me causó una confusa sensación ya que su mirada no dejaba de enviarme señales silenciosas. Ya no me cabían dudas de que estaba fingiendo, y eso me alegró, pero no veía como sacarla de aquí sin que los demás sospecharan.  
—Tom, Sara y ustedes cuatro —miré a unos ángeles detrás de Lena y al que la tenía agarrada— se quedan. Los demás abandonen la sala. Ahora.

Esa clase de poder todavía no llegaba a acostumbrarse a mí, y eso que habían pasado años desde que había quedado al mando de todos ellos. Por mucho tiempo subestimé la manera en que todos cumplían mis órdenes pero ahora entendía. Harían lo que yo quisiera y aceptarían cualquier orden aunque no les gustara.

De lo contrario tendría que escapar del mismo cielo con Lena y me enfrentaría al que sea si esa era mi última opción.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo no sabía que_   
_la vida se acababa._   
_Tampoco sabía que_   
_tu fuego me quemaba._

  
Cuando los demás finalmente dejaron la sala, me sentí un poco más valiente. Al menos no tendría que esconder mis emociones en frente de tantos ángeles.

El pequeño grupo me observó dar unos pasos hacia el frente y quedar a escasos metros de Lena, quién inexpresiva volvía la vista a mi espada. Me moría de ganas de decirle que no lo haría, que no sería capaz de matarla, que no tenía que preocuparse. Pero serían palabras vacías y las dos lo sabíamos. Sin reparar en mí, contempló nuevamente el suelo empedrado.

-¿Por qué los mataste? -dije con frialdad, no debía dejar que lo que sentía afectara mi actuación. Los ángeles allí presentes esperaban una reacción negativa, no podía darle el beneficio de la duda sabiendo lo que Lena había hecho durante siglos, lo que era, de dónde venía... La noté apretar la mandíbula y no levantó la cabeza cuando habló.  
-Yo no lo hice.  
-Está mintiendo -exclamó Tom. Sara le puso una mano en el hombro para que no se acercara-. Está mintiendo, yo la he visto.  
-Inmundo ángel rastrero -escupió Lena. El solo tono de su voz, duro y oscuro, provocó que los ángeles detrás de ella se miraran con un miedo difícil de ocultar. El demonio alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Te prometo que te haré trizas.  
-Ya basta -dije levantando la voz. La expresión de maldad pura abandonó su rostro cuando regresó a mí y yo necesité de todas mis fuerzas para ignorar la sensación explosiva en mi estómago-. Tom, sabes que esto nos causaría cientos de problemas. No puedo simplemente matarla ahora, no es así como se hacen las cosas y lo sabes. Sabes que va contra las reglas traer demonios aquí.  
-¡Pero ellos sí pueden llevar ángeles al infierno!  
-Nuestro suelo es sagrado.

Los pocos presentes, incluida Sara, nos miraban atónitos. Las reglas estaban de mi parte pero por otro lado el estúpido sentido del honor y lealtad de los ángeles me estaba acorralando. Tom la quería muerta, aquí y ahora, no dudé en que todos los demás desearan lo mismo.

-Tú misma estuviste en el infierno -comenzó Tom con los ojos centelleantes, sin dejar de mirarme-, ella te torturó. Te hizo esas cicatrices, se divirtió contigo, jugó a su antojo hasta que no quedó nada de ti. Lo justo es que acabes de una vez con su mísera existencia, ¡vengate de una vez por lo que te ha hecho sufrir, Kara!

Todos estaban aturdidos sin saber a dónde mirar. Si al valentie Tom por hablarme así o la reacción que yo tendría. Todos los lugares donde los demonios me habían herido comenzaron a molestar ligeramente, no dolía, tal vez era mi imaginación, pero recordar mi propia carne destrozada y el olor tan desagradable a metal, no hizo más que activar algo que intentaba mantener dormido.

Desenvainé la espada y aunque no miré a Lena, sentí de todas formas cada una de sus emociones quemarme la piel.  
Me acerqué a Tom con pasos rápidos y aunque no levanté el arma, él se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -le espeté a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Tom frunció el entrecejo.  
-¿... Qué?  
-Dime cómo lo supiste. Dime cómo te enteraste que me torturaron en el infierno.  
-Kara... -intentó esta vez Sara. Yo la corté con una sola mirada.  
-Explícame, Tom, cómo sabes tanto sobre lo que ocurrió. Tal vez así también puedas decirme quién me traicionó y me entregó a los demonios.  
-¡Yo no haría tal cosa! -se excusó al entender lo que le implicaba. El miedo le brilló en los ojos.  
-Demuestralo. Hazme creer que eres un ángel que no necesita venganza ni tener deseos propios de mortales.  
-Yo...  
-Porque si me entero de que has sido tú quien me clavó un puñal por la espalda te vas a arrepentir de haberme desafiado. Todas las leyes de Dios estarán de mi lado y juzgaré tu impertinencia frente a los mismos serafines si es necesario. Ahora alejate de aquí. Todos, váyanse.  
-Pero, señora... -repuso el ángel que sostenía a Lena. Ella me miraba con un brillo diferente, quizás descubriendo por primera vez de lo que era capaz.  
-Yo puedo mantenerla bajo control. Salgan de aquí, no me hagan repetirlo.

La sorpresa de Tom se igualaba a la de todos los demás, nadie había esperado que reaccionara así. Sara tuvo que arrastrarlo de su lugar hacia la salida para que abandonara su estado de conmoción y luego ya los demás ángeles los siguieron. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, solo éramos nosotras dos. Volví a dejar mi espada en su lugar, me sentía ajena a ella.

Cuando miré a Lena y ví su sonrisa casi estuve a punto de golpearla por hacerme pasar por esto. Pero el alivio era mucho más grande.

-Sígueme, por favor -murmuré dándome la vuelta y encaminándome a la puerta detrás del trono, esa habitación particular que nadie más podía usar más que yo. Cuando entré, Lena no tardó en hacerlo también. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y muy pocas antorchas iluminaban parte del lugar que, a pesar de no ser muy grande, bastaba para tener un momento a solas.

-Lindo, ¿lo decoraste tú? -dijo mirando el grabado en el techo y después la alfombra dorada que recubría el sitio donde estaba pisando. Al no oír respuesta, se volvió. Ya no percibía al demonio asesino que minutos antes le había erizado la piel a todos los ángeles presentes-. Supongo que debemos hablar.  
-Eso creo.  
-Primero quítame estas cadenas, la magia angelical es aburrida de romper.

Me regañé por olvidar que apenas podía moverse y me acerqué. Primero, creyendo que sería más fácil, me puse de rodillas para romper la de sus tobillos. Me esforcé por no mirarla en los segundos en que deshice la magia, sentía su mirada quemarme, las cosquillas en mi estómago regresaron como si siempre hubieran seguido allí. Pero aún así me levanté con eficacia y busqué sus manos, lo más difícil fue no observar su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Sus dedos ardían contra mi piel y tragué saliva, no precisamente por el dolor. Cuando las cadenas doradas desaparecieron simplemente quedé en el mismo sitio, ya no percibía la muerte en su aroma como hace tantos años. Ahora me recordaba al invierno mortal, pero cálido, de los que pasábamos hace siglos cuando éramos humanas juntas, donde bebíamos chocolate y su cuerpo se sentía como mi hogar.

Lena al verme vacilar tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó. Sus labios atraparon los míos y ahogué un suspiro. Era un beso tranquilo pero abrumador, caliente hasta el infinito por como reaccionaban nuestras naturalezas al tocarse, pero suave. Lena nunca me había besado con tanta calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando me alejé lentamente no vi molestia en su cara.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó -pedí, por poco rayando en la súplica. Claro que quería perderme en su boca y tenerla un poco más conmigo, pero habían cosas más importantes que resolver. Lena asintió y se dejó caer en un banco.  
-¿Qué pasa si alguien viene?  
-Nadie puede entrar aquí -expliqué tomando asiento en el sillón frente a ella. Respiré hondo y continué-. ¿Qué pasó ahí fuera?  
-Nada. Tu amigo está mintiendo, como ya creo que sospechas.  
-No quita que esté muy herido. ¿En dónde estabas? -no quería sonar como si la estuviera cuestionando, solo quería entender. Pero Lena no se inmutó, estaba en realidad bastante más relajada de lo normal.  
-Me dijeron que había ocurrido una masacre. Que muchos ángeles estaban tomando la justicia en sus manos y comenzaron a matar a todo ser del infierno que veían, ignorando sus leyes y toda regla. No se supone que deba quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se cargan a toda mi legión, así que subí a la tierra y lo ví... Ví a los míos ser destruidos por ángeles en maneras que no te imaginas. Y supongo que me sintieron porque en menos de un minuto estaban todos sobre mí.  
-¿Cómo es posible que pudieran contigo? Eres una reina demoníaca, tú misma... -Lena se mostró repentinamente nerviosa a medida que yo hacía silencio.  
-Pues... Quizás es posible, tal vez, que los haya dejado secuestrarme.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No se te ocurre ningún motivo por el que quisiera yo venir aquí?  
-¿... No?  
-¿Nada? -dijo alargando la palabra. Me sentí sonrojar al imaginar una absurda posibilidad.  
-No hablas en serio.  
-Tú eres la única que puede dominarme, ni todos los ángeles en el cielo tienen ese poder -susurró viendo de manera fugaz mis labios-. Solo quería verte.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que te dejaste encadenar, tú, Lena Luthor, para verme?  
-Calla, harás que todos se enteren -su sonrisa me volvió a volcar el corazón.  
-¿Estás loca? Podrían haber hecho algo peor, ¿qué tal si nunca te traían aquí?  
-Nah, los ángeles son muy predecibles. A excepción de ti, claro, nunca sé lo que me pasará contigo.  
-Detente.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No hagas esto -Lena levantó una ceja como preguntando a qué me refería y yo exhalé con fuerza-. Esto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no puedo sacar las ganas de besarte de mi cabeza. No puedo ignorar lo que va a pasar si la guerra es todo lo que nos queda, pero... Dios, no hagas que sea más insoportable dejarte regresar al infierno porque me faltas todo el tiempo. No imaginas cuánto me faltas.

Lena se limitó a contemplarme por un gran rato. Algo me decía que apenas daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir, su expresión era de pura sorpresa y no servía más que para ponerme nerviosa.

De un momento a otro fue como si regresara a la realidad. Se acercó un poco más y me acarició el cabello con suma ternura. Podría haberme quedado así con ella por siempre.

-Sí lo imagino -hizo una pausa, los dedos tocaron mi mejilla y quemó un instante antes de que bajara la mano-. Sé exactamente cómo es. El infierno era tolerable cuando no tenía estas estúpidas ganas de verte. Cuando podía creer que me divertía con el alma más sucia y pensaba que eso era estar llena. Kara, no tienes ni idea de cómo es estar enamorada de ti y saber que no soy la mejor opción, vaya... Ni siquiera la peor. Y aún así aquí estoy, porque te extraño demasiado como para respirar otro día más en ese averno y no tenerte.

No sé cómo sus palabras habían causado un efecto tan rápido en mí, pero sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla. Todo lo que había dicho era tan parecido a lo que yo comenzaba a sentir en el cielo, tan real que dolía. Y estaba harta de ese dolor.

Me moví lo suficiente hacia adelante hasta llegar al fin a encontrarme con su boca. El gruñido sonoro de Lena me hizo temblar todo el cuerpo y antes de lo previsto yo estaba sobre sus piernas. Mis manos quemaban en su cuello y las suyas se sentían como fuego en mi espalda. Ya nada de besos suaves ni lentos. Lo que había entre nosotras era una necesidad que no podía apagarse muy fácil, ni ahora ni nunca. Lena volvió a gemir despacio y le sonreí sobre los labios.

-Masoquista -murmuré a mitad del beso. Su risa me incendió el pecho.  
-Estás haciendo que me nazcan ganas de hacerte el amor en el cielo, eso es un pecado muy severo.

Sus labios se alejaron hasta mi cuello y me propinó ligeras mordidas donde sabía que era mi punto debil. Apreté los dientes para no gemir y Lena esbozó otra sonrisa al volver a verme.

-Tienes que salir de aquí pronto, quiero verte -pidió agitada y yo también lo quería, ansiaba tener un momento a solas con ella. Y no precisamente en el cielo.  
-La próxima vez limitate a enviarme una carta y no hacer que te secuestren los ángeles solo para tener diez minutos conmigo.  
-No descarto la idea como último recurso -señaló con un guiño y a regañadientes me levanté de su regazo.  
-Supongo que ya debo irme.

El calor en todo mi cuerpo todavía no se apagaba pero no podíamos seguir con eso aquí. Lena me miró con más deseo de lo que era correcto para poder tranquilizarme y no saltar sobre ella hasta que, para mi desgracia, bajó la mirada. Aquello me congeló las emociones por completo.

Lena volvía a ver la espada, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro oscurecido.

-¿Es esa espada, verdad?  
-Lena, sabes que...  
-¿Lo es?  
-Sí -hizo una mueca y suspiró.  
-No siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver desde tan cerca lo que te va a asesinar.  
-No quiero hacerlo, Lena.  
-Ya hablamos de esto.  
-No, no lo hicimos. Tienes este.... Este tonto interés en hacerme perder la cabeza por ti y luego pretendes que sea yo quien te mate.  
-Si lo ponemos desde ese punto es bastante egoísta de mi parte, lo admito -dijo con melancolía en la voz-. Pero el mundo, el cielo, el infierno... A ellos les importamos una mierda. Importamos poco y todo lo que debemos hacer es seguir las reglas, porque no tenemos más opción.  
-¿Cómo sabes que no hay más opciones?  
-Kara... -su risa sarcástica se escuchó en toda la sala-. Te han dando esa espada para matarme, a mí y solo a mí, seré tú única preocupación. Es lo único que quieren, no sé quién o porqué. Pero es tu deber y cumplirás con tu orden.  
-Pareces estar muy segura -musité con amargura y ella me miró como si por primera vez pensara que yo no iba a hacerlo. Cinco minutos antes todo había estado tan bien... Ahora sólo dolía-. Si crees que voy a matarte...  
-Ya no sigamos con esto, Kara, no ahora. Lo siento ¿bien? Pero no ahora.

Tuve la sensación de que se acercaría, haría algo tan mínimo como tocar mi mano, pero detuvo todo impulso y permaneció en su sitio.

-Te veré pronto entonces -ella me sonrió sin emoción.  
-Siempre vas a importar tú antes que nada, Kara, eso nunca lo dudes.

Y sin más, desapareció. Dejándome sola con los sentimientos que apenas soportaba. Me quité la espada del cinturón y la tiré lejos con furia, no necesitaba más recordatorios de lo que pasaría.

Esperaba con Sara en la sala de entrenamiento a que Tom se presentara. 

Había decidido hacer una reunión, hablar sobre lo ocurrido y aunque ahora mi confianza en él estuviera debilitada, o fuera casi inexistente, no podía dejar que lo supiera.

Sara picó el suelo adoquinado con la punta de su espada, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los ángeles entrenando frente a nosotras.

—¿Has escuchado algo sobre la guerra? —murmuré sin hacer ningún contacto visual con ella. Sara suspiró.  
—Algunos aseguran que está cerca, muy cerca. Otros que aún es improbable pero... He de admitir que todo esto me da mala espina. Nadie ha hablado directamente con nosotros ni nos ha explicado por qué rayos tenemos que luchar.

Al quedarnos calladas el único sonido que acompañaba nuestro silencio fueron eran las espadas de los ángeles chocando entre sí. Sara entonces me señaló con la cabeza las puertas, donde un cabizbajo Tom entraba y caminaba en nuestra dirección. Sin embargo no sentí ninguna pena por él, me había mentido en la cara.

—Bueno, aquí estoy —dijo con tono nervioso al estar frente a mí. Pensé en lo que pasaría si tan solo lo llevaba a juicio con los serafines. Los poderosos ángeles podían sacarle la verdad, absolutamente todo, y yo estaba al tanto de lo que le harían si algo malo salía al descubierto. Lo iban a desterrar sin pensarlo dos veces.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —probé cautelosa, con una falsa amabilidad en la voz.  
—Tienes que creerme, Kara, yo jamás te traicionaría.

Quería darle un puñetazo en la cara por tener la audacia de mantener la mentira pero eso sería dejarme llevar por una rabia que no era propia de mi naturaleza. Sara nos miró a los dos, pensando vaya qué cosa, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte Lena Luthor por haberla acusado? —sentí un tonto cosquilleo al decir su nombre y procuré que en mi expresión no se notara.  
—Pero era la verdad.

Sus ojos no me miraron cuando lo dijo y por poco sonreí. Era tan decepcionante que casi se volvía cómico. No sabía que se traía entre manos Tom pero ya estaba varios pasos por delante de él, si intentaba algo estaría preparada.

—Permanecerás a prueba. Tus misiones las elegiré yo y Sara seleccionará a los ángeles que crea más convenientes para que te acompañen de ahora en más.  
—Pero... Kara, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Me castigas a mí cuando fue ese demonio quién lo arruinó todo?  
—Tom —le advirtió Sara—. Kara está haciendo lo mejor para sobrellevar todo lo que está ocurriendo.  
—Pues a mí me parece que Kara pasó demasiado tiempo con Lena Luthor como para olvidarse de los suyos. Desde que dejaste de prestarle atención a tus responsabilidades para ir a salvar a tu hermana ya no te interesa oír la verdad. Ya no te interesa nada más que fraternizar con el enemigo.

Escupió las palabras con tanto veneno y repulsión que incluso muchos de los ángeles a varios metros se detuvieron a ver. Sabía que hace tiempo les había contado a los dos sobre el trato con Lena y que no había tenido más remedio que aceptar pero hace ya tanto había pasado desde que ninguno de nosotros sacaba el tema a colación... Tenía la impresión de que pensaban que ya había acabado y no tenía que soportar juntarme con un demonio como Lena.

Sara levantó un poco la espada, poniéndose frente a mí cosa que me sorprendió ligeramente y dándole a Tom una mirada de puro disgusto. Su expresión era amenazante. Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores la tomé del brazo y la hice retroceder hasta mi lado, indicándole con un solo vistazo que guarde la espada. Todo con la calma helada que siempre me caracterizaba.

—Puedes obedecer mis órdenes o dejar que te lleven los serafines. Puedes pedirles una audiencia y con gusto me presentaré frente a todo aquel que quiera asegurarse de mi lealtad. Es tu decisión.

Tom mantuvo los labios en una dura línea. Desconocía lo que le había ocurrido al ángel abnegado, noble y honesto. Al ser divino que veía en ese momento no le encontraba ninguna pizca del amigo en el que había confiado tan solo unos meses atrás. Su mirada encolerizada y llena de rabia me lo dejaba bastante en claro.

—Solo vete de aquí —dijo Sara entre dientes y Tom, evidentemente dolido por el trato de su más cercana amiga, bajó la mirada y se retiró sin ver a nadie. Cuando quedamos solo nosotras, se limitó a seguir contemplando su espada.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunté de la manera más sutil que pude.  
—Más allá del hecho de que el ángel al que considero un amigo y conozco hace trescientos años puede ser un traidor, sí, estoy perfectamente.  
—Podemos hablarlo si deseas. Sabes, él...  
—Kara, somos ángeles —dijo cortante. Sus ojos azules se clavaron duros en los míos—. Nuestro deber es proteger a la raza humana, no sentir, no sufrir por ningún motivo. No está en nuestra naturaleza. Mi segunda obligación más importante es aceptar tus órdenes porque eres el ángel mas fuerte, inteligente y centrado de aquí. Por eso te eligieron. Si eso implica pelear con el mismo señor de las tinieblas para asegurar tu protección lo haré, porque eres la prioridad en este lugar. No voy a tolerar ninguna desobediencia de parte de nadie para contigo. Si es la voluntad de Dios que estés aquí para guiarnos, ¿quién soy yo para no cumplir sus deseos?

Me costaba mantener una expresión indescifrable para con ella cuando decía cosas como esas. Su lealtad y honestidad solían sorprenderme más seguido de lo que era realmente posible. No porque lo dudara, o no lo creyera probable, pero sino porque era extraño entender que existía ese tipo de honor hacia mí. Hacia alguien como yo quien en las últimas semanas había roto tantas reglas, por no decir todas.

Mientras Sara se retiraba, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho.

Los ángeles no experimentamos sensaciones mundanas tales como el dolor emocional o la furia en exceso. No sentíamos más allá de lo que debíamos porque simplemente no podíamos, no teníamos tiempo para esas cosas cuando había que velar por los mortales.

¿Por qué entonces Lena causaba tantas cosas en mí? ¿Por qué sentía que Tom tenía razón en algunos aspectos? No había olvidado mis responsabilidades en el cielo por intentar salvar a mi hermana, no había dejado atrás mi naturaleza por pasar tiempo con un demonio, y a la vez... A la vez había perdido la cabeza por ella. Había hecho el amor una y otra vez con un demonio, a quien juraba antes tanto desprecio, a la más peligrosa de todas las maldades del infierno.

Me comenzaba a sentir como una mentirosa, una farsante e indigna de mi puesto, pero no podía llamarme a mí misma impura. No podía tolerar esa idea en mi mente si tanto había extrañado tocarla, si tanto había deseado sus labios en mi piel y querer besarla en cualquier ocasión en la que estuviera ella presente. Sentía en cada una de mis respiraciones lo mucho que la extrañaba. Mi corazón ardía solo de imaginar que debía matarla.

Entonces cuestioné cada cosa sobre mi existencia divina en los últimos cuatrocientos años.

Me había convertido en un ángel hace tanto tiempo que a veces tenía la impresión de que nunca había sido humana. Pero los recuerdos de mi vida pasada permanecían ahí, enterrados muy en el fondo para que no me lastimara de nuevo la perdida de mi tan perfecta y corta vida en la tierra.

Cuando solo había pasado un siglo desde mi muerte y transformación las cosas ya eran diferentes. Siendo un ángel que todavía tenía su vida anterior intacta en la mente, necesitaba concentrarme en otras cosas, pensar en mis deberes como ser divino. Así que ocupaba mi cabeza entrenando. Y leyendo. Entrenaba incansablemente durante todo el día mientras esperaba a que me asignaran misiones en la tierra. Practicaba con nuevas armas, hacía más fuerte mi defensa personal e incluso mis poderes. Mis poderes eran lo que más rápido se habían desarrollado. Podía volar a una velocidad increíble, utilizar mi fuerza sobrenatural con las criaturas del infierno si era necesario, aunque a veces solo el brillo de mis alas servía para aniquilarlos. Por las noches leía grandes volúmenes con fantásticas historias escritas por los mismos serafines.

Los serafines eran ángeles superiores a nosotros. Algo así como nuestros jefes. Se encargaban de elegir al posible mortal para convertirse en ángel, nos guiaban el tiempo necesario y luego se iban. Tenían el poder para juzgar las faltas angelicales de haberlas, y expulsar a los ya caídos a la tierra. Eran bastante diferentes a nosotros. Poseían otro par de alas por debajo de las habituales y nunca, jamás, peleaban o bajaban a la tierra. Eran la línea directa a Dios si querías una audiencia con el Señor Todopoderoso. Los libros decían que habían nacido junto a todo lo conocido.

Los serafines escribían las batallas pasadas y cada acontecimiento importante en los cielos. Poco hablaban de los demonios pero yo había devorado todos esos libros cuando los encontré en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Los tomos malditos, según les decía Tom, ocupaban solo una estantería pero contenían las atrocidades más terribles que se pudieran imaginar.

Desde las torturas que empleaban con los mortales una vez morían y las distintas maneras de arrancar un alma hasta sus transformaciones demoníacas y el poder de engañar y mentir a cualquiera para lograr sus objetivos.

Había vuelto a esa estantería después de regresar al cielo, después de todo con Lena y lo que me había confesado. Releí varios párrafos y ahora ya nada me parecía real. No tenía manera de imaginar a Lena haciendo esas cosas, aunque sabía que las había llevado a cabo, no me importaba. No me importaba si había sido torturada para ella y frente a ella, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo si tenía la capacidad de engañarme y yo solo era otro juego, según aseguraban los capítulos centrados en las maldades de los demonios para con los ángeles.

Su manera de mirarme no podía ser una mentira, menos aún como me besaba. La forma tan delicada con la que me tocaba para no quemarme era tan íntima y especial que solo podía dejarme confiar en ella.

Que fuera un demonio creado para arruinar a los mortales que yo debía proteger era algo que prefería mantener en otra parte bloqueada y oculta en mi mente.

Más pensaba y bajaba los escalones hacia la plaza principal que dirigía directamente a mi hogar inmortal, cuando una forma oscura me arrastró hacia un pequeño espacio detrás de las enormes columnas de la plaza.

En otra ocasión ya habría sacado la espada y partido en diez pedazos a lo que sea que tenía en frente, pero me encontré a mí misma solo con la mano en la empuñadura de mi arma, sintiendo algo familiar en la negrura que estaba tomando forma a mi lado, incapaz de moverme.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando Lena terminó de aparecerse. Pero poco duró mi alivio.

—Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—No lo nombres, no vaya a ser que se aparezca —murmuró echando miradas desconfiadas a la plaza. No estábamos precisamente escondidas allí, cualquiera que pasara nos vería fácilmente. Lena regresó sus ojos verdes a mí y, como solo ella podía en situaciones tan suicidas, sonrió—. ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?

Se movió ligeramente hacia mí y posó sus labios en los míos durante unos cuántos segundos. Aunque no estaba segura de si el ardor era demasiado o no, acabé por alejarme de ella. Estaba más que confundida y asustada de verla allí. El peligro que corría era enorme.

—¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?  
—Te aseguro que esta vez no dejé que nadie me secuestrara —comenzó, rascándose la frente. Por algún motivo ese mismo lugar en mi piel dolía ligeramente ahora que lo notaba—. No sé qué hago aquí, Kara, yo solo estaba... Uh, ya sabes, eso.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Eso! —exclamó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Pese a que sus nervios me encantaban no podíamos seguir allí mucho más.  
—¿Puedes explicarte, Lena?  
—Vale, digamos que... Estábamos yo allá en el infierno, como es habitual, pensando en algunas cosas y... Bueno, más específicamente estaba pensando en ti. Entonces de pronto empezó a dolerme la cabeza y al minuto siguiente me aparecí en una de esas casitas angelicales. Lo he intentado y no logro regresar, es como si la mayoría de mis poderes se volvieran de lo más inútiles en este maldito lugar. Estuve por aquí tratando de ocultarme hasta que te sentí y esperé a que aparecieras.

No sabía si sonrojarme ahora yo porque estuviera pensando ella en mí o intentar por todos los medios mantener la compostura. Los demonios no podían entrar al cielo si no lo traía un ángel en específico, y eso ocurría muy pocas veces. Así que verla ahí era... Lo que le sigue a lo ilógico.

Respiré hondo y miré a mi alrededor. No íbamos a lograr llegar hasta mi casa a pie sin que nos vieran así que eliminé al instante la idea.

—Tendré que transportarte —le susurré al oído. Empezaba a sentir más allá de la plaza la presencia de dos o tres ángeles acercándose. Tal vez Lena podía ser una reina demoníaca muy capaz de ocultar su esencia pero estando atrapada en el cielo, en una ciudad concentrada en ángeles guerreros y entrenados para localizar demonios... Bueno, no me apetecía pensarlo mucho más.  
—Lo has hecho antes y sabes como de exhaustivo es transportar a un demonio como yo.  
—No estás en condiciones de pelear con nadie sin tus poderes y mucho menos harás demasiado en forma de mancha voladora. Así que coopera.  
—¿Acabas de llamarme mancha voladora? ¿Sabes cuánto he entrenado para volverme una sombra... ?

Una sacudida que parecía querer desprender todas mis extremidades recorrió mi cuerpo al tomarla por los hombros y concentrar toda mi fuerza en una sola cosa. En algo que nos alejara de allí. Un parpadeo más tarde aparecimos con un estallido de luz brillante mezclado en oscuridad en mi habitación.

El peso de mis alas me hizo caer hacia atrás. No sabía en qué momento se habían abierto pero incluso yo sentía el brillo que desprendían. Las piernas y los brazos me temblaban y el corazón me latía con fuerza.

—Ah, mierda —gruñó Lena desde algún lugar de la habitación. La luz que iluminaba todo no me dejaba encontrarla y fue suficiente para forzarme a ocultarlas, aunque eso significara usar la poca energía que me quedaba.

Cuando mis alas volvieron a su sitio y la luz se extinguió, pude ver al demonio desde el otro lado. Estaba en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y en algunas partes de su piel la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Quise acercarme a ella pero no tuve manera de moverme ni un centímetro. La ojiverde levantó la vista con la respiración agitada.

—Vaya viajecito —murmuró mirando sus brazos. Su sangre a pesar de seguir siendo negra, tenía un cierto tono rojizo. O tal vez era mi imaginación—. Sí que ardes cuando te lo propones.  
—Estás sangrando...  
—Es lo que ocurre cuando no tienes consideración hacia mi persona y dejas que tus alas tengan libre albedrío. Bien sabes que me detestan.

Sonreí a pesar del dolor en el cuerpo y fue ella quien comenzó a acercarse. Con un pesado suspiro se dejó caer a mi lado en la pared y pude ver que varias de las quemaduras de las manos se disponían a curarse.

—Lo siento, no pude controlarme.  
—Yo estaré bien, Kara. Pero la que se debe recuperar eres tú.  
—Tengo que volver a irme en unas horas —dije jadeando, no terminaba de alejar el extremo cansancio de mi ser—. Pero ahora mismo no puedo ni respirar. Ni siquiera sé cómo te sacaré de aquí.  
—¿Qué pasa si te quedas?  
—Vienen a buscarme.

Lena frunció el ceño y miró sus brazos. El aroma de su sangre era extraño. Olía a demonio, por supuesto, pero era diferente. Había matado a muchos y siempre podía sentir la podredumbre y malicia de sus miserables existencias en la sangre. Pero con Lena no era así. No podía identificar con exactitud lo que corría por sus venas.

—Entonces es imperativo que te cures en tiempo récord ¿correcto?  
—Lo veo bastante difícil, sabes.  
—Podemos intentar algo.

La contemplé inquieta. El tono de su voz no me hacía pensar en nada bueno y aunque confiaba plenamente en ella, me preocupaba que solo sirviera para que la encontraran más rápido. Al ver que no respondía continuó.

—Me imagino que has leído sobre transfusiones demoníacas.  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
—Kara.  
—Hay millones de razones por las que esa es la última de las opciones. Más aún, ni siquiera es una opción.  
—Escúchame. No estoy diciéndote que absorbas toda mi sangre, estoy sugiriendo una medida de último recurso y mira que es bastante apocalíptico tener que recurrir a ello. Pero soy una reina demoníaca y puedo controlar las cosas que entren en tu sistema. Nada malo te ocurrirá y con los poderes suficientes te sentirás perfectamente bien hasta que te recuperes, además eres Kara Danvers, lo puedes soportar.

El cumplido no me hizo sentir mucho mejor pero sabía que si no me presentaba en el entrenamiento sería más que extraño y vendrían a buscarme. No estaba siendo capaz de mover un solo músculo y todavía me temblaban algunas partes del cuerpo.

—No te transformarás en un demonio —aseguró con suavidad aunque ni siquiera lo había pensado.  
—¿Y si adquiero más que tu fuerza? Se trata de sangre demoníaca, Lena, no es...  
—No será más que lo necesario para hacerte recuperar las energías —contestó seriamente—. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Asentí y mis alas temblaron en algún lugar de mí, molestas por lo que se avecinaba cuando Lena hizo aparecer una daga. Al menos tenía algunos trucos aún.

—Necesitas sangre pura, no restos de ella —informó apoyando el filo en su antebrazo. Le había echado un vistazo a sus demás heridas y era cierto. Estaban casi cerradas y ni siquiera sangraban. Lena prosiguió—. No puedo lastimarte con una daga del infierno cuando estás de por sí media moribunda. Así que tienes que beberla.  
—¿Me tomas por un vampiro acaso?  
—Los vampiros no existen —me guiñó un ojo y lo siguiente que supe es que se había hecho un corte de tres o cuatro centímetros un poco más abajo de la muñeca.

Si hubiera sabido cómo, la habría maldecido por tener que hacer eso.

Levantó el brazo en el aire sobre mi rostro y alzó una ceja, a regañadientes abrí la boca y como si fuera ella quien lo activase, un hilo de sangre cayó y chocó contra mis labios. Pronto el líquido tibio y espeso se esparció por mi lengua y un calor doloroso inundó mi garganta por un momento. Pero quemó solo un instante. Con el paso de los segundos la sangre se volvía adictiva, necesaria y hasta podría decir que dulce.

Nunca había experimentado algo tan extraño como eso. Beber de la sangre de un demonio era... Pues algo endemoniado. Sentía cada fibra de mi ser adaptarse con tanta rapidez a la nueva sustancia que por un instante me cuestioné más de una cosa. Mis alas incluso se calmaron, mis brazos volvieron a sentirse fuertes y mi mente se aclaró al segundo.

Cuando Lena alejó su muñeca tuve que contenerme para mantenerme en mi sitio. Respiré unas cuantas veces, sentí que el aire era demasiado puro para mí, que incluso el cálido ambiente del cielo me rechazaba.

La ojiverde tragó saliva y yo la miré como si fuera la primera vez. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Por Lucifer —dijo mirando mi boca.

Entonces Lena me besó.

Y vaya, jamás me había excitado tan rápido. No estaba segura de si mi parte angelical estaba de acuerdo dadas las circunstancias peligrosas en la que estábamos, pero me dio igual. La besé también y esta vez, algo tarde, descubrí que ni su boca, ni sus labios o su lengua quemaban. El sabor dulce de su sangre no me hacía querer despegar de ella y si no estuviera tan confundida por mis nuevas... Características, seguramente le habría hecho el amor ahí mismo.

Lena fue la prudente y se separó de mí con una sonrisa que no supo ocultar.

—No sabes lo que me ha calentado verte lamer mi sangre pero tenemos asuntos que resolver —indicó, con su pecho subiendo y bajando. Se detuvo, como pensando para ella misma y regresó a mirarme—. Es bastante difícil hacer esto si me miras así, ángel.

Me relamí los labios inconscientemente por el simple hecho de quitar los restos y Lena tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dije una vez estuve segura de que había podido controlar el calor en todo mi cuerpo.  
—Estabámos en que no puedo salir del cielo y tú tienes que ser el doble de ángel cuando salgas de este lugar. Por nada debes dejar que la sangre demoníaca se manifieste.

La advertencia en su voz era real pero esta vez no me preocupé por el futuro próximo. Me sentía confiada, sentía que podía hacerlo todo.

Tenía su sangre dentro de mí y nunca me había sentido mejor. 

Había costado todo en mí alejar la sangre de sus labios.

La manera en la que en un solo instante se había obsesionado con beberla me había hipnotizado. La visión de su lengua bañada en mi sangre me había desconcertado y no estoy segura de si en el buen sentido. El calor que se había creado en mi entrepierna por su mirada azulada llena de necesidad, los labios manchados de maldad... pues estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la calma. Si hubiera sabido allá en la cabaña, cuando destrozamos todo, que era tan seductor verla adquirir unas gotas de mí... Kara seguramente me habría golpeado por sugerir algo como eso.

Incluso después de besarla todo aquello permaneció igual, mi excitación no desapareció porque quisiera hacer lo correcto en un momento donde podían atraparnos. Casi podía escuchar a Lucifer riéndose en el fondo de mi mente «Oh, Lena, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Si lo quieres tómalo!» 

Así que hice lo posible por concentrarme en la herida de mi antebrazo mientras se curaba. Si empezaba con mis comentarios de siempre Kara se abalanzaría sobre mí en cualquier momento. Digamos que uno de los efectos secundarios al volverte un demonio es que comienzas a tener todo tipo de deseos impuros.

Varios se vuelven sedientos de sangre, otros tantos destruyen durante meses todo lo que encuentran y algunos se sienten bastante hormonales y se acuestan con todo lo que ven. Usan el poder apenas desarollado de la transformación y aprovechando la torpeza de los mortales tienen largas, muy largas, sesiones de incansable sexo.

En mi caso había recibido todo el paquete. Tenía un inmenso deseo de matar y destruir a cualquier humano que pudiera atrapar, más aún mi cuerpo estaba en llamas unas veinte horas al día y necesitaba apagarme. Entonces el sexo ayudaba un poco.

Por eso sabía que tenía que poner un alto. Lo que no le había dicho antes era que en realidad sí podía transformarse en un demonio. Podría volverla igual a mí si dejaba que cierta oscuridad se filtrara en su cuerpo. Y mi mente casi me juega una mala pasada. Estando tan perdida en como se tragaba el líquido que por poco olvido concentrarme en mi tarea.

Tenía que alejar todas mis malas cualidades y eso dolía. Era como separar algo que era físicamente imposible. Así que mientras ella bebía, mi brazo comenzaba a hacerse más pesado y débil y falto de energía. No le diría que era una sensación agonizante dividir lo endiablado de mi sangre. Ya bastante mal lo había hecho al dejar caer algo de mi calentura en su boca. En mi defensa ella tenía la culpa por hacerlo así de intenso.

—¿Así te sientes siempre? —preguntó lentamente. Tenía la sensación de que hasta su voz se le hacía algo extraño.  
—¿Cómo te sientes tú?   
—Poderosa. Confiada. Fuerte.... Muy fuerte. También estoy un poco calien...  
—Sí, así me siento por lo general —le interrumpí con rapidez frotándome la herida recién hecha. Las demás, las que sus alas hicieron al quemarme, ya eran solo líneas blancas—. Pero mil veces más que tú ahora. Solo has bebido un poco.  
—¿Cómo manejas sentirte así?  
—Se vuelve parte de ti y terminas acostumbrándote a lo que eres —me fui poniendo de pie y le extendí la mano. Cuando la tomó, quise sostenerla por siempre ante la cálida sensación; no quemaba, ni ardía, ni molestaba. Kara me miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración, ignorando por completo que ya no existía calor ardiente entre su piel y la mía—. ¿Qué?  
—Realmente eres más fuerte que yo.  
—Estás comenzando a exagerar, ángel.

Caminé un poco en su cuarto. Deteniéndome frente a una estantería donde un par de armaduras descansaban brillantes. Podía ver mi propio reflejo oscuro, siempre tan oscuro.

—No exagero —volvió a hablar Kara, esta vez sonó más a su yo habitual—. Eres poderosa y por lo que puedo sentir de tu sangre, mucho más que yo. En la guerra podrías...  
—En la guerra sabes cuál es tu tarea y no volveremos a discutirlo.  
—Lena.

Me acerqué a un pequeño mueble de madera donde unos pocos libros estaban apilados por tamaño. Más allá de eso no había demasiado en aquel cuarto más que una simple cama que dudaba Kara usara. Los ángeles no necesitaban dormir. Ante la presión de su mirada, suspiré.

—No sé por qué estamos hablando de esto otra vez.  
—Hablamos de esto porque no quiero matarte.  
—Pero ya te has familiarizado con el arma que lo hará. Tienes que dejar que te guíe, ella sola te llevará hacia aquí —señalé un punto por sobre mi estómago y Kara apartó la mirada—. Es lo que mejor puedes hacer por tu hogar, por los humanos y por el mundo.  
—¿Pero por qué?

No supe identificar cuál de sus partes hablaba en ese momento. Si el ángel cansado de obedecer reglas que traían solo sufrimiento o la otra que estaba infectada con mi sangre maldita. De una u otra manera, Kara no se mostró arrepentida en ningún momento por cuestionarse sus responsabilidades.

—Porque así lo quiere tu Dios. Porque de las dos yo soy la única que ha causado daño, dolor y toda clase de desastres en la tierra. Lo correcto es que tú me mates llegado el momento. Las bestias y demonios de mi legión no tardaran en retirarse una vez sepan que su reina ha muerto y entonces la guerra acabará.  
—¿Qué hay de mí?   
—Eres un ángel. Tu Señor solo... Te utiliza —me limité a decir, apretando los labios para no soltarle algo que pudiera herirla, o peor, enfadarla—. Y ya que le obedeces solo a él tienes que seguir sus órdenes. Tú sabías que un día tendríamos que luchar en una guerra, las dos estábamos al tanto de que nuestros destinos se cruzarían por última vez así. 

Kara se quedó callada y tomó asiento en la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida en las gotas de mi sangre que se habían derramado en el suelo y, de cierta manera, esa expresión era lo más triste que había visto nunca.

—No quedará nada de ti —susurró—. No habrá ningún sitio en el que pueda encontrarte. Porque te habrás ido.  
—Tú sabes que tragedia es mi segundo nombre.

Pese a la broma en un intento de calmar el ambiente, Kara no reaccionó. Me senté junto a ella y traté por todos los medios de creerme todas esas cosas que le decía. Que de las dos yo era la que necesitaba desaparecer, que el universo entero sería mejor una vez yo me fuera... Pero no estaría nunca preparada para morir. No era justo.

—¿Alguna fuiste feliz, Lena?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—¿Fuiste feliz en tu vida pasada? —sus ojos azules cayeron en los míos. Ella más que nadie sabía la respuesta.  
—Depende cómo quieras verlo.  
—Explícame.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y nerviosa me removí en mi lugar. Nunca en mis cuatro siglos de vida inmortal había hablado con nadie sobre mis sentimientos, sobre mi pasado o siquiera si sentía o no felicidad. No es que los demonios fuéramos dignos de esas cosas, más bien era algo secundario que obteníamos a la fuerza cuando lo queríamos. Si es que llamarle felicidad a las atrocidades que nos divertían valía de algo.

—Sabes que cuando era humana la relación con mi padre no era la mejor de todas. Cuando mi madre murió nuestra vida se limitó a una mirada de buenos días cada mañana y luego evitarnos hasta la hora de la cena, que era algo así como un ritual estúpido para aparentar que seguíamos siendo una familia. Lionel me preguntaba si aún tenía dinero... Como si no depositara en mi cuenta bancaria más de lo necesario para seis meses. De vez en cuando me comentaba sobre sus negocios pero eso era todo. Él se retiraba a su despacho y yo me regresaba a mi habitación. Algunas noches me pasaba la madrugada entera en la biblioteca, me quedaba leyendo para no... Para no sentirme más sola de lo que ya estaba. Durante un largo tiempo, antes de conocerte, me acostumbré a esa soledad. A que todos me dieran la espalda por mi apellido y los rumores, a pasar largos días sin salir de mi cuarto porque estaba harta de intentar salir de esa depresión. Mientras esos años transcurrían yo me volvía más y más silenciosa. Como un fantasma. Creo que mi padre pensaba que en algún momento iba a quitarme la vida o algo así y siento que de algún modo no estaba tan equivocado. No tenía sentido vivir de esa manera y yo nunca había pensado que existiría un dios capaz de castigarme si me suicidaba. Pero aún así algo me detenía y entonces te conocí. Llevabas ese enorme vestido en el que poco podías respirar y... Sé que cuando te ví lo primero que cruzó mi mente fue «vaya, el mundo no puede estar tan perdido si existe alguien como ella». Tenías la sonrisa más real que había visto, y créeme que he conocido sonrisas falsas y egoístas, pero la tuya... Tú solo eras tú misma y perdí la cabeza por completo cuando me hablaste. Sí, sí fui feliz. Esa felicidad comenzó contigo.

Su expresión se había suavizado en algún momento de mi relato y no supe cómo describir el brillo en su mirada. Me recordaba a todas las cosas buenas que me habían pasado hace cuatrocientos años solo por haberla conocido. Era el mismo brillo de hace tanto tiempo que me había hecho enloquecer el corazón de amor. Pero me encontré un minuto después suspirando desanimada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un murmullo.  
—¿Crees que por eso me eligieron? ¿Porque estaba sola y toda mi vida era una constante oscuridad? ¿Porque es más fácil apropiarse del alma de alguien que ya está rota?

Kara bajó la vista y de repente todo tuvo sentido. ¿Por qué otra cosa iban a elegir esta vida para mí? Ahora que lo pensaba se me hacía de lo más lógico que alguien, quien fuera el que había tomado la decisión, creyera que mi vida ya no valía y estaba ya lo suficientemente maltrecha para volverme un demonio. Me sentí lo que le sigue a extraña al llevarme los dedos al rostro y sentir una humedad en la mejilla. Miré confundida la lágrima un instante antes de que Kara me tomara las manos y me hiciera verla.

—No fue tu culpa que te eligieran. Y tampoco estoy de acuerdo. Eras la persona más amable, especial y dulce de todas y no lo merecías —no me hacía sentir mucho mejor que hablara en tiempo pasado pero no era estúpida y sabía bien que esas cosas ya no me definían. No tenía sentido que me afectara—. No merecías ser forzada a vivir de este modo, de perder tu humanidad y pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno. Comienzo a plantearme muchas cosas de este sistema estúpido. Nadie debería obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere.

Exhaló y me pregunté si en algún momento habría odiado ser un ángel. Si habría deseado volver a la simple vida mortal y vivir una corta existencia pero feliz. Feliz sabiendo que solo tenía que preocuparse por ella misma y no por toda una legión de ángeles a su cargo. Supuse que ese pensamiento era demasiado egoísta para un ser puro de naturaleza como ella.  
Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro y solo quise quedarme así, sin importar lo que podría ocurrir.

—La vida inmortal puede ser agotadora —dije al cabo de un rato en silencio, con la mirada fija en un libro en el suelo—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser un demonio y menos aún una reina demoníaca.  
—Has hecho las cosas bien. Supongo que... es lo que mereces.  
—Lo malo de hacer las cosas bien es que todos esperan siempre lo mejor de ti. Te vuelves perfecta en lo que haces y lo siguiente que sabes es que cada demonio en el infierno es una carga más a la gran bola de presión sobre ti. Te vuelves una reina demoníaca y en lo que dura un parpadeo tienes que dirigir una guerra contra nada más y nada menos que el ángel del que te has enamorado otra vez. Debí abandonar ese deseo de querer más poder cuando tuve la oportunidad, ser solo un demonio habría estado bien.  
—¿Y todo esto habría ocurrido?

Sabía que con esto se refería a nosotras y a la complicada situación en la que nos habíamos metido. Mirándola por un fugaz segundo, mi opinión cambió.

—Pensándolo bien... lo haría todo de nuevo si eso implica estar contigo. Pasaría por todo el odio cegador hasta volverte a encontrar. Hasta volver a encontrar a mi ángel lo haría todo.  
—¿Hasta tener que cuidar de mi cuerpo torturado en esa cabaña? Sé que no fue agradable tener que curar mis heridas. Mi sangre estaba en su punto más... Violento —había cierto tono divertido en aquello.  
—Sobretodo por eso. Fue ahí cuando supe que estaba irremediablemente loca por ti. Y de todos modos acabamos teniendo un fantástico sexo así que no me quejo.

Su risa alteró mi corazón y dejé que la sensación me llenara por completo. Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido en los últimos siglos, algo nuevo y sin embargo tan conocido como bienvenido. No había nada que deseara más que a ella. Nada que quisiera más que amarla hasta mi último aliento.

—Ahora creo que deberíamos pensar en cómo haremos para sacarme de aquí. Porque créeme que estar en el cielo, en tu propia cama y contigo afectada por sangre demoníaca es muy atractivo, pero...  
—No será muy atractivo si te encuentran —suspiró y acto seguido se levantó. Tenía que evitar sonreír ante lo hermosa que era. Me temía que si lo hacía eventualmente la besaría y todo se nos iría de las manos. Así que me puse de pie también y adopté una expresión reflexiva.

—A buscar mi salida se ha dicho.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Kara? ¿Estás aquí?

Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe, al oír la voz de Sara a unos metros fuera de la habitación. Lena volteó la cabeza hacia mí con tanta rapidez que creí escuchar su cuello crujir.

—No puede entrar aquí —murmuré poniéndome de pie. Lena miró fijamente la puerta de la habitación, como viendo a través de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos regresó a mí.  
—Tienes que salir.  
—¿Ahora? ¡Mi sangre huele a demonio! Sara puede sentir uno a kilómetros, te podrá sentir a ti y yo... Oh, dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —la ojiverde solo puso los ojos en blanco, luego me tomó por los hombros.  
—¿Puedes calmarte? Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí por unas veinte o treinta horas. Estoy utilizando gran parte de mi energía en ocultar mi olor —sus ojos y la voz tan suave eran una buena dosis de tranquilidad, podría haberme dejado llevar solo con la claridad de su mirada—. Nadie se dará cuenta que hay sangre demoníaca en ti si te comportas.  
—¿Comportarme?  
—Ya sabes... Trata de controlar los arrebatos de rabia cuando veas a un ángel.  
—¿¡Cómo que arrebatos!?  
—¿Kara?

Sara cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, no debía estar a menos de tres pasos. Lena se inclinó un poco más, hasta que su voz fue solo un susurro apenas perceptible.

—Tienes mi sangre en tus venas. Mi sangre. No la de cualquier demonio. Eso significa que sentirás algunas características demoníacas con cierta intensidad de más. Puede que te enfades muy rápido o tu fuerza habitual esté por los cielos, valga la redundancia... Pero yo sé que puedes controlarlo.  
—Dijiste que no sería gran cosa.  
—Ve, has lo que tengas que hacer, y por lo que más quieras regresa pronto —me sentí extraña cuando tuve ganas de buscar sus labios. ¿Tendría Lena ese tipo de deseos todo el tiempo? Algo me dijo que podía entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero agregó—. Pero recuerda, por nada del mundo toques a uno de ellos. Vas a quemarlos y entonces sí estaremos en problemas.  
—¿Qué... ?

Lena no me dejó terminar y lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba sacando de mi cuarto. Un segundo más tarde, cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente, Sara apareció por una esquina.

—Ahí estás. ¿Dormías? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
—Algo así, quería... Despejar mi mente unos minutos. Con todo lo que está pasando necesito pensar.

Sara asintió lentamente. No es que se mostrara particularmente suspicaz, pero sabía que era extraño que yo, de todos los ángeles, decidiera tomarme una siesta. Con guerra en el horizonte o no.

—Surgió una reunión de última hora. Dos serafines estarán en la sala del consejo en diez minutos. Venía a buscarte.

Cuando Sara dio otro paso hacia mí, una sensación de desagrado me recorrió el cuerpo. Podía sentir su olor desde aquí y me repugnaba de tal manera que necesité buscar en la parte más profunda de mi ser al débil ángel para no lanzarme contra ella.

—¿Kara, te sientes bien?  
—Estoy perfectamente —forcé una media sonrisa y me ajusté la espada que apenas recordaba llevar en el cinturón. Aunque había tocado apenas un instante la empuñadura, sentí el dolor abrasador como la peor de las torturas. Lo que tendría que experimentar Lena sería un millón de veces peor—. ¿Vamos?

No miré atrás mientras salíamos del apartamento y regresábamos a Hybrion. La ciudad seguia exactamente igual, brillaba de la misma manera y la luz me molestaba en la piel. No quemaba pero tampoco era agradable la calidez angelical. Con cada paso que daba a través del suelo adoquinado más ganas tenía de destrozar todo a mi alrededor.

Solo era algo de su sangre, apenas una pequeña dosis del infierno para fortalecerme y para mi sorpresa había servido. ¿Pero bajo qué costo? Notaba mi sangre vibrar bajo esa luz, incluso sentía que mis alas no toleraban más el encierro pero tampoco las sentía igual que siempre. Solo fueron unas cuantas gotas lo necesario para manchar mi sangre angelical. No era tan fuerte como pensaba si con tanta facilidad podía volverme un demonio.

Cuando cruzamos la plaza principal varios ángeles se sumaron a la caminata detrás nuestro. Era un encuentro general, todos debían presenciar por regla la reunión, después de todo se trataba de la guerra. A pesar de tener que estar cerca de algo que por el momento no podía soportar, me alegré internamente de que la ciudad estaría vacía durante el encuentro. Nadie, ni siquiera por error, podría rastrear a Lena o sentir su presencia.

Un momento después Sara se detuvo junto a una puerta gigantesca de roble y se giró a verme. Algunas escrituras decían que una puerta idéntica a esta también estaba en el infierno.

La sala del consejo se utilizaba poco y cada ciertos años. Sus paredes eran de una dura piedra y por dentro solo la luz de las lámparas iluminaban. Era exclusiva para las reuniones con los serafines y solo algunos, por lo general yo y otro par de ángeles, asistíamos a esos encuentros. Nos pedían registros, bajas de ángeles o cosas por el estilo. Pero nunca antes tenía que ver con la guerra.

Mientras los ángeles entraban en fila yo permanecí a un costado. Sara por supuesto se quedó a mi lado.

—¿Qué crees que tengan para decir? —profirió jugando con la vaina de cuero de su espada. Sus ojos azules me hicieron ver qué estaba más preocupada de lo que dejaba notar.  
—La confirmación de la guerra ¿tal vez?  
—Nunca me imaginé que sería real. Pelear en el campo de batalla con esas bestias, quiero decir. Siempre entrenamos para estas cosas y ni una vez me detuve a pensar si llegaría el día en el que pudiéramos derrotarlos. Es una gran oportunidad pero las bajas de nuestro lado podrían ser muy serias.  
—No enviarán a sus demonios más débiles contra ángeles entrenados —murmuré, asintiendo en señal de saludo a un par de guerreros que pasaron frente a nosotras—. Nos la pondrán difícil, recuerda que no sienten ningún remordimiento.  
—Pero nosotros tenemos ventaja.

A pesar de que no señaló mi espada yo había entendido bastante bien a qué se refería. Pero el peso del arma angelical ahora lo sentía cada vez más. Con la sangre de Lena en mis venas era una tortura caminar con ese filo mortal. Sentía como si mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos que la alejara, que buscara una forma de destruirla, cualquier cosa para evitar ese destino fatal. Por un instante que duró un latido me pregunté si existiría una espada igual sin aquel poder. Me pregunté si podría hallar la forma de engañarlos a todos y utilizar una que no le causara ningún daño irreversible.

—¿Kara, vienes?

Sara ya se encontraba en la puerta cuando recordé que seguía ahí. Todos los ángeles habían entrado y solo faltaba yo. Bien, pensé, todo está bajo control.

Rodeé a la multitud de seres hasta que llegué a la mitad del gran salón. Sara abría el paso delante de mí, formando un camino hasta la mesa circular, donde esperaban los dos serafines. Entonces todo mi cuerpo dolió.

Fue como lo que sentí cuando me torturaron en el infierno.

Al llegar a la mesa el único alivio que tuve fue que ellos estaban en los lados opuestos. Pero era como si el fuego hubiera comenzado a extenderse en todo mi cuerpo. Entendía que los serafines eran más poderosos pero no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades. Lo que me estaba quemando eran las alas extendidas.

Nunca las ocultaban, estaban orgullosos de llevarlas. Un par de alas debajo de las otras y para peor, eran dos serafines. Eso hacía que tuviera que soportar el doble de la luz. El brillo parecía traspasar mi piel y concentrar el calor angelical en mi sangre, como si sintieran al enemigo y buscaran deshacerse de él.

Tragué saliva y cortésmente sonreí. Cuando los dos asintieron imaginé que no habían percibido la sangre demoníaca. Al menos no todavía.

Estaban cruzados de brazos y sus facciones eran igual de femeninas que masculinas, no tenían ningún género establecido. La armadura de cuero tenía en algunos sitios dagas atadas y los dos portaban espadas curvas en la cintura.  
Pero casi no noté que Sara estaba casi a punto de tocarme con su hombro. Con la mejor naturalidad que pude usar, me alejé unos centímetros y procuré que no hubiera nadie detrás de mí lo suficientemente cerca.

Los demás ángeles nos miraban atentos y no tuve ninguna duda de que la mayoría estudiaba mis movimientos. Me volví a los serafines y esperé que mi voz sonara igual que siempre.

—Es un placer recibirlos —dije cortando el silencio. No hubo una gran reacción por su parte, como era de esperar, solo volvieron a asentir y yo seguí—. Imagino que no vinieron hasta aquí solo para pedir los registros.  
—En todas las legiones se han enviado serafines para confirmar que la guerra está cerca.

El serafín más cercano a mí lo había dicho con tanta tranquilidad que estuve cerca de soltarle una maldición. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan sereno cuando se trataba de la misma muerte? Al segundo lo recordé. Nunca iban a pelear en ninguna guerra, no les afectaba de ningún modo.

Algo avergonzada empujé lejos esos pensamientos. Si dejaba entrever algo de enojo no tardarían en descubrir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Lo sabrían todo en segundos.  
El serafín a su lado fue quien habló después.

—En la tierra están ocurriendo atrocidades que escapan de lo normal y no podemos permitirlo.  
—¿Atrocidades? —repitió Sara a mi derecha.  
—Pequeños pueblos masacrados con la marca del infierno. Niños desaparecidos. Cuerpos destrozados y ancianos y mujeres torturados. Se presentan en su forma macabra y causan todo tipo de terrores. Todo esto en pequeños sectores que nadie jamás pensaría en visitar. Ni siquiera un punto en el mapa. Pero no creemos que siga así durante mucho más. Estamos seguros de que se extenderán pronto a las grandes ciudades.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque el infierno es muy pequeño para esas bestias. Está en su naturaleza demoníaca destruir. Un demonio juega a su antojo con cuánto mortal quiera. Ya no respetan las reglas. No respetan las listas habituales de personas a las que deben quitarles el alma.  
—¿Acaso el señor del infierno no controla esas cosas?

El serafín hizo un gesto como si suspirara. Era difícil distinguir algo tan normal en seres así de superiores.

—A nuestro Señor se le ha hecho difícil tratar estos temas con él. Ya no quiere cooperar y no tiene ningún deseo de controlar a sus criaturas.  
—¿Eso es todo? —dije sin poder ocultar el remordimiento—. ¿Ir a la guerra porque Lucifer ya no quiere hacer su trabajo?  
—Es mucho más complicado que eso. Si Lucifer no cumple con su deber todo el sistema de desmorona. Las almas que deben ir al infierno seguirán rondando en la tierra y las personas inocentes y de buen corazón serán torturadas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que los demonios mayores suban a la tierra y desaten todos sus males. Si llegamos a esa instancia ni todos nuestros ángeles podrán detener el daño que le causará tanto mal a la humanidad.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Si bien el cuerpo ya no me dolía, la sangre me ardía con una furia tan intensa que tuve que apretar los puños bajo la mesa. Nada de eso me parecía real y a la vez no me era tan ilógico. Tenía una mezcla de emociones entre mi parte angelical y las sensaciones demoníacas de Lena.

—La guerra será pronto y necesitamos acabar con esas criaturas de una vez —sentenció el primer serafín—. Es tiempo de establecer un nuevo orden, cambiar las reglas por un bien mayor y acabar con todo el mal que hay en el mundo.  
—¿Y tendremos oportunidad? —me dio la impresión de que Sara hablaba por todos los presentes. Los dos serafines se miraron entre sí y por un momento sentí que estaban mintiendo.  
—La tendremos si actuamos rápido. Estamos al tanto de que has recibido tu espada, Kara —sus ojos claros se posaron en mí y deseé con toda mi alma que pudiera ver todo el odio que estaba sintiendo por tan absurdo plan. Sería una masacre. Pero tuve que asentir. Luché contra el pequeño demonio que se formaba en mi interior—. Todas las legiones angelicales han recibido diferentes armas para destruir a sus respectivos demonios. Los ángeles más fuertes como tú tienen el objetivo de deshacerse de los más poderosos. Y esa es tú única misión. Lo único para lo que debes prepararte.

Vaya, lo decía como si fuera a olvidarlo. Pues podía meterse toda y cada una de sus órdenes donde no le llegara la luz. Comencé a detestar con cada fibra de mi ser estar rodeada de ellos, de tantos ángeles, de tanta luz. Empecé a necesitar descargar de algún modo toda la adrenalina que mi sangre estaba multiplicando. Porque con cada palabra de los serafines yo me volvía más y más furiosa. ¿Por qué Lucifer dejaría de hacer su trabajo? ¿Por qué la mejor opción debía ser la guerra? ¿Por qué rayos sentía que todo lo que salía de sus celestiales bocas era una mentira?

No recuerdo todo lo que pasó después de ese momento. Sé que dije lo que esperaban escuchar, que les aseguré con la voz más firme que entrenaría a mi legión con todos los recursos que poseía. Pero estaba en llamas por dentro y lo que salía de mi boca no eran más que palabras bonitas para alejarlos de allí antes de explotar.

Los serafines se habían ido y yo seguía en la sala. Sola, sentada en una de las enormes sillas conteniendo mi sangre, como si en cualquier segundo me fuera a convertir en lo que tanto quería despertar en mi interior. Cuando salí de mi trance solo me bastó pensar en mi habitación para aparecerme en ella.

El sobresalto de Lena me resultó divertido. Algo de calma después de tanta tensión y olor repugnante. Ya no sentí que tenía que controlarme ni percibí el odio tan presente. La ojiverde resultaba ser lo único que me podía calmar por completo.

—¿Y bien, qué pasó?  
—Parece que sí habrá una guerra —murmuré acercándome a la cama donde ella estaba sentada apenas en el borde. Sus ojos me seguían llamando la atención, me hacían querer abandonarlo todo.  
—Te diría que estoy sorprendida pero... Oye, ¿estás bien?  
—¿Cuánto de tu sangre demoníaca dejaste fluir?  
—¿Qué?  
—Dejaste ir algo más que solo un poco de energía para recuperar las fuerzas ¿no es cierto?

Su expresión era todo un deleite para mis ojos. Sorpresa, hasta un destello de nerviosismo. Lo demás dejó de ser importante. Y es que ya nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera valía la pena. Mientras mi cuerpo vibraba en señal de que ya no toleraba ese lado angelical, yo dejé que se abriera la brecha que separaba el demonio que Lena había dejado caer en mí de lo bueno. Y ella lo supo.

—Oh... —musitó. Yo me senté sobre sus piernas y pude jurar que hasta extrañé quemarme contra su piel. El dolor al que me había acostumbrado ya no estaba ahí, ya no me rechazaba su piel. Pero que bien se sentía. Puse una mano en su pecho y sentí su corazón latir a prisa.  
—Dejaste que bebiera de tu maldad.  
—Tienes que controlarte.  
—Así te sientes tú todo el tiempo —susurré muy cerca de sus labios. Estaba extasiada por todas las sensaciones, como si pudiera tocarlas con los dedos, una por una.  
—Y porque sé lo que es bueno me controlo.

Pero Lena no podía controlarse más. Lo notaba en su respiración y en cómo sus ojos habían caído a mis labios. En como sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y suavemente me acercaron hacia ella.  
Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando miré detrás de ella y fui testigo del fuego. Eran grandes llamaradas. Un fuego inmenso alrededor de toda la habitación pero que daba la impresión de solo rodearnos a nosotras. Animada la miré y fue lo suficiente para que Lena olvidara el control.

—Tienes serios problemas de conducta, ángel.

Retrocedí hasta el centro de la cama con ella en mi cintura, besándola, sin romper el contacto con sus labios y sintiendo que el fuego que mi excitación creaba en el cuarto no era suficiente para aliviar tantas sensaciones.  
Por la forma en la que Kara sonreía supe que no le preocupaba en absoluto el calor infernal.

Me vi a mí misma tirando de su cinturón de cuero y desgarrando la tela gruesa de su armadura angelical, la vi a ella contener la respiración mientras mis dedos trazaban su abdomen al descubierto; suave y brillante. Luego fue Kara quién se lanzó otra vez hacia mi boca y el gruñido que escapó desde mi garganta la hizo gemir. La realidad era que nunca nos habíamos besado de esa manera. Al menos no como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse y todo lo demás se estuviera destruyendo.

—Tu sangre... provoca estas cosas en mí —dijo jadeando y quitándome la túnica de una sola vez. Pronto se inclinó más encima mío y acabé con la espalda pegada a la cama. Se detuvo a observarme, con los ojos encendidos y la respiración muy alterada.  
—¿Te gusta lo que ves, ángel?

Apartó la vista de mis pechos y su mirada azulada se clavó en mi rostro, asintiendo vagamente, como perdida por completo en vaya a saber qué trance.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y acto seguido busqué su mano derecha. Si tenía a Kara siendo mitad ángel y demonio, entonces necesitaba disfrutar. 

Dejó que guiará su mano hasta mi abdomen y, por un pequeño momento donde concentré mis enloquecidos poderes, acaricié su palma con el índice, haciendo crecer en la punta de sus dedos unas finas garras.

Kara abrió mucho los ojos y miró sus afiladas adquisiciones, pero no dejé que su asombro durara mucho. Volví a tomar su mano y la coloqué en el centro de mi pecho. Su lado demoníaco entendió al segundo de lo que se trataba todo y casi pude ver en su mirada el calor triplicarse.

Cuando Kara presionó los dedos en mi piel, fue bajando y las garras se clavaron en mi cuerpo, las llamas se hicieron mucho más grandes. Las líneas pronto dejaban un fino rastro de sangre donde sus dedos pasaban y poco pude pensar antes de que Kara se inclinara y alcanzara con su lengua las pequeñas gotas negras que brotaban.

Entre el dolor exquisito y la excitación de verla hacer eso no sabía cómo recuperar el control. ¿Pero es que siquiera lo quería devuelta? Quería que Kara hiciera todo lo que mi mente había imaginado, cumplir las fantasías que no podía explicarle a un ángel que jamás había sentido la oscuridad, y ahora que lamía mi sangre como si fuera el líquido más preciado... Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tragué saliva cuando pasó las garras por sobre mi cintura y después hacia abajo. No dejó de mirarme cuando abrió mis piernas y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, acercó su rostro y me besó de nuevo.

Sentir mi sangre en su lengua me transportó al mismo infierno.

—Kar... Kara, espera.

Por mucho que trataba de aminorar las llamas en la habitación la tarea se volvía complicada si tenía en consideración que estaba demasiado excitada y eso no ayudaba a recuperar el control de mis poderes. Pero tenía que detenerla antes de que las cosas se pusieran mucho peores.

—Kara —un gruñido salió de sus labios al separarse unos centímetros y mucha fue mi fuerza de voluntad al no mirar directamente sus pechos desnudos. Todavía estaba con las piernas abiertas debajo de ella y dudaba que pudiera aguantar más si llegaba a tocarme—. Escúchame, esto no es una buena idea.  
—¿Porque estamos en el cielo y hay ángeles por todas partes?  
—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez en Alaska? ¿Recuerdas como destrozamos ese cuarto? Todo se irá al demonio si nos encuentran.  
—Deja que se vaya al demonio.

A pesar de la confianza que le puso a sus palabras percibí al ángel en su mirada, vi la vacilación en su interior y la preocupación de ser condenadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si alguien aparecía.

—Quiero esto igual que tú —susurré dirigiendo mi atención un segundo al fuego y logrando que fueran un metro menos de altura—. Pero no me perdonaré si te hacen daño por mi culpa.  
—¿Qué tan malo puede ser que me destierren? Podría estar contigo. Así sin más.

Su voz ya era un hilo de pena contenida. Pero más allá de lo que su lado demoníaco le estaba haciendo decir, en el fondo estaba el ángel que no podía permitirse algo como eso. Porque nunca pensaba en ella misma, no estaba en su naturaleza ponerse primera.  
A pesar de las ganas de aceptar cualquier final abrupto que nos permitiera un corto tiempo juntas, le puse fin a los malos pensamientos de mi mente y acaricié su mejilla. Un muy pequeño calor hizo cosquillas en mis dedos. Probablemente su poder angelical estaba regresando y poco a poco iba a eliminar cualquier rastro de mi sangre en su cuerpo.

—No quiero que te hagan daño —dije en un susurro y para mi propio asombro.

Eran palabras que no había pensado decir años atrás, a ella ni a nadie, pero ahora ya solo era la verdad. Era lo que sentía al mirarla; el temor de que por mi culpa podía sufrir era insoportable.  
Su expresión se suavizó, sus ojos brillaron menos endiablados y más angelicales.

—No quiero que te hagan daño a ti. Yo no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero usar esa espada y no quiero que te vayas, Lena.  
—¿Qué será del mundo si no lo haces?  
—Me preguntaste una vez qué fue lo que el mundo hizo por mí...  
—Kara.  
—No hizo nada. Nadie jamás hizo nada por mí. Ni el mundo, ni el cielo, ni nadie.  
—No eres tú quién está diciendo eso.  
—Entre ser un ángel y perderte prefiero que me destierren.

Había tanta confianza en su voz y tanta determinación en aquellos azules ojos que por un segundo me lo imaginé todo. Una vida siendo una reina demoníaca enamorada de un ángel caído, una mortal con menos de un siglo de vida. Pensé en la terrible posibilidad de dejar que todo cayera en picada si era egoísta y pensaba en solo nosotras.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Kara negó y de un solo movimiento la tomé por la cintura y logré ponerla debajo de mí. Sentí mis alas detrás querer desplegarse, liberarse por la adrenalina, pero me contuve. La anticipación le vibraba en la mirada cuando continué, acariciando sus brazos hasta que cogí sus manos—. Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mis cuatrocientos años de vida, estuviera al tanto o no, buscando odiarte o no. Porque todo siempre se ha tratado de ti. Siempre se trató de intentar olvidarte pero era imposible. Todo el tiempo estabas ahí. Haciendo cosas de ángeles que llegaban hasta mis oídos y... Bueno, varias veces llegamos a pelear frente a frente ¿recuerdas? Yo sé que tenías el poder de asesinarme de una sola vez. Y tú bien sabes que de la misma manera podría haberlo hecho yo. ¿Así que por qué nunca acabamos matandonos? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si hay algo más que no sabemos?  
—¿Algo más?  
—Sé que suena estúpido, no lo sé... No quiero ni tengo ganas de pensar que mis días contigo están contados. Que esto es todo lo que tenemos. Tiene que haber algo más, Kara. Por ese mismo motivo pienso que debes usar esa espada.  
—Deja de mencionarlo —murmuró entre dientes y sin quererlo, y estúpidamente, sonreí. Tuve el intenso deseo de sonreírle al ángel del que me había enamorado a pesar de todo. Al mismo ser que había querido siglos atrás y quién se suponía que era mi enemiga—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Una pequeña parte en mi interior me reprochaba lo que hacía, seguía quejándose por la traición a mi naturaleza... Como si fuera a importarme. Ya nada más tenía sentido más allá de Kara y me lamentaba haber perdido tiempo preciado en descubrirlo.

Me acerqué hasta su oído y dije despacio:

—Porque te haré el amor —al volver a sentarme sobre su cintura me deleité con su mirada acalorada que se debatía entre la excitación y la sorpresa.  
—Pero creí... Dijiste...  
—Tienes que procurar no hacer ruido o destrozar nada. Sé que no estás en total control de tus poderes, pero es esencial que tengas cuidado —susurré, pasando los dedos extendidos por su abdomen y atrapando un momento después sus pechos, haciéndola contener el aliento—. Pero quiero que disfrutes hasta el último momento.  
—Oh... Lena.

Le sonreí una vez más y fui a por sus labios. La besé lentamente, con tranquilidad y una serenidad que jamás me había correspondido antes. Si no era en ese instante entonces ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía. Solamente esperaba que las emociones más duras que buscaba ocultar no salieran al descubierto. Porque quizás Kara no lo sabía aún pero esta sería nuestra última vez y, si el recuerdo de algo sincero como esto le era de algún consuelo, buscaría que fuera perfecto.

Me acomodé mejor sobre su cintura y seguí acariciando sus pechos. La dureza de sus pezones llamaban a que los lamiera y sintiera de una vez pero quería disfrutar antes. Quería guardar cada leve reacción de su cuerpo, tallar en mi mente la sensación de su entrepierna debajo de mí empezando a despedir calor.

Al frotarme contra su cintura en un movimiento lento Kara abrió los ojos. Tenían un fuego invisible en el interior, una señal de peligro para cualquiera que llegara a verla en ese estado, pero no para mí. Para mí significaba que en ese instante todo valía. Que nada más importaba, sino nosotras.

Entonces me dejé caer sobre su piel.

Tiré con los dientes su pezón derecho y alcancé a poner una mano en su boca antes de que un gemido violento se escuchara en todo el cuarto. Mi lengua disfrutó de aquel endurecimiento, de la energía que vibraba bajo su piel y yo percibía. Era extasiante sentir sus gemidos ahogados chocar contra mi mano, me excitaba más de lo que era realmente posible verla tan desesperada por mi tacto.

Así que la besé. Regresé a la dulzura de esa lengua que de algún modo mantenía cierto sabor metálico pero seguía siendo ella. Podía diferenciar al leve demonio lujurioso del ángel que necesitaba tanto como yo de aquello. Del calor, de las sensaciones, de la una de la otra.

Hice un camino de besos por la mandíbula hasta su cuello. Lo mordí, tiré de la piel celestial, disfruté tocar todo su cuerpo y noté como se inquietaba más y más.

Una vez mi mano recorrió su piel hasta el intenso fuego en su entrepierna por poco pierdo mi sanidad.

No solo porque el calor alcanzaba un grado imposible, pero la humedad... La humedad allí presente me hizo mirarla a la cara y admirar al ángel debajo de mí. ¿Qué había hecho bien para ser testigo de su liberación, una tan increíble y poderosa? Su forma de respirar, incluso como arqueó la espalda cuando deslicé dos dedos en su interior, absolutamente todo era digno de admirar.

—Eres el ángel mas asombroso que jamás he visto —murmuré con la voz fallandome por mi propia excitación. Un gemido demasiado alto brotó de sus labios antes de que clavara sus ojos celestiales en mí. Aún sobre ella, con mis dedos comenzando a tomar un ritmo continuo dentro suyo, me dejé hechizar por la escena.  
—Bésame.

Y lo hice. Me lancé a sus labios con un hambre poco natural. Un hambre furiosa y llena de energía. Kara jugó con mi lengua, sonrió enterrando los dedos en mi cabello y profundizando un beso que era de por sí delirante. El ángel gemía una y otra vez con cada una de mis embestidas y yo deseaba con toda mi alma que el momento durase, quizás, milagrosamente, por siempre.

Adoraba con locura sentir sus pliegues mojados alrededor de mi mano y el palpitar que engullía mis dedos. Gruñí en sus labios al sacar los dedos de su interior y subir y rozar su centro definitivo de placer. Su clítoris estaba hinchado y al frotarlo fue la cosa más exquisita que jamás había experimentado; cómo gimió lo más silenciosamente que pudo me incendió por dentro de tal forma que solo pude concentrar mi atención en ese movimiento para no quemar el mismísimo cielo.

Desconocía si los demonios podían sentir algo como el vértigo pero, de ser así y si es que aún era la sensación que yo creía, se asemejaba bastante a lo que estaba experimentando al tocarla. Me sentía fuera de mí misma, como muy lejos de allí aunque estando perfectamente al tanto de que seguía en el cielo. Acariciarla, sentirla de ese modo tan íntimo no solo me generaba unas increíbles ganas de gemir junto a ella pero también me hacía querer perderme por completo.

Cuando Kara tomó mi mano libre y la apretó con firmeza entendí que no era la única que estaba teniendo problemas para contenerse. Las dos éramos poderosas, las dos éramos un peligro. Todo el maldito cielo sabría lo que estábamos haciendo si dejábamos salir todo aquello que guardabamos.

Así que me sujetó aún más. Mordió su labio inferior a modo de ayuda, como para impedir que esos gemidos cada vez más intensos tomaran el control de nuevo y se volvieran gritos de excitación. Verla reprimirse a sí misma, a un ángel tan poderoso como ella... Fue como volver a respirar aire limpio. 

—Eres —susurré acelerando el movimiento de mis dedos sobre su centro sensible— todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseo.

Kara murmuró algo que no pude entender. Un suspiro mezclado con un jadeo que nació de lo más profundo de su ser calló cualquier otra cosa. Y con eso vino el orgasmo que lo sentí hasta en mi propia piel. Su cuerpo se tensó, incluso pareció brillar, mientras dejaba ir esas sensaciones de su interior. La acaricié un par de segundos más buscando quedarme con esos últimos instantes de su clímax y casi fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que mis ojos se habían humedecido; el espectáculo había sido tal que no cabía en mí otra emoción más que un asombro divino.

Fui alejando la mano de su entrepierna para dejarla recuperarse. Aparté la vista de su rostro y también me quité de encima suyo. Me senté junto a sus piernas, dándole la espalda. No sabía porqué estaba avergonzada, nunca pensé que podía sentir algo como eso, pero ahí estaba, con la mirada fija en la cama para no ponerme llorar.

—¿Lena?

Su voz sin aliento sonó detrás de mí pero no me giré. Mi corazón latía rápido todavía, como si no pudiera llegar a creerse lo que había ocurrido, como si no entendería la buena y mala suerte que tenía.

—Lena —no me alejé cuando se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre la mía. El ardor de siempre estaba indudablemente regresando pero ninguna hizo nada para evitarlo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza y fijé más la vista hacia abajo. No sabía por cuál motivo me había hecho sentir tan vulnerable ser testigo de lo increíble que ella era. Quizás, pensé para mis adentros, todo tenía que ver con el final. Quizás estaba demasiado aterrada porque sabía que la perdería aunque fuera yo la que iba a morir.

De pronto quise llorar porque necesitaba más tiempo y porque nada nunca iba a ser suficiente cuando se trataba de ella. Necesité llorar porque hacerle el amor por última vez era la cosa más pura que me había ocurrido en demasiado tiempo, en siglos de hecho.

—Siento todo lo que te hice —susurré apretando los puños. No quería mirarla a la cara, de hacerlo me vendría abajo tan pero tan rápido—. Perdóname por las cosas que dije. Lo siento.... Tanto.  
—Lena, ¿qué ocurre? No tienes que decir eso. Sabes que quedó en el pasado. Tú y yo...

Por alguna razón se fue deteniendo cuando alcé la vista. La esperanza de sus ojos fue perdiendo la calidez al ver mi expresión. No deseaba eso, no era mi intención hacerle daño luego de un momento tan especial como el que acabábamos de compartir. Pero aunque no dije nada y todo quedó en mi mente Kara no era ninguna tonta y podía leerme demasiado bien.

Todo iba a acabar. Todo se terminaría muy pronto.

Lo que no sabíamos era que nuestro final estaba mucho más cerca de lo que nuestros corazones maltratados podían soportar.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando me miró.

Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta al afrontarme a tal escena. Porque resulta, y eso lo sabía yo muy bien, que los demonios nunca lloran. No pueden, no tienen porqué, no los crean para ser vulnerables o mostrarse siquiera medianamente débiles. Por lo tanto nadie jamás podría decir que el llanto de un ser del infierno causaría tanto dolor en el corazón que la sola visión sería insoportable.

La sangre demoníaca todavía se removía en mis venas, podía sentirla, pero nada de eso me importaba en aquel instante. Nada más allá de una Lena desolada y completamente indefensa a centímetros de mí. Así que me acerqué más. Me acerqué a ella y despacio la estreché entre mis brazos. No sé resistió, no emitió ninguna queja o se molestó cuando el ardor, por el momento leve, quemó donde nuestra piel se tocaba.

Terminó apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, sollozando muy bajo. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello, tan oscurecido que mi mano contrastaba, y la acaricié. Su respiración irregular chocando contra mi clavícula estaba comenzando a arder pero no hice caso.

Lena habló cuando yo tenía la vista fija en la espada en el suelo a metros nuestro. Brillaba con más intensidad, la luz de la hoja me hacía pensar en la clase de esplendor que tenían mis alas, un fulgor igual de hostil.

—Comienzas a quemar —dijo hundiendo más su rostro en mí—, la sangre demoníaca debe estar desapareciendo.  
—No importa.  
—Kara.  
—Dime.  
—Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que luego de hoy no volveremos a vernos. No de este modo.

Una pausa. Silencio. Sí, lo había pensado un momento después de que Lena comenzara a llorar. Había tenido la pésima sensación de que el momento que habíamos compartido había sido demasiado perfecto como para repetirse, dadas las circunstancias.

Fue entonces, en aquel instante en el que todo se nos iba demasiado rápido, que tomó mi mano libre y la sujetó con fuerza. Solo era un cosquilleo de calor, aún no alcanzaba a doler, pero no quitaba que el pecho lo sintiera como si me hubieran perforado un centenar de espadas al tiempo. Así que hice lo mismo. Apreté su mano y observé la espada, la habitación que ya no estaba en llamas, incluso nuestros cuerpos que seguían desnudos.

Pensé en todas las cosas que podrían haber salido de otra manera de haber tomado una mínima, muy pequeña, decisión diferente. Me pregunté si estaba realmente en mis manos el destino de tantos mortales. Si, de llegar a ser egoísta, la culpa caería en mí por no cumplir mi deber. No veía cuál era el problema en rendirme, en solo ignorar mi destino. No veía la conexión entre no matar a Lena y destruir toda la humanidad. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podía suceder de dejarla vivir?

Como si estuviera perfectamente al tanto de cada uno de mis pensamientos ella volvió a hablar.

—Debes hacerlo —su voz ya no estaba quebrada, su tono era el más seco cuando se reincorporó. Extrañé al instante su cercanía pero su mirada me hizo querer tragarme los sentimientos—. Cuando llegue el momento, hazlo.  
—Dudo que entiendas lo difícil que es aceptar algo como eso.  
—El infierno no puede ganar la guerra y tú lo sabes. Los mortales...  
—¿Qué te hace creer que todo acabará cuando mueras? —le interrumpí, incrédula ante la facilidad con la que hablaba de su propia no tan lejana muerte—. ¿De verdad piensas que tus demonios se van a retirar cuando yo te... ? Lena, no... No creo ser capaz.

Hubo otra pausa, más larga que la anterior, más llena de tensión. Al alzar la vista sentí un ligero mareo, una punzada en un costado de mi cabeza. La sangre demoníaca que me había ayudado a recuperarme de tal estado exhaustivo ya casi desaparecía. Volvía a sentirme un poco más débil, algo más torpe.

Lena exhaló, seguramente no le había pasado desapercibida mi mueca.

—Mis legiones están unidas a mí por un juramento de sangre. Sentirán que el poder que los une a mí se diluye, sentirán que toda protección que su líder puede darles se extingue. Y, más allá de la incertidumbre que sientan al perder un arma tan poderosa, estarán destruidos. Son leales a sus superiores. Son leales a mí, demonios o no, tienen un honor. Mientras estén atados a mí sabrán cuando muera, y cuando lo hagan... Vale, pueden suceder dos cosas; o pelean en señal de venganza o simplemente se van.  
—¿Y tú no estás rompiendo alguna tétrica regla haciendo esto? ¿Acaso ese juramento no te fuerza a seguir las normas? Quiero decir, estás... Bueno, no precisame de mi lado, pero... —fruncí el entrecejo demasiado aturdida como para pensar. Todo era ya muy complicado y ni siquiera había empezado. Para mi suerte, Lena habló nuevamente.  
—El juramento solo actúa en las legiones, no en mí. Ellos están obligados por sangre y lealtad a cumplir mis órdenes. Por mi parte solo cuentan con mi palabra y eso es algo que vale mucho. O al menos valía meses atrás. ¿Sabes, Kara? Puedes usar la palabra. Puedes decir en voz alta que cometí traición contra mi propia naturaleza porque me enamoré de un ángel. Ya no es algo que me afecte de todas formas.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el edredón y sus dedos tiraron de un fino hilo. Entre su oscuridad y mi luz, el hecho de que estábamos a mitad del cielo, y la impresión de que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo y mente estallarían... En ese preciso segundo supe que ya no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que eran el bien y el mal.

Al mirarla, al apreciar el perfil marcado por su afilada mandíbula, me di cuenta de que nada jamás sería tan perfecto como lo que habíamos conseguido. Nada se iba a comparar a lo que sentí semanas atrás en aquella caballa al entender que no habría vuelta atrás. Nada se igualaría a las emociones tan mortales que me causaba con solo mirarme, más aún al besarme o tocarme. Mientras la miraba perdida en sus pensamientos, me vi a mí misma parada en mitad de la nada, llena de miedos, pero completa. 

¿Qué había de infernal en lo que compartíamos? ¿Cuál era el terrible pecado del que yo no sabía al que me estaba auto condenando por quererla? Porque sí, la quería, y pensar en que tenía que dejarla ir era... Era lo más doloroso que jamás había experimentado.

Yo también era una traidora, según las leyes del cielo y según todo lo que me habían enseñado. Me imaginé a Sara si supiera todo lo que estaba ocultando; una expresión horrorizada, una pronta mirada de asco y rencor le cruzaría el rostro. Me imaginé en silencio a todos los ángeles que había entrenado; conmocionados, aterrados e insultados por haberse dejado liderar por una vergüenza tan grande, por un ángel tan poderoso que se había dejado seducir por nada menos que un demonio.

Porque eso era todo lo que pensarían. No se detendrían a intentar descubrir si existía alguna verdad detrás de semejante relación. Si se trataba en realidad de un juego por parte de Lena o, absurdamente, se había formado algo mucho más poderoso entre nosotras. Lo único que les cruzaría la mente sería el hecho de que un ángel se dejó arrastrar por un demonio. Eso sería todo.

—Supongo que yo también me convertí en una traidora. Pero no logro averiguar si eso me hace sentir mal o no.

Pasamos unos minutos en completo silencio. Lena levantó una mano en el aire y entre sus dedos se formó una pequeña llama negra y transparente. Fue creciendo hasta ser del tamaño de una manzana y cuando brilló como si tuviera minúsculos diamantes dentro cerró la mano en un puño, apagando el fuego.

—Mis poderes han vuelto del todo —informó mirando la puerta de la habitación. Advertí de pronto que estaba vistiendo nuevamente su túnica—. Es extraño. Puedo volver al infierno con solo desearlo.  
—¿Así de fácil?

Lena me miró. Con ese misterio en los ojos que incluso antes de convertirnos en seres inmortales me había cautivado. Con el misterio y la dulzura triste y la pena. Verla dejar a un lado al demonio que la caracterizaba sin duda me afectaba más allá de lo aceptable.

—Cuando llegué aquí no podía sentir todos mis poderes y ahora es como... —bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, con el rostro confundido—. ¿Crees que esto podría significar algo?  
—¿Algo cómo qué?  
—No creo haber aparecido aquí por casualidad —cuando no dijo más y su expresión me dio qué pensar, la confundida fui yo.  
—¿Piensas que te enviaron? ¿Quién podría... ?  
—Ningún demonio puede aparecerse en el cielo, lo que ya es algo que me preocupa. Pero, más allá de eso, ningún ser del infierno puede enviar a nadie al cielo.

Me levanté de la cama ya con mi armadura angelical puesta. Mis poderes ya regresaban lentamente y como mínimo necesitaba estar vestida para la conversación que estábamos teniendo.  
Lena me observaba con cierta impaciencia, no debido a mí, pero por algo más. Algo distinto.

—Lucifer no es un demonio —dije entonces. Cuando no hubo ninguna reacción imaginé que ya lo había pensado, que en su mente se estarían construyendo decenas de posibilidades por las cuales el señor del infierno la había enviado aquí.

Pero entonces algo más brilló en sus ojos. Era la misma impaciencia, la misma intranquilidad que podía reconocer desde hace cuatro siglos y que vibraba en aquel verde suave. Mientras me miraba no pude descifrar qué había pasado por su cabeza para tener tal inquieta expresión, a lo que había llegado o descubierto para mostrarse tan conmocionada de repente.

Su semblante cambió cuando di un paso hacia ella, como si apenas despertara de un sueño y recordase que había acabado en el mismo cielo. Parpadeó y dirigió la vista hacia mis ojos. Y, como imaginé, le restó importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Ahora.  
—¿No crees que debemos pensarlo antes?  
—Lo único que sé, Kara, es que él es el único con el poder suficiente para hacer esto. Por mucho que deseo que la única razón fuese haber estado pensando en ti, sabemos las dos que es muy poco probable.

Se puso de pie y estuvo frente a mí en dos pasos. Miró un instante la espada en el suelo, justo detrás de mí antes de regresar a mis ojos. Fue así que me sonrió a medias. Era una sonrisa ya golpeada por muchas batallas.

—Estuvo bien, ¿verdad? —susurró inclinándose un poco. No necesité darle muchas vueltas para saber que no solo se refería a lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación.  
—Tardaste demasiado en regresar a mí —declaré pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí el ardor a través de la túnica pero ninguna de las dos se molestó. El peso muerto en mi pecho ya era suficiente para abarcar cualquier otro dolor—. Tardaste mucho tiempo en...  
—¿Enamorarte otra vez?

El tono animado me dejó en claro que intentaba hacerme reír para que no me largara a llorar. Me abrazó por la cintura y a pesar de todo, recé porque el calor intenso de sus dedos presionando en mi cuerpo durase por siempre.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que eres para mí, Lena?

Su expresión se suavizó, como si fuera incluso posible, y sonrió todavía más. Sonrió con una paz diferente, con una claridad envidiable. Como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida por un momento como este.

—Déjame adivinar, para ti soy... Un demonio, no, no... Una reina demoníaca abrumadoramente sexy e insolitamente poderosa. Mi encanto raya en lo inverosímil y por eso mueres de amor por mí.

Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en mis labios igual a la suya. Era tan difícil aferrarme a ese sentimiento agridulce, pero al fin y al cabo era todo lo que tenía. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que habíamos vivido era una agobiante mezcla de felicidad y angustia.

—Estás en lo cierto. Muero de amor por ti.  
—Hace unos meses, ángel, no se me habría cruzado por la cabeza que me dirías algo como eso. Ni que te haría el amor, más precisamente, que un ángel como tú se dejaría...  
—Oh, no, no. ¿Dejarme? Tú sabes quién tiene el control aquí —murmuré muy segura—, no olvidemos quién decía ser el demonio más intocable hasta que...  
—¡Ya, ya! Okay... Pero solo porque tú tienes el poder de controlarme. Solo tú.

Permanecimos de esa manera un gran rato. El ardor de sus dedos en mi cintura se había extendido por su brazo y a pesar de mi armadura los costados me comenzaban a quemar y a Lena por igual. Solo quería quedarme con ella y me dolía tener que aceptar que el tiempo estaba ya limitado a muy pocas pulsaciones.

—¿Volveré a verte? —dije parpadeando unas cuantas veces para impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

Nunca había llorado, ni siquiera podíamos hacerlo. Pero allí estaba y me importaba un bledo admitir que me sentía vulnerable, lo que no quería era que Lena se sintiera peor al verme así.

—En la batalla —dijo muy despacio, como si le guardara cierto temor a las palabras. Deslizó sus manos lejos de mi cintura y sin ganas las dejó caer, lo vi como una señal para soltarla yo también—. ¿Puedes prometerme que lo harás?  
—¿Qué haré cuando no estés, Lena? ¿Qué haré sabiendo que pudimos haberlo tenido todo? Una vida inmortal sin ti...  
—Quién sabe, en una de esas ya no eres tan inmortal y puedes reencarnar en otra vida —repuso alzando una ceja, buscando que el humor se pusiera por sobre la herida que las dos compartíamos.  
—¿Y te encontraré en ese entonces? ¿Qué pasa si nuestros tiempos no coinciden? ¿En qué podríamos reencarnar un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron hace siglos?

Mi insistencia fue casi obsesiva. Necesitada. Pero entonces me besó. Apoyó sus labios ardientes en los míos y aunque el dolor escocía y se propagaba por mi piel, no me importó. No importaron el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni las reglas cuando a quién amaba con cada parte de mi ser estaba siendo arrancada otra vez de mí. Por mí.

Se separó y retrocedió unos pasos. Ya no había diversión en su rostro, solo una sonrisa débil que se clavó en mi corazón. En ese momento ya no pude contener las lágrimas, no pude hacer más que apretar los puños para evitar decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara a mi lado por el tiempo que fuese posible.

—Prometo que volveré a enamorarte más rápido la próxima vez. Ya no perderé más tiempo cuando te encuentre. Cada momento contigo, Kara, cada instante fue preciado. Así que te aseguro que me volverás a ver, aunque tenga que ser una adolescente traumatizada de por vida y tú la dulce alma que me saque de la miseria o... No lo sé, cualquier cosa me vendrá bien si estás tú. Haz lo que debas hacer, yo estaré en paz.

La parte baja de la túnica ya comenzaba a distorsionarse. Una especie de humo oscuro la envolvía mientras desaparecía de a poco. Pero me sonreía. Como un último acto de amor, me sonreía.

—Te amo, Lena. Más que a nada, más que a cualquier cosa —alcancé a decir casi desesperadamente. Su rostro ya se transparentaba y el resto de su cuerpo no podía verse entre la oscuridad de la sombra, pero la escuché decir a media voz y en un murmullo;  
—Por favor, no me olvides.

Lo próximo que supe fue que Lena ya no estaba. Ni la oscuridad, ni la sensación cálida de su presencia o siquiera su aroma.

Solo un cuarto vacío junto a mi corazón roto.

Se había ido y lo volvería a hacer. Pero la próxima vez dejarla ir me mataría también a mí.

Perder a Lena me hacía ver todo de manera diferente.

Esa última conversación que habíamos tenido el día anterior, lo que compartimos, su insistencia en cuanto a hacer lo correcto...  
Apenas se había ido, yo había corrido hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad y desde ahí no me había movido.

Y la única que estaba allí era yo. Todos los demás ángeles seguían preparándose, entrenando, empleando nuevas tácticas de combate. Pero yo estaba en la biblioteca con miles y miles de libros en busca de una solución que nos sacara a Lena y a mí del desastre que significaría la guerra.

Una parte muy grande gritaba que era una perdida de tiempo, que no valía la pena albergar esperanzas y creer que existía una salida. Pero mi optimismo estaba más inquebrantable que nunca y todo lo que pensaba era que dentro de alguno de esos gruesos tomos existía una respuesta.

Pasé leyendo durante medio día todas las estanterías que hablaban de las armas, angelicales y demoníacas. Libros llenos de polvo que no explicaban en ninguna parte cómo encontrar una réplica a una espada poderosa, igual en cada detalle, pero que no asesinara seres del infierno.

Nada. Ninguna alusión siquiera al arma que era actualmente de mi propiedad.

Estuve horas leyendo páginas que estaba segura ya había memorizado hasta que, dando por sentado que en ese lado no hallaría nada, decidí seguir con otra sección; historia de la magia negra.

Desconocía la razón por la cual libros como esos estaban en Hybrion, una ciudad angelical y fundada en base a la luz. Los serafines tendrían que haber prohibido lecturas así hace ya siglos. Pero no ocurría. En la estantería más alejada del centro de tan enorme laberinto había un muy pequeño espacio con libros en estados que dejaban bastante que desear. Como si alguien hubiera tomado cada uno, lo destrozara y volviera a ponerlo sin interés en el mismo sitio.

Ojear los pocos pergaminos colocados a la fuerza entre el espacio de aquellos libros, solo por si acaso no dejar escapar algo importante, no me tomó demasiado. En media hora ya había leído viejas transcripciones de hechizos que ni siquiera clasificaban como magia negra.

Hasta que comencé a leer los libros en cuestión.

Sabía que estarían buscándome, que tenía que asistir al entrenamiento, era mi obligación. Pero bastó con abrir el primero de esos volúmenes para reconocer que no me iría a ningún lado.

Me pasé un rato considerable estudiando cada libro y desechando después los textos llenos de polvo sobre una pila. Pero seguía sin haber nada que me sirviera en lo más mínimo, nada con suficiente sentido. Casi estaba decepcionada de no hallar ningún valor en la tan descuidada sección.

Pero entonces, al tiempo que entendía que en ese lugar no existía nada lo suficientemente bueno para salvar a Lena, descubrí algo totalmente diferente.

El libro en la base de la estantería estaba oculto por hojas rotas y manchadas por el tiempo, muy al fondo e imposible de encontrar de no haber sido porque un desconocido instinto me hizo mirar en esa dirección. No era nada grande en comparación a los otros, más bien llegaría a pasar por uno de bolsillo. Pero llamaba a leerlo, a tocar sus páginas amarillentas y rugosas como si hubiera esperado siglos y siglos en ese rincón. Quizás así era. Y lo tomé.

Inconscientemente acaricié el relieve negro de la primer hoja; un círculo perfecto justo a la mitad y una media luna a cada lado. Las tres formas unidas me recordaban a algo que en algún momento había visto, tal vez hace siglos atrás.

Dejé atrás la ilustración y empecé a leer.

Los primeros capítulos detallaban a la perfección como se creaban hechizos curativos o simples brebajes con ingredientes sacados de la naturaleza. Me comenzaba a preguntar qué tenía que ver la magia negra con ese tipo de cosas cuando llegué al sexto capítulo.

Fue una pésima idea creer que aquel libro no iba más allá de pociones inofensivas teniendo en consideración que estaba en plena estantería de los libros paganos.

Solo tuve que leer el primer párrafo para que despertara en mí un profundo desagrado. Pero tenía que seguir, tenía que leer más aunque ya no tuviera que ver con Lena. El mismo libro me obligaba a quedarme allí hasta al final aunque desconocía la razón.

Entonces continué y las palabras se volvieron violentas.

Los rituales que se indicaban necesitaban como mínimo de tres mortales para cumplir con el propósito. Las sacerdotisas, las únicas que podían llevar a cabo esos trabajos, eran capaces de cumplir cualquier cosa que se quisiera. Pero solo a los humanos, lo dejaban bastante en claro al pie de cada inscripción.

Por mucho que me interné a través de los horrores de ese mundo, allí no parecía haber nada que tuviera que ver conmigo o, en última instancia, con Lena. Las gráficas ilustraciones donde viseras humanas, cráneos y extremidades de mortales se mezclaban en los suelos de piedra no me explicaban nada. Ni una sola de aquellas prácticas malévolas se relacionaba con el plano angelical o el infierno.

Llegando a las últimas páginas comencé a pensar que el libro tenía su propia personalidad y me estaba jugando una broma. Y pensando en esa opción estuve a punto de lanzarlo contra la estantería más cercana, pero me contuve. No había pasado una hora entera leyendo sobre tortura del siglo trece para abandonarlo justo al final.

Pasé al siguiente y último capítulo y los tétricos dibujos dejaron de llenar la hoja. En cambio, solo volvían a aparecer en el centro las mismas formas del principio; las medialunas pegadas lado a lado del perfecto círculo.

No vacilé al seguir y lo que me encontré no fue para nada lo que me esperaba; solamente habían dos líneas escritas en letra cursiva, delicadas y claras.

_Aquel puro de corazón será poseedor del deseo de La Triple Diosa._

Me quedé mirando un largo rato la hoja esperando que algo ocurriese. Y nada. Era la última página del libro, no había nada más allá. Lo leí en voz alta repetidas veces, incluso llegué a suponer que tenía un código oculto y había que descifrarlo de algún modo. Pero por mucho que esperé y grabé en mi cabeza cada palabra, nada pasó.

Nada hasta que deslicé los dedos sobre las palabras. Apenas mi índice acarició la vieja tinta las líneas adquirieron un tono dorado y vivo, como si dentro de esas mismas letras quemara un fuego abrasador.

Entonces la biblioteca entera se oscureció. Las velas se apagaron como si algún viento las hubiera extinguido de un latigazo. El par de ventanas al exterior, las más alejadas de la mesa en la que yo estaba, tampoco se veían; la luz intensa del exterior no entraba por ninguna parte.

Comencé a oír a lo lejos un sonido, como de tambores, una melodía lenta. Golpe, una pausa, y otro golpe largo. Provenía de en frente mío, o quizás de todas partes, no llegaba a ubicar del todo las cosas en ese lugar. Sentía que la oscuridad se lo había tragado todo, incluídos mis poderes. No había manera de extender mis alas y ni siquiera las notaba en mí.

Los tambores seguían con el mismo ritmo, una música que crecía en fuerza y cercanía y que juraba que se producía casi a mi lado. Pero entonces se detuvo, o al menos eso creí cuando mi atención fue captada por las tres figuras de pie a un par de metros.

Mi primer instinto fue retroceder pero me resultó imposible mover un músculo, daba la sensación de que la densa oscuridad se encargaba de inmovilizarme también. Pero yo sabía y comprendía que esas sombras que me observaban eran mucho más antiguas que yo, que Hybrion y cualquier otra cosa conocida.

No había modo de clasificar lo que eran. No encontré ningún rasgo en las tres formas grises, altas y transparentes que se agitaban como el humo mismo.

—¿Quiénes son? —mi voz se escuchó como si flotara en el vacío, algo vacilante pero al menos libre de temor. No era miedo lo que me producían, no exactamente.

Como la señal que esperaban, las formas fueron cobrando solidez y, parpadeando repetidas veces para asegurarme de lo que veía, me hallé observando a tres mujeres.

La del medio tenía un medallón incrustado en el pecho, cosido a la carne por un hilo metálico, y dentro de él dibujada una luna llena. Sus facciones envejecidas habrían sido comunes, inclusive mortales, de no ser por los ojos negros como la noche y los labios del mismo color. No podía ver demasiado más allá de su rostro sereno, pero llegué a atisbar que la ropa no era más que arapos.

Las otras dos mujeres, una a cada lado de la mayor, eran gemelas. Al menos así parecía. Eran extremadamente hermosas, con la piel pálida como la nieve y ojos igual de azules que el cielo. Tenían también en el pecho un medallón idéntico al anterior, aunque esta vez se ilustraba una media luna en vez de una completa. No tenían ningún parentesco con la anciana mujer pero el poder que emanaba de las tres me hacía sentir que eran parte de lo mismo.

Estuve tentada a esforzarme por volver a ver el dibujo de la página anterior, pero seguía sin poder moverme. La voz lejana y profunda que se escuchó hizo que se me helara la sangre.

—La Triple Diosa responde a tu llamado.  
—Yo no he hecho tal cosa... —las gemelas bajaron la cabeza hacia la hoja, y yo miré donde las letras seguían ardiendo, pero era imposible—. No soy mortal, soy...  
—Solo un ángel fue bendecido por nuestro poder, muchos siglos atrás —continuó la voz, aunque ninguna de las tres movía los labios—. El Lucero del alba, antes de ser desterrado.  
—Lucifer.

En los ojos negros de la anciana vi un destello de luz, casi imperceptible cuando me miró directamente. El corazón me latía acelerado, la incertidumbre se me subía a la garganta y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Un deseo se le concederá al puro de corazón —murmuró la voz, era como si las tres hablaran al mismo tiempo y de la manera más melodiosa.  
—No tengo nada que darles a cambio —admití. Después de leer tantos rituales y sacrificios dudaba mucho que no me pidieran nada.  
—Cuatro gotas de tu sangre bastarán.

Me las quedé mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin saber mucho menos qué demonios pedir. Me concederían un deseo, eso era lo que decían, ¿pero cuál era el límite? Lo que más quería era claro; deseaba que Lena viviera, que la guerra jamás empezara. Y también deseaba que todo eso se detuviera, que no existiera ni el bien y el mal sobre los mortales. Necesitaba aquella paz... ¿Pero cómo elegir?

Una daga dorada apareció junto al libro abierto y finalmente fui capaz de moverme. El arma brillaba con un fulgor que solo era visto en los serafines al aparecer. Pero las dudas llenaban mi mente en esa biblioteca oscura, si es que seguía aún allí, o en el cielo siquiera. ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en esos seres que afirmaban haberle dado al diablo un deseo? ¿Cómo podía poner mi confianza en algo tan antiguo como la vida misma, tan desconocido?

Las observé a las tres mientras tomaba la daga, cálida al tacto y sencilla de manejar, casi no pesaba nada.

—Hay preocupación en tu alma, hija de los cielos.  
—Lo que quiero... Lo que deseo es muy grande para ser concedido.  
—Cumpliremos entonces lo que más anhela tu corazón.

Las gemelas me señalaron la daga, buscando finalizar la cuestión solo así. ¿Cómo sabrían ellas lo que quería si ni siquiera podía elegir? ¿Cómo estaría seguro mi corazón, solo y quebrado, lo que anhelaba?

No podía decidir, de eso estaba segura. Tenía la posibilidad de acabar con todo lo que estaba mal en la existencia misma, podía salvar a Lena, salvarnos a las dos. Tal vez regresar a nuestra antigua normalidad. Pero no era ninguna tonta como para ignorar que todo eso era imposible. ¿Entonces cómo hacerlo?

Así que solo me dejé guiar por la poderosa daga. Dejé que la fuerza que llamaba a mis manos, a mi brazo, tomara el control. Miré por un instante a las tres mujeres, fantasmagóricas de repente, como si el humo transparente las fuera consumiendo de nuevo.

No me quedaba nada. No tenía nada más que perder si lo único que había hecho latir a mi corazón una vez más me sería arrebatado. El inmortal trabajo me había cansado; el hecho de que nunca lo había elegido y que jamás olvidaba mi vida como humana solo eran unas de las tantas cosas que a lo largo de cuatrocientos años intenté enterrar. ¿Y de qué me había servido? ¿Había valido la pena esforzarme tanto para ser el ángel que todos querían?

Me golpeó de pronto una revelación. El ser poderoso, letal pero amable que mis mentores buscaron formar... como a un arma, era lo que habían necesitado en una guerra como la que se venía. Alguien lo suficientemente recto, alguien fiel a sus obligaciones, que no cedería jamás a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. De alguna manera habían sabido que después de todo tendría que acabar con ella, que de una u otra forma me enfrentaría a Lena. Después de tantas instrucciones, pruebas y misiones, mi única obligación era aniquilar a quien se convertiría en una reina demoníaca imposible de vencer.

La anciana al medio esperaba pero con paciencia en los ojos, como leyendo cada cosa que pasaba por mi mente. Por poco le escupo todas mis preguntas, por poco le grito pidiendo respuestas. Quería estallar en la rabia y pena que me generaba saber el rol que estaba cumpliendo en toda la historia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Lena, por qué las dos?

Los ojos me ardían pero le sostuve la mirada. Quizás era el resto de la sangre del infierno, alguna pizca aún latente en mi interior, por supuesto... Eso quería creer la pequeña parte de mí que se esforzaba por encontrarle sentido a mi furia. La sangre de Lena se había retirado hace ya horas. Lo que me corría por las venas era odio angelical puro, el producto de siglos de uso, como a un simple objeto, como a nada.

No percibí ningún dolor al arrastrar el filo dorado por la palma abierta de mi mano izquierda. Fue un corte rápido y profundo. Sentí a las mujeres acercarse, las sentí poner los ojos curiosos en la piel abierta. Como si la daga hubiera tenido alguna clase de sustancia propia, la sangre brotaba con un tinte de color oro. Un lazo brillante alrededor del rojo intenso.

Antes de que la sangre comenzara a derramar de mi palma, la anciana extendió su brazo y posó la mano sobre la herida. Por primera vez sentí el dolor. Noté mi carne al descubierto, la sangre caliente y el poder que emanaba del solo toque de la mujer.

Noté como mi cuerpo se perdía y se alejaba, como mis emociones eran cubiertas por alguna clase de velo tranquilizador, y también como me alejaba de la biblioteca, de Hybrion por último.

—Encuentra lo que necesitas, hija de los cielos, solo así estarás preparada.

Abrí los ojos cuando mis pies tocaron suelo duro.

Mi vista tardó en acostumbrarse a la penumbra pero, al ser finalmente consciente de que ya no estaba en el cielo, me vino a la memoria lo que hace apenas segundos había pasado.  
Contemplé mi mano a través de la falta de luz y caí en cuenta de que el corte hecho hace menos de un minuto ya no estaba. Luego toqué mi propia piel; ni rastro de la sangre o siquiera cicatriz.

Alcé la cabeza en dirección a la única fuente de luz. Un pequeño candelabro con una sola vela descansaba en la mesita junto a una cama. Tragué con fuerza, percibiendo un ligero sentimiento de familiaridad en la boca del estómago. La magnitud de ese cuarto, la mesa de noche, y hasta la forma de la ventana que daba a una noche estrellada sobre largas extensiones de campo. Las manos me temblaron al igual que las piernas cuando me acerqué varios pasos al candelabro. Ignoré la cama, no la miré ni una vez, y muy despacio encendí la otra vela. Fue como si mi mente gritase que había repetido ese movimiento cientos de veces hace mucho mucho tiempo.

La habitación terminó de iluminarse y ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Los cuadros estaban donde se suponía que debían, la estantería permanecía en su inamovible sitio, un vestido extravagante de épocas pasadas colgaba solemne en un perchero junto a la puerta y, en la cama, yo dormía. Mi conmoción era tan grande que mis alas se extendieron por sí solas, dejando salir toda la luz que en ese momento pensé que no poseía, dejando el cuarto tal y como si fuese plena mañana.

Por más que traté de obligarlas a regresar a su lugar no me hicieron ningún caso. Estaban tan extrañadas como yo.

No moví ni un músculo al ver la figura en la cama revolverse, soltar un gruñido y girar la cabeza exactamente en mi dirección, abriendo los ojos. No podía ser verdad. No podía estar viéndome a mí misma y... Ella tampoco podía verme a mí. No a un ángel en todo su esplendor. Debía tratarse de un sueño, uno muy perturbador.

—¿Quién eres tú? —murmuró mi voz, ella, más débil e insegura. Entonces sí me estaba viendo. ¿Pero cómo no me reconocía?  
—¿No sabes quién soy?  
—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? —reparé en el espejo a metros de mí. Mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo, más allá del detalle angelical y los rasgos algo marcados. Era la misma, no podía no reconocerme. Reprimí mi propia confusión y por el bien de lo que ocurría intenté ir despacio.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella miró tras de mí a la puerta que yo obstruía, probablemente contando sus salidas de escape. Volvió a mi rostro... me observó con miedo. Era increíble que el brillo que liberaban mis alas no le hiciera nada. Ya no estuve segura si podía verlas.

—Kara —susurró incorporándose en la cama. Un collar se balanceó en su cuello y recordé el momento justo en el que Lena me lo había regalado cuatrocientos siglos atrás. Un año antes de que el destino nos pusiera en caminos distintos—. ¿Quién... quién eres?  
—Soy... alguien que no conoces todavía.  
—No entiendo. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?  
—Ojalá lo supiera —repliqué con el peso del cielo entero sobre mi cuerpo—. ¿Puedes decirme qué día es hoy?  
—Veintidós de noviembre.  
—¿De qué siglo? —frunció más el ceño y por como me miró creí que no respondería. Sin embargo, y pese a la duda reflejada en su cara, me contestó.  
—Dieciocho.

Darme cuenta de que en no más de tres meses esa versión de mí ya no existiría me hizo doler el pecho. Pero pensar en que no muchos kilómetros lejos de allí alguien por completo inocente tendría un futuro todavía más terrible depositó en mi cuerpo una pena intolerable.

—Te noto confundida —me escuché decir desde la cama. No percibí nada de miedo, pero tampoco reconocimiento. Miré el espejo una vez más solo para comprobar que seguía siendo la misma. La Kara humana habló de nuevo—. ¿Estás perdida?  
—No. No lo sé.  
—¿De dónde eres?  
—No de por aquí —ella asintió, observó la habitación y suspiró resignada.  
—Esperaba tener un sueño más interesante.  
—¿Un sueño?  
—Sí, bueno, he tenido pesadillas últimamente. A no ser que te vuelvas una araña gigante no veo como este se convertirá en uno más emocionante.  
—¿Sueñas con... arañas gigantes? —pregunté desconcertada. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó.  
—Con lugares extraños más que nada. Cementerios... casas abandonadas en las que nunca he estado. Cosas así.

Admití para mis adentros que en un tiempo hace siglos solía visitar sitios de ese tipo en mis sueños. Sitios que ya no recordaba para nada. Volví a ver a través de la ventana, a la luna llena y ese supuesto cielo que en no demasiado se llevaría a esa Kara tan ingenuamente humana.

—¿En dónde se encuentra Lena? —solté sin poder retener por más tiempo mi curiosidad.  
—¿Cómo... ? Ah, cierto, el sueño... Conoces todo de mí —advirtió levantándose de la cama. Esa figura que a mi parecer era muy pequeña se acercó lentamente, y una sonrisa cómplice se instaló en su boca—. Se fue hace unas horas. Su padre vuelve esta mañana así que no pudo quedarse a dormir.

Pasó por mi lado y acarició el vestido colgado en la percha. No quise dar mucho lugar a la imaginación y pensar en lo que yo habría sentido de ver a Lena en su forma humana. Ya era insoportable lo que tenía que sobrellevar en el presente.

—La quieres mucho —murmuré afirmando. Kara volvió a reparar en mi existencia y se tardó en rato en responder. Como si navegara en sus propios pensamientos profundos.  
—No muchos entienden eso, y creo que nunca lo harán. Me temo que jamás podré estar a su lado como deseo, pero tenemos algo importante. Sin importar de qué modo será mi compañera para toda la vida. Es mi mayor certeza.

Bajé la cabeza a la alfombra y no supe cómo sentirme para con esa mujer que tenía tantas esperanzas hacia un amor que no llegaría nunca a ningún destino seguro. Que se destruiría no una sino dos veces. ¿Tenía sentido advertirle sobre el dolor que experimentaría en algunos siglos? ¿O era muy cruel de mi parte plantar esas ideas en su subconsciente, por más de que lo fuera un sueño? Tuve la impresión de que nada cambiaría.

Y con eso me imaginé a la Lena de mi tiempo, a la reina demoníaca y la posible reacción si hubiera sido ella la que visitara a mi antiguo yo. ¿Trataría ella de cambiar el destino? ¿Lo dejaría todo seguir su curso?

El peso de tantas dificultades se expandió en mi interior.

—¿Cómo es ella? —dije en cambio. Solo para tratar de buscar el motivo por el que había acabado allí. Pero también porque necesitaba oírlo—. ¿Qué te hace quererla?

Me contempló como si estuviera bromeando. O quizás entendía tanto como yo. Vaya a saber, no estaba segura de nada. La verdad es que en ese instante solo quería tener la certeza de algo, aunque se tratase de un sentimiento puro de varios siglos atrás.  
Kara caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia abajo, al campo. Tenía vivos recuerdos de muchos momentos pasados con Lena entre los árboles más allá de ahí. Tardes completas en una sencilla paz que ahora no era más que dolor.

—Es encantadoramente inteligente, siempre tiene la nariz metida en un libro y se pierde con facilidad en la literatura dramática. Posee la simpatía de un cachorro pero puede ser el animal más feroz si se lo propone. Aún y con eso nada la perturba. Su ingenio pesa tanto como su belleza, y su aversión hacia las injusticias del mundo es inconmensurable. No existe perversidad en ella. Ninguna. Es la persona más asombrosa que conozco.

Hubo más silencio. Uno que temí, con un intenso presentimiento, acabaría pronto con el supuesto sueño. Ella lo interrumpió entonces.

—¿Cómo es?  
—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —dije y ella miró en mi dirección con una sonrisa.  
—Tu persona especial. Porque tienes una, ¿no? Lo puedo ver en tu cara —me espetó, como si fuera consciente de todos los problemas que cargaba—. ¿Cómo es ella?  
—Ella ya no... Ella es diferente. Cosas malas le pasaron que influyeron en lo que es hoy en día. Cosas que nadie debería experimentar —murmuré mirando el cuarto. No sabía si era la habitación la que me presionaba más y más o algo externo.

Descubrí que casi no pensaba en lo que Lena había vivido al seguir su camino, ni en los innumerables días de sufrimiento que debió soportar. Era de lo más egoísta de mí parte solo traerlo a mi mente en ese momento.

—Me hizo inmensamente feliz en un tan corto tiempo —confesé. Fueron sentimientos que tenía atorados en la garganta y que me alegraba con una tristeza dura decir al fin—. Hizo que volviera a sentir cientos de cosas que no imaginaba posibles. Que dejara de preocuparme por todo lo que me impedía sentirme bien y... completa.  
—Parece alguien increíble.

Olvidando que ella seguía allí me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba compartiendo con mi vieja versión. ¿Qué recordaría ella cuando solo lo consideraba un sueño? Me volví a preguntar e inhalé despacio.

—No podría decir que su corazón es el más puro o que nunca tuvo malas intenciones, pero sí, es asombrosa. Aprendí a ver todo el panorama y no solo lo malo. El tiempo que pasé a su lado, los días donde me traté de convencer de que no sentía ni el más mínimo aprecio... Esos días lo cambiaron todo. Pude ver partes de su personalidad que creía inexistentes, pude notar el vacío que yo también siento. Y fui testigo de su bondad, algo que no pensaba que fuese real. Vi lo que su corazón aún puede ofrecer y las cosas que es capaz de sentir. Encontrar esa pequeña luz en su alma me hizo pensar en otras cosas también. Como en lo que está bien y lo que es malo... Lo que se supone que debo defender con mi propia vida. Es una gran confusión y un dilema que no puedo resolver. Ya no sé si quiero resolverlo.

Mi joven versión se detuvo a reflexionar en lo que le había dicho, estuvo un momento así; silenciosa, pensativa.

—La amas —sentenció finalmente y su sonrisa fue una total conmoción para mí—. Por como hablas de ella, con tanta pena... aflicción, la amas.  
—No debería sentir algo como eso —dije alzando la voz contra mis quejas internas, con el pecho encerrando algo acelerado. Lo había aceptado hace ya un tiempo pero escucharlo en voz alta seguía siendo algo con lo que mi naturaleza se debatía—. No soy...  
—¿Qué eres? ¿Qué de ti es tan especial o diferente que no puedes amar con cada parte de tu ser? ¿Qué te detiene de ir tras ella?

 _Tantas cosas_ , pensé.

Amarla. La había amado desde el primer día en que me había sacado una sonrisa, cuatro siglos antes en ese mismo cuarto. Los sentimientos habían caído en un sueño profundo pero pensar en ella, haberla visto tan seguido, causaba que el calor en mis venas se incrementara por lo que me provocaba. Era el fuego que se interponía entre nosotras que ahora llamaba a que admitiera con toda el alma lo que sentía.

Por extrañas razones del destino seguía enamorada de ella y repetirlo en mi mente me hizo sentir el triple del dolor.

—Disfruta tu vida, ¿me puedes hacer ese favor?  
—Lo hago —dijo ella sentándose en la cama. El momento seguro le parecería un sueño de lo más ocurrente y uno que tal vez no recordaría, menos a mí, pero era un intento.  
—Cada día. Como si fuera el último. Por favor recuérdalo.  
—Tú ve a deshacerte de eso que se interpone entre tu amor y tú, ¿entiendes? El mundo ya es lo bastante complicado para que una no aproveche las grandes oportunidades.

Sonreí, de verdad le dediqué una franca sonrisa. No tenía respuesta para eso, ni nada más que decirle a ese rostro tan lleno de vida y esperanza que anhelaba con todo su ser el siguiente día.

Al menos había logrado ser feliz una vez. Honestamente feliz.

Como un tirón y un rayo ardiente al mismo tiempo algo golpeó mi espalda. Nada me arrastró pero la sensación de estar desapareciendo estaba allí y, a medida que todo se volvía borroso alrededor, Kara sonrió una última vez en la bruma.

La biblioteca en Hybrion estaba a oscuras cuando abrí los ojos. Seguía en una de las mesas, con el rostro sobre pergaminos y el libro que en un primer momento había usado. No noté ninguna señal de las mujeres de antes o vi rastro de que allí algo fantástico hubiera ocurrido. Pero existía una emoción confusa en mí, como algo lejano y reconfortante que me animaba medianamente. Me alentaba a través de susurros débiles que siguiera mi instinto... Que viviera como si fuera mi último día.

**L**

  
Poco sabía sobre lo que estaban haciendo mis legiones en los últimos días. Estaba al tanto de que se entrenaban con una fiereza que le provocaría pesadillas de por vida a cualquier mortal que fuera testigo de sus peleas. Conocía las tácticas que habían implementado los jefes legionarios para pulir toda aquella brutalidad. Pero yo no me sentía allí. No estaba presente.

Después de abandonar el cielo había buscado a Nocturn para que exigiera una reunión urgente con Lucifer. No pregunté nada ni me molesté en perder el tiempo en informarme sobre los últimos sucesos del infierno. Si yo había ido a parar justo donde Kara, acabado en el cielo sin razón aparente, lo demás era lo de menos.

Había regresado hace ya unas cuantas horas. Tal vez diez, o quince, era imposible saberlo estando en el infierno. Me había instalado en mi trono, en el gran salón principal con todo el lugar a rebosar de criaturas que empuñaban todo tipo de armas.

Los jefes principales de las legiones estaban esperando en un extremo de la sala para reunirse conmigo. Pero estar al tanto de cómo se iban a desenvolver en la guerra no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era hablar con el señor del infierno pero, evidentemente, Nocturn se estaba tomando su tiempo y mi poca paciencia era escasa.

Una criatura con ojos tan negros como la sangre que caía de sus labios se colocó frente a mí a una respetable distancia. Su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado y unas venas gruesas y repulsivas le recorrían los brazos hasta el rostro.

Se lamió los labios resecos antes de hablar.

—Pedimos que se nos conceda el acceso a las legiones inferiores, mi señora.  
—Tenía entendido que todas las disponibles estaban en perfecto orden, listos para la batalla —contesté, reparando en los demonios inquietos a un lado del salón. La criatura balbuceó algo, tal vez discutía la respuesta con los insectos que recorrían su barbilla y regresaban a su boca.  
—Las legiones de las que hablamos no necesitan permanecer aquí. Es una perdida de... —ante mi expresión, él selló los labios.

Si necesitaban más bestias para la guerra entonces estaban por completo aterrados. Era el tipo de dudas que una reina demoníaca debía alejar de sus guerreros, pero a mí no podía importarme menos el temor que cientos de angeles pudieran causarles. Al contrario, me divertía saber que todos esos malditos rastreros iban a correr como cobardes apenas yo muriera.

Pero en tanto el día llegara yo tenía que cumplir mi papel.

—Pueden tomar la mitad de la legión menor. Ni más ni menos.  
—Gracias, mi señora —murmuró la criatura en lo que imaginé fue una sonrisa trémula, otorgando una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Moví el líquido oscuro de mi copa, ya desinteresada en lo que mi estadía en el infierno ofrecía. Por siglos enteros me había acostumbrado a la podredumbre y maldad de ese lugar. Me había hecho amiga de la oscuridad que brotaba en cada tortura, del dolor embriagador que me llenaba siempre que visitaba el río Aqueronte. Escuchar los lamentos eternos me había vuelto un ser maligno al principio, pero ahora ya no tenía deseos de volver a vivir tales sensaciones. No otra vez.

Mientras mi mente divagaba y se preguntaba si era posible que alguien descubriera lo que me pasaba, un demonio de las legiones más feroces a mi mando se presentó. No tenía ningún aspecto humano más allá de la semejanza en las piernas, destruidas y carbonizadas, y los brazos igual de quemados. El resto de su cuerpo consistía en un torso desnudo y resquebrajado, como pergamino de hace siglos pegado con descuido sobre una superficie blanda. Su cara mantenía una expresión deforme; con varios ojos amarillos en lo que sería la frente y una boca sin labios más abajo en el centro.

La criatura carbonizada bajó la cabeza y la alzó al segundo.

—En la legión mayor nos gustaría saber cuál será su arma de preferencia.  
—¿Mi arma? —algunos pusieron especial atención alrededor y el ser ladeó la cabeza. No sabía si me tenía miedo o poca paciencia.  
—Para acabar con el ángel.  
—No lo he decidido aún.

En vez de replicar, como daba la impresión quería hacer, repitió la reverencia anterior y se fue del gran salón. Con esa facilidad.

¿Un arma? No le había dado mucho espacio a aquello en mi cabeza, no más allá de que debía montarme una pelea ficticia contra Kara hasta que ella diera el golpe final. No se me cruzó en ningún momento por la mente que tenía que elegir algo en especial para el tan esperado espectáculo.

Cuando acerqué la copa de vino a mis labios Nocturn entró, despidiendo con la mano al próximo demonio en la fila. Fila que por cierto se deshizo con su llegada. Las criaturas fueron alejándose de nosotras considerablemente.

—Dime que tienes agradables noticias para mí.  
—A pesar de lo que podría parecer... el señor del infierno no está muy ocupado estos días —comunicó con el ceño fruncido, sentándose a mi lado. Yo suspiré, mirando con recelo a mi alrededor—. Me han dicho que esta noche puedes visitarlo.   
—Cuando controlas todo esto pero tienes el poder de que otros hagan el trabajo por ti seguro que el tiempo libre sobra —dejé la copa y observé cada rincón de ese nauseabundo lugar. Cada espacio atestado por demonios, bestias y seres repugnantes. Ninguno se merecía sobrevivir a lo que se venía. Y yo mucho menos.

Me puse de pie y miré a Nocturn.

—Encárgate de esto en mi ausencia, ¿quieres?  
—¿Vas a estar bien? —algo en su expresión me hizo sentir que veía más allá del muro y las espinas que tenía de protección. Algo que no fue diabólico ni terrible... pero casi humano. Me ahorré sonreír frente a su preocupación, cosa extraña cuando se trataba de nosotras, entonces asentí con seguridad.

Ella también había sido despojada de su humanidad sin permiso, a la fuerza y dolorosamente. Muchos siglos atrás a las dos nos habían corrompido de manera irreversible y por eso alguien tenía que empezar a dar la cara.

Con un simple deseo calmado de alejarme desaparecí de allí.

  
El hogar del señor del infierno había cambiado desde mi última visita. Ni túneles, ni puertas extrañas ni oscuridad. El lugar en donde había aparecido parecía una casa común y corriente, aunque extravagante, de esas en el mundo mortal, con piscina en el jardín trasero y césped recién cortado. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y en el balcón una planta alcanzaba un buen metro.

Solo para asegurarme miré el cielo escarlata lleno de nubes cargadas como si de sangre se tratase. Al menos seguía en el infierno, pensé.

Di los pasos necesarios hacia la puerta, a través del camino con flores rojas y azules. Esta se abrió sola, cosa que no me sorprendió ni me hizo retroceder. Seguí el aroma extraño, uno que existía en alguna parte de mi memoria pero que no podía clasificar, y entré a su hogar.

Ni bien estuve en su interior vi al mismísimo Lucifer. Estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro frente a un televisor gigante, mirando un reality de cocina. Frente a él tenía una mesa rectangular baja, donde diferentes bebidas rodeaban un plato de galletas de chocolate.

—Le pedí a una pastelera de por aquí que recreara sus mejores postres y no pude resistirme a estas cositas tan deliciosas —dijo de pronto tomando entre sus dedos elegantes una galleta del tamaño de su palma. Yo no hice ningún sonido y seguí parada en mi lugar, incluso cuando me miró de una buena vez seguí inmóvil. Su sonrisa se agrandó y se fue poniendo de pie—. Pero si es mi reina favorita, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

No se me escapó lo delicado que sonó ese título en su voz. No lo escuchaba ni asumía hace ya tiempo. No era una mentira que ser reina ya no me importaba.

—Creía que eras el único ser aquí que sabría con certeza la respuesta —contesté con una tosquedad que no fue intencionada. El señor del infierno se mostró igual de imperturbable en tanto se metía una mano en el bolsillo del oscuro pantalón.  
—Yo sé muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna. Por ejemplo... Sé que debes de estar muy ocupada estos días, con la guerra y eso —la palabra destacada y terrible que significaba mi propio final la dijo como si hablara del clima. Se tomó su tiempo en volver a hablar, saboreando la galleta—. Sé que tu poder hará que muchos ángeles estén muertos en un pestañeo, como también sé que las alas angelicales aniquilarán a una gran porción de las legiones ni bien las desplieguen. Pero lo que no logro entender es qué lleva a alguien como tú a mostrarse tan molesta por la declaración de una guerra.  
—Una guerra que nadie nos quiso explicar —le espeté. El desafío que vibraba en mí no lo podía controlar, se liberaba por su cuenta sin importar quién estaba a tres pasos de distancia—. Una guerra que por cierto nadie comprende de dónde llegó.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó un poco más. Dio otro paso hacia mí, la galleta por la mitad desapareció de su mano como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—No he tenido noticias de tu plan con tu amiga de los cielos. ¿Kara, cierto? ¿Cómo sigue todo?  
—No creo que eso importe ahora —repuse sin romper el contacto visual. Su risa llenó mis oídos y pronto el acento inglés jugó con mi autocontrol.  
—No me digas que te has encariñado con un ángel.

Silencio. Como si una masa densa y muda flotara a nuestro alrededor todo quedó en silencio. Habría preferido cualquier otra cosa, un castigo tangible tal vez, del cual pudiera alimentarme y no pensar en sus palabras como cuchillas hundidas en mi pecho. No tenía nada para decir y yo bien sabía que eso era una respuesta con todas las letras.

Lucifer soltó un suspiro dramático y empezó a caminar a mi alrededor.

—Suelen ser criaturas muy especiales esas, lo admito. Todo el tiempo buscando el bien y siendo guardianes de almas ya condenadas. Gracias a sus pobres intentos de salvar a los mortales de sus irremediables conductas se han convertido en la burla de no solo nosotros pero más de una especie divina. Todos quieren esta guerra. La necesitan. Sea para acabar con la tonta autoridad que oprime a tantos aquí abajo o... Bueno, simple diversión —determinó a mi derecha agrandando su sonrisa—. Lo que pasa contigo es magnífico en verdad. Nunca una recién proclamada reina demoníaca, con poder inimaginable y terribles legiones a su mando, se ha visto debilitada en su deber por nada más ni nada menos que un ángel. Estoy intrigado, la verdad, por conocer las razones que te han llevado a caer tan fácil en las manos de un ser que te ha odiado toda su existencia. Alguien que te despojaría de tus habilidades y nombre si tuviera la oportunidad.  
—Nada de eso es cierto.  
—¿Ah no?  
—Como sé que ya sabe, mi Señor, mi relación con Kara se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás. Cuatro siglos para ser específica. Estábamos juntas antes —dije con claridad sin moverme ni respirar a causa de su presencia a mis espaldas. No era el temor, no en su totalidad, lo que me inquietaba tanto que no podía hacer ningún movimiento. Sino mi furia interna que a toda costa quería expandirse y arrasar con todo. Su presencia en específico me llenaba de ira peligrosa.  
—Oh... claro, claro. Disculpa mi sorpresa pero es algo muy raro que un demonio recuerde su vida mortal después del cambio. Todas esas emociones que los atan a la tierra al convertirse se esfuman. Desaparecen permanentemente. Es un milagro encontrar seres del infierno con recuerdos tan claros.  
—Mala idea entonces ponerse a elegir seres humanos para cumplir las reglas del infierno. Vaya paradoja.  
—Accedí en su momento a cambiar algunas reglas por el futuro de este sitio. No veo que hay de malo en seleccionar mortales con características especiales para volverlos eternamente poderosos.  
—¿Qué características hicieron que yo acabe aquí? —solté molesta. Siguiendo con la mirada al alto hombre que se posicionaba otra vez frente a mí. Todos sus movimientos seguían siendo relajados en exceso.  
—Es un error decir que existían cuestiones que te eligieron al instante como demonio —dijo para sí mismo reflexivo—. He de suponer que lo más seguro se basa en las posibilidades a futuro. Imagina tu vida como la vasija en la que cientos de poderes se plantaron en tu vida humana, imperceptiblemente, hasta este mismo día. Tu humanidad se evaporaría con el pasar de los días una vez te convirtieras, pero existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera rechazado el instante en que cruzaste el limbo. No había rastro de maldad en ti, Lena, pero había valentía y fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Con el pasar de los siglos lo que hacemos aquí abajo se ha visto distorsionado por una y mil historias. En su mayoría falsas. Pero tú sabes mejor que el resto lo que significa este trabajo. Lo importante que es para la humanidad, aunque cueste admitirlo.  
—Una humanidad a la que hemos torturado por diversión como tú bien dijiste. Existen millones de casos en los que personas inocentes son malditas cada día por esa tonta diversión —Lucifer decidió pasar por alto el lado compasivo que tomó control de mí.  
—Ah, el sistema falla siempre. Y no solo aquí. En los cielos nadie se preocupa, mi padre no tiene conciencia del daño que provoca entre sus propias filas y lo deja pasar. Los ángeles se revelan más y más seguido, y los intentos de proteger a esos más necesitados fallan pobremente. No soy yo, y no es el infierno quienes causamos estragos allá arriba. Son los humanos mismos. Y tú, como reina demoníaca, sabes que digo la verdad. Tu trabajo nunca consistió en torturar sin fin inocentes. Tu trabajo solo fue hacerte con las almas de aquellos que nunca quisieron regresar al camino de la luz.

Hizo una pausa y dejó caer los hombros. Me miraba de un muy extraño modo, más que sereno.

—Todo falla. Los demonios con los que tú te has manejado estos siglos olvidaron hace tiempo cuál es su propósito aquí. Se dejaron llevar por la libertad que yo les ofrecí, creyendo que podían hacer todo lo que les plazca.  
—Suena contradictorio, Señor —Lucifer sonrió de una forma que habría embrujado a cientos de miles.  
—Yo les di poder y libre albedrío para ejercer el trabajo que nadie más quería. El que tú te has limitado a hacer.  
—Me temo que no siempre me limité a llevar almas a su destino —dije recordando los momentos en que había caído en la diversión cruel de asesinar mortales. Para mí, y todos los demás, había sido lo normal. El Señor del infierno no dejó de sonreír.  
—Y he ahí la cuestión. Los demonios seguirán siendo demonios. Las costumbres que han adquirido no se irán jamás. Nadie en este sitio sabe la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, ninguna criatura del Averno lo entendería tampoco.  
—No sabía que el mismísimo Lucifer tenía conciencia del bien y el mal.  
—Y no me inclino a ninguna de las dos, mi querida Lena. De ser así habría castigado a todo el infierno por la sola idea de que existe un mal absoluto. Pero pensar así solo sería implantar cuestiones mortales en este plano existencial. Son los humanos quienes se dejan llevar por la creencia de que es real la idea de lo bueno y lo malo, sin considerar nunca que tal vez no existe tal cosa —miró el techo como si pudiera traspasar con la mirada la casa y ver todo lo que ocurría arriba. Y tal vez era así—. Los demonios y ángeles cegados por sus propias venganzas morirán en la guerra. Habrán cientos de bajas en las dos partes, y para serte honesto no es algo que me afecte en lo más mínimo.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible?  
—Seres infernales existirán toda la eternidad. Yo seguiré aquí toda la eternidad. ¿Quién soy yo para advertirles a mis hijos que están por cometer un gigantesco error al dejarse llevar por la misma rabia y odio que los corroe hace siglos? Es todo lo que conocen, el odio. Sin él no son más que polvo, es lo que fluye en su sangre. No puedo quitarles eso, ¿verdad?  
—Pero morirán —repliqué todavía más confundida. Mi propio enojo se había disipado en algún momento para ser reemplazado por un vacío desagradable.  
—Y muchos más vendrán para ocupar sus lugares. Como suele ocurrir. Es parecido a lo que está haciendo mi padre... Enviar a sus ángeles a la guerra, dejar que se destruyan y que queden solo los mejores. Y por los mejores me refiero a aquellos que no serán parte de un evento tan catastrófico, que se harán a un lado porque no fueron cegados por la venganza, ni olvidaron sus verdaderos propósitos como ángeles. ¿Te lo imaginas, querida Lena? Una eternidad donde cada lado sepa cuál es su lugar.

—Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero suena bastante improbable, Señor —contesté apartando la vista. Me sentía enferma—. Los demonios seguirán tentando mortales, torturando... Es lo que todos conocemos, lo que vive en nuestra naturaleza.

Lucifer asintió, dándome la espalda para ir hacia un pequeño bar.

—Puede ser, puede ser. En ese caso habrá que cambiar algunas cosas —dijo vertiendo en un vaso un líquido oscuro como la noche.  
—¿Cambiar la conducta de las criaturas del infierno? —murmuré sin creerlo. Estuve segura de que Lucifer captó muy bien mi incredulidad, pero por supuesto siguió sin afectarle mi comportamiento.  
—Tendré que decidir si les doy el poder total de hacer lo que realmente desean o tener piedad para con los pobres... pobres humanos. Pero como ya te he dicho antes, Lena, eso es asunto para otro siglo. Habrá que esperar para ver qué tal va mi humor para ese entonces. Por ahora me siento muy benevolente, ¿puedes creerlo?  
—Y por eso la limpieza, imagino—respondí contemplando su espalda. Su risa rebotó en todas las paredes de la casa.  
—¿Desde cuándo tan preocupada por el futuro del plano infernal, Lena? Eso nunca estuvo en tu naturaleza. Ni nada, cómo decirlo... totalmente infernal. ¿No es así?

Apreté los puños y él se giró con gracia. Volvió a mí, me rodeó de nuevo pero esta vez se quedó detrás de mí. Sentía en la espalda todo la tensión de mis alas queriendo extenderse y salir. Era tanto el esfuerzo para retenerlas que no podía respirar bien. Tragué fuertemente cuando Lucifer pasó un dedo en el sector exacto dónde estarían mis alas si las liberaba. Él regresó frente a mí, bebió y siguió mirándome. Como si esperase que ocurriera algo magnífico.

—Tú siempre lo supiste, ¿no es cierto? Desde el primer día. Siempre —susurré sin voz. La mayor parte de mi poder se concentraba en mis alas, por lo que se me hacía más y más complicado estarme quieta con cada minuto que transcurría.

Lucifer sonrió con aire angelical. Valga la redundancia.

—¿Saber qué cosa? ¿Que nunca fuiste un demonio?


	13. Chapter 13

El escalofrío que me llegó a los huesos y llenó de hielo el interior de mis alas casi provoca que caiga de rodillas de no ser porque Lucifer tenía su mano apoyada con delicadeza en mi hombro. No era siquiera un agarre, sino un toque gentil; el poder necesario para sostenerme en mi pie.

—Cálmate, no hay porqué alterarse —contemplé un punto frente a mí con precisa atención con el fin de no vomitar. Ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo, me sentía como arena y simple piel—. No queremos que destroces este hermoso hogar.  
—Dime porqué soy así.  
—Mejor dime tú qué crees que eres.

Negué con la cabeza. Comenzaba a sentir el frío como si fuera parte vital de mí.

—Yo creo... que eres un maldito.  
—Esos modales, querida. Anda, cuéntame.  
—Soy un demonio. Es lo único que soy, todo lo que me completa. Soy...  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres? —musitó solo para mí pero desde muy lejos. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo rondar a mis espaldas.   
—Un... —la garganta se me llenó de algo tenso—. No puedo ser un ángel, Lucifer.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Me han entrenado para odiarlos. A cada uno de ellos desde que me convertí en un demonio.  
—¿Y qué con eso? ¿No crees en los errores?  
—No sé cuál es el beneficio que obtienes con este juego pero no te daré el gusto, Lucifer.

Él se materializó a un metro frente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y visiblemente esperando algo que yo no comprendía. No había dudas en que seguía yo de pie pero la debilidad continuaba en mi sangre, cosquilleando en mis extremidades.

—Mi reputación tal vez no me precede pero no todo es un juego despiadado al que arrastrarte. No soy tan malvado como mi padre y tú has sido testigo de eso a lo largo de estos últimos siglos. Cuando yo me aburro prefiero re decorar mi casa o atender el jardín. No asesinar a la mitad de la población mundial o provocar terribles catástrofes. Ya no es agradable que me den el crédito por sus trabajos sucios —agregó viendo apenado el suelo—. En fin, sobre tu divinidad.  
—Lucifer.  
—¿Cuántos demonios compasivos conoces? —las piernas me temblaron pero no me permití caer. Era obvio que él lo sabía todo. Y me temía que con detalle.  
—Cualquiera lo habría hecho.   
—¿Te refieres a salvar a un ángel o eso de el alma de un humano?  
—Eso no es justo. No podía solo... solo dejarla morir.  
—Pues que ángel tan especial —repuso con sentimiento—, generando tan asombrosas emociones en ti. Por arte de magia yendo contra tu naturaleza. Tan solo así.  
—Soy un demonio, Lucifer.  
—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de serlo?  
—¿No deberías tú esperar lo mismo? ¿Por qué necesitas que crea... ?  
—No es necesario que creas nada. Más bien que lo aceptes. Puedes seguir siendo una reina demoníaca después de todo —indicó sonriente. Él sabía que ya no me interesaba ningún título. Sentí mis hombros aún más tensos, más pesados.  
—No puedo serlo.  
—¿Cuántos demonios poseen tus alas? —lo observé mientras me consumía un frío agobiante—. No alas demoníacas, que se ven tan destrozadas y lúgubres como el alma del infierno más antigua y torturada. Alas angelicales. Como las mías.

Un destello de luz abarcó toda la sala cuando sus alas se extendieron. Alas celestiales en verdad, a pesar de todo pronóstico sus alas angelicales seguían siendo las mismas que aparecían mencionadas en los libros de hace siglos. Blancas como el papel, de apariencia majestuosa y fuerte. Fue leve el ardor en mi piel al descubierto, la observación de que su luz no me hería me inquietó terriblemente, pero todavía más a mis alas. Ese peso invisible me hizo doler los hombros.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse. Yo no lo hago a pesar de lo que soy. O quizás... quizás un poco, si consideramos lo desagradables que son los ángeles. Siempre tan correctos, ¿no es así? Buscando hacer una y otra vez el bien, ignorando que son controlados desde su transformación. Muchos se sorprendieron al principio. Que un ángel se convirtiera en el amo de un sitio tan devastador y cruel los dejó atónitos. Asustó a mi padre en esa guerra —dijo arqueando las cejas con un encanto vil—, el hecho de que una de sus creaciones pudiera diferir de sus pensamientos y escapar de su dominio. Quebrar su poder.  
—¿Qué requirió?

Frente a mi interés, a mi cuestionamiento, Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—De simple valentía. Mi padre tenía ese sucio pensamiento de que sus creaciones en la tierra ascenderían un día a su reino. De que la raza humana podría, de cierto modo, evolucionar y tener el mismo conocimiento divino que nos diferenciaba. En lo que a los ángeles respecta, una vez el suceso diera a lugar, el hombre estaría por sobre nosotros y nos tocaría la bella tarea de servirles —con la última palabra Lucifer bajó la voz, tal como si el asco fuera demasiado grande para sostenerlo en sus labios. Por otra parte yo permanecía en una burbuja de dolor y cansancio, pero que sin dudas él hacía fuese soportable—. Servir a criaturas tan simples y aburridas, tan... mortales. No, no. Yo no deseaba eso para mí. Yo quería ser más que él, más que su reino y estar por encima de sus reglas absurdas.

—Curiosamente acabaste por debajo —susurré sin aliento. El atractivo hombre puso las manos en sus bolsillos nuevamente y no aceptó mi comentario como un insulto.  
—Es un modo de verlo para muchos. No para mí. ¿Estamos realmente abajo de todo? ¿Existe ese cielo tan superior allá por las nubes? Sí, dentro de lo físico que incumbe a lo celestial lo está. Pero presta atención: sus muertos son enviados a mí y yo decido el destino de cada uno. Sus humanos se dejan tentar por mi nombre, nadan y nadan en un mar de pecados con la excusa de que yo les he implantado una pequeña maldad. Tantas veces quisiera yo no ser culpado por ello —dijo teatralmente, con una sonrisa tan macabra como dulce—. Luego tienen el atrevimiento de presentarse aquí y rogar por sus podridas almas.  
—Si tú no les haces pecar, ¿entonces qué? ¿Quién?

Fue una pregunta débil en mi boca, pero él la escuchó bien, le emocionó incluso.

—Todo tiene que ver con mi padre. Cuando me expulsó de los cielos y no quiso oír mis planes, trató de destruirme en millones de pedacitos. Lo logró, y aunque algo de mí sobrevivió y se instaló aquí, mucho de mi esencia se repartió a los humanos. Tú imagina cada alma, cada persona allá arriba, con una muy minúscula partícula de mí. Su intención había sido quebrar mis conocimientos y echarlos sobre ellos; mi inteligencia, mi luz, lo demás. Por muy supremo que sea ignoró que no puedes separar un alma entre lo que te conviene, entre lo mejor y peor. Como el orgullo. Es un sentimiento complicado, te lleva a hacer cosas. Cosas que... no consideran dignas en el cielo. Como no querer servirle a un maldito humano —murmuró entre dientes. Tardó menos de un segundo en recobrar la compostura y volver a una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿Por qué debía yo arrodillarme frente a Adán? ¿Qué era lo importante de su mediocre existencia si yo era un millón de veces mejor? Mucho más que un ser tan inferior y maleable.

—Y de todos modos humanos se convierten en ángeles y demonios todo el tiempo. Tú mismo les permites, les dejas, convertirse.  
—Tienes un buen punto, pero la realidad es que no todo puede crearse espontáneamente. Algunas cosas tienen, necesitan, venir de otras. ¿Y qué mejor que un humano para evolucionar a algo antes impensado para ellos? Además, aunque no lo creas, he cambiado mi perspectiva. Los mortales ya no significan nada más que almas que vienen y van, que vienen más que irse... —se replanteó—. Hace siglos que no me importa si la mitad de mis demonios fueron criaturas tan inferiores.  
—Entonces para ti no tiene nada de importante el hecho de que los humanos cambian a demonios o ángeles de vez en cuando.  
—Tenemos que ser más receptivos, ¿no te parece? Pero es suficiente de hablar de mí —dijo de golpe sacudiendo las manos en el aire—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que haremos?  
—¿Piensas tener una participación directa en todo esto?  
—¿Aparecerme en medio de una guerra dices tú? Oh no, no, no. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme más que entrometerme en otra lucha auto destructiva del milenio.

Bajé la vista... tragué. Como si la tragedia hubiera llegado ya a mi suerte, mis pensamientos cambiaron, regresaron a Kara. Pensé nuevamente lo terrible que el universo sería de no volverla a ver una última vez.

—Tengo que ir con ella —dije observando el piso enlozado, con una falta de energías descomunal para ese segundo tan eterno. Y en algunos sentidos lo era. Lo observé y Lucifer movió a un lado la cabeza.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Necesito mirarla una vez más —entonces él frunció el ceño con más curiosidad que otra cosa. Hasta llegar a mi punto y pasar del cuestionamiento a la incredulidad.  
—¿Que me ves, cara del genio de la lámpara?  
—Tienes el poder de hacer lo que sea.  
—Tengo la impresión de que no es precisamente un cumplido —indicó entrecerrando los ojos. Eso más su tono de voz me hacían sentir que hablaba con un crío—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que mágicamente te ponga frente a ella en el plano celestial?  
—Estuve ahí una vez. Como por arte de magia aparecí de repente.

La agridulce visita de aquella vez aún se repetía en mi cabeza todos los malditos segundos. No dejaba de sentir sus manos, y al mismo tiempo no paraba de percibir el dolor de sus palabras luego. Al dejarnos.

Las alas me temblaron en algún sitio y Lucifer me miró escéptico.

—La viste hace poco —era un pensamiento válido pero no real para la necesidad de mi alma.  
—Es solo... solo la última vez. Por favor.  
—Jamás, ni una sola vez en toda mi eternidad, he visto a un rey demoníaco suplicar. Es patético en verdad, me hace sentir avergonzado de las criaturas que gobiernan mis reinos.

El semblante pensativo, como quien cree que el ser frente suyo es completamente triste —de un modo contrario al poético—, se rompió con un suspiro ante el silencio.

—Bien, como quieras pequeño ángel.

Ocurrió de pronto. Como un viento brusco arrastrándome lejos y quitándome el peso que mis hombros cargaban. Haciendo que mis alas recuperasen el control y volvieran a guardarse en su sitio como si ninguna fuerza extraña las hubiera alarmado antes. Por el drástico cambio de espacio no fui consciente de que ningún suelo hacía contacto con mis pies.

Kara estaba de pie frente a una enorme mesa redonda, pero pese a ser su rostro el reflejo de lo inquebrantable, su mirada parecía perdida. Lejana.

—¿Kara?

En mi trance no fui capaz de reconocer la falta de densidad. Esa espesura diferente a la de mi cuerpo complicaba la visión, como una nube semitransparente alrededor de mí —de lo que fuera que yo había acabado siendo al llegar allí—. Hice el intento de tocar mis manos, mover las piernas, de sentir mi propia consistencia... y nada. Solo un cosquilleo en mi interior que me recordaba que existía. Era sencillamente una aparición tan fantasmal como lo planteaban las películas mortales.

—No te va a escuchar, no seas ingenua —Lucifer se hizo corpóreo a mi lado, y al cabo de un segundo yo también noté mis extremidades. Los dos estábamos a escasos metros de la reunión angelical, y ni un solo ángel denotaba sospecha por nuestra invisible llegada.  
—No sabe que estoy aquí.  
—Incluso para mí hay límites. Ni siquiera debería haber podido llegar hasta aquí arriba. Tu pequeña conexión con tu novia alada nos ha traído así de lejos.  
—Tiene que verme. No puede no hacerlo.

Lucifer resopló cuando me separé de él y medio flotando me acerqué a Kara. Su piel siempre parecía más brillante estando en el cielo, más pura. Por un breve momento me limité a observar su perfecto perfil; los labios rosados cerrados en una fina línea, la recta y tensa mandíbula y los ojos del claro cielo tan fríos como apagados. Miraba un pergamino estirado en la mesa, pero no lo estaba leyendo, y yo tampoco quise hacerlo.

Ella aún no me notaba.

—Kara, estoy aquí.  
—¿Tú qué piensas, Kara? —las dos alzamos la cabeza. Tal vez era lo contrario, pero sentí que ella no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la conversación en cuestión. Y tampoco yo en definitiva.

Recobró la compostura como quien no quiere la cosa y de paso su mano se posó momentáneamente sobre la empuñadura en el cinturón. Como si el roce quemara la retiró, pero mis ojos quedaron atrapados en el arma letal que Kara emplearía pronto en mí. Ver de tan cerca la razón de tu muerte nunca es un trago fácil. 

—Más arqueros en el frente —dijo en un tono tan gélido que se asimiló a un robot.  
—¿Estás segura? —yo también habría tenido esa duda en mente si fuera el ángel. No era la táctica de guerra más adecuada pero Kara sabía que todo terminaría ni bien me matara. Dónde posicionar sus tropas no tenía ninguna importancia para ella. Pero era preocupante su transparente desinterés.  
—Estarán volando de todas maneras. Hay que duplicar la cantidad de tropas en el primer frente. Será complicado resistir el primer golpe, vendrán con todo.  
—Solo son demonios. Están llenos de ira y eso los ciega. No tienen ningún tipo de inteligencia. Podremos con todos ellos, serán pocas nuestras bajas.

El ángel de cabello negro y expresión despreocupada era el único en el grupo que daba la impresión de ser un total novato. Y claro que lo era. Todos los allí presentes lo pensaron por como lo miraron fastidiados. A excepción de Kara, claro, su imperturbable estado absorto podría llegar a confundirse con paciencia.

—Está claro que nunca has visto uno a la cara, sino sabrías de lo que son capaces si tienes la desdicha de acercarte lo suficiente. Podrían desgarrarte en una inhalación y usar tus alas como alfombra con esa... ira que tu dices —musitó Kara inquietando a varios en el círculo. Pensé en el rencor en su voz y no sentí nada más que acreditación. Todo era verdad y sin embargo yo no me veía queriendo hacer esas cosas, ya no me calentaba la sangre imaginar la tortura de un ángel—. También es ingenuo de tu parte creer que simples demonios buscarán ganar una guerra. Habrán monstruos titánicos, reyes demoníacos con el poder de destruir a cientos de nosotros en segundos si no actuamos rápido. Habrán criaturas que no puedes siquiera llegar a imaginar. Así que por favor cierra la boca.

El ángel se encogió. Entre el susto y la vergüenza podía verse su humillación, pero mi atención estaba otra vez en Kara. Nunca la había visto tan poco amable con sus iguales. Probablemente los demás lo atribuyeron a la tensión de esos días, pero percibí otra cosa poco fácil de entender del todo.

—¿Ya has decidido tu posición? —preguntó su segunda, Sara, que vestía como si en cualquier segundo fuera a volar hacia la guerra—. Los líderes de las demás fuerzas angelicales han enviado ya sus...

—No necesito saber dónde estarán los demás.

Silencio. Hasta yo sentí que eso había sido un error descuidado y Kara lo entendió por la manera en que se incorporó. Para ser una líder angelical a cargo de tantos guerreros no sonaba muy interesada en la guerra, no se mostraba con ánimos de vencer, al menos no era lo que se veía. Si yo era capaz de notarlo entonces por descontado los demás igual. Y sin embargo si lo hicieron no dijeron nada.

Kara, por fin, volvió a ponerse en su papel.

—Lo que intento decir es que me veré ocupada en otra cuestión. Estaré buscando a Lena Luthor.  
—¿Y si la espada falla, Kara? —dijo alguien—. ¿Qué haremos si no es suficiente? Si no logras matarla.  
—No debes dudar de mis habilidades, Phoenix. Por otro lado estoy muy consciente del poder que carga el arma que estoy portando. Sabemos todos de donde proviene y no dudo de lo que le hará a ella al atravesarla.

Y a pesar de lo crudo en su frase, yo sí comencé a dudar dadas las últimas circunstancias. Lucifer se rió discretamente a mis espaldas.

—¿Bastará con matarla para que sus alimañas se vayan? No pueden ser tan leales a ella.  
—Están unidos por sangre demoníaca, yo creo que sí. Por lo menos sus legiones lo harán —agregó Sara, pensativa. Yo escuchaba como si hablaran de un desconocido, como si no supiera que las tropas a mi cargo me verían morir—. No será fácil acabar con los que queden pero tendremos la ventaja. En ese aspecto seremos más poderosos.  
—¿Estamos seguros de que los mortales no tendrán idea de esto?

Otra vez el novato de antes. Todos lo observaron del mismo modo, como si ninguno entendiera por qué el estaba ahí en primer lugar. Kara se vio obligada a responder.

—Es un territorio neutro. Demasiado lejos de la tierra, de cualquier sitio conocido por el hombre. Tenemos un serio acuerdo en cuanto a ese asunto.  
—Todo esto es absurdo —el ángel se cruzó de brazos con aire indignado—. Todos los seres del infierno podrían unirse y atacar la tierra en cualquier instante, pero esperan a una guerra. ¿Por qué?  
—Hay reglas que ni siquiera el demonio más poderoso puede romper —murmuró Kara—, o un ángel. Así como no podemos permanecer siempre allá abajo, ellos no pueden saquear almas a mansalva o perturbar mortales por diversión. Es algo tan poderoso como nuestro Señor —la última palabra la sentí demasiado forzada, como si le costara nombrarlo. Opté por no voltear a ver a Lucifer. Con su risa atontada bastaba para imaginar su cara—, es lo que nos mantiene como un todo. Un bien y un mal. No podemos romper ese equilibrio. Y ese equilibrio nos indica que hay un orden que seguir.  
—¿Una guerra lo definirá? No tiene lógica.  
—Nunca nada lo tiene. Pero es lo que hemos estado haciendo hace siglos. Proteger la raza humana nunca fue tan importante como lo es ahora —comentó Sara. Kara, por otra parte, se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. Estábamos tan cerca... Era imposible que no me sintiera.  
—Tic toc, Lena.

Era Lucifer el que habló. Tragué, de nuevo nerviosa. Otra vez volvía la certeza amarga de que seguía perdiendo todo en cada respiración. Y ella ni siquiera podía verme. No me podría escuchar ni aunque gritara tan alto como pudiera.

La silenciosa tristeza en el rostro de Kara, su terrible papel a ejercer en la batalla... Se le notaba en la mirada, al menos yo podía ver, que era todo lo contrario a honorario tener que ser ella la que se deshiciera de mí.

—¿Qué hay de Tom?  
—¿Qué pasa con él? —replicó Kara, frunciendo el ceño al guardián de facciones serias. Dados lo últimos sucesos había olvidado a ese tal Tom y su traición. Al no obtener respuesta Kara prosiguió—. No puedo permitir que esté en una guerra. Se ha vuelto volátil, no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros que esté cerca. Los serafines van a juzgarlo pronto de todas formas.  
—Decidiste creer la palabra de un demonio —dijo burlonamente alguien más—, le creíste a Lena Luthor después de todo.

La mención de mi nombre pareció generarle un malestar evidente por como su boca se tensó en una sola línea. Lejos de la vista de los demás, oculta por la gran mesa, observé como sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

—Es una reina demoníaca, por tu propio bien llámala como lo que es —dijo serenamente Sara, para mi propia sorpresa era a quien menos esperaba decir eso—. Si Kara cree en su palabra tú también deberías. Es la que mejor juicio tiene de todos nosotros.

El ángel asintió sin mirar a nadie. Pero los hombros de Kara se tensaron frente a mí. Si tan solo pudiera quitarle una parte de todo el peso que cargaba, si tan solo...

Lucifer tiró de mí sin ningún esfuerzo, a través de una densidad iluminada que poco a poco se convirtió en una grotesca nube oscura a mi alrededor. De inmediato mis cuerpo recuperó su solidez.

—Vaya, que viajecito.  
—No dijiste que... —el aire todavía me era difícil de recuperar. Ahí abajo, tan lejos del oxígeno puro que de pronto me era tan necesario, se sentía como una prisión. Lucifer esperó intrigado mi pregunta mientas se acomodaba la corbata—. Creí que tendría una oportunidad de hablarle. No fue así como pensé que pasaría.  
—Nadie te dijo que mantengas tan altas las esperanzas, Lena. No podía hacer más que eso.  
—Fuiste al mismísimo cielo, Lucifer. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vas de visita muy seguido?

Puso los ojos en blanco, muy poco perturbado por mi impaciencia.

—Hay un lazo muy profundo entre tú y ese ángel. Sangre que las une, para ser específico —me quedé de piedra, en el sentido literal. Lucifer estalló en una risa—. Oh, no, no me des esa mirada. No me refiero a ese tipo de... de conexión, ay —se quitó una supuesta lágrima e inspiró—. Tu sangre continua en su ser. Una muy ínfima, imperceptible gota oscura, permanece por alguna parte. ¿No es acaso asombroso?  
—¿Qué estás... ? ¿Cómo sabes que... ?  
—No debes avergonzarte conmigo. Un jueguecito sexual de la magnitud que ustedes llevaron a cabo no me ofende en lo absoluto —Lucifer ladeó la cabeza y su mirada expresaba profunda reflexión—. Tampoco me sorprende a esta altura del siglo que un ángel resulte ser masoquista, qué va...  
—No, espera, no es lo que estás pensando. Kara y yo no... no hicimos eso.  
—No me digas —repuso muy sonriente.  
—De verdad. Es por lo que estoy aquí. No hace mucho, de alguna preocupante manera, aparecí en el cielo, ¡de la nada misma! Kara me encontró, tuvo que utilizar sus poderes para transportarnos a un lugar seguro, y eso la drenó y...

Exasperada me detuve. La mirada calmada que me dedicaba el príncipe de las tinieblas no dictaba nada de sorpresa.

—¿Le diste de tu sangre para mantenerla fuerte?  
—Así que no desconoces el método —Lucifer se volvió hacia una bandeja con tazas de porcelana. Dio un sorbo elegante y, en su oscuro traje a medida, realmente pareció un atractivo y sencillo mortal. Nada del infame villano de la historia del mundo se reflejaba en ese rostro tranquilo.

Desestimó mis dudas.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres, Lena? Hice lo que deseabas. Ya la has visto.  
—Hay algo mal en todo esto —concluí dando un paso más cerca. Me hacía falta su atención, una verdad que pudiera tragarme sobre lo que pasaba con el plano divino—. ¿Por qué me dejarías ver a un ángel? ¿Por qué permites algo así en tu propio hogar?

Quizás no lo había pensado al regresar, o mi mente tal vez ignoró todo mi alrededor, pero reconocí otra vez el pulcro lugar cuando Lucifer se echó en el sofá junto a una chimenea.

Si hasta cómica terminó siendo tanta confusión.

—Demonios, ángeles... Es que ya no importa la verdad. Tengo todo lo que deseo. No me emociona la idea de entrometerme de forma innecesaria en trágicos romances entre seres universalmente enemistados. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Pero tú sí te ves tan desanimada, querida, es agobiante.  
—¿Dices que no te importa? ¿Y la guerra? ¿Qué pasa con todos los que morirán?  
—Otra vez con tu mísera obsesión de querer salvarlo todo. ¿De dónde proviene? Ah, claro. Tu esencia angelical.  
—Para con eso. No es gracioso. He vivido como demonio siglos enteros. Si fuera un ángel creo que lo sabría ya.  
—Eres una dramática —canturreó tomando un bizcocho—. Yo soy un ángel, de los primeros en la existencia, y no me ando quejando de mi naturaleza.  
—¡Tú no eres el que tiene que ir a morir a una guerra!

Lucifer se carcajeó en lo que seguía comiendo. Era irritante.

—¿A qué has venido después de todo? ¿A quejarte? Tú eres la que quire ir a morirse, cariño. Adorable en verdad. En definitiva me guardaré una cita en la agenda para ir a presenciar eso.

Intenso regresó el dolor en mis hombros. Insufrible. Como si una aguja gruesa y caliente atravesara mi piel y perforase mi carne. Me sentía desvanecer en cualquier segundo próximo. El invisible pesar que me agobiaba llamó poco la atención de Lucifer, pero que, con una nueva seriedad, habló antes de que todo desapareciera ante mis ojos.

—Haz las pases con lo que eres de una vez, Lena, y todo estará solucionado.

* * *

_Oh_ _, how_ _unfair it's our love_

  
¿Hay tristeza en los ángeles? ¿Abunda en ellos la posibilidad de sentimientos mundanos ocultos? No en general, habría contestado Kara meses atrás, mientras entrenaba ángeles guardianes con la ferviente esperanza de que cada demonio en el Averno desapareciera algún día de la faz de la tierra.

No existían en Kara deseos tales de mortales, o como ella les llamaba, pérdidas de tiempo. Era un ángel con una tarea importante y durante los cuatro siglos allá arriba había jurado cada día que sería justo como le habían encomendado. Que cada momento lo viviría agradeciendo a Dios por la divina oportunidad de su existencia angelical, de la revelación de todo un universo glorioso y, sobretodo, por ponerla en el lugar correcto.

Mientras, en el camino bordeado donde se unen todos los ríos del submundo se había detenido Lena cuatro siglos atrás después de convertirse en demonio. El terror debería haberla ahogado, los gritos desesperados y los llantos de agonía le tendrían que haber quebrado el corazón. Incluso el terrible olor debió intoxicar su interior hasta quemar cada órgano y hueso de su ser.

Pero Lena seguía de pie contemplando el abismo. No pensaba, ni sentía, ni le molestaba nada. Los sonidos del Averno le generaban un cosquilleo agradable en el pecho, uno que sería en varios años plena euforia. Pero ella seguía sin estar del todo consciente de la realidad que se cernía a su alrededor. Nadie le había hablado o dicho nada en el tiempo en que por arte de magia se había hecho corpórea. En su cabeza un recuerdo vago de Kara jugaba en los rincones más oscuros y desolados.

¿Pero quién era? Lena no estaba segura sobre su procedencia, su familia, o lo que había estado haciendo hace veinte minutos. Se encontraba muy inquieta de mente, y sin embargo se repetía el sonido de una vez inconfundible y familiar decirle que todo estaría bien.

A Lena la guiaron al resto de su transformación demoníaca dos espíritus.

Sin rostros, con una piel como ceniza, solo poseían unas garras largas donde irían manos. Piernas no tenían así que flotaban al andar, causando lo tétrico de aquellas dos formas aún más temible. Pero ella no les tenía miedo.

Ellos no la habían tocado, pero Lena se sintió obligada a seguirlos cuando se acercaron de modo extraño y después voltearon por donde habían llegado. No emitían sonidos, ni siquiera tenían boca. Dos manchas donde irían los ojos seguramente hacían de visión, pero la reciente convertida en demonio no percibía esos detalles con claridad. Sencillamente porque no les estaba haciendo el caso que la situación ameritaba.

Lena seguía a las sombras grises frente a ella pero su mirada se desviaba al río repleto de almas en pena, demandando un poco de paz en su agonía, rogando por un segundo de tranquilidad. Lena siguió sin comprender del todo lo que se presentaba a su alrededor. No le alcanzaba su mente mortal para visualizar las edificaciones demoníacas sobre ella. No las notaba aún.

Las torres llegaban hasta las densas nubes carmesí oscuras, con ventanas recubiertas por huesos así como muros cuyas figuras grabadas eran iguales a cuerpos humanos amontonados uno sobre el otro.

Lena no tenía la habilidad para observar aún. Su mente era muy débil todavía, así que estaría encerrada un tiempo. El que fuera necesario para que el infierno la llenara lentamente, para que los lamentos fueran su propia tortura hasta el día en que los comenzara a disfrutar. Estaría en total soledad un largo tiempo, así se desprendería por su cuenta de todo lo terrenal que aún cargaba. Y entonces... comenzaría a aprender. Se uniría a más demonios, conocería las artes más oscuras y aprendería a desgarrar la mente humana hasta obtener cualquier alma.

Lena estudió las reglas.

Las estudió con un ímpetu que nadie más compartía. Cuando se liberó de su solitaria torre al completar la transformación quiso comprender al instante de qué iba todo. Cómo es que existía en ese plano infernal, cómo se había creado realmente todo. El porqué de su naturaleza. Leyó sobre demonios, sobre los reyes en el infierno, la historia de Lucifer, pasó a los ángeles con algo de recelo y también por Dios.

Mientras leía largas horas, otras tantas las usaba para entrenar su cuerpo junto con sus nuevos poderes. Podía hacer aparecer sus armas, transportarse, volverse casi una sombra de la nada. Podía hacer tantas cosas que por un severo tiempo le costaba demasiado manejarse bien en un cuerpo tan poderoso como el que tenía. ¿Y sus recuerdos? Bueno, eran confusos. Ella optaba por ignorarlos.

La primera vez que Kara y Lena se habían visto en sus nuevas formas ninguna estaba segura de lo que ocurría. Fuerzas superiores aceptaron un acuerdo de enviar a las dos a una misión imposible; asesinar a la otra. Kara no estaba segura de aquello al ver a su ex —ahora una fuerte demonio—, y Lena seguía en la negación absoluta así que lo que menos deseaba era pensar en lo que transcurría en aquel espacio de tiempo.

Pero ella sabía mejor que nadie.

El ángel brillaba de un modo peculiar; con su piel liberando luz mientras sus ojos desprendían una confusión más clara que el agua. Oh, como había ansiado mirar esos ojos tiempo atrás. Encerrada en su torre en el infierno, escuchando gritos escalofriantes y sintiendo el terror adherirse a sus venas. Lena la había extrañado con locura, ansiosamente. Y ahora no sabía cómo respirar después de que su corazón fuera llenado de todas las malas y nefastas emociones del universo. En alguna parte, muy oculta en el fondo más apagado de su alma, existía un pequeño destello que pertenecía a Kara. Todos sus recuerdos mortales, cada instante, todo lo que Lena había sido forzada a olvidar... Siempre había quedado guardado en un pasillo oscuro en su interior.

Lena no había logrado matarla y en cualquier caso el ángel tampoco.

Después de todo no tenían que volver a cruzarse más si podían evitarlo.

Y sin embargo no... Una lista. La causante de que volvieran a cruzar caminos como dos trenes a punto de chocar. Algo caótico, fatal y explosivo. Así se había sentido para las dos y ninguna lo había admitido a tiempo.

En el pequeño trato por salvar la vida mortal y pecaminosa de Alex, Kara había aceptado ser testigo de cómo el demonio iba a por las desdichadas almas. Como las arrancaba de sus cuerpos para que fuesen juzgadas en el infierno. Y el ángel miraba. Estaba obligada si quería que su humana hermana ya no fuera parte de la macabra lista que haría que Alex sufriera toda la eternidad Allá Abajo.

No cabía ninguna duda que Kara estaba sorprendida por el manejo de Lena para con sus víctimas. De a momentos llegaba a lucir como un ángel de la muerte al detener el corazón humano que tocase. Pero Kara no terminaba de admitir eso para sus adentros, así que se recordaba a sí misma con quién trataba. Quién era la figura sombría que se posaba sobre el cuerpo mortal y extraía almas delicadamente. Kara nunca quiso que esas ideas extrañas llegaran del todo a su mente. Así que se mantenía en constante recelo, muy distante y todo lo odiosa que un ángel para con un ser del infierno podía ser.

Eso era regla divina por naturaleza: nunca compadecer el mal, en ninguna de sus formas.

Y aún así... Luego de todo... ¿Cómo exactamente se lograba? Si Lena llegaba a lucir de todo menos como una enviada del infierno. Sí, cuando acercaba su boca al ángel ardía, y cuando hacían algo tan mínimo como tocarse con la yema de los dedos quemaba. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso amar a un demonio? Lena ni siquiera se sentía así ya. No existía lealtad alguna hacia la organización infernal en la que había existido y evolucionado a lo largo de cuatro siglos. Solo quería ser Lena, un extraño ser que tenía un trabajo importante que cumplir y que solo quería ver un instante más —por pura ironía de la vida— al ángel que la mataría.

¿Cómo sería la muerte definitiva?

Lena no se lo había puesto a pensar antes, ni allí siquiera, faltando horas para la guerra.

En su incómodo trono de hierro la reina demoníaca miraba poco concentrada el panorama diabólico que se desarrollaba a las anchas y largas de la sala. Todos estaban en movimiento; un sinfín de bestias, espíritus que costaba trabajo distinguir por la poca consistencia de sus cuerpos, demonios con apariencia en general humana —hasta que veía más allá y notaba los cuernos filosos y los dientes alargados que sobresalían de la boca—. Lena paseaba la vista de aquí para allá. Posó los cansados ojos en el grupo de aparentes niños saltando en círculos: los tres muchachos y la niña reían con un tono tenebroso, los cuatro cubiertos de sangre, los cuatro igual de espeluznantes que las demás criaturas. ¿Qué harían ellos en una guerra? Lena no creyó que ángeles entrenados pudieran lograr ser víctimas de niños endiablados que destruían mentes mortales con sus llantos y risas caóticas.

No... La reina demoníaca exhaló sin mucha energía.

—¿Muy concentrada? —era Nocturn, hermana por lealtad de Lena, y estaba en su perfecta armadura de guerra. Solo por las apariencias, claro, la ropa no impedía que el enemigo atravesara su espada en tu cuerpo.  
—¿Qué pasa si yo muero, Nocturn?

Su segunda al mando rozó la empuñadura de su arma. Sentía muy extraña a Lena, aún siendo que quizá tenía que ver con que era la primera guerra que las dos enfrentaban. Pero seguía notando algo distinto en su temple taciturno. Algo que no terminaba de ver del todo pero que no planeaba investigar. Era su reina, no era su trabajo hurgar en la mente de su superior.

Sin embargo meditó lo que su líder había preguntado. Saboreando las palabras en su boca, como tierra impura y maldita. Algo indeseado.

—Vamos a retirarnos. Más de la mitad de nuestras tropas lo harán por lealtad. Entonces el resto... se irá desvaneciendo acorde los números bajen. Frente a la desventaja no tendremos oportunidad rodeados de ángeles guerreros. Una guerra de tal magnitud no puede continuar sin su reina.

Lena esperó con todas sus fuerzas que la sonrisa no se hubiera formado en su cara. No podía importarle menos todo.

Porque no tenía sentido nada. El respirar, el hablar, el experimentar emoción por lo que venía. El seguir esperando el momento en que las trompetas en el sangriento cielo hicieran eco a través de todo el infierno. Una guerra... Las trompetas, y los cuernos, resonarían desde algún lugar dando comienzo al caos. Las almas en pena seguirían sufriendo, los demonios asignados a torturar a los bastardos no se moverían de sus respectivos sitios. Cada quien tenía su responsabilidad y costaba creer que la suya era acabar con el ángel más importante de las legiones enemigas.

Considerando aquello Lena volvió hacia Nocturn la cabeza.

—¿Y si Kara muere?  
—¿Si la matas, querrás decir? —un rápido asentimiento de parte de la oscura reina—. No lo sé. Una posible rebelión de parte de ellos. Una venganza furiosa. Muy furiosa.  
—Pero son ángeles.  
—Y no puedes matar a su líder sin esperar represalias. Honor, Lena, lealtad. Recuérdalo.

Lena no se deshizo del gesto medio irónico que se acomodó en su cara. Por fuera podía ser una total muestra de descaro pero en su interior se alegraba de que los aliados de su ángel no fueran unos completos cobardes.

Su ángel. Sí sonrió al pensar en ella. Tan solo tenía que usar la espada, todo tendría un repentino y glorioso final una vez esa condenada pieza de metal atravesara su ser. Kara solo debía confiar. Sí, eso era lo importante. Tenía que cumplir su palabra.

Matar a un demonio... Lena suspiró con esperanza.

En su estado absorto no contaba —o no alcanzaba a sopesar— que en algún lugar del universo Kara se sentía del mismo exacto modo.

—Algo de entrenamiento extra te haría liberarte de todo lo que llevas dentro, Kara —dijo Sara casi gritando para que la escuchara sobre los choques metálicos en medio del campo desierto. Su segunda hizo señas a la espada que Kara tenía imperturbable en su funda—. Deberías.  
—No necesito usarla ahora.  
—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo la probarás?

Sara mantenía una intensa lucha contra otro ángel. Mientras él exhalaba cansado ella poco prestaba caso a la situación. Kara echó su espalda contra el pilar alto de piedra. Todos estaban haciendo algo menos ella. Aquello y la insoportable cantidad de brillante luz le estaba haciendo doler la mente.

—¡Es importante! Vamos. Pruébala.

La líder de la legión angelical no tuvo más que hacerle caso. Sara ni siquiera había insistido tanto, nadie le había obligado a portar el arma antes de tiempo, pero se suponía que si las cosas tenían un pronto final ella debía saber emplear sus herramientas oportunamente.

Desenvainó con precaución su espada. Le hizo sentir un frío incómodo al principio, cuando su mano sujetó la empuñadura y la elevó unos centímetros para recordar su peso. La sensación era la misma que la primera vez solo que más peligrosa. Como portar el objeto más letal. Kara no se sentía bien teniendo el arma con ella. Quería alejarla de sí, esconderla, correr hasta el fin del cielo y lanzarla a su suerte.  
El reflejo en la hoja le dio la respuesta a todas esas locuras. No podía seguir escapando.

¿Pero valían tanto la pena los mortales como para perder a la mujer que amaba?

Podían bien irse todos al infierno por lo que a Kara... No, no... No podía estar pensando así. Era un ángel. Bondadosa, un ángel guardián, guiaba almas desprotegidas al Más Allá. Cuidaba de los suyos y todos respetaban al ser celestial que tenía como deber asesinar a la reina demoníaca capaz de desarmar el infierno en el mundo.

Blandió la espada, sacudió con fuerza a la causante de su próximo sufrimiento. Le temblaban un poco las manos al par de minutos de hacer eso. Nadie le prestaba atención, luchando con el aire, pero Sara sí. Sara era muy consciente de que su líder tenía problemas para mantenerse firme cuando de Lena Luthor se trataba. Fuese cuál fuera la historia que las había atado mortalmente, ahora estaba en juego algo mucho más grande.

Y seguro que Kara lo entendía. Kara tenía que saber que si detenían esa parte del infierno, esa pequeña parte al menos, podrían empezar a hacer un cambio de verdad. ¿Un mundo sin maldad? ¿Sin egoísmo ni guerras? Por el precio de un demonio terrible y algunas bajas angelicales. Sara podía soportar eso. Y si los serafines hubieran sabido elegir mejor, también habrían optado por Sara como líder angelical. Habrían visto el potencial de un ángel con temperamento controlado y calculador, sin pasado que recordar, sin miedos ni problemas que la retuvieran.

Sara habría sido una mejor opción. Al menos ella lo pensó en lo que miraba como Kara fruncía el ceño a la espada y la blandía en el aire. Movimientos muy sueltos, llenos de gracia y habilidad.  
Sara devolvió la vista a su compañero de pelea. Tenía una guerra a punto de desatarse, de la misma nada y por el bien de todo un mundo mortal. Y ella pensaba en todo lo que no era necesario.

Dio un último vistazo vago a su líder.

Allí sola, con su espada tan imponente como ella misma, Sara supuso que el ángel tendría muchas cosas en mente.

A decir verdad Kara nada más pensaba —medio deliraba— en como deseaba escaparse por siempre con Lena.

Y en algún pasado imposible y lejano eso tal vez habría ocurrido.

Desde sus respectivos tronos Kara y Lena miraron en dirección al cielo —uno de luz cegadora y otro carmesí— al mismo tiempo, cuando un lejano ruido fue expandiéndose a través de todo el universo solo para el oído de ángeles y demonios. El ruido tomó consistencia hasta volverse el inconfundible sonido de una trompeta. De tono ligero, no muy grave ni agudo pero tan tenebroso que Lena se preguntó si así todos lo escuchaban.

Nocturn miró ansiosa a su reina. Lena, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, no tenía las energías para dar la orden de que todos marcharan hacia las trompetas. No podía. Estaba paralizada. Pero todos la contemplaban eufóricos. Anhelaban esa guerra, la deseaban con cada fibra podrida de lo que eran. Se les notaba a cada bestia, demonio y criatura que cargaba un arma o garras afiladas; necesitaban desesperadamente la confirmación. Un tonto permiso como si fueran mascotas.

Entonces Lena fue capaz de aceptarlo. Sí terminaría todo con su fin. Y si no era ese el caso, si muchos se quedaban, igual acabaría al poco tiempo. Luchaban contra ángeles de todas maneras.

Cambió la cara y desvió la atención del cielo tormentoso. La exaltación y el calor flotaban en el aire infernal, a punto de estallar por tanta energía acumulada.

Lena esbozó una complaciente sonrisa.

Se trataba del día de su muerte, del final del demonio tan maldito y desventurado que había soportado ser durante cuatro siglos. Nocturn se tragó esa expresión, al final de cuentas era verdadera; animada expectación. Lena no deseaba ganar nada, no pretendía poner sus ojos en nadie más que en Kara. Quería, lo deseaba con cada gota de su envenenada sangre, verla a los ojos y sentirla un último instante. Pese a que el contacto fuera el de una espada letal.

Por eso se dejó llevar con la endulzante sonrisa. Tan llena de extrañas sensaciones, pero sobretodo esperanza. Ver a Kara le daba otro rumbo a su fatídico día. A su antiguo cuerpo inmortal que pedía a gritos un alto.

Levantó la voz.

—Sigan la música de las trompetas. Sigan la melodía hasta su origen y quiebren a tanto ángel crucen en su camino. ¡Que la gloria y el honor del Averno nos acompañe hasta el final!

Todo demonio de sus legiones la escuchó con el respeto debido. Desde los recovecos más lúgubres y perdidos del Inframundo los seres a su mando —que no eran ningun número pequeño— oyeron el deseo de su reina. Nadie habría imaginado que Lena tenía planes distintos, Lucifer quizá.  
El Príncipe de las Tinieblas fue consciente de la orden desde su caldeado hogar, mientras mojaba una galleta en su taza de té y tranquilo pasaba página a un libro de historia romana.  
Oyó el sonido de su voz como agua en calma a punto de derramarse. Pura inquietud.

Le sonrió a la ilustración de los centuriones en armas antes de volver la cabeza a una muchacha delgada de pie en la alta puerta, quién hizo una pequeña reverencia. De tantas transformaciones a elegir prefería a la más o menos secretaria reservada cuando se trataba de dirigirse al señor del infierno. Era más cómodo de alguna forma.

Aunque a Lucifer le hacía demasiada gracia que sus serviciales demonios tuvieran tanto cuidado al presentarse ante él se comportó muy sereno y evitó carcajear. Se suponía que era un día muy agitado para algunos.

—Se ha dado comienzo a la guerra y las legiones se dirigen al punto de batalla. Todos los reyes demoníacos han partido ya —Lucifer bebió algo de té.  
—Se ha vuelto un sitio muy poblado aquí abajo, ¿no te lo parece? Los indicados volverán ilesos, claro que sí. Que limpieza tan inesperada.  
—Muy inesperada, mi señor —murmuró—. ¿Ha tenido mucho trabajo organizando esta guerra?

Lucifer miró entonces las brasas en la chimenea. No realmente. No había sido complicado argumentar que una purga en el infierno y el cielo sería lo más adecuado. Pero le pesaba un poco por sus criaturas que ese día se dirigían a una muerte despiadada y un final irremediable. No mucho, pero sí le pesaba.

—Para nada lo fue —la muchacha de ojos color del fuego asintió.  
—¿El demonio morirá? —Lucifer lo contempló. Una terrible perdida, valioso lo que se perdería con la muerte de Lena, aunque necesaria. Al menos la reina demoníaca lo había entendido también. Tenía que entender a pesar de lo difícil que se plantaba toda la escena.  
—Sí.  
—¿Vamos a perder nosotros, mi señor?  
—Perderán los desdichados con sed de venganza que ignoraron su deber divino.

El demonio de falso aspecto humano asintió con levedad, hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin hacer ruido. Lucifer desvaneció el libro, junto al té y las galletas. Exhaló sereno en su perfecto sillón, mirando el fuego en la chimenea y girando el anillo en su dedo anular.

El cambio era bueno. Un cambio necesario.

***

Kara observaba desde lo alto la corriente de ángeles avanzar como una sola masa desigual de espadas y alas.

La suya colgaba pesada en su funda, haciendo que por instantes fuera necesario recordar que estaba volando para que el arma letal no la hiciera perder el equilibrio.

La guerra era distinta a cómo la tenía prevista.

Se trataba del triple de seres divinos que calculó en los preparativos. En verdad una cantidad abrumadora, tanto de legiones angelicales como demoníacas —estas todavía siendo un manchón azabache en el horizonte—. Podían dar la impresión de estar acercándose tanto como lucir totalmente inmóviles a lo lejos. Kara no podía considerar por mucho tiempo la primer opción. Se quedaba sin aliento al repasar lo que Lena tanto le había pedido.

«Debes hacerlo. Cuando llegue el momento, hazlo.»

Kara no podía procesar ni un pensamiento con tanto caos formándose a su alrededor. Los ángeles empezaban a hacer espacios para los feroces leones que corrían entre ellos, con el pelaje glorioso y las fauces amenazantes. Habían decenas de cientos de caballos blancos con arqueros sobre sus lomos. Todos marchaban con decisión envidiable. Como si ninguna otra cosa tuviera importancia más que esa guerra. Se trataba de una gran lealtad, de guerreros honorables decididos a luchar contra la maldad. Kara no sentía eso. No podía sentir casi nada.

Una figura alada se acercó. Sara, quién sostenía sus dos espadas con firmeza, miró a su inexpresiva líder. De no ser por las poderosas alas en movimiento Kara bien podría haber pasado por una estatua de lo inerte que se encontraba.

—Tenemos avisos de que las legiones demoníacas han comenzado a marchar. No parecen superarnos en números.  
—No debemos juzgar al rival por su cantidad —musitó Kara, sus ojos fijos en la tormenta oscura a kilómetros—, más sí por su brutalidad. Despiadadas alimañas se avecinan.

Sara no dijo nada varios segundos. Visualizó la llanura en toda su extensión, cada metro a la vista ocupado con un ángel o criatura celestial.  
Regresó a Kara.

—No tengo informes de la reina demoníaca —la primera al mando no se inmutó. No parpadeó, ni pareció respirar—. Tenemos órdenes para que te informen ni bien se presente.  
—Todo está orquestado a la perfección —dijo para sí misma, tan absorta como Sara nunca la había visto—. ¿No es extraño?  
—Es una guerra. Desconozco lo que es extraño a estas alturas. Todo es una posibilidad.  
—Fue un placer liderar está legión contigo —aseveró Kara, que de pronto empezaba a recuperar luz en los ojos. Algo peligroso, temible y trágico. Sara sintió la necesidad de calmar esa abrumadora mirada.  
—Ganaremos. Ellos las tienen de perder.

Kara asintió, no perdió su porte oscurecido, y vaya paradoja siendo el ser más brillante en el cielo en aquel instante.

Un cuerno se oyó a través de la multitud de ángeles. Un cuerno de batalla que provenía de la tormenta diabólica a kilómetros, emitiendo largos sonidos lánguidos al principio, de poca fuerza hasta que un segundo cuerno se unió. Y un tercero, y así sucesivamente hasta que solo se escuchó la promesa inminente del caos. La vibración se podía sentir desde allí arriba, el terror mismo de criaturas corriendo en busca de sangre angelical.

Entre aquellos sonidos lastimeros y estruendosos que alcanzaban las nubes, Kara cayó en cuenta que no eran solo el llamado de la guerra, su inicio oficial, sino una llegada: la reina demoníaca estaba en algún lugar de la tormentosa llanura.

Sara la miró para comunicarlo, pero entendió que su líder lo había reconocido ya. No dijo ninguna palabra, sabiendo que ahora Kara tenía su propia guerra interna. Por tanto descendió hacia las tropas y allá abajo permaneció para dar las últimas órdenes. Para tomar su lugar.

Kara miró hacia el cielo. Se había nublado y hacía frío. Contra su voluntad el brillo de sus alas aminoró un poco, se esfumó la energía forzada que trataba de mantener para dar confianza a los demás. Mientras los ángeles marchaban debajo suyo Kara esperaba una señal desconocida, aguardaba una pequeña indicación de que todo eso no era más que un error fatal.

Porque no podía ser posible que fueran suyas las manos que arrebataran el último aliento de Lena. No podía ser verdad que aquella espada tan hostil y distante estuviera destinada a ser usada por ella. Para matar al demonio que amaba. A la mujer que no logró nunca dejar de amar.

El universo no podía ser tan cruel y sin embargo lo era.

Mientras el cielo se tornaba más y más oscuro Kara pensó en su versión mortal. Cuando solo era una humana enamorada y feliz, con sueños de ser libre y vivir un día a la vez. Con Lena. Con la muchacha de ojos verdes que desde niñas la visitaba para ir de paseo por los campos de su padre. Tanta nostalgia le provocó una lágrima de angustia que secó lentamente. Miró sus dedos húmedos y siguió viendo cuando retiró su espada de la vaina de cuero. Le molestaba todo el contacto en su palma, se rechazaban mutuamente.

No... no podría. Después de tanto tiempo de querer aceptar el pedido de Lena seguía sin estar preparada. No tenía las fuerzas para meterse en esa tenebrosa oscuridad aún, Kara estaba aterrada.

¿Cómo demonios esperaba Lena que hiciera tal cosa? ¿Cómo iba a dirigir ese filo en su dirección? El solo pensamiento de herirla le aceleraba los latidos. Alteraba el movimiento de sus alas en un pedido continúo entre moverse hacia su deber o volar muy muy lejos.

Su único deseo era escapar.

En otro lejano sector más oscuro y caldeado, la segunda al mando de la legión demoníaca cortaba una tercera cabeza angelical con un solo movimiento de su sable. Saltaban los engendros deformes de aquí para allá para arrancar pedazos de carne celestial y tener un festín divino mientras cientos de criaturas y angeles chocaban entre sí a pocos metros.

Nocturn estaba fascinada con la sangre que derramaba. Con las extremidades que arrancaba de esos despreciables buenos para nada. Pero no podía evitar mirar a su líder cada ciertos segundos, verla avanzar a paso lento a pesar de que se le venían encima tantos ángeles que se avergonzaba de dudar de su habilidad.

Eran todos unos ignorantes si no notaban el fuego helado y negro en las manos de Lena, la impaciencia cuando se interponían en su camino, intentaban rodearla entre varios y se lanzaban a la vez. Sus espadas inútiles no provocaban ni un rasguño en la piel de la reina. Entonce cuando se acercaban más para volver a intentar, ella levantaba las manos unos centímetros, su fuego demoníaco estallaba y éste se esparcía a través de ellos. Entraba en sus gargantas, les derretía los ojos y carbonizaba sus alas. Más sangre se extendía en el suelo mientras más estúpidos ángeles llegaban. ¿Qué esperaban contra ella?

Nocturn lo sabía pero los alados no estarían muy al tanto de la situación por como actuaban. Auténticos lunáticos intentando encontrar un punto débil en aquella poderosa figura entre tanto caos. No era a ellos a los que Lena buscaba, sino al ángel. Ella sería su víctima.

Al menos eso creía Nocturn, según lo que le había dicho Lena solo se concentraría en buscar a Kara y hacer su trabajo. Lo demás serían obstáculos simples en el camino.  
Lena no tenía intenciones de aniquilar ángeles, si fuese por ella se habría transportado hasta el extremo opuesto de la llanura, habría volado hasta ubicar a la líder angelical y todo estaría terminado. Pero no estaba estipulado que sucediera de ese modo.

Después de su reunión con Lucifer todo se sentía difícil y claro a la vez. Tenía las respuestas que quería, sabía la verdad de su naturaleza, pero su muerte seguía escrita en su destino. Lena misma necesitaba que Kara accediera a matarla, que fuera valiente por las dos, y lo hiciera por ella aunque el ángel no supiera ni pudiera descubrir a tiempo sobre quién era en realidad.

Lena hacía su camino visualizando las luchas entre demonios y ángeles. Las dos partes batallando con una violencia que hacía temblar la tierra. Uno de los ángeles a metros de ella tomó la cabeza de un demonio menor y lo aplastó con fuerza contra una roca, dejando partes del cráneo pegados a la piedra. El ser angelical miró a la reina y fue a toda prisa hacia ella, con sus espadas sangrientas y una mirada lejos de lo celestial. Lena lo dejó, le permitió experimentar un instante de gloria al creer que era él quien lograría un cometido tan grande como matarla. Pero simplemente no fue así. Las espadas se volvieron desiguales trozos brillantes a los pies de Lena, las manos del ángel comenzaron a arder en carne viva, largando vapor cuando la reina demoníaca las tomó con fuerza y solo se quedó quieta.

Nocturn observó desde la distancia como asesinaba a otro más de sus enemigos, se sonrió frente al dolor. Lena únicamente buscaba aquella reacción. La total complacencia de sus iguales, la confianza de que todo marchaba bien y de que estaban aniquilando ángeles. Necesitaba que sus demonios vieran aquello, el saber que ella estaba buscando lo mismo que todos: ganar la guerra.

Lejos de las complejas intenciones de Lena, bien cierto era que ya no disfrutaba el sufrimiento que causaba a los que detenían su camino, pero tampoco era algo que le desagradara en su totalidad. Por culpa de todos ellos estaba allí. Porque Lucifer había estado en lo cierto y resumaba verdad el hecho de que los ángeles ya no sabían cuáles eran sus responsabilidades. En sus miradas confirmaba la crueldad que querían volcar en los demonios, deseaban fuertemente asesinar a tantos seres putrefactos como pudieran. Esa era la nueva ley, en eso creían ahora.

Lena nunca había sentido lástima por nadie. No sería ese el día en que aquello cambiara.

Sus manos dejaron el fuego infernal. Ella siguió pisando los cuerpos y miembros arrancados, yendo hacia adelante en tanto observaba alrededor. Las criaturas diabólicas corrían deprisa lejos de la comida divina, lejos del camino de su reina.

Lena no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción real. Pero era para jurar que sus pisadas los hacían voltear a todos, dejaba en el ambiente detrás suyo un olor peculiar, quizá a la muerte misma... temerosa y helada. Nadie la atacaba ya, casi como si un escudo de maldad salida desde lo más profundo del infierno la rodeara.  
El cielo se iluminó tormentoso, se convirtió la oscuridad en un tono carmesí y las nubes pesadas se sentían muy cerca ahora. Lena cerró momentáneamente los ojos e inhaló, llenó sus pulmones de todos los desagradables hedores, hasta que uno fue diferente.

Abrió los ojos y supo.  
Solo necesitó mirar arriba para que su control se hiciera añicos.

Kara estaba en el aire viéndola fijamente.

Por obligación, por el papel que cumplía, hizo aparecer su cuchillo alargado en su mano. La había herido con el antes, y poco después había enloquecido por querer besarla. Había sufrido por herirla, por tener que aguantar la sangre angelical que le quemaba la piel.

Su agitación era notoria, lo sabía. Lo sentía en cada fibra de sí misma. También sabía que todos estaban tan expectantes como podría esperarse frente a un encuentro así. Hubo un momento crucial donde todos lentamente retrocedieron, volcaron su lucha muchos pasos más allá y aprovecharon la sorpresa para dar los golpes mortales a sus adversarios.

Kara observó como Sara a sus espaldas aniquilaba a tres demonios en escasos instantes, también cuando se dio cuenta que a pocos metros estaba la reina demoníaca tan quieta como su líder. Volvió hacia el cielo, hacia una Kara incapaz de reaccionar y solo le asintió. Luego una serpiente saltó a su pierna y mordió sin piedad, Sara la machacó, la arrojó lejos y desapareció en busca de más matanza.

Ojalá ser como ella, pensó. Ojalá no tener que estar frente a la persona más importante para ti y saber que debes matarla.

Sus alas la hicieron bajar al espacio desolado que habían dejado todos para ellas. Lena la esperaba muy paciente. Así fue que se permitió incluso sonreírle. ¿Qué más daba? Nadie tomaría como real un gesto así de la reina demoníaca.

—Cariño, pero cuánto te extrañé.

Kara se acercó un paso. Moviendo la cabeza hacia los restos de sangre en las ropas de Lena. Le sonrió por igual, no podía hacer otra cosa más que devolver la expresión animada. El mundo igual se iba a acabar.

—De nuevo te andas ensuciando con sangre ajena.  
—Viejas costumbres que no se pierden —replicó Lena cambiando el cuchillo de mano—. Bonita espada la que cargas.

La sonrisa de Kara flaqueó. Bajó los ojos al letal objeto que acabaría con su única posibilidad de ser feliz. Entonces regresó a los vivos ojos verdes que no se traían ninguna maldad ni resentimiento, ninguna promesa de venganza o terror. La sonrisa que le obsequiaba era más que verdadera.

—Es pesada —contestó el ángel acercándose más. Las dos sabían de los inequívocos gritos de guerra en todas partes de la llanura, pero no los oían realmente. No podían percibir las muertes crueles en cada centímetro de suelo—. ¿Tú no podías traer algo mejor que un cuchillito?  
—Mi cuchillito, querida Kara, ya te ha llevado al borde de la muerte antes.  
—¿A quién no le gusta estar al borde de las cosas? Es pura adrenalina.  
—¿Te gusta estar al borde de la muerte también?  
—No lidio con esa gran palabra seguido para tu sorpresa —comunicó el ángel bajando la voz—. Por otra parte sé que te ves envuelta en ella diariamente.

Lena continuó dedicándole su sonrisa, con diversión, cierto entretenimiento. Parecía que trataba de hacer que el destino reflejase algo menos doloroso que la realidad. Como si su ángel no supiera lo grave que la situación era de por sí. Ésta última frunció un poco el ceño. Ya no le gustaba pretender, fingir, que se emocionaba por la idea de matarla. El espectáculo le hartaba.

—He estado pensando en esto. En lo que conlleva arrebatar tu vida. Un demonio tan fatal como tú... incapaz de volver a mirar la luz del día, bueno, la de tu infierno. Lo estuve reflexionando demasiado.  
—¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión? —ansió saber Lena. No tenía dificultad en saber a lo que se refería. Sus ojos explicaban más de lo que sus palabras engañosas — para el público ajeno— decían.  
—Nunca había experimentado tanta dicha en cuanto a algo. Tanta felicidad a la vez —medio escupió entre dientes, casi sin controlar el temperamento irónico—. Es un bien para el mundo, es... lo mejor que puede pasarle al universo si dejas de existir.

La expresión que Kara traía no dictaba cosas buenas. Lena entendía que el ángel estaba lejos de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que tenía en sus manos, con la responsabilidad enorme que enfrentaban. Pero Lena estaba segura de que necesitaba que Kara accediera. Lo deseaba para su alma, para finalmente tener su paz de todo un infierno denso y desgastante. No podía explicárselo en ese momento, ni siquiera había tiempo para discutir sobre cómo se sentía al mirarla a los ojos y divisar tras el hielo a su ángel angustiado y triste. Lena cargaba demasiada culpa por hacerla pasar por aquello pero, si tenía suerte, tal vez con el tiempo podría recibir su perdón.

Lena tomó una bocanada de aire. Lo que no era mucho considerando el clima a peste y muerte que le rodeaba. Al intentar ver sobre el hombro de Kara no percibía más que nubes oscuras del color de la sangre, cada vez más grandes. Lo mismo hacia donde pudiera los ojos. En algún momento había perdido el sentido de todo lo que ocurría y apenas sabía que los demás ángeles y demonios seguían del otro lado de esos muros por los gritos y ocasionales destellos de espadas que cortaban la cortina carmesí.

Kara también percibió la masa tormentosa que las rodeaba. Casi como si por un segundo el universo les diera un instante. El ángel negó rápidamente y bajó la voz, aprovechando.

—Es imposible. No debiste pedirlo —Kara se esforzó por mantener la voz al susurrar deprisa, dando un paso más—. No debiste pedirme esto. No puedo matarte.  
—No tienes opción.  
—¡No lo haré! Tendrás que asesinarme tú si quieres que esta maldita guerra acabe, tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad tú misma. No me importa lo que suceda luego.  
—¿Ya no te importa el destino del mundo?  
—Tú me importas más que cualquier mundo, Lena —masculló el ángel. Sus alas extendidas se sentían dolorosas y por otro lado Lena no podía respirar al verla en ese estado—. No tengo razones para querer salvar a nadie que no seas tú. No tuvimos el tiempo para lo nuestro. No es justo.  
—Nada es justo.

La reina demoníaca notó que las formas carmesí que las rodeaban estaban más cerca de algún modo. Como una nebulosa que las atrapaba de todo mal que pudiera acercarse y que las encerraba en su propia tortura a la vez. Lena ya estaba resignada. No quería luchar para seguir siendo un demonio y regresar al infierno. ¿Qué haría allí? ¿Mirar el Aqueronte deseando volver a sentir una sola gota de felicidad que ya no conocería? ¿Reclamar más almas? No podía seguir con eso, no encontraría las fuerzas para soportarlo.

Entonces Kara lo vio. Ese deseo de parar de luchar que la mirada de Lena tenía mientras contemplaba el nublado cielo. Un desgaste en su alma que hacía del corazón de Kara un campo minado. Sus alas bajaron hasta llegar a rozar el suelo, tan agotadas como quién las portaba. Las alas de Lena no tenían la energía para estar al descubierto en ese momento pero a Kara le hubiera gustado verlas una última vez.

El ángel tragó la amargura estancada en su garganta y desenfundó la espada con manos temblorosas.

Eso captó la atención de Lena, que primero se sorprendió y después bajó los hombros como si estuviera aliviada al fin. Y en realidad sí. Era el peso de cuatrocientos años.

No había nadie mirando, no que ella supiera, o que le importara. Por lo que sonrió genuinamente. Existían cientos de cosas, si es que miles, en el gesto tan encantador y suave de Lena. Gratitud, amor, un cariño inexplicable y... algo de esperanza. Asintió, haciendo lo posible por transmitirle algo de paz. Pero Kara ya había dejado caer una lágrima, se encontraba devastada. Un hilo de humedad brillante marcaba su hermoso rostro apesadumbrado. Contenía tanta tristeza que sobrepasaba lo posible. La reina demoníaca necesitó decir unas últimas palabras y su sonrisa cargada de una tragedia que al parecer solo Kara notaba no se desvaneció.

—Hazlo por mí. Sé que puedes, y que podrás un día perdonarme por obligarte a hacerlo. Pero te necesito en este momento. Confía en cuanto te amo —musitó Lena. Se escucharon truenos que hicieron temblar la tierra a lo lejos. La nube densa que las separaba de la guerra comenzó a volverse ligera y desaparecer—. Sálvame de esto, Kara.

La espada atentó con resbalar de su mano pero Kara la sujetó con más fuerza. Su mundo se derrumbó junto a la nube carmesí, todos de pronto se detuvieron y quedaron en silencio mortal frente a los dos seres de pie. Lena no pretendió esquivar el arma letal, de todos modos no iba a importar ya.

La espada se mantuvo firme y centrada cuando Kara la elevó centímetros debajo del pecho de Lena. Un milisegundo se sintió como siglos muy largos al mirarse las dos a los ojos. La reina demoníaca ofreció su última sonrisa melancólica y el ángel aceptó con pesar, empujando la hoja hasta que la espada asomó por el otro lado.

Lena no emitió ningún sonido aunque tenía la boca entreabierta. El dolor agónico no permitía mucho más que sentir con cada fibra de su ser la forma del metal helado en sus entrañas. Aún y cuando Kara retiró con un grito ahogado la espalda, el demonio siguió sintiendo el frío extenderse.

Sangre negra salió a borbotones de la herida. Hizo un charco oscuro y maldito en la tierra. Ella cayó de rodillas, tosiendo la oscuridad que la llenaba y aunque escuchó en algún lugar un metal tocar el suelo pareció olvidarlo. Comenzó a olvidar muchas cosas.  
Ya perdía el motivo por el que se sentía en tal estado de sufrimiento. No podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, así que su lejana y débil conciencia no fue sorprendida al terminar de caer al piso.

Entonces su mente ya no estuvo ahí. Lo que era, todo lo que Lena había podido ser, dejó de existir.

Los miles de gritos de dolor que emitían los demonios en todas partes de la llanura no podían llegar a oídos de Kara. Estaba encerrada en su trance, viendo la mancha oscura que era el cuerpo inerte de Lena sobre su propia sangre. No aguantaba el olor a muerte, no sabía cómo debía respirar. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba demasiado rápido y carecía de fuerzas para no vomitar en cualquier momento aunque su estómago estuviera vacío.

Bajó alguien a su lado, un ángel, pero Kara siguió ignorando las manos de Sara en sus brazos que intentaban sacarla de allí. No entendió que buscaba decir, tampoco le importó. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo entero para reaccionar, sentía un millón de imposibles dagas en su alma penetrar una y otra vez con la visión desoladora que tenía a sus pies.

Cómo había sido capaz de tal horrible acto. Cómo con sus propias manos...

¿Cómo es que Lena estaba muerta? No era posible.

_El universo entero con sus innumerables galaxias y planetas en el que Kara respiraba detuvo su existencia con el último aliento de la reina demoníaca._

_Todo se reiniciará como si nada pero solo el ángel será el único en pie._

_El cuento interminable entre dos seres opuestos llegó a su fin después de la pequeña eternidad que compartieron. Algunos no creerían que ese tiempo fuera tanto en realidad. No con todos los siglos que tardaron en volver a amarse. Pero las dos sabían con certeza ciega que se amarían más allá del tiempo, más allá de la muerte._

_La historia es cruel con aquellos que aman. Lo es más para las almas malditas. Pero no hay razón para no amar con la misma pureza y honestidad con la que se amaron un ángel y un demonio a través del tiempo y la guerra._

_El miedo es siempre terrible, hace de nosotros propensos a echarnos atrás en toda ocasión peligrosa. Pero por favor, no nos escondamos en la calma y seguridad de la cobardía._

_Lena no lo hizo y Kara tampoco aceptó hacerlo en el Final._   
  


***  
Después de una verdadera eternidad, luego de meses enteros deseando (y a la vez no queriendo) este capítulo, al fin lo he terminado.

Mis emociones son demasiadas, no creo poder explicar cómo me siento en este momento. Por lo pronto es gratitud, hacia los que decidieron llegar hasta acá y sobretodo a estos dos increíbles personajes que sin mentir me han acompañado en una larga etapa de mi vida.

Si se preguntan si habrá epílogo solo tengo para decir una cosa; claro que sí. No lo tenía decidido pero ya me hice a la idea de que necesitaba uno. Con el tiempo llegará:).

Es un placer haber logrado esto. Gracias.


End file.
